


Barnaby Junior Lee

by Lara_Kaminari



Series: Help me, I'm trapped in a Hogwarts Mystery fanfic [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery (Video Game)
Genre: Drugs, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Everything will be fine, F/M, Humor, IT'S A JOKE, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, Loss of Virginity, Or not, Overdose, Post-Hogwarts, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Smut, Substance Abuse, Suicide Attempt, Teen Romance, Too Many Original Characters, Year 2, Year 3, Year 4, Year 5, Year 6, Year 7, a happy story? a plot full of sweetness? fuck that, and he's also a gryffindor, but it's the idea, but we love it, it's so hard to make a story without so much drama, maybe I altered my own canon so we can all enjoy this spin-off, only two chapters per school year, postwar period, teddy lupine is a fucking idiot, they are teenagers and they do stupid things, welcome to my spin-off, year 1
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:34:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 96,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26368768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lara_Kaminari/pseuds/Lara_Kaminari
Summary: Voldemort ha sido derrotado, el mundo sigue su curso.Pero... ¿Qué sucede con los hijos de los mortífagos? Tendrán que lidiar con las consecuencias y los prejuicios, sin importar qué tan doloroso pueda llegar a ser.Parece ser mala idea ser hijo de magos tenebrosos y enamorarse de la hija de un Auror.FIRST PART: "Help me, I'm trapped in a Hogwarts Mystery fanfic"SECOND PART: "The visions that I had"SPIN-OFF: "Barnaby Junior Lee"
Relationships: Barnaby Lee/Original Female Character(s), Barnaby Lee/Theodosia Winger, Felix Rosier/Original Female Character(s), Felix Rosier/You, Murphy McNully & Player Character, Player Character/Felix Rosier, Teddy Lupin/Victoire Weasley, Victoire Weasley/Mikael McNully, Victoire Weasley/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Help me, I'm trapped in a Hogwarts Mystery fanfic [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776289
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	1. Las ruedas del tren girando van (Año 1)

**Author's Note:**

> Advertencia: Este trabajo es parte de una serie, es probable que no lo entiendas si no has tenido oportunidad de leer los dos primeros libros.  
> Dicho esto: Aquí estamos!  
> Tengo muchos conflictos respecto de este spin-off, pero ya estoy terminando el capítulo final y no me quiero echar hacia atrás en este proyecto que tiene todo mi cariño. Hacía falta relajarnos un poco con una lectura ligera (hagan sus apuestas, ¿cuánto tardaré en incluir temas controversiales?).  
> Si alguno quedó con la duda de cómo será la vida de nuestro pequeño Barny, ¡bienvenidos a esta nueva lectura!  
> Sólo publicaré dos capítulos por año escolar, será una lectura breve y amigable, ¡espero que les guste!

Nunca se sintió más incómodo en su vida, intentando hablar con la chica frente a él, pero rindiéndose al concentrar su mirada al frío paisaje que se ve por la ventana. Desearía tener un espejo cerca, la única vez en la que pudo verse a sí mismo fue cuando se cruzó hacia el baño cercano y se puso su túnica debido al aviso de que pronto arribarían a Hogwarts. 

Vuelve a acomodarse el cabello, ¿a las chicas les gustan los mechones ondulados? No tiene una forma muy definida, pero cree que le dan personalidad. Su madre siempre dice que su mejor cualidad son sus ojos verdes, brillantes y cálidos, iguales a los de su padre biológico. Pero esta vez usará a su favor su conocimiento en libros gracias a Félix, porque después de tanto observarla ha logrado distinguir el título de ese manuscrito: Oliver Twist, de Charles Dickens. Clásico libro muggle, una lectura obligatoria en la biblioteca de su padre y ahora le agradece por obligarlo a leerlo. 

Está a punto de iniciar una conversación cuando un chico de cabello rubio irrumpe en el compartimiento. 

—¡Barnaby! Me preguntaba en dónde estarías. —Dijo Mikael entusiasmado, sentándose a su lado y desviando su vista hacia la silenciosa chica. —¡Hola! Soy Mikael McNully, ¿cómo te llamas? ¿Quieres una pulsera de la amistad? Les regalé una a todos los que empezarán el primer año con nosotros. 

—Soy Theodosia; agradezco tu propuesta, pero la rechazaré. 

—¿No quieres echarle un vistazo? Tiene brillitos. —Insistió Mikael, tendiéndole el brazalete hecho con hilos. 

Theodosia levantó sus hombros y aceptó el regalo, guardándolo en el bolsillo de su túnica con una sonrisa rápida por compromiso. Barnaby envidió la habilidad natural de Mikael para hacer amigos, pero su presencia le sirvió para relajarse y sentir que estaba en casa. 

—¿Te llamas Barnaby? —Preguntó Theodosia. 

Barny abrió y cerró la boca como un pez, temeroso ante la revelación de su nombre, ¿y si ella también escuchó las historias? Estaba atemorizado y ella esperaba una respuesta, su rostro se volvió rojo como un tomate a la vez que balbuceaba una contestación penosa. 

—¡No! Quiero decir, ¡sí! En realidad... 

—¿No sabes tu propio nombre? —Indagó la chica, poniendo sus ojos en blanco. 

—Sí, me... Me llamo Barnaby... 

—Supongo que te estarás preparando para ser el centro de atención. 

—¿Por qué sería el centro de atención? —Preguntó Mikael. 

—Por su nombre y su historia. 

—Pues eso no le tendría que importar a nadie, él no tiene porqué ser el foco de idiotas chismosos que lo juzguen sin conocer. —Declaró el rubio con el ceño fruncido. —Quédate tranquilo, Barny; ¡me enfrentaré a cualquiera que se atreva a-! 

La puerta del compartimiento se abre, dando a paso a una bellísima chica de cabello rubio perfectamente peinado y piel sin la más mínima imperfección. Después de pasar tanto tiempo con ella, su belleza gracias a la sangre veela en sus venas no tiene impacto en Barnaby, pero suele causar una impactante primera impresión en los demás. Una muestra de ello es que Mikael se ha quedado con la boca abierta y las mejillas sonrojadas. 

—Hola, Barnaby. —Saludó Victoire. —Esperaba que pudiésemos vernos antes de la ceremonia de selección. 

—Hola, Vic. —Responde el chico, ante la mirada sorprendida de Mikael. —También estaba pensando en ti, pensé que me darías una especie de apoyo emocional. 

—¡Hola, Mikael! ¡Mi nombre es buenas tardes! —Chilló Mikael sin pensar, estirando su mano hacia Victoire. —Seré la próxima gran estrella de quidditch. 

—Hola, “buenas tardes”. —Responde Victoire un tanto extrañada y sin corresponder el apretón de manos, percibiendo a la otra chica en el compartimiento. —¿Y tú eres? 

—Theodosia. —Respondió la chica sin intenciones de socializar. 

—¿Qué te trajo por aquí, Vic? —Preguntó Barnaby. 

—Un par de revoltosos de séptimo año estaban molestando a todos en el pasillo y decidí alejarme un momento, sé que queda poco para descender. —Victoire acomodó su melena color oro y ocupó el puesto libre junto a Theodosia. —¿Has pensado a qué casa pertenecerás? 

—Tengo mis opciones abiertas. —Respondió Barnaby. 

—Apuesto a que serás un slytherin, como tus padres. —Comentó Theodosia, sin despegar la mirada de su libro. 

—Tú no conoces a sus padres. —Dijo Mikael entre dientes. —Pero Slytherin suena bien; seguiremos siendo amigos aunque terminemos en casa distintas, Barny. 

El tren llega a la estación, Barnaby siente que todo está pasando demasiado rápido, las maletas que carga, los estudiantes aglomerándose en dirección a la salida y el murmullo entusiasmado por el inicio de un nuevo período escolar. 

Protesta mentalmente cuando no comparte el mismo bote que Theodosia, aún tiene mucho para decirle y se esfuerza por disfrutar el lago ondulante bajo la madera de la barca. Sonríe involuntariamente ante la enorme fortaleza que se cierne como su nuevo colegio, es un castillo digno de un rey y ahora cree que sus padres han sido modestos al comentar sus cualidades. 

La directora McGonagall los conduce por el hall de entrada, un vestíbulo enorme en donde se podría construir una casa entera dado a su techo alto. Las antorchas se unen a las paredes y el piso es de losas de piedra. Los nichos están tallados en las paredes y contienen grandes relojes de arena llenos de joyas que cuentan los puntos obtenidos por las diferentes casas. Los ojos de Barnaby brillan ante el color verde, como si sintiera que lo está llamando. 

—Bienvenidos a Hogwarts. —Dijo la directora McGonagall. —Antes de tomar sus lugares en las mesas del Gran Comedor tendrán que ser seleccionados para sus casas, su casa es su familia, dormirán en salas específicas de sus casas y pasarán allí su tiempo libre. En tanto estén estudiando aquí, sus triunfos harán que sus casas ganen puntos, mientras que cualquier quebrantamiento de reglas los hará perder puntos que impedirán su acceso a la Copa de las Casas. 

Terriblemente nervioso, Barnaby hizo fila detrás de un niño de cabello azul que bromeaba con los demás cada segundo que podía, los estudiantes cruzaron el hall y pasaron por un par de puertas dobles que los conducían al Gran Comedor resonante de voces. Su techo alto parecía no existir dado que daba la impresión de reproducir el estado del tiempo. Las cuatro grandes mesas estaban alineadas junto a la otra, frente a la mesa principal donde la directora ocuparía su puesto. 

—Cuando yo diga su nombre, deberán sentarse en el taburete para que pueda colocarles el sombrero y así decidir su casa. —Indicó la directora McGonagall. —¡Teddy, Lupin! 

El niño de cabello azul que Barnaby había visto con anterioridad salió de la fila, dando saltos entusiasmados antes de sentarse en el taburete. Hubo un momento de pausa. 

—¡GRYFFINDOR! —Gritó el sombrero. 

La mesa de la derecha aplaudió mientras Teddy era bien recibido en Gryffindor. 

—¡Smith, Rose! 

—¡HUFFLEPUFF! 

—¡Jones, Charlie! 

—¡GRYFFINDOR! 

—¡McNully, Mikael! 

El chico rubio sonrió con apremio, acercándose al taburete con entusiasmo. El sombrero seleccionador apenas rozó su cabeza antes de gritar “¡Hufflepuff!”. Barnaby hizo una mueca, allá iba su esperanza de compartir un cuarto con él, pero quizás todavía existía una posibilidad de pertenecer a Hufflepuff como Mikael. 

—¡Weasley, Victoire! 

—¡GRYFFINDOR! 

Otra esperanza tirada a la basura, ella es una chica y aun así... Habría sido agradable pasar tiempo juntos en su sala común. 

—¡Winger, Theodosia! 

Barnaby se impresionó al escuchar murmullos acalorados ante la mención del nombre, miró hacia atrás y vio a varios niños que susurraban entre ellos. No entendía por qué tanto interés, pero le interesaba averiguarlo. Quizás esa era una señal, ambos estaban unidos por los rumores impetuosos en su contra, tal vez ella terminaría en la misma casa que él... 

—¡RAVENCLAW! 

O tal vez no. 

La directora McGonagall estaba a punto de pronunciar el siguiente nombre cuando se detuvo, tomándose su tiempo para leerlo correctamente y buscar al niño en cuestión entre la multitud. 

—Barnaby Junior Lee... Rosier... Bourgeois... 

—Son demasiados apellidos. —Dijo Barnaby, adelantándose entre los estudiantes y tomando el lugar que le correspondía. —Bueno, sólo le falta uno más, pero supongo que ya es mucho. 

Mientras la directora colocaba el sombrero en su cabeza, Barny escuchó los rumores que se esparcían como el fuego. 

—¿Barnaby Lee? ¿El mortífago? 

—Dijo Rosier, ¿es el niño bajo su tutela? 

El sombrero de gran tamaño le tapó los ojos, dejándole ver su interior oscuro. Sentía sus manos temblar mientras esperaba su análisis. Una vocecita rodeando su cabeza comenzó a hablar. 

—Eres valiente, eso se ve... Mucho talento, una inteligencia envidiable hasta para Rowena y... ¿Qué es esto? Un niño peculiar, dispuesto a ayudar y a hacer amigos, puedo sentir que deseas pertenecer, es tu ambición y la ambición es una característica muy particular de cierta casa... ¿Qué es lo que en verdad deseas? 

Un pensamiento veloz cruzó la mente de Barnaby, el sombrero meditó su conflicto interno. 

—Tu padre, quieres tener una conexión con él. —Dijo el sombrero. —No te importa tener amigos si puedes hacerlo sentir orgulloso, en donde sea que esté... ¡SLYTHERIN! 

Caminó hacia la mesa de Slyhterin con un mareo que creía que no se le iría en mucho tiempo, en su asiento vio que desde la mesa de Hufflepuff su amigo Mikael levantaba sus dedos pulgares con entusiasmo. Iría a hablar con él en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad y pasaría cada segundo a su lado en las clases compartidas, todavía sentía las miradas clavadas por su apellido y los murmullos curiosos que tanto le molestaban. Por ahora, disfrutaría el banquete. 

Después de cenar, su prefecto los llevó a su sala común cuya entrada se encontraba detrás de un muro de piedra de las mazmorras, en cuanto el chico dijo la contraseña se abrió una puerta oculta en la pared desnuda y húmeda. La sala común estaba iluminada por lámparas de techo color verde con sillones de cuero negro, sillas y mesas de madera tallada cubiertas de elaborados manteles. Según la información que proporcionaba el prefecto descubrieron que la sala se extiende parcialmente bajo el Lago Negro, la razón que le da al lugar una luz verdosa. De cualquiera manera, el comentario quedó más que claro cuando atestiguaron con sus propios ojos al calamar gigante que pasó cerca de las ventanas para saludar. 

—Los demás estudiantes pueden ir a sus habitaciones, los de primer año se quedarán aquí un momento. —Dijo el prefecto con una sonrisa misteriosa. 

Barnaby se puso nervioso al escuchar que los estudiantes de cursos avanzados reían en voz baja, haciendo comentarios cuyo significado sólo ellos comprendían. Sus compañeros también parecían temerosos, abandonados en una sala que apenas conocían y con aquel ambiente de incertidumbre en el aire. 

Una chica de cabello rojo entró en la habitación, su túnica de Slytherin estaba decorada por su insignia de prefecta. 

—Bienvenidos, niños. —Dijo la chica. —Soy su otra prefecta: Soraya Williams, parece que ya conocieron a mi amigo Percival. 

El primer perfecto hizo una reverencia leve, bromeando con su compañera. 

—Esta noche averiguaremos si ustedes son realmente dignos de Slytherin, bien se sabe que el sombrero comete errores. —Explicó Soraya. —Así que están a punto de atravesar por una prueba que sólo un slytherin será capaz de pasar. 

¿Una prueba? ¿Qué clase de prueba? Barnaby se removió incómodo en el lugar, definitivamente ninguno de sus padres les dijo que tendría que atravesar algo semejante. Es bueno en encantamientos, ¿le pedirían hacer magia? Sólo conoce lo básico, pero su padre siempre ha alabado sus habilidades cuando tenía el permiso para utilizarlas y su madre le ha enseñado un par de trucos que le podrían ser útiles si se encuentra en apuros. 

—Ahora, muy silenciosamente, nos acompañarán al Lago Negro. —Indicó Percival. 

Contra sus deseos, Barnaby sonreía al sentir que estaba siendo incluido en una nueva aventura. ¿Qué secretos lo esperaban en el lago que cruzaron hace unas horas en los botes de madera? Tal vez tendrían que enfrentarse al calamar gigante o robar una de las barcas como una especie de broma de iniciación, algo claramente inofensivo para estudiantes de primer año. 

Los prefectos los dirigieron hacia los terrenos nocturnos de Hogwarts, al sur del castillo, cerca de los invernaderos y jardines. No se dirigieron a la orilla del lago sino a las colinas empinadas de gran altura que lo rodeaban, deteniéndose en una alta estructura de madera que parecía funcionar como un mirador. 

—¿Qué hacemos aquí? —Preguntó uno de los niños. 

—Aquí será su prueba, amiguito. —Explicó Percival. —Acérquense al borde para ver mejor. 

Los estudiantes de primer año siguieron sus indicaciones, sintiéndose enfermos al ver que la altura hacia el lago era excesivamente elevada. Soraya sacó su varita, lo que provocó que se abriera un agujero negro en el fondo del lago, como si fuera una especie de cascada interna. 

—Esto es lo que pasará: Pueden elegir si lanzarle al vacío tenebroso y oscuro, o pueden quedarse aquí sin hacer nada. —Explicó la prefecta. 

—¿¡Lanzarnos!? —Chilló una niña. —¡Pero ahí está el calamar y todas esas criaturas! ¿Qué pasa si caemos en el agujero? ¿Qué hay en el fondo? 

—Interesante cuestionamiento, ¿alguien quiere decir algo más? 

Barnaby ignoró a la multitud enardecida y poco predispuesta a sacrificar sus vidas, no podía dejar de mirar el agujero en el agua, buscando el presentimiento que suele salvarlo en aquellas situaciones. Es un poco de lógica, ningún prefecto tiene la autoridad para incentivar una especie de suicido colectivo en menos de edad, ¿cuál es el truco? Porque hay un truco, claro está. En el fondo de ese hoyo debe haber algo en lo que aterrizar o un encantamiento que los transportaría a un lugar seguro. Su instinto de autopreservación le dice que no hay un riesgo, que ha llegado el momento de mostrar su valor. 

—¡Hay que lanzarnos! —Exclamó Barnaby con entusiasmo, recibiendo la mirada incrédula de sus compañeros. —Confíen en mí, tenemos que caer directamente en ese agujero. 

—Es una caída de gran tamaño, amiguito. —Dijo Percival con una sonrisa. —Si no te mata lo que sea que haya en el agujero entonces morirás por el impacto de tu cuerpo contra el agua. 

—Es una mala idea... —Dijo un niño. 

—¡Podemos hacerlo! Sé de lo que estoy hablando, confíen en mí. —Insistió Barnaby sin perder su gesto alegre, como si hubiera encontrado oro al final del arcoíris. 

—¿Estás realmente seguro de lo que estás diciendo, novato? —Preguntó Soraya. 

—¡Completamente seguro! Ustedes pueden, ¿somos slytherin o no? ¡Es hora de demostrar que nacimos para estar en esta casa! 

Barnaby vio que varios de sus compañeros estaban dispuestos a intentarlo, acercándose al borde sin dudar e intentando no pensarlo demasiado. Barny dio un último vistazo hacia atrás antes de que sus pies se despegaran de la estructura, dio un par de giros en el aire y percibió un cosquilleo en el estómago, ¿acaso es el único disfrutando la caída? Porque parece que sus acompañantes están gritando espantados, seguramente arrepintiéndose de seguir las órdenes de un líder sin autoridad. 

De alguna manera, aterrizan en la sala común de Slytherin. Barnaby se pone de pie rápidamente, festejando y dando saltos entre los sillones; no tardan en acompañarlos los otros niños que se quedaron en la estructura de madera y sus prefectos complacidos. Barny deja de festejar, intentando no mostrarse tan engreído dado a que su plan funcionó y su presentimiento resultó en lo correcto. 

—¿Disfrutaron el paseo? —Preguntó Soraya. 

Percival se paró sobre una silla, aplaudiendo para llamar la atención de los estudiantes exaltados. 

—Los Slytherin tienden a ser líderes ambiciosos, astutos y fuertes; las cualidades que Salazar valoraba en sus alumnos incluían inteligencia, ingenio, determinación, seguridad en sí mismos puesto que confían en su propia competencia. —Percival se bajó de su sitio con un salto, acercándose a Barnaby para extender su mano en un apretón de respeto. —Hoy hemos sido testigo de un genuino Slytherin, felicidades Barnaby Lee. 

—Espero que no nos hagas quedar mal. —Comentó Soraya con una sonrisa. 

La sala común se llenó de aplausos y, por primera vez, Barnaby experimentó un sentimiento de pertenencia. 

Pronto descubrió que los chicos de Slytherin sólo lo toleraban y que ninguno de ellos tenía intenciones de ser su amigo. Esa es otra característica de su casa: autopreservación. ¿Por qué aliarse con un niño a quien todos repelen? Parece que las cosas no siempre resultan ser como uno las imagina.


	2. Pelea escolar (Año 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nadie quiere al hijo de un mortífago en Hogwarts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y aquí estamos! Decidí subir dos capítulos seguidos para darles una entera probada de la historia. Como dije antes, sólo serán dos capítulos por año escolar ;)  
> Gracias por leer! Espero que la historia sea de su agrado! <3

—¿Ya viste quién está caminando allí? 

—¿Dónde? 

—Por ahí, cerca de las escaleras. 

—¿Viste sus ojos? Parece que va a succionarte el alma. 

—Se parece a su padre. 

—Se viste como un Rosier y sólo usa el uniforme común de todo el mundo. 

Toda clase de murmullos persiguieron a Barnaby desde que se despertó hasta que vagó por los pasillos para ir a cada una de sus clases, nadie parecía tener intenciones de ocultar su asombro. Cada estudiante lo miraba con la boca abierta, señalándolo con el dedo sin pudor y deteniéndose en pleno corredor para observarlo con curiosidad innata. 

Con todo en contra, podía decirse que disfrutaba ciertos momentos en Hogwarts. Le gustaba estudiar las estrellas y buscar constelaciones con su telescopio, ¿acaso puede existir una clase tan fascinante? Por supuesto, sólo es superada por la asignatura de Herbología con el profesor Neville Longbottom. Sea como sea, ninguna de sus materias le permitió charlar adecuadamente con Theodosia, a quien le gustaba mantenerse alejada de los demás niños y disfrutaba observar a los demás con frialdad. 

Lamentablemente, su primera clase de pociones trajo problemas desagradables. No es como si el profesor Slughorn fuera una mala persona, a primera vista lucía amigable y un poco tonto. Es un hombre no muy alto, bastante gordo con el cabello gris, un bigote de morsa y la barba clásica de un anciano, aspectos que le recordaban a su abuelo en Francia. 

El problema es que todos saben acerca de su Club de las Eminencias, integrado por sujetos predilectos, del cual él era el centro; presentaba unos miembros a otros, forjaba contactos entre ellos y obtenía algún beneficio a cambio. También admitía a estudiantes que sean prometedores y que no necesariamente posean parientes importantes, tenía una habilidad especial para elegir a aquellos que acabarían destacando en diversos campos. Así que estaba mentalmente preparado para lo peor en cuanto aplastó su trasero en el asiento y sintió la mirada quisquillosa del maestro sobre él. 

El profesor tomó lista, mirando por sobre el pergamino a los estudiantes que levantaban su mano para presentarse. Como todos los demás, Slughorn se detuvo a mitad de la oración cuando leyó el nombre de Barnaby. 

—¡Caray, niño! Estos son demasiados apellidos. —Bromeó el profesor con una sonrisa amable. —Lamentablemente no tuve la oportunidad de impartirle clases al joven Barnaby Lee, pero he conocido a la mayoría de los Rosier que han cursado en mis tiempos y sé que todos ellos estaban dotados de maravillosa inteligencia... Por otro lado, ¿Bourgeois? No reconozco ese apellido... 

—Ella estudiaba en Beauxbatons... —Explicó Barny con las mejillas rojas. 

—Y queda otro apellido... Me suena familiar, ¿no es el apellido de la chica que abrió las bóvedas malditas del colegio? Según las historias, tenía cierto desdén por las reglas. —Comentó el profesor, acomodando sus lentes de lectura. —Espero que tú seas diferente, muchacho. 

—¿Por qué tener tantos apellidos? Sólo conserva los de tus padres biológicos y ya. —Dijo un niño en el fondo. 

—Félix y MC también son mis padres, me parece injusto no llevar sus apellidos. —Respondió Barnaby. 

—¿No te basta con tener el apellido de un asesino? ¿Para qué quieres otro? —Preguntó Theodosia con una media sonrisa. 

—¿Y a ti qué te importa lo que él elija? —Atacó Mikael, levantándose de su asiento para enfrentar a la chica. 

Hubo risas generales, el profesor Slughorn se encargó de dar una seguidilla de aplausos para llamar la atención de sus alborotados alumnos. Barnaby agachó la cabeza, suponiendo que las chicas bonitas no siempre tienen que ser amables. Quizás debería escribirle a su padre... No, es una mala idea. Seguro lo regresará a casa, lo cambiará de colegio y... Le gusta Hogwarts, los slytherin suelen ser amigables una vez que te acostumbras y todavía tiene la posibilidad de compartir el almuerzo con Mikael y Victoire. 

—Y usted, señorita Theodosia… ¿Winger?—Preguntó Slughorn. 

Jadeos impresionados, murmullos que Barnaby suele reconocer en los pasillos. 

—¿Winger? ¿Cómo el auror Talbott Winger? —Preguntó uno de los niños. 

—¿Quién es Talbott Winger? —Preguntó Mikael con curiosidad. 

—Tu amigo Barnaby puede decírtelo. 

—Yo… En realidad no sé de quién están hablando. —Respondió Barny con sinceridad. 

—¿Cómo es posible que no lo sepas? Estás mintiendo. —Dijo otro de los estudiantes. 

—Mis padres no suelen hablarme sobre la guerra ni nada de eso. —Insistió Barnaby. —No sé quién es Talbott Winger. 

—Es un héroe. —Dijo un niño gryffindor de cabello azul, sonriendo misteriosamente. —Se deshizo de muchos mortífagos y les dio su merecido. 

—Las acciones de Talbott Winger fueron cuestionables…—Murmuró el profesor Slughorn. 

—¡Hizo lo que tenía que hacer! Gracias a él es que ya no hay magos tenebrosos… Bueno, aunque algunos se salvaron. —Dijo una niña, echándole una mirada desdeñosa a Barnaby. 

A pesar de que solía ayudar a su padre en la creación de pociones, Barnaby se las arregló para hacer un verdadero desastre. Era una tonta cura para forúnculos, la poción más sencilla y básica que hasta un bebé podría realizar con los ojos cerrados. Aún habiendo leído las instrucciones cientos de veces, su caldero explotó y la sustancia pegajosa se arrastró por el frío piso de la mazmorra como si tuviera vida propia. La masa amorfa comenzó a perseguir a Mikael y las risas no se hicieron esperar. 

Al finalizar la clase, Slughorn lo invitó a sus reuniones especiales con alumnos talentosos. Después del desastre cometido, Barnaby difícilmente podía pensar que merecía un puesto en ese club tan exclusivo, pero Mikael, Victoire y Theodosia también fueron invitados, por lo que le dijo que se tomaría un tiempo para pensarlo. Primero ansiaba disculparse con su amigo por lo ocurrido con el caldero. 

Gracias al cielo que Mikael es un Hufflepuff con cada fibra de su cuerpo porque perdonó el accidente a cambio de que usara su pulsera de amistad igual que todos en Hogwarts. De hecho, el hijo del comentarista estaba de buen humor debido a que estaban a punto de entrar a su primera clase de vuelo. Si existe alguien en la tierra que sepa todo sobre quidditch es Mikael, dispuesto a ser la próxima gran estrella y a que su nombre sea grabado en un trofeo gigante. 

—Cada uno al lado de una escoba. —Ordenó Madame Hooch. —Vamos, dense prisa. 

Mikael soltó un chillido entusiasmado y Barnaby sonrió en respuesta. 

—Extiendan la mano derecha sobre la escoba y griten: “¡Arriba!” 

No se sorprendió cuando la orden de Mikael consiguió el resultado favorable a la primera, bajo la mirada impresionada de la profesora de vuelo. Barnaby tuvo que aclararse la garganta un par de veces antes de que la escoba saltara directamente a su mano, lo cual era un alivio. Todos parecían ser bastante buenos en sus habilidades, hasta que uno de los estudiantes se elevó de improvisto y aterrizó con toda la fuerza posible contra el suelo. El niño en cuestión intentó aterrizar clavando sus talones en el suelo y aquello sólo lo empeoró, puesto que terminó soltando un alarido de dolor ante el quiebre de uno de sus tobillos. 

—Daremos por terminada la clase de hoy mientras llevo a este estudiante a la enfermería. —Anunció Madam Hooch. —Dejen las escobas como las encontraron, ¡y más les vale no subirse sin mi supervisión! 

Barnaby resopló mientras escuchaba el parloteo quejumbroso de su amigo Hufflepuff (“¿Cómo se atreve a cancelar la clase? Estas lesiones suceden todo el tiempo en los partidos, aunque espero que ese chico esté bien”). Se coloca su mochila con los libros de las clases anteriores, pero no logra dar más de dos pasos cuando siente que sus pies se separan del suelo. Agita sus brazos y piernas, un estudiante enganchó la punta de su escoba en la mochila de Barny y ahora lo está balanceando levemente de un lado a otro. 

—Oye Barnaby, dicen que todos los mortífagos pueden convertirse en una nube negra y volar, ¿tú también puedes hacerlo? —Preguntó el chico en la escoba. 

—¡Bájalo, Teddy! —Gritó Victoire. 

—Probablemente se rompa una pierna si lo lanzo desde esta altura. —Comentó Teddy con una carcajada, su cabello se volvió color rosa. —¿Quién quiere que lleve al niño mortífago a dar un paseo? 

La mayoría de los alumnos aplaudieron entusiasmados, lo que ensordecía los regaños de Victoire hacia el chico de Gryffindor; Theodosia puso sus ojos en blanco, pero no dijo nada para impedir esa clara muestra de acoso estudiantil. Los estudiantes festejaban el suplicio de Barnaby a manos de Teddy hasta que una escoba veloz los sobrevuela para irrumpir en la escena. 

—Bájalo lentamente o te tiraré de tu escoba y lamentarás comportarte como un idiota. —Amenazó Mikael. 

—Las amenazas de los Hufflepuff son vacías como sus cabezas. —Se burló Teddy, sacándole la lengua con desdén y elevando su altura junto con su velocidad. 

Barnaby hacía su mejor esfuerzo para no gritar, intentando aferrarse a los tirantes de su mochila bajo sus axilas para que lo sostuvieran, ¿cuánto tiempo más resistiría la tela? Estaba asustado, temía que nadie fuera a salvarlo, ¡ni siquiera conoce a Teddy! Jamás han hablado y ahora él lo está amenazando con dejarlo caer. ¿Cómo fue que lo llamó? ¿Niño mortífago? ¿Ese es el concepto que todos tienen de él? 

Mikael se estrella contra Teddy y la escoba se sacude, grita espantado cuando sus brazos se zafan de su mochila e inicia una larga caída hacia el suelo. Cierra sus ojos, esperando el impacto, pero la escoba de su amigo Hufflepuff lo salva de una visita a la enfermería. Al final, parece que Murphy McNully realmente le enseñó todo lo que sabe a su hijo. 

—Eres tan aburrido. —Protestó Teddy, aterrizando con gracia. 

—¡Pudiste haberlo lastimado! —Exclamó Victoire. 

—¿Y qué? Le habría hecho un favor a este colegio. —Comentó Theodosia. 

—Si te vuelves a meter con Barny, ¡te echaré un maleficio! —Dijo Mikael, sacando su varita de su túnica y apuntándole a Teddy. 

—Dudo que tu magia pueda hacerle daño. —Dijo un slytherin. —¿Tu madre no es una muggle? 

—Un mortífago siendo amigo de un mestizo. —Se carcajeó Teddy, sosteniendo el estómago. 

—¡No soy un mortífago! —Protestó Barnaby. 

—¡Claro que sí! Estás condenado a ser un monstruo igual que tu padre, ¡incluso tu padre adoptivo sigue siendo fruto de chismes! ¿Acaso no trabajó en el Ministerio después de la guerra? Me alegro de que renunciara, de seguro estaba pensando en poner una bomba allí... 

Barnaby apretó los puños, su padre no renunció a su trabajo en el Ministerio por tener malas intenciones. Recuerda ese día claramente, Félix no estaba totalmente convencido sobre trabajar en un sitio con tantos espacios cerrados y pequeños, pero su amigo Chester Davies le hizo el favor para que sólo hiciera el intento y averiguara qué buscaba para su futuro. La experiencia salió mal, un accidente con un ascensor atorado y un corte de luz, Félix decidió que jamás regresaría al Ministerio si podía evitarlo. 

—Además, ¿qué hay de Amelie Bourgeois? ¿Qué clase de mujer coherente se casa con un mago tenebroso? A menos que estuviera loca, lo que explicaría muchas cosas... —Continuó Theodosia con suficiencia. 

—¿¡Cómo te atreves a hablar de mi madre!? — Gritó Barnaby. —¿Qué sabes tú de ella? ¡Ni siquiera yo la conocí! Pero sé qué clase de persona era, ¡una mujer de buen corazón que incluso tendría compasión por alguien tan imbécil como tú! 

—Si era tan buena como dices, ¿por qué tu padre la mató? —Preguntó Teddy con burla. 

Barnaby no lo soportó más, en un momento de calma mental se habría apartado y lo ignoraría por ser un niño petulante, en una situación de ira descontrolada seguramente sacaría su varita y lo obligaría a vomitar babosas. Pero la situación se salió de control, así que le dio a Teddy un merecido puñetazo en la nariz. Félix estaría decepcionado, aunque MC lo habría alabado y le hubiese dicho “¡Ve por la garganta!”. 

Así que la cara del chico Gryffindor estaba seriamente jodida, sus manos tenían sangre y nadie parecía querer intervenir en esa pelea perdida. Barnaby se retuerce cuando siente las manos de la profesora Hooch separándolo después de haber destrozado el atorrante rostro del chico. 

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? —Cuestionó la profesora de vuelo. 

—¡Él empezó! ¡Es malvado! —Protestó Teddy, limpiándose la sangre del labio. 

—No es verdad, Teddy colgó a Barnaby de su escoba para que todos se burlaran de él. —Protestó Victoire. 

—Todos vimos a Barnaby golpear a Teddy, ¡es un monstruo! —Exclamó Theodosia. 

—¡Lo golpeó porque Lupin estaba diciendo cosas horribles sobre su madre! —Intervino Mikael. 

Barnaby no esperó a que la situación siguiera escalando, se dio media vuelta y corrió lo más lejos que sus piernas le permitieron, ignorando los gritos de Madam Hooch quitándole puntos si no regresaba a la cuenta de tres. Logró perderlos de vista cuando cruzó el corredor hacia un aula en desuso, ¿cómo pudo dejarse provocar por los insultos de Teddy? ¿Por qué Theodosia tenía que ser tan cruel? Se sentía como un idiota, pensando que ella tiene algo especial y que podrían ser buenos amigos si se lo proponía. 

Cuando se limpia las lágrimas, nota que en la habitación hay un enorme espejo, con un marco dorado que tenía una inscripción grabada en la parte superior: erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi. 

Creyó que estaba alucinando, ¿acaso ese espejo estaba reflejando a quienes más necesitaba en ese momento? Su padre Barnaby apareció en el reflejo, colocando su mano frente a él como si sólo los separara un cristal, Amelie apareció poco después imitando el mismo gesto. Barny sollozó y apoyó su mano para crear un contacto claramente imaginario. Félix apareció poco después junto a MC quien cargaba a Charlotte en brazo, las personas más importantes de su vida le sonrieron con cariño y le transmitieron el único mensaje que necesitaba: No está solo. 

La puerta detrás de él se abrió y Barny dio un brinco asustadizo, sorprendiéndose de que Victoire lo haya encontrado. 

—Mikael insistió en buscar conmigo mientras me tomaba de la mano, pero insistí en que sería mejor buscar por sitios separados. —Comentó Victoire con una sonrisa, Barnaby duda sobre si ella es consciente de los sentimientos del Hufflepuff por ella. —¿Estás bien? 

—Sí, eso creo. 

Victoire analizó el espejo, sin prestar demasiada atención al reflejo. 

—El Espejo de Erised. —Comentó ella. 

—¿El qué? 

—Ya sabes, el espejo que muestra nuestros más desesperados deseos del corazón. —Explicó su amiga. —Pero es peligroso, hay muchos que se obsesionan por la fascinación de lo que ven; ¿quieres ir a comer un postre? 

Barnaby miró el espejo una última vez, despidiéndose mentalmente de la figura de sus padres. Se acercó a Victoire, quien ya tenía su mano en la perilla para abrir la puerta. Barny se mordió el labio, con la repentina curiosidad invadiendo su cuerpo. 

—Oye, Vic... —Titubeó el chico slytherin mientras se alejaban del salón. —¿Tú que viste en el espejo? 

Victoire Weasley dejó escapar una risa suave, dándole un golpe cariñoso a su amigo en la nariz. 

—Te veo a ti, siendo muy muy feliz.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Barnaby ;(   
> Teddy es un idiota, no se sorprendan porque será así siempre (o no? lo resolveré)  
> Victoire y Barny tienen una relación de hermanos, se me hizo lindo <3   
> En serio, gracias por leer 😂❤


	3. La oficina de la directora McGonagall (Año 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un plan de venganza termina en una noche muy peculiar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y aquí estamos (?) Ya estoy desarrollando el final del spin-off, ¿por qué? Porque no tengo autocontrol :')  
> De a poco vamos a ir adentrándonos en ciertos aspectos sobre la familia de Barnaby, en especial en el siguiente capítulo. Por ahora, quiero que disfrutemos y nos relajemos con algo suave hasta que el drama sea inevitable (saben que amo el drama, no puedo evitarlo).  
> Gracias por leer!

—Entonces, muy lentamente, comenzarán a contarnos qué es lo que exactamente sucedió. 

Barnaby desvió la mirada, para evitar responder esa pregunta puede concentrarse en los detalles del despacho del director, ya ha estado tantas veces allí que ha memorizado cada rincón. Esperaba meterse en menos problemas en su segundo año en Hogwarts, pero siempre algo nuevo surgía que lo mandaba a la oficina de McGonagall. ¿Cruzaron la raya esta vez? Sus padres están allí y también los de Mikael. Félix parece furioso, cruzado de brazos en tanto aguarda una explicación lógica mientras que MC... Ella tiene una sonrisa que intenta reprimir inútilmente, como si se sintiera orgullosa. Murphy McNully también está sonriendo, al contrario de su esposa muggle que pasó de la preocupación a la ira en unos segundos. 

¿En qué estaba? Oh sí, los detalles de la oficina. Es una gran sala circular iluminada por ventanas altas, las paredes están cubiertas con pinturas de los antiguos directores y directoras de Hogwarts que se la pasan roncando la mayor parte del tiempo. Las pocas mesas están cubiertas con instrumentos pequeños y frágiles. También hay una vitrina donde está la espada de Gryffindor junto con un pensadero, el sombrero seleccionador está en el estante superior. 

—¿Y bien? Estoy esperando una explicación. —Insistió McGonagall. —¿Hay alguien más involucrado? 

Tal vez lo más curioso de la habitación son ellos mismos. Mikael tiene las mejillas rojas, viste con shorts de color beige y una camisa hawaiana, su cuello está decorado por collares de flores plásticas de diferentes colores chillones, trae un sombrero vaquero y marcas de besos en cada centímetro de su rostro, Barny supone que esa es la razón por la que Murphy McNully está sonriendo. 

Ahora, si se concentra en sí mismo, su vestimenta no es la mejor ni la más normal. Trae puestas antenas de mariposa con bolas de luz que se agitan levemente sin que él mueva la cabeza, su cuerpo está cubierto por una chaqueta de cuero con la imagen de una serpiente bordada en la espalda, también trae unos shorts que dejan al descubierto sus piernas delgadas y unos collares redondos con brillo fluorescente que combinan muy bien con la pintura facial. 

Barnaby y Mikael hablaron al mismo tiempo. 

—Yo... 

—Yo... 

—Él... 

—Él... 

—Nosotros... 

—Nosotros... 

—En realidad es una historia graciosa... —Dijo Mikael con una sonrisa nerviosa. 

—Y estaremos encantados de escucharla. —Comentó Murphy. 

—No puedes esperar que ellos aprendan una lección si te lo tomas como un chiste. —Protestó su esposa. 

—Son niños de 12 años, todos cometen errores. —Dijo MC. 

—¡Ningún niño comete esta clase de errores! —Exclamó Félix. —Barnaby, estoy esperando que nos expliques porqué te encontraron en una fiesta de séptimo año a las cinco de la mañana con tu amigo. 

—En realidad es una historia graciosa... —Repitió Barnaby, jugando con sus manos. 

—Hilarante. —Concordó Mikael. 

—Todo comenzó el día de ayer, muy temprano por la mañana... 

Ese día, jamás creyó que su rutina desembocaría en la noche más alocada de su vida. Se había despertado igual que siempre, refunfuñando por el frío de las mazmorras y arrastrando sus pies por los pasillos para dirigirse a su clase de encantamientos. En su camino, chocó contra Theodosia Winger, quien parecía tan cansada como él. 

—Fíjate por dónde vas. —Espetó Barnaby. 

—Mira quién lo dice. 

Detestaba a Theodosia, más que a nada en el mundo. 

En su primer año aprendió por las malas que esa chica es irritable y mal portada, ¿por qué ser tan cruel cuando Barnaby siempre fue amable con ella? No lo entendía, aunque en realidad le daba igual. Tenía asuntos más importantes en los que enfocarse, es importante llevar buenas notas a casa debido a que sus pleitos con Theodosia suelen ser frecuentes y la presencia de Teddy Lupin sólo los empeora. Se ha acostumbrado a que casi todos los estudiantes de Hogwarts hagan comentarios inapropiados, pero Teddy es muy frecuente con ellos y es insoportable. 

Se encontró con Mikael en su sitio regular, guardándole un asiento a su lado que ocuparía con gusto. Al chico Hufflepuff le encantaba sentarse ahí porque Victoire solía tomar el puesto de enfrente, lo que permitía que él pudiese admirarla en silencio hasta que la clase acabara. 

—¿Por qué no le das una de tus pulseras de amistad? Ya sabes, para hacer conversación. —Propuso Barnaby, abriendo su libro. 

—Todos usan una, quiero darle algo especial que sea sólo nuestro. 

—¿Te refieres a un collar? 

—Estaba pensando en un anillo de compromiso, pero un collar suena bien. 

—Espero que ustedes estén prestando atención. —Dijo el profesor Flitwick, señalándolos con su varita. —Porque estamos a punto de ver hechizos que podrían darles un lugar en el club de duelo. 

—¿No se supone que cualquiera puede entrar al club de duelo? —Preguntó Mikael. 

—¿Entrarás sólo para que te den una paliza? —Bromeó Victoire, cuyo comentario fue bien recibido por los varones que la llenaron de aplausos y muestras desesperadas de apoyo. 

—¿Viste eso? Ella me habló, me hizo una broma. —Chilló Mikael en voz baja, sujetando la manga de la túnica de Barnaby. 

—¡Felicidades! Debe ser una señal del cielo. —Respondió Barny con sarcasmo. 

Tuvieron que apartarse de sus lugares debido a que el profesor agitó su varita para vaciar el salón y crear una tarima extensa en el centro, de manera que los estudiantes pudieran enfrentarse entre ellos en un duelo supervisado. El primer enfrentamiento tuvo de protagonista Victoire y un chico de Ravenclaw, ella salió victoriosa con creces y fue halagada entre aplausos por el profesor Flitwick. 

—¿Quién quiere ser el próximo? —Preguntó el maestro de encantamientos. 

Una mano se levantó entre la multitud. 

—¡Theodosia Winger! Muy valiente, sube por aquí. 

Barnaby delineó la figura de la chica que se elevaba por la larga tarima, detestaba ese bulto de rizos mal peinados y esa piel acaramelada sin imperfecciones. ¿Por qué parecía tener tanta confianza? ¿Acaso era una buena duelista? Lo duda mucho, aunque desea averiguarlo. No, no debería... Quizás si... ¡Detente, Barnaby Junior! Poco debería importarle lo que ella haga, esperará para enfrentarse con alguien que no lo saque de sus casillas. 

—¡Barnaby Junior! Veo que has levantado tu mano, ¿deseas enfrentarte con Theodosia? 

—Sí, profesor. 

—¿¡Qué estás haciendo!? —Chilló Mikael en voz baja, sorprendiéndose al ver subir a su amigo al escenario. 

¿Cómo responder a una pregunta tan complicada? Ni el propio Barnaby entendía los hilos invisibles que guiaban sus acciones, ¿acaso debía arrepentirse? Una posibilidad lejana, ya está allí, bajo la atenta mirada de sus espectadores y con toda la atención de Theodosia puesta en él. No es como si quisiera la atención de una chica tan irritante, se supone que sólo subió a la tarima para mostrar sus habilidades a la hora de batirse en un duelo. 

—Ahora, salúdense... ¡Y que comience el duelo! 

Ambos elevan sus varitas al mismo tiempo, para luego terminar el saludo con una reverencia simple y mecánica, se dan media vuelta para dar los pasos correspondientes que los alejan del otro, enfrentándose finalmente en un momento lleno de tensión. 

En un segundo fugaz, Barnaby recuerda las vacaciones en su hogar al finalizar el último año. 

—Corrige tu postura, Barny. —Indicó Félix, dándole golpecitos en la espalda para que se enderece y elevando su brazo. —Tu pierna izquierda debe estar firme, te sostendrá ante un impacto grande. 

—¿Un impacto? Por Merlín, ¿qué clase de hechizo me lanzará mamá? —Preguntó Barnaby espantado. 

—¡Escuché eso! —Exclamó MC a unos metros. 

—Eres pequeño, el más mínimo encantamiento te lanzará lejos. —Explicó Félix con calma, analizando su postura. 

—Eso no me hace sentir mejor, papá... 

—Tú dijiste que querías aprender sobre duelos. 

—Sí, cierto... —Titubeó Barnaby. 

—Sin embargo, aún no nos dices por qué quieres aprender a pelear y temo escuchar la respuesta. 

—Escuché que hay un club de duelos y pensé que sería divertido entrar. —Mintió Barnaby, mordiéndose la lengua. 

—Eso definitivamente no suena como algo que te acabas de inventar. —Comentó Félix en un suspiro; parecía decepcionado por la falta de confianza de su hijo, pero no mostraba intenciones de forzarlo a revelar la verdad. —Ten cuidado, tu madre no será amable contigo. 

—Está bien, estoy listo. 

Su mente regresa a la clase del profesor Fltiwick, protegiéndose con un escudo preciso cuando el primer hechizo de Theodosia inicia el duelo. ¿Qué clase de hechizo fue ese? No prestó la suficiente atención, ¿fue una maldición venenosa o sólo estaba peleando de manera inofensiva? Barnaby contraataca, simplemente con deseos de tantear el terreno. Ella reacciona según lo esperado, parece que es más del ataque de la defensa, pareciera que intenta derribarlo con encantamientos de cosquillas o repulsares de primer nivel. 

Está a punto de relajarse cuando inesperadamente está flotando de cabeza por el aire, sujeta su varita con fuerza, intentando repeler los ataques de su contrincante. Es como si Theodosia se hubiera cansado de pelear con amabilidad, ¿por qué seguía cayendo ante su aparente inocencia? Esa niña es malvada. Cae al suelo con un estrepito, ignorando los gritos de sus compañeros: 

—¡Acaba con él, Winger! 

—¡Tú puedes hacerlo, Barny! 

—¡Cállate, Mikael! 

Barnaby rápidamente se pone de pie, no es el momento de olvidar sus prácticas con sus padres, ¿ella quiere comportarse como el enemigo? Pues con mucho gusto le dará lo que desea, ¿se cree tan astuta y codiciosa? Trató de ser neutral, de mostrarse como un posible amigo y se acabó. Barny no deja de lanzarle hechizos, encantamientos que ella difícilmente puede desviar, sus escudos la llevan cada vez más hacia el borde de la tarima lo que significa que pronto caerá y el juego acabará. Pero no es suficiente, una caída es lo mínimo que espera obtener, quiere sacarle su varita y presumirla ante la clase. 

—¡Expelliarmus! —Exclamó Barnaby, sonriendo cuando la varita de Theodosia aterriza en su mano triunfante. —Y por si acaso... ¡Petrificus totalus! 

El cuerpo de la chica se endurece y finalmente cae de la tarima, varios estudiantes preocupados se acercan mientras el profesor se encarga de anular el hechizo. Barnaby juguetea con el palo de madera ajeno, sonriendo con diversión cuando la masa de rizos sin peinar se eleva entre la multitud. 

—¡Devuélveme mi varita, niño mortífago! —Bramó la chica, extendiendo su mano. 

—Pídelo amablemente. 

—Dámela o te golpeo. 

—Dulcifica tu voz... 

—¡Suficiente de peleas infantiles! —Ordenó el profesor Flitwick. —Joven Barnaby, dele su varita a la señorita Winger. 

Barnaby le lanzó la varita con desdén, levantando sus hombros con desinterés antes de volver al lado de Mikael. Esa probablemente fue la mejor experiencia de su joven vida, ¿dónde hay una máquina del tiempo? Porque regresaría con palomitas de maíz para atestiguar ese maravilloso momento. No puede esperar para contarle a sus padres lo bien que ha salido su primer enfrentamiento, ¡las prácticas han dado resultados! 

Lamentablemente, su ganancia fue una pérdida al mismo tiempo. Comienza a creer que ese fue el plan de Theodosia desde el principio, provocarlo para que desate su verdadero poder y todos puedan hablar mal de él a sus espaldas. ¿Se arrepentía de darle su merecido? No totalmente, desea saborear su victoria un poco más antes de que lo rumores arruinen su atisbo de felicidad. 

Una prueba de que los planes de Theodosia funcionaron llegó poco después en su descanso en el Gran Comedor, apenas se había sentado en su mesa cuando cinco estudiantes Slytherin se acercaron corriendo a él, arremolinándose a su alrededor. Ciertamente es una sorpresa, sus compañeros de casa han guardado distancia desde el primer año y la mayoría prefieren mantenerse alejados para evitar ser relacionados con Barnaby. 

—¿Es verdad que utilizaste “Crucio” en Theodosia? 

—Dicen que le lanzaste una serpiente a la cara... 

—¿Es cierto que te convertiste en una nube negra e intentaste ahogarla? 

—¿De qué están hablando? —Preguntó Barnaby confundido. 

—El duelo en la clase del profesor Flitwick, por supuesto. 

—¡No hice nada de esas cosas! Sólo la desarmé y paralicé, fue un duelo normal y ella ni siquiera está lastimada. —Protestó Barnaby. 

—Está en la enfermería, deberías ir a verla con tus propios ojos. 

Barny bufó, creyendo que se trataba de una mala broma, pero sus compañeros de casa demostraron lo contrario. Se cargó su mochila al hombro, la enfermería estaba a unos pasos e iría a exigir respuestas en ese mismo instante, ¡eso explica porque todos se alejaban más de lo normal! Incluso un par de chicas salieron huyendo escandalizadas, como si temieran ser sus próximas víctimas. 

La enfermería estaba repleta de personas, todos conversando entre sí, compartiendo sus temores y un falso sentimiento de pésame. Empujó a algunos de los estudiantes, haciéndose paso para llegar a la cama de su hipócrita enemiga, no le sorprendió descubrir que Teddy Lupin estaba a su lado con el pelo negro y haciendo drama de lo ocurrido. 

—Esto tiene que ser una maldita broma. —Espetó Barnaby. 

—¡Miren quién está aquí! —Exclamó Teddy, llamando la atención de todos a su alrededor. —¡El niño mortífago ha arribado! ¿A quién hechizarás hoy? ¿O viniste a presumir tu hazaña? 

—Eres una maldita mentirosa, nunca te lastimé. —Protestó Barnaby, mirando directamente a la chica en la camilla. 

—La señora Pomfrey puede mostrarte la herida en mi cabeza de cuando me hiciste caer de la tarima. —Dijo Theodosia. 

—Oh suena tan grave, de seguro tendrán que conseguirte un cerebro nuevo por el golpe. 

—Deberías pedirle disculpas, niño mortífago. —Recomendó Teddy con una sonrisa cruel. —No es muy amable de tu parte haberla herido y ahora te atreves a tratarla tan mal cuando está en la enfermería. 

—¿Disculpas? ¡Está fingiendo! 

—De seguro tu padre mortífago te encargó dañar a la única hija de Talbott Winger, ¡eso es tan despiadado! ¡Inimaginable! ¡Sin corazón! —Dramatizó Teddy, colocándose una mano en el pecho a modo ofensa. —Pero completamente esperable de ti, típica tarea de mago tenebroso. 

—Olvídenlo, me largo de aquí. 

Barnaby levantó sus manos, enseñándole el dedo del medio a cada persona presente en la habitación. Encontraría la forma de vengarse, sin importar cómo y cuánto tenga que tardar. ¡Maldita sea! ¿Acaso no puede tener un año normal sin meterse en problemas? Theodosia había nacido para volverlo loco, eso estaba más que seguro. 

Por alguna razón, la biblioteca es un buen lugar para planear. Ya se lo había comentado MC una vez, en susurros y a escondidas de Félix, le dijo que si se enfrenta a un escenario que le traerá serios problemas entonces tendrá que organizar un plan de apoyo que lo libre de un castigo seguro. La recomendación, por supuesto, dejó muchas dudas en Barnaby. Lastimosamente, preguntar es inútil porque sus padres parecen empeñados en ocultar muchas cosas de su pasado, excusándose con una frase que conoce demasiado bien: “Eres muy joven para esa historia”. 

La biblioteca es muy grande, con muchos estantes de madera llenos de miles de libros antiguos y grimorios de brujerías. Hay numerosas sillas y mesas de madera con lámparas de suave luz. Es un sitio muy tranquilo, permite que cada estudiante pueda pasarse horas estudiando siempre y cuando no moleste a Madame Pince con chismes o comida. La sección prohibida está separada de la otra por unas cuerdas que impiden el paso, sólo los estudiantes mayores pueden visitar esa sala de libros de magia oscura. A Mikael le gusta sentarse allí para ver a Victoire leer, dice que hace expresiones fáciles muy graciosas cuando la trama de un libro es inquietantemente atrapante. 

—Sé que me veo muy rudo, pero sólo soy un niño. —Dijo Mikael en susurros. —Aunque, sí quieres que te ayude a enterrar un cuerpo en el bosque prohibido... 

—¿Qué estás diciendo? Sólo quiero asustar a Thedosia. —Respondió Barnaby, leyendo un libro sobre criaturas. —No quiero darles razones a todos para que crean que soy una mala persona. 

—Oh, ¿y cómo planeas hacer eso? 

—Escuché que hay criaturas en la reserva de los terrenos de Hogwarts, sólo daremos un paseo al anochecer para buscar un... Lo que sea, un monstruo irritable que será introducido directo en su habitación y le dará una lección por ser una linda arpía mentirosa. 

—¿Linda? 

—¿Qué? 

—Dijiste “linda arpía mentirosa”. 

—Claro que no. 

—Sí, te escuché. 

—¡Escuchaste mal, Mikael! 

—¿De eso se trata todo esto? ¿Theodosia te parece linda y estás frustrado porque ella parece no tener intenciones de acercarse a ti? 

—¡Mira, allí viene Victoire! 

Mikael reprimió un grito, escondiéndose detrás de un libro gigante con las mejillas rojas. Victoire se acercó a Barnaby, despeinándole el cabello en un gesto de cariño antes de sentarse a su lado. El chico Hufflepuff la observó por sobre el libro, armándose del coraje suficiente antes de salir de su escondite. 

—Escuché lo que pasó con Theodosia, es una porquería. —Comentó Victoire. 

—¡Sí! ¡Porquería! Que mala onda de su parte, tan desagradable. —Balbuceó Mikael, intentando verse relajado mientras su sonrisa temblaba por el temor. 

—Me las pagará. —Prometió Barnaby. —Y ustedes me ayudarán. 

—Suena bien para mí, ¿qué tengo que hacer? —Preguntó Victoire con una sonrisa cómplice. 

Entonces, nos estamos acercando al punto central de la historia. Es de noche, Victoire se iba a encargar de hacer todo lo imposible para vigilar a Theodosia y mantenerla fuera de su camino mientras que Barny y Mikael se escabullían hacia el bosque para encontrar alguna criatura potencialmente agresiva. Ya de por sí era bastante malo que dos estudiantes de segundo año se hayan escabullido al bosque a altas horas de la noche, pero lo peor todavía les aguardaba. 

Con sus pantalones de pijama sucios y llenos de tierra, ninguno tuvo problema en buscar debajo de cada piedra existente para cumplir su cometido. Había cierta diversión en lo prohibido, incluso el inocente Mikael lo disfrutaba y Barnaby comenzaba a entender aquel desdén por las reglas que tanto caracterizaba a su madre adoptiva. 

—¡Por ahí! —Indicó Mikael. —Creo que algo se movió dentro de ese tronco hueco. 

El tronco seco era grande y atemorizante, perfecto para que una criatura oscura viviera allí. Barnaby introdujo la mitad de su cuerpo, notando que estaba demasiado oscuro como para ver algo, ¿siquiera ese tronco tiene un fondo? Porque parece como si... 

Cae por un agujero, aterrizando en un colchón de hojas. Frente a él, un túnel de tierra perfectamente hecho se cierne sobre sus ojos, se levanta para investigar, hay una luz al final con sonidos de... ¿Música? ¿Una fiesta? ¿Qué clase de sorpresa lo está esperando? Se permite olvidar a Theodosia y todos sus inconvenientes en Hogwarts, fascinado por el lugar secreto. 

Un grito largo, Mikael rebota en el colchón de hojas a sus espaldas. 

—¡Estamos vivos! —Festejó el chico Hufflepuff. —¿Qué es este lugar? 

—Dudo que sea el hogar de una criatura tenebrosa... 

Se miran entre ellos con una sonrisa, haciendo una carrera para ver quien llega más rápido hacia el final del túnel. A medida que avanzan, la melodía de una música bailable se hace más evidente, así como los gritos de diversión y un olor peculiar que mezcla lo dulce con lo amargo. Se quedan con la boca abierta cuando descubren que la trampilla oculta los condujo a una orilla apartada del lago negro, rozando el bosque tenebroso. 

—¿Estamos soñando? —Preguntó Barnaby, recibiendo un pellizco de su amigo. —¡Mikael! 

—Parece que no. 

—¿Qué tenemos aquí? ¿Se perdieron? —Dijo una chica de séptimo año, acercándose a ellos con las manos en las caderas. —¡Oigan, chicos! ¡Tenemos visitas! 

—Miren nada más, tenemos a dos estudiantes estrellas incumpliendo las reglas. —Comentó un chico que Barnaby reconoció como el capitán de quidditch de Gryffindor. —¿Qué hacen aquí? 

Barnaby estaba a punto de revelar su penoso plan de venganza, cuando Mikael tomó la palabra. Esa era la primera vez que lo veía actuar tan bien, casi manipulador, indigno de un Hufflepuff y más que alabado en un Slytherin. El chico rubio colocó sus manos detrás de su espalda, clavando sus pies en el piso y -con un suave balanceo de lado a lado- miró a los estudiantes mayores con una expresión de pena. 

—Queríamos ir a buscar comida a las cocinas, pero el celador Flitch nos encontró y empezó a perseguirnos... —Dijo Mikael, estirando sus labios en una expresión que sólo lo hacía ver más inocente y joven. —Pensábamos en escondernos en un tronco hueco y terminamos aquí. 

—Oh, ¡pobres niños! —Dijo la chica de séptimo año, abrazando a Mikael con ternura. —¿Ese tonto Flitch arruinó su noche? Quédense con nosotros hasta que sea seguro salir, guardaremos su secreto si ustedes no le dicen a nadie sobre la fiesta clandestina de séptimo año. 

—¡Prometido! —Exclamó Mikael con una sonrisa compradora. 

—Acompáñenme, les conseguiremos ropa adecuada para la ocasión. 

Mikael le brindó un empujón cómplice a su amigo, tirando de él para que lo acompañara a ponerse su vestimenta nueva. Barnaby estaba impresionado, envidiaba esa habilidad nueva y desconocida, ¿cómo es que nunca antes le mostró lo que era capaz de hacer con sólo agitar sus pestañas? 

—¿Cómo aprendiste a hacer eso? —Preguntó Barnaby por sobre la música fuerte. 

—Mi papá hace algo parecido cuando se mete en problemas, él me lo enseñó. —Respondió Mikael con orgullo. 

Así que allí estaban, con ropa para adultos que sus nuevos amigos de séptimo año se encargaron de encoger con sus varitas, bailando entre la multitud. No entiende por qué, pero todos parecen amar a los niños, así que toman eso a su favor. Es más divertido unirse a la fiesta de esa manera, con todos bailando a su ritmo y haciéndolo formar parte de la locura clandestina. 

Mikael aprendió a ganarse a todo el mundo, las chicas lo adoran y muy pronto su rostro termina lleno de marcas de besos alrededor de sus mejillas, su frente y su nariz. Él deja escapar varias carcajadas por las cosquillas mientras insiste en que sólo puede ser besado por su amada Victoire, lo que parece incentivar la sensación de ternura en las chicas mayores. 

Todo pasa muy rápido, Barnaby apenas puede recordar todas las emociones nuevas. ¿Cómo es que está sobre los hombros del capitán de gryffindor y disparándole chorros de agua fría a Mikael con su pistola de juguete? Hay una guerra entre todos los miembros de la fiesta, están mojados, exaltados, pero claro que se divierten como nunca. 

Él y Mikael ganan una partida de snap explosivo y son alabados como si hubiesen descubierto un país nuevo. A modo de festejo, bailan sobre una mesa, sin importar si sus movimientos son desincronizados o están pasados de moda, saben que igual funcionará. 

Todo es perfecto, están corriendo en un juego personal cuando chocan contra dos chicas. El sol casi está por salir así que hay suficiente luz para reconocerlas, Victoire se masajea la frente adolorida mientras Mikael le hace preguntas acerca de su bienestar y Theodosia se limpia la tierra del pijama blanco. 

—¿¡Qué hacen ustedes aquí!? —Exclamó Barnaby. 

—¡Theodosia los vio escabullirse hacia el bosque desde la ventana de la enfermería y yo la seguí como me lo pediste! Tú deberías explicarme qué haces aquí, ¡se supone que tenías un plan específico! —Protestó Victoire. 

Su discusión es interrumpida por el ajetreo asustado de los estudiantes de séptimo año, tal parece que un profesor los había descubierto y ahora todos corrían asustados para intentar zafarse del castigo. Los cuatro jóvenes se escabulleron de regreso al túnel, mientras que los demás tomaban direcciones distintas y dispersas. 

Eran los únicos junto al colchón de hojas, temerosos de los pasos del profesor que parecían acercarse cada vez más, ninguno había planeado cómo subir por el estrecho agujero. 

—De acuerdo, Theodosia usa mis manos para apoyar tus pies e impulsarte hacia arriba. —Ordenó Barnaby con urgencia. 

—Espera, ¿qué? 

—Para que puedas subir, tonta. 

—¿Por qué me ayudas? ¿Es una trampa? 

—¡Cállate y sube! ¿Acaso quieres que te castiguen? 

Theodosia cumplió la orden, arrastrándose por el agujero vertical, sosteniéndose gracias a sus uñas clavadas en la tierra y llegando a la cima en poco tiempo; fue seguida por Victoire, quien los apuraba a subir por temor a lo que pudieran hacerles. 

—Sube Mikael, yo te sigo. —Dijo Barnaby, uniendo sus manos para que él pudiese apoyar su pie. 

—¿Y tú cómo subirás? 

—No lo sé, inventaré algo. 

Mikael se quedó en el lugar, negándose a marcharse sin él. El rubio extendió sus manos con expresión decidida para que fuera Barnaby quien subiera por el túnel. 

—Sube, Barny, ya te has metido en suficientes problemas. 

—¡No hagas esto, Mikael! 

—¡Súbete! 

—¡Ninguno subirá! —Exclamó el profesor, descubriendo a los estudiantes que planeaban su escape. 

Así que allí estaban, en la oficina de McGonagall, después de unas horas de espera que involucraron despertar a sus padres y que MC diera una excusa en el trabajo para presentarse ante lo que la directora llamó “Una completa falta de respeto a cada regla existente en Hogwarts desde que usted estudiaba aquí”. 

—Todo comenzó el día de ayer, muy temprano por la mañana... —Intentó decir Barnaby. 

—¡Barnaby está enamorado de una chica Ravenclaw y nos escapamos para ir a esa fiesta porque se supone que eso lo haría ver genial ante ella! —Gritó Mikael con las mejillas rojas. 

—Mikael, ¿¡qué diablos!? —Exclamó Barnaby, cubriendo su rostro avergonzado. 

—¡Y a mí también me gusta una chica así que pensé que era la oportunidad perfecta para los dos! Fue muy tonto, nos arrepentimos completamente; ¡no me saque del equipo de quidditch, directora McGonagall! 

—Tranquilo McNully, seguirás siendo el jugador más joven de Hufflepuff. —Dijo la mujer, pellizcándose el puente de la nariz. —Pero sus acciones han sido decepcionantes; Barnaby, esta no es la primera vez que te metes en problemas... 

—¡Estoy intentando cambiar! —Dijo Barnaby. —Es sólo que... La mayoría de las veces, no soy yo quien inicia los conflictos y creo que usted lo sabe. 

Minerva McGonagall suspiró, tal vez estaba demasiado vieja y su corazón se había ablandado contra su voluntad. 

—Les quitaré cincuenta puntos a cada uno, cumplirán una semana de castigo con el profesor Binns y espero que estén agradecidos. 

Los niños tuvieron que tomar rumbos separados para conversar acerca de lo ocurrido con sus familias. Mikael se quedó en el pasillo, siendo regañado por su madre que no dejaba de hablar en español y provocando una discusión que sólo ellos parecían comprender. Dijo muchas cosas, varias amenazas sobre partir su escoba nueva a la mitad y sacarlo del colegio si volvía a meterse en un desastre que no le correspondía. El niño elevó la mirada hacia su padre, quien esperó pacientemente a que su esposa terminara antes de dirigir su plena atención a su hijo. 

—Entonces, ¿te escabulliste a una fiesta de séptimo año? 

—Sí... 

—Y estás aquí, vestido de esa manera, con descaradas marcas de besos en la cara. 

—Sí... 

—Todo eso, ¿sólo para impresionar a una chica? 

—Sí... 

—Dame un abrazo. 

—¿Qué? 

—Dame un abrazo, Mikael. 

—¿No vas a castigarme? 

—Por supuesto que sí, pero eso no impide que me sienta orgulloso. 

El padre de Barnaby fue menos flexible al respecto, el niño supuso que se merecía todos los regaños y que podría ser peor, su mente seguía flotando en aquel momento con Theodosia en el túnel. Podría jurar que ella se puso roja cuando Barny se sacrificó para que ella pudiera salir, ¿o acaso su imaginación lo engañaba? 

—¡Por Merlín! ¿Me estás escuchando? —Cuestionó Félix. 

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo? 

—Estarás castigado un mes, ¡tuvimos que dejar a Charlotte en casa de tus abuelos para venir aquí y atender tus problemas! Cuando regreses a casa para las vacaciones te olvidarás de tu escoba, de las visitas a La Madriguera y ni siquiera sueñes con que podrás salir de tu habitación. 

—¡Pero no fue tan malo! —Protestó Barnaby, frunciendo el ceño. 

—¿Eso crees? Entonces también te quitaré tu pensadero. 

—¡Mamá! ¡Dile que no puede hacer eso! —Exclamó Barny, mirando a MC quien parecía mantenerse al marguen de la situación. 

—Quitarle su pensadero es ir demasiado lejos, Félix. —Dijo MC con suavidad. 

—¿Entonces cómo se supone que aprenda la lección? 

—De acuerdo, ¡lo lamento! ¡Nunca quise ir a esa estúpida fiesta en primer lugar! —Reveló Barnaby sin pensar. —Sólo fui al bosque para robarme una criatura peligrosa para meterla en la habitación de... Es que ella es... ¡Me saca de mis casillas y me molesta todo el tiempo! Sólo quería vengarme de ella porque todo el tiempo me insulta y es... La traté bien desde que la conocí, ¿por qué no puede sentir lo mismo que yo? 

—Tranquilo, no te estreses. —Dijo MC, abrazándolo y depositando suaves besos en su melena con rulos. —Debiste decirme que alguien te molestaba, pero la venganza sin pensar nunca es una buena solución. 

—No dejes que me quite mi pensadero, sabes que es importante para mí... —Suplicó Barnaby, correspondiendo el abrazo. —Sólo así puedo verlos, esos recuerdos son lo único que me queda de ellos. 

—Lo sé, cariño; Félix sólo está enojado y se preocupa por ti, ¿no es así? —Preguntó MC entre dientes, mirando a su esposo con una sonrisa amenazadora. 

—Supongo... —Respondió su marido, desviando la mirada. 

—Pero sí estarás castigado. —Dictaminó MC. —Nada de escobas o visitas a La Madriguera. 

—Está bien, lo merezco. 

—Ahora regresa a tu sala común, te estaremos esperando en las vacaciones. 

Barnaby le dio un abrazo rápido a su padre antes de regresar con la cabeza baja hacia las mazmorras. Félix hizo una mueca mientras lo veía alejarse, temía no haber reaccionado de la mejor manera y sucede que... ¡Apenas puede creerlo! Barny ha sido bien educado, ¿por qué parece meterse en cada lío posible? Hizo todo a su alcance para hacer de él un estudiante modelo y... 

—Realmente es como Barnaby, nuestro Barnaby. —Dijo Félix después de unos instantes. 

—Eso explica por qué eres un imbécil sobreprotector. 

—¡No soy un imbécil! —Se quejó Félix, ignorando la risa divertida de su esposa tomando su mano y caminando hacia la salida con una sonrisa. —¿Quién crees que sea esa chica que lo molesta? 

—No lo sé, pero parece que Barny se enamoró. 

—Dijo que ella lo molesta, nadie se enamora de su bravucón. 

—Se puso como un tomate cuando Mikael gritó que estaba enamorado de una chica Ravenclaw y tampoco lo negó, además dijo: “¿Por qué no puede sentir lo mismo que yo?” —Repitió MC con voz aniñada. —Las señales son claras. 

—La única señal es que estás loca, él es muy joven para buscarse una novia. 

—Podemos discutir eso en casa, tenemos que buscar a Charlotte. 

—¿Tan pronto? Pensé que podríamos aprovechar su ausencia y... 

—¡Félix!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ciertamente es relajante poder escribir capítulos breves y divertidos (aunque lo único que quiera sea sangre y destrucción), gracias por apoyar este humilde proyecto y por leerlo 💕 Les aseguro que se vienen cosas buenas!


	4. Juguemos a mostrar y contar (Año 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un día de castigo les ayuda a conocerse mejor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Necesito decir algo, siempre imaginé a Thimothée Chalamet como mi Barnaby Junior (con su perfecta imagen en la película "mujercitas") y a Theodosia Winger como Zendaya (con su perfecto atuendo de "Euphoria"), ¿por qué les comento esto? Porque acabo de descubrir que van a participar juntos en una película, ¡y hay una escena de un beso!  
> ¿Soy bruja? Tal vez.  
> Disfruten la lectura!

El castigo con el profesor Binns tenía un lado positivo, podían hacer lo que quisieran y el viejo fantasma parecía no notarlo. Una vez que Barnaby y Mikael se sentaban en su lugar habitual, el profesor de historia se daba media vuelta hacia el pizarrón y comenzaba a hablar mientras escribía. Jamás volteaba, hablaba con ellos o hacía cualquier esfuerzo por socializar con sus alumnos. Después de cuatro horas, finalmente los miraba para decirles que el castigo de ese día acabó. 

Supieron sacarle provecho, llevando mazos de cartas o pastelitos de la cocina. Al cabo de unos días, no hacer nada por cuatro horas resultaba agotador y deseaban que alguien llenara su cabeza de tarea o cualquier cosa que pusiera sus cerebros a trabajar. Era la primera vez en dos años que deseaba aprender más de lo normal, sería capaz de leer cada libro de la biblioteca si resultaba ser menos aburrido que escuchar hablar al profesor Binns. 

El último día del castigo, una sorpresa inesperada se presentó. Por supuesto, dos estudiantes sin castigo dentro del salón de historia de la magia no llamaron la atención del profesor fantasma, pero Barnaby y Mikael parecían fascinados por las figuras reconocibles de Theodosia y Victoire, con sus mochilas al hombro, avanzando sin temor a una represalia. 

—Escuchamos que este es su último día de castigo. —Comentó Victoire. 

—Los rumores son ciertos. —Bromeó Barnaby. 

—Y Theodosia tiene algo para decirte... —Dijo la chica Gryffindor, dándole un codazo a su malhumorada acompañante. 

Winger dio un paso al frente, frunciendo los labios antes de soltar pesadamente cada palabra. 

—Gracias... Por salvarme del castigo y todo eso. 

—No hay de qué. —Respondió Barnaby, entrecerrando sus ojos ante la desconfianza que ella irradiaba. 

—Entonces, ¿qué? ¿se quedarán a hacernos compañía? —Preguntó Mikael. 

—Será mi pago por las acciones del niño... Digo, por las acciones de Barnaby. —Respondió Theodosia. 

Se sentaron en el fondo del salón, compartiendo los dulces que un chico le regaló a Victoire después de quince enfrentamientos ganados de corrido en el club de duelo. A Mikael le impresionaba que una chica que parecía hecha de porcelana fuera capaz de acabar con casi todos los estudiantes que osaran discutir su puesto de duelista maestra. 

—¿Quieren entretenerse con un juego divertido y que definitivamente no acabo de inventar hace menos de cinco segundos? —Preguntó Victoire. 

—¿Qué clase de juego? —Indagó Barnaby. 

—“Mostrar y contar”, tienen que elegir entre mostrar alguna cosa o contar una anécdota sobre ustedes mismos. —Explicó la chica, trenzando su cabello hacia un costado. —Sé que esto se pondrá interesante y nos llevará bastante tiempo; yo escogeré mostrar para que vean cómo se hace. 

Victoire sacó de su bolsillo un pendiente cuyo elemento central era el colmillo de un dragón, sus amigos observaron asombrados la adquisición. 

—El pendiente del tío Bill. —Dijo Barnaby impresionado. —¿Te lo robaste o él te lo regaló? 

—¡Fue un regalo, Barny! —Respondió su amiga, guiñándole un ojo. —Mikael, ¿quieres mostrar o contar? 

—¿Quién? ¿Yo? —Preguntó Mikael con el rostro rojo, limpiando sus manos sudorosas en su túnica y enderezando su espalda. —Creo que elegiré mostrar... ¿Puede ser cualquier cosa? 

—Lo que sea. 

—Puedo mover uno de mis ojos y hacer que él otro se quede completamente quieto. —Confesó Mikael con una sonrisa. 

Los tres estudiantes vieron con terror que uno de los iris de Mikael se movía en todas direcciones, como si estuviera fuera de control, en tanto su otro ojo parecía observar un punto fijo. Las chicas dieron un chillido de horror, al contrario de Barnaby que soltó una fuerte carcajada. 

—¡Hazlo otra vez! ¡Hazlo otra vez! —Incentivó Barny. 

—¡Ya pasó su turno! —Exclamó Victoire, sacudiendo su cabeza para quitarse la imagen mental de aquel ojo sin control. —Tienes que escoger a otra persona para que continúe con el juego, Mikael. 

—Escogeré a Theodosia, ¿quieres mostrar o contar? 

—Supongo que mostraré algo. 

Theodosia rebusca entre su mochila, sacando un pañuelo azul con estrellas plateadas, ella lo desenvuelve con delicadeza, cubriéndose la cabeza en una especie de ritual que Barnaby no entendió muy bien, pero que le parecía interesante y hasta elegante. 

—Bonito Hijab. —Halagó Victoire. 

—Es de mi madre, se supone que es una especie de herencia. 

—¿No se supone que nunca puedes quitarte ese pañuelo? —Preguntó Mikael. 

—Me produce poco interés todo ese asunto de la religión. —Confesó Theodosia. —Lo importante es que ella se mantenga ignorante al respecto... Supongo que debo elegir a Barnaby, para seguir el juego y todo eso. 

—También elijo mostrar. —Respondió Barnaby, levantando sus hombros. 

En realidad, no lo había pensado tan bien. ¿Qué podía mostrar que fuera lo suficientemente interesante? Vic tiene un pendiente de dragón, Mikael hace esa cosa rara con su ojo y Theodosia tiene una invaluable herencia familiar, ¿qué tiene él? Tal vez no tiene que ser un objeto físico o que todos puedan ver, ¿qué tal una enseñanza? Sabe muchos hechizos, también es bueno con los trabalenguas y los idiomas... 

Los idiomas. 

—Si pudiera les mostraría una planta que está en mi casa, se llama “Carl" y la cuido desde que tengo diez años, estoy muy orgulloso de decir que jamás se ha marchitado. —Comentó Barnaby con una gran sonrisa. —Pero dado que no está aquí, puedo decirles que sé rapear en francés y darles una demostración. 

—¿Sabes francés? —Preguntó Theodosia con una ceja levantada, esa es la primera vez que Barnaby la ve sonreír sin un atisbo de burla. 

—Mi madre Amelie nació en Francia, mi padre Félix también así que... Fue inevitable, a veces lo escucho murmurar en francés cuando está enojado y cree que nadie le está prestando atención. 

—¿Ya te dije que tu padre me parece el hombre más interesante del mundo? —Preguntó Mikael con entusiasmo. —Él es genial, sólo lo he visto un par de veces y hay tanto que me gustaría preguntarle... Aunque son preguntas tontas, podría ofenderlo. 

—¿Qué clase de preguntas? —Dijo Barnaby. 

—Bueno, yo... Quisiera aprender de los hechizos que inventó, su experiencia con maldiciones tenebrosas; me da curiosidad saber si es verdad que pasó un tiempo en Azkaban, escuché que allí torturan a la gente y me gustaría entender cómo logró sobrevivir a un lugar tan horrible, ¡es Azkaban! ¿Tiene marcas? ¿Cicatrices? Yo me vería asombroso con una cicatriz. 

—Pues, sí tiene cicatrices. —Comentó Barnaby, frunciendo el ceño mientras intentaba traer a su memoria cada una de las heridas de su padre. —Sólo le he visto unas pocas, la que tiene alrededor de su cuello, en las muñecas, creo que una vez vi marcas de rasguños en su espalda debajo de unas... 

—Ay, Barny... Creo que esos rasguños no son marcas de Azkaban. —Dijo Victoire con las mejillas rosadas. 

—Pero es que él solía trabajar con dragones, así que es complicado saber qué marcas pertenecen a Azkaban y cuales a su trabajo anterior. 

—Creí que tus padres no te hablaban sobre todo lo que pasó en la guerra. —Recordó Theodosia. 

—Sé muy poco, a decir verdad, lo básico: Padre mortífago, Félix en Azkaban, mi padre biológico borrándome la memoria para protegerme, pelea, más pelea, y muerte, fin de la historia. —Explicó Barnaby con simpleza, no vale la pena confundirlos con un rompecabezas interminable que teme jamás resolver. —Deberíamos seguir con el juego, Victorie tiene que contarnos algo. 

—¿Qué puedo contar? 

—Háblanos de tu mejor o peor día. —Propuso Barnaby. 

Victoire se rascó la barbilla, de fondo de escuchaba al profesor Binns hablar sobre una guerra desconocida de elfos. En momentos así, cuando se la ve tan tranquila e impasible, es cuando su belleza se realza más de lo normal. Ese efecto queda claro en Mikael, quien sonríe con ternura y la observa con atención, como si intentara memorizar cada una de las facciones de su juvenil rostro. 

—Mi mejor día fue cuando llegaste a Shell Cottage por primera vez, estabas solo y te comportabas como un bebé tímido, así que te llevé a recoger caracolas en la playa. —Recordó la chica Gryffindor con una sonrisa nostálgica. —Teníamos la misma edad, pero sentí que eras como mi hermano menor, recuerdo que te fuiste muy feliz y le preguntaste a MC si podías regresar. 

—¿Ese es tu mejor día? ¿De verdad? —Preguntó Barnaby impresionado. 

Aquella memoria es la última que se le hubiera ocurrido viniendo de Victoire, esperaba que ella comentara una anécdota atrayente al público ajeno. ¿Acaso ella no está rodeada de hermanos y una familia completa? No ha perdido a nadie significativamente cercano, desde su posición cree que ella podría dar algo mejor que eso. 

—¿Por qué no? —Dijo Victoire, bajando su mirada con una sonrisa, como si de repente le pareciera demasiado personal su confesión. —Aunque también está aquella vez en la que me encontré una bolsa con monedas de oro en el Callejón Diagon... Da igual, Mikael cuéntanos sobre tu mejor día. 

—Fácil: Mi mejor día fue cuando tenía seis años, recibí mi primera escoba y volé hasta que se hizo de noche, mi padre me llevó a una liga juvenil de quidditch y arrasé como un campeón, lo vi sonreír tan orgulloso... Supe que eso es lo que quiero en mi vida, volar y ver la sonrisa de mi padre. 

—Parece que tu sueño se cumplió, entraste al equipo de quidditch después de ese incidente con Teddy Lupin. —Dijo Theodosia. 

—Sólo esperen a que sea la próxima gran estrella de quidditch. —Mikael les guiñó un ojo, recibiendo un par de risas suaves. —Theodosia, ¿quieres contarnos sobre tu mejor día? 

—Eso es complicado... —La chica resopló, echando su cabeza hacia atrás mientras intentaba evocar un recuerdo. —Aunque, si soy sincera y no entiendo cómo me convencieron para si quiera charlar con ustedes, mi mejor día fue cuando era una niña y vivía en Israel: Mi padre y yo dibujamos con mis crayones nuevos, él me ayudó a pintar un atardecer y yo nos dibujé juntos. 

—¿Eso es todo? —Preguntó Mikael. 

—Eso es todo, es tu turno Barnaby... 

Barnaby hizo una mueca, ese es juego es más difícil de lo que parecía. ¿Sería muy cursi decir que el mejor día de su vida fue cuando Félix llegó a buscarlo? Porque desde ese día tiene una familia, su familia, un padre y una madre que lo aman con todo lo que tienen, también ganó una hermanita. Otro día bastante bueno fue su ansiosa llegada a Hogwarts, lleno de dudas y siendo aceptado por los demás Slytherin (a medias, sabe que puede ser peor), además... Conoció a Theodosia. 

No es como si eso último importase tanto, Theodosia sigue siendo una niña malvada... Y agradecida, ella le agradeció por haberla sacado del túnel. 

—Mi mejor día fue mi primer día en Hogwarts. —Reveló Barnaby con una sonrisa nerviosa. —Ya saben, a pesar de todo. 

—Muy optimista. —Declaró Theodosia con un ligero desdén. 

Victoire lanzó un dulce al aire y lo atrapó con su boca, Mikael suspiró enamorado. La chica Gryffindor realmente parecía ignorar que su amigo estaba babeando por ella, parece que se había acostumbrado a que la mayoría de los chicos se portaran de manera extraña hacia su persona. 

—¿Y qué hay del peor día? —Preguntó Victoire después de un rato. —¿Cuál es su peor día? 

—Tú primero. —Animó Mikael. 

—Digamos que... Fue hace poco, vencí a Teddy Lupin en un duelo y me dijo que debería haber sido fácil vencerme porque... Bueno, él cree que estoy gorda y eso... Es una tontería. —Victoire negó con la cabeza, intentando restarle importancia al asunto. Quizás no fuera realmente su peor día, pero necesitaba compartir con alguien las inseguridades que ahora atosigaban su joven mente. 

—¡Tiene que ser una broma! —Bramó Mikael, con la furia tiñendo su rostro. —¡Eres más delgada que mi dedo meñique! 𝘖𝘥𝘪𝘰 𝘢 𝘦𝘴𝘦 𝘩𝘪𝘫𝘶𝘦𝘱𝘶𝘵𝘢 𝘨𝘰𝘯𝘰𝘳𝘳𝘦𝘢, 𝘦𝘴 𝘶𝘯 𝘮𝘢𝘭𝘱𝘢𝘳𝘪𝘥𝘰 𝘱𝘪𝘳𝘰𝘣𝘰, 𝘨𝘶𝘳𝘳𝘶𝘱𝘭𝘦𝘵𝘰 𝘤𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘤𝘩𝘪𝘮𝘣𝘢. 

—Mikael, habla en inglés porque no te entiendo nada. —Suplicó Barnaby. —Vic, ¿quieres que le parta la cara a ese desgraciado? 

—Estoy bien, es su turno. 

—Mi peor día es hoy porque acabo de descubrir que nadie le dio una paliza a Teddy por lo que te dijo. —Protestó Mikael, cruzándose de brazos. —Estoy tan enojado, que Theodosia tome mi lugar. 

Theodosia se quitó el pañuelo, miró la tela entre sus manos antes de arrugarla y guardarla en su mochila sin la misma delicadeza con la que la había sacado en primer lugar. Aquello ciertamente llamó la atención de sus acompañantes, parecía intentar reprimir una creciente molestia con sus propios pensamientos. 

—Mi peor día... —Inició Theodosia con dureza. con dureza, cada palabra dirigida con hostilidad. —Fue el día siguiente a cuando mi padre y yo dibujamos con mis crayones nuevos: Él se fue al trabajo, como siempre lo hacía, sólo que alguien nuevo llegó en cuanto él se perdió de vista… En realidad, fueron varias personas: Primero llegó un hombre de cabello naranja, haciendo preguntas y conversando con mi madre, todo siguió normal cuando él se fue. 

La chica empujó su melena rizada hacia atrás, parecía bastante enojada con el recuerdo. 

—Pero entonces llegó alguien más, un hombre alto que vestía elegante, trajo un diario y un frasco de recuerdos, yo era una niña y aun así... Recuerdo que mi madre se sentía tan mal, desdichada, completamente confundida, pero se levantó de entre su tristeza y me llevó muy lejos de Israel para jamás volver. —Theodosia miraba hacia abajo, jugando con sus uñas largas y pintadas de azul. —Nunca volví a ver a mi padre después de eso, así que ese es mi peor día: El día que Félix Rosier llegó y arruinó todo lo que conocía. 

—¿Cómo sabes que fue él? —Preguntó Mikael, dispuesto a defender a su amigo. 

—Barnaby puede decírtelo, su padre Félix tuvo un juicio respecto a sus crímenes como mortífago y mi madre fue una de los testigos que se presentó para defenderlo, diciendo que él era una buena persona, ella lo salvó de pasar mucho tiempo en Azkaban, aunque... 

—¿Qué? ¿Qué pasó? 

—Bien, ¿quieres saber cuál fue el peor día de mi vida? —Bramó Barnaby, enojado y sin importarle qué límites estaba dispuesto a cruzar. —¿El día que me acompañará hasta mi ansiosa e inevitable muerte? Tengo muchos malos días, ¿qué tal aquella vez en la que mi padre biológico falleció y con él se fueron todos los recuerdos de mi niñez a su lado? ¡Esperen, se me ocurre algo más reciente! ¿Por qué no hablamos de cuando me colgaron en una escoba para que todos se burlen de mí? 

—Barny... —Victoire se arrastró a su lado, intentando calmarlo. 

—Esperen, esperen, todavía hay más. —Insistió Barnaby con el rostro rojo. —¿Saben cuáles son las consecuencias de perder 50 puntos en Slytherin? Es una desgracia así que te convierten en su esclavo, en una mascota, tienes que limpiar sus desastres y hacer todo lo que te ordenen. 

—Bromeas, ¿verdad? —Dijo Mikael, siendo ignorado por su amigo quien continuaba despotricando contra la chica. —Ellos no pueden… Ninguno de ellos debería… 

—También tengo otra anécdota interesante acerca de mi maravillosa vida como el niño mortífago, en el Gran Comedor me hicieron tropezar y se rieron de mí hasta que salí corriendo de allí, también una chica hizo correr rumores horribles sobre mí sólo porque la vencí en un maldito duelo, ¿quieres escuchar más? ¿Quieres saber sobre mi pasado, Theodosia? Porque el peor día de toda mi maldita vida fue el día en que tu madre declaró a favor de mi padre. 

Ninguno esperaba esa revelación, Victoire pasó una mano consoladora por la espalda del chico agitado, todos aguardaban expectantes a que él continuara con su confesión a pesar de que se sentían culpables por ello. 

—Ese día muy temprano, cuando apenas abríamos nuestros ojos para despertar, llegaron cinco agentes del ministerio a la puerta... 

No quiere recordarlo, no ahora, sabe que llorará y lo último que quiere es que vean su debilidad. Aun así, se obliga a continuar porque hay algo que desea salir hace mucho tiempo, un secreto de lo que vio y que nunca ha podido compartir con nadie. Está harto de guardarse todas sus preocupaciones para sí mismo, los temores lo consumen al igual que un virus mortal, anhela despegarse del pasado indescifrable que le impide vivir una infancia normal. 

Recuerda que trae su pijama favorito, de color verde y abrigado en la parte de adentro, frota sus ojos mientras camina hacia la habitación de sus padres. Incluso puede percibir el frío bajo sus pies, una sensación que desaparece conforme se acostumbra y llega al umbral del cuarto matrimonial. Félix sigue roncando, su madre se está sentando en la cama con una prominente panza de embarazo y nota su presencia medio adormilada en la entrada. 

—Buenos días. —Saludó MC con una sonrisa. —Tu hermana me hizo la noche imposible, ¿quieres acostarte con nosotros? Aunque creo que tu padre despertará en cualquier momento. 

—Sólo un rato. —Aceptó Barnaby, saltando para colocarse en el medio de los dos adultos. 

Félix se remueve somnoliento, percibiendo la presencia nueva en la cama, lo que lo lleva a sonreír levemente. Fingiendo estar dormido, da una vuelta completa para aplastar inofensivamente a Barnaby con su cuerpo, divirtiéndose con sus quejidos y risas infantiles. 

—¡Papá, me aplastas! 

—Los intrusos no son bienvenidos. —Dijo Félix con una sonrisa, quitándose de encima. 

—No soy un intruso, soy Barny. 

—Dejen de jugar, hay que levantarnos para ser una familia responsable y desayunar. —MC dio un quejido ante el esfuerzo de ponerse de pie, poniéndose una mano en el vientre. 

—Quédate en cama y descansa, yo traeré lo que necesites. —Recomendó Félix. 

—Necesito caminar un poco, prometo sentarme si me agoto muy rápido. 

Escuchan golpes en la entrada, Félix frunce el ceño y baja las escaleras en dirección al gran y elegante vestíbulo. MC lo sigue a la mayor velocidad que le permite su avanzado estado de embarazo, cuando ella está a mitad de las escaleras, su esposo abre la puerta para encontrarse con una desagradable sorpresa. 

—¿Puedo ayudarlos? —Preguntó Félix con expresión neutral. 

—¿Félix Rosier? 

—Soy yo. 

—Está arrestado por crímenes de guerra, tiene derecho a permanecer en silencio, cualquier cosa que diga podrá ser utilizada en su contra en su próximo juicio, su inocencia se probará hasta entonces y quedará bajo nuestra custodia en Azkaban. 

—¿Azkaban? 

—Esperen, ¿qué están haciendo? —Dijo MC, viendo como esposaban a su esposo ante sus ojos y la mirada de terror que él cargaba ante la amenaza de su próximo destino. —No lo entienden, muchos pueden comprobar que él ayudó a la Orden y que salvó a muchos estudiantes en Hogwarts, es una buena persona... 

—Es una formalidad, señorita. —Explicó un Auror. —Dado su pasado es inevitable que deba afrontar un juicio, le recomiendo conseguir un buen defensor y temo que informarle que su audiencia tomará tiempo dado a que el sistema está colapsado de estos casos así que estará apresado un par de semanas o meses... 

—MC, envíale una lechuza a Chester Davies. —Dijo Félix mientras era arrastrado por los agentes del ministerio y apuntado por sus varitas. —Habla con mis padres, ¡ellos sabrán qué hacer! Estaré bien, quédate con Barny. 

—¡No se lo lleven! ¡Por favor, no se lo lleven! No lo entienden, si él regresa a Azkaban... ¡Por favor! 

Barnaby es un niño, pero sabe que debe mantenerse apartado. Aun así, se queda escondido en las escaleras, escuchando la conversación que su madre tiene con Chester Davies cuando ese hombre llega a la casa, intentando ocultar hasta el sonido de su propia respiración. Es grave, puede sentirlo, su madre llora y su respiración está agitada. No entiende por qué, pero la tranquilidad del otro hombre le pone los pelos de punta. 

—¡No lo sé! ¿Crees que alguien lo haya acusado? Muchos mortífagos se libraron de las consecuencias de la guerra, ¿qué voy a hacer? —Lloriqueó MC. —No soportará más de una hora encerrado, temo que haga una locura. 

—Ya hablé con sus padres, ellos moverán sus influencias para adelantar su juicio mientras nosotros ideamos una estrategia. —Dijo Chester. —Dada la situación, tendremos que echarle la culpa de todo a Barnaby Lee. 

—¿A Barnaby? ¿Es una broma? ¡Está muerto! 

—Precisamente eso es lo que tenemos a nuestro favor, no puede defenderse ni demostrar que mentimos, tenemos que decir que Félix sólo cumplía sus órdenes y conseguir testigos dispuestos a seguirnos el juego. 

—Los Weasley pueden defenderlo, Murphy McNully, Chiara Lobosca, no lo sé... Los padres de Amelie y cualquier otro mortífago que quiera ayudarnos. 

—Está bien, haremos correr la voz e intentaremos reunir a todos los que podamos. 

A pesar de su corta edad para aquel suceso, Barnaby sabe muchos números. Los suficientes para contar las horas que pasan, se mantiene alejado de las conversaciones de los adultos, se deja arrastrar por su madre a Shell Cottage y es cuidado por una mujer que se hace llamar Fleur y tiene una forma muy graciosa de hablar. Escucha que MC habla con esa desconocida sobre ir a un juicio, asegurándole que volverá en cuanto todo termine y que no se siente muy bien. Para entonces, han pasado dieciséis horas desde que esos hombres se llevaron a su padre y dos más desde que su madre se marchó con lágrimas en los ojos. 

Se puede decir que todo salió bien, Félix está en casa después de tantas horas fuera. Barnaby se la pasa encerrado en su habitación hasta que la noche cae, su madre le llevó la cena en una bandeja y dijo que esta vez no cenarían todos juntos como lo hacían habitualmente. No cuestionó el cambio de rutina, podría seguir pintando y jugando con los recientes regalos de sus abuelos. 

Después de un rato, lo invade una extraña soledad. Quiere ver a sus padres, ¿acaso se han olvidado de su beso de las buenas noches? Ya es muy tarde, debería irse a la cama y dejar de pensar tanto. Su cuarto está al fondo del pasillo, al otro lado de éste está el baño, si asoma su cabeza puede verlo perfectamente. Eso es lo que hace cuando escucha ruidos extraños que no deberían oírse cuando es la hora de dormir. 

Se levanta de la cama en puntas de pie, abriendo la puerta con todo el cuidado del mundo para ver el baño con la luz encendida al otro lado del pasillo. Se sorprende al ver a su padre de rodillas, llorando desconsoladamente mientras es consolado por su esposa, ella está sujetando una herida sangrante y pasa su varita para cerrarla, parece que Félix se lastimó porque tiene una línea vertical a lo largo de su antebrazo. Barnaby nunca vio tanta sangre desde aquella vez que se cayó jugando en el jardín y se golpeó la nariz. 

—Lo lamento, perdóname... —Dice Félix, apenas entendible por su llanto. 

—Todo está bien, ¿ya lo ves? Tu corte ya se cerró igual que en tu otro brazo, todo estará bien... 

—No sé por qué lo hice, por favor perdóname... 

—Félix, mírame. 

—No puedo dormir, no puedo cerrar mis ojos porque estoy allí otra vez, pensé que si... Estaba desesperado, no puedo vivir así... 

—Estamos juntos en esto. —Ella lo abrazó, Félix se aferra con ella con desesperación. —No quieres morir, ¿me escuchas? Tienes por delante una vida conmigo, con Barny y con tu futura hija. 

—Escuché lo que dijeron en el juicio, culparon a Barnaby por todo... Él me salvó la vida, no es justo, ¿por qué no fui yo quien tuvo que morir? Yo debería estar muerto, debiste dejar que me desangrara... Tengo que morir, ¿por qué él no me mató cuando estaba en Azkaban? Sólo hay torturas, vivir es una tortura. 

Barnaby vuelve a su cama, al día siguiente todo es más tranquilo, Su padre se ve mejor que la noche anterior y apenas puede despegarse de su esposa, la abraza, la llena de besos y toma su mano en cada oportunidad presente, ella corresponde cada una de las muestras de cariño. A su corta edad, el niño aprende que esos momentos sólo son momentos, se recuperará y todo volverá a la normalidad. Nunca le cuenta nadie sobre lo que vio, sobre lo que escuchó, sabe que debería haber ignorado la situación porque era su hora de dormir y estaba despierto. 

Aun así, en sus siguientes sueños ve sangre, mucha sangre. Se hace preguntas que se responde él mismo, pero ninguna llena los huecos de su curiosidad. Es extraño, ser tan joven y pensarse inútil ante un escenario donde no tiene voz para interferir. Hay una diferencia cuando crece, cree poder enfrentar a su padre y buscarle ayuda, aunque la opción se esfume como algodón en el agua. 

—Ese fue el peor día de mi vida y lo será siempre. —Concluyó Barnaby. —¿Quieres que te haga un resumen? Mi padre muerto fue un chivo expiatorio, mi padre vivo fue consumido por la culpa e intentó suicidarse y sé que esa no es la única razón... El problema es que desconozco muchas cosas de su pasado, así que tampoco puedo decir mucho al respecto. ¿Lo entiendes de una vez, Theodosia? No somos tan diferentes, lamento lo que pasó con tu padre y ni siquiera lo conozco, ¿podrías tener un poco de compasión por los míos? 

—Barnaby, no tenía idea... —Dijo Victoire. 

—Lo lamento, debió ser horrible. —Concordó Mikael. 

—Olvídenlo, ya pasó. 

—Perdón. 

Los estudiantes se quedaron en silencio ante la disculpa de Theodosia, quien parecía sincera y arrepentida. 

—Perdón. —Repitió Theodosia, mirando el piso de piedra. —Lamento haberte hecho sentir mal, no sabía todo lo que tuviste que pasar. 

El profesor Binns se aclaró la garganta, llamando la atención de los presentes. 

—La clase ha finalizado. —Anunció con voz monótona. 

Theodosia aprovechó la distracción para cargarse la mochila al hombre y huir del salón, atravesó el pasillo intentando no mirar hacia atrás, a pesar de que los pasos a sus espaldas se volvían cada vez más cercanos. ¿Por qué seguir insistiendo? ¿Qué planea? ¿Acaso quiere echarle en cara su actitud infantil ante el dolor ajeno? Ya se disculpó, más de lo que alguna vez creyó posible. Se arrepiente, su historia es horrible y evita imaginarse en una situación similar. 

—Theodosia. —Llamó Barnaby, esperando pacientemente a que ella se diera la vuelta. —Vamos a comer algo, Mikael dijo que los elfos prepararon pastelitos de melaza y todavía no me has escuchado rapear en francés. 

Theodosia Winger miró a su alrededor, como si esperara que su intento de hacer las pases fuera una broma cruel para el mundo. Se mordió el interior de la mejilla, según ha aprendido existen momentos claves en la vida de los jóvenes que definen sus relaciones de amistad. Quiere negarlo, pero la verdad inevitable se cierne sobre ella como una tormenta eléctrica: Barnaby Junior es su nuevo amigo. 

—Eres un niño extraño, Barnaby Junior. 

Aquella frase, a su manera, era un cumplido.


	5. La enfermera no sabe curar heridas internas (Año 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Han ido demasiado lejos, Barnaby necesita un respiro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un capítulo algo triste :( pero interesante en otras perspectivas.  
> Estoy puliendo los capítulos terminados y no puedo esperar para subirlos, ¿quién diría que la vida de Barnaby Junior resultaría tan interesante?  
> Muchas gracias por leer y por el apoyo al spin-off 💕

—Mortífago de mierda. 

Barnaby se quedó quieto en el lugar, un chico de séptimo año pasó a su lado y el golpe con su hombro no fue nada amable. Sus palabras duelen más, por supuesto. ¿Qué más puede hacer? Muchos estudiantes le guardan rencor, cada año parecen esperar que él no aparezca. El tercer año apenas inició, parece que tendrá que aprender a defenderse. 

—No soy un maldito mago tenebroso. —Dijo Barnaby, enfrentando al grupo de chicos mayores. 

—¿Disculpa? 

—Ni siquiera me conoces, muy valiente debes sentirte por insultar a alguien menor que tú. 

—Deja de lloriquear y vete de este colegio. —Dijo uno de los chicos. —Es enfermizo ver tu cara por los pasillos. 

—Luces igual a tu padre, debes ser un asesino desalmado como él. 

—Pues no lo soy, animal. —Escupió Barnaby entre dientes. —¿Crees que puedes juzgarme porque simplemente me parezco a mi papá? Es una estupidez. 

—No lo entiendes, nunca comprenderás lo que los demás ven en ti. —Dijo el primer chico, negando con la cabeza. —Vámonos de aquí, el lugar ya apesta a muerte. 

¿Y qué se supone que significa eso? ¿Qué ven los demás en él? Conoce la respuesta, es más que obvia, la razón por la que todos lo evitan desde el comienzo. Pero intenta convencerse a sí mismo de que el parecido que trae con su padre es un factor mínimo, ¿qué tanto puede influir? Al parecer, bastante. 

Camina por los pasillos hacia la clase de transformaciones, demasiado concentrado en sus pensamientos. Barnaby Lee no es una mala persona, quizás hizo un par de cosas malas y aun así... Sí, entiende a los estudiantes disgustados. Supone que debe ser terrible ver a alguien que te recuerde constantemente a quienes perdiste en la guerra. 

Es tan estúpido, no tiene por qué lidiar con los traumas de los demás. 

Está tan distraído que se sorprende cuando alguien lo empuja contra una puerta abierta, pero alcanza a distinguir una cabeza con cabello azul brillante. Desearía poder borrar esa sonrisa socarrona de un puñetazo, la puerta se ha cerrado antes de que pueda hacer algo. 

—¡Edward Lupin, me las vas a pagar! 

Barnaby pateó la puerta del armario de escobas, fantástica manera de pasar el comienzo del tercer año escolar. Ese chico ha estado insoportable desde que Theodosia dispuso una especie de tregua en base a lo ocurrido en el salón del profesor Binns, quedó claro que ya no eran enemigos a muerte, aunque ella parecía nerviosa de socializar más de lo permitido. Por supuesto, Mikael no sabía distinguir su incomodidad y la trataba como a cualquiera de sus amigos, abrazándola, haciéndole preguntas y todo lo que ella repelía. 

Escucha las risas de Teddy y su grupo de amigos alejándose, gruñe molesto, parece que tendrá que seguir intentando. Inspecciona la habitación, sólo hay escobas comunes y muchos productos de limpieza, rebusca su varita entre su túnica, intentando forzar la cerradura con hechizos básicos que resultan inútiles. Teddy no puede ser tan bueno en encantamientos sólo para hacerle la vida imposible, ¿o sí? 

—¿Alguien puede abrir la maldita puerta? 

Miró por la rendija de la perilla, ¿acaso nadie transita por ese pasillo? Suspiró y recostó su espalda en la madera, dejándose caer lentamente hacia el frío suelo. Tendrá que enfrentar a ese desgraciado en algún momento o sus provocaciones seguirán empeorando, Lupin parece impulsar a los demás a que se revelen en su contra, todavía le dejan notas horribles en su mochila deseando que se marche del colegio. 

Cae de espaldas, el profesor Longbottom lo observa sorprendido. 

—Barnaby Junior, ¿no deberías estar en clase? 

—Sucedieron cosas, ahora mismo me iré. 

Sabía que el hombre le haría preguntas al respecto y de poco serviría, prefería arreglar sus problemas por su cuenta. Quizás con la ayuda de Mikael y Victoire si el asunto empeoraba, pero conoce un par de trucos para callar a los entrometidos. Con ese pensamiento es que caminó hacia el salón de Transformaciones, ni siquiera saludó a ninguno de sus amigos, fue directamente hacia la cabecilla de pelo azul que reía a carcajadas. 

Se aclaró la garganta, esperando a que Teddy lo enfrentara con esa mirada llena de desdén que conoce tan bien. 

—Mimble wimble. 

Teddy se llevó las manos a la boca, tomó aire por la nariz y abrió sus ojos como platos. Los estudiantes asombraron apreciaron que su lengua se había convertido en un doloroso nudo, por lo que sólo podía hacer gestos obscenos para comunicarse. 

—Barnaby Junior, ¿acabas de hechizar a tu compañero? —Bramó McGonagall. 

—¡Se lo merecía! 

—Veinte puntos menos para Slytherin; por el amor a Merlín, ¡el año apenas acaba de comenzar! 

Los prefectos estarían enojados, apenas perdonaron los cincuenta puntos que perdió el año pasado. Si no reaccionaba pronto, perdería todo por lo que ha trabajado, el único lugar en donde puede descansar sin rumores irritantes o estudiantes molestándolo. 

—Ánimo, Barny. —Dijo Mikael una vez que se sentó a su lado. —Este año todo mejorará, tendremos las visitas a Hogsmade y podrás invitar a salir a tu enamorada. 

—¿¡Qué dijiste!? —Preguntó Barnaby avergonzado. —¿Por qué crees que yo...? ¡Jamás! Ella es... ¡Ni en mis peores pesadillas querría tener una cita con Theodosia! 

—Nunca nombré a Theodosia. 

—Oh, cierra la boca. 

Barnaby tuvo mala cara el resto de la clase, su búho no se transformó en un par de binoculares y apenas podía concentrarse porque Teddy hacía comentarios por lo bajo sobre lo peligroso que es tener al hijo de un mortífago en el colegio, que pronto los atacaría a todos y que nadie se salvaría de su instinto asesino. 

Un pedazo de pergamino abollado aterriza en su mesa, Mikael está escribiendo todo lo que dice la profesora e ignora la situación. Barny mira por sobre su hombro, parece que es una obra colectiva, muchos de sus compañeros intentan reprimir sus risas absurdas. Extiende el papel para apreciarlo mejor, su intuición le dice que sólo es un mensaje retorcido con muchos insultos. 

Se equivoca. 

Está perfectamente dibujada, la marca tenebrosa. Es sólo un dibujo hecho con tinta, pero lo sostiene entre sus manos. ¿Qué esperan que haga con eso? ¿Romperlo en miles de pedazos? ¿Guardárselo en el bolsillo? Son unos idiotas, unos malditos idiotas. Esto... Esto no representa nada para él. Aunque sea su pasado, su presente y, probablemente, su futuro. 

—Joven Barnaby, los dibujos no están permitidos en mi clase... 

—¡No es mío! —Chilló el chico cuando McGonagall tomó el pergamino. 

El salón quedó en silencio, todos parecían atentos a la reacción de la directora. Cada segundo de la mujer mirando el dibujo hacía que el niño sintiera deseos de hundirse en un pozo muy profundo, detesta ver esa expresión en su cara, sabe lo que está a punto de decir. 

—Barnaby Junior, si estás intentando demostrar algo a tus compañeros... 

—Profesora, Barny dice que... —Intentó decir Mikael. 

—¡Yo no lo dibujé! 

—Eso dices, pero la evidencia señala lo contrario. —Comentó un chico Hufflepuff, divirtiéndose por la situación. 

—El pergamino estaba en tu mano. —Dijo un chico Ravenclaw. 

—Los mortífagos siempre mienten. 

Lo malo de ser maltratado constantemente por casi todos los alumnos del colegio es que nunca se ha hecho fuerte a sus burlas, sigue siendo un niño que siente dolor y es lastimado por su crueldad. Está cansado de ser el foco de atención, el chivo expiatorio para que los demás descarguen sus frustraciones. 

—¡Jódanse todos ustedes! —Exclamó Barnaby. 

—¡Barnaby Rosier! —Regañó McGonagall. 

Barnaby le dio una patada a la mesa, dejando volar papeles y dos frascos de tinta que se estrellaron contra el piso, dejando poderosas manchas negras. Ignora las risas, las advertencias, da un portazo cuando sale de la sala sin mirar hacia atrás. No toma en cuenta los pasos apresurados a sus espaldas hasta que una cabecilla rubia camina a su lado, dándole un empujón suave. 

—¿Qué haces aquí? Regresa a la clase, Mikael. 

—¿Y dejarte solo? Vamos a la biblioteca, podrás aprovechar el tiempo con un poco de estudio sano. 

—Estudiar suena a un plan aburrido para alguien que acaba de escaparse del salón. 

—Mantener buenas notas es importante. 

Hay mucha gente en la biblioteca, se pondría nervioso si no estuviera junto a Mikael. Todos lo aman, es un chico tierno y amable, ¿por qué no puede ser como él? Claro, aquí viene la sana envidia. En lugar de perder tiempo con pensamientos tontos, elije sentarse junto al único amigo que tiene. Las miradas a su alrededor le queman la piel, pero hace un gran esfuerzo por ignorarlas. 

Es tonto, a veces desconfía de Mikael. ¿Por qué? ¿Porque ha perdido su capacidad para sentir que existen personas buenas? No quiere arruinar nada con su paranoia, lo conoce desde hace tiempo, mucho antes de entrar a Hogwarts. Supone que este es su voto de confianza, arriesgarse sin importar qué. 

—¿Irás a verme al partido de hoy? —Preguntó Mikael, recogiendo sus cosas cuando la sesión de estudio acabó. 

—Igual que siempre. 

—Deberías presentarte para el equipo de Slytherin, sería divertido competir juntos. 

—Lo último que necesito es más atención. 

—A Theodosia podría gustarle... 

—¿Eso te dijo ella? ¿Te habló de mí? ¿Qué más te dijo? —Barnaby dio un salto en el asiento, llenando a su amigo de preguntas. 

—Barny, tu túnica... 

Los brazos del chico revisaron su vestimenta, la parte de enfrente parecía normal, hasta que descubrió que la tela de su espalda había sido desgarrada sin que hubiese tenido oportunidad de sentirlo. La biblioteca estaba en completo silencio, con todos metiendo sus narices en los libros, pero sabía perfectamente que alguien aprovechó su descuido para extender su martirio. Debió imaginarlo, sus días nunca mejoran antes de empeorar. 

—Iré a cambiarme, tú ve a prepararte para el partido y me verás en las gradas animándote. 

Barnaby se quitó la pieza destrozada, chasqueando la lengua y arrastrándola por los pasillos hasta las mazmorras. No prestó mucha atención a los slytherin en los sillones junto al fuego, sólo quería subir a su habitación y buscar algún hechizo útil para recomponer la costura. Luego buscaría los regalos de Victoire, ella le comentó que su tío George inventó píldoras para inducir el vómito y otras para caer terriblemente enfermo así que le obsequió una buena dotación para casos de emergencia. Colocaría una de esas pastillas dentro de la bebida de Teddy en el Gran Comedor y tomaría una fotografía de los resultados. 

—Eres fácil de emboscar. 

Retrocedió asustado, sintiendo que el alma se le caía a los pies cuando su enemigo mortal entró junto a varios de sus secuaces. Entendía perfectamente qué es lo que estaba por ocurrir cuando la puerta se cerró y se abalanzaron sobre él, Barny agitó sus piernas, intentando librarse de su trágico destino, pero dejó de pelear cuando escuchó el tintineo duro y metálico de una tijera. 

—No, Teddy... 

—Iniciaste una guerra desde el primer momento en que llegaste a este colegio. —Dijo Lupin con una sonrisa. 

—Espera, ¿qué vas a hacer? —Preguntó uno de sus acompañantes. —Si lo lastimas vamos a estar en muchos problemas... 

—Sólo sosténgalo, yo me encargaré del resto. 

El gato negro en la habitación sisea ante el ataque a su dueño, pero es fácilmente apresado por uno de los jóvenes magos. El animal intenta escapar de la jaula con poco éxito, lo único que logra es que su cola se esponje por el estrés del maltrato. 

—¡Capitán Meow-Meow! —Gritó Barny. 

—Ese es un nombre muy estúpido para un gato. 

Barnaby se retuerce para evitar que el chico Gryffindor se le acerque, pero nada evita el primer corte en su cabello, ni el segundo o el tercero. Está llorando, es demasiado tarde para mostrarse fuerte ante quienes intentan hacerle daño. Percibe los mechones que caen a su alrededor, teme verse en el espejo, ¿qué tanto cortó? Le gustaban las ondas de su cabello, su madre biológica tenía un estilo parecido. 

—Te estoy haciendo un favor, niño mortífago. —Dijo Teddy. —¿Quién usa el cabello tan largo? Muy pronto te parecerías a Sirius Black. 

Después de unos cortes más, su tormento llega a su fin. No se levanta de su posición en el piso, permanece allí como un manojo de llanto y terror, teme que regresen, le da pavor mirarse en el espejo y visualizar el resultado del ataque. Hay poco cabello a su alrededor, lo que significa que no está calvo, ¿verdad? Todavía hay algo allí, puede sentirlo. 

Libera a su gato de la jaula, acariciándolo para calmar sus nervios por la mala experiencia. El tacto suave le recuerda aquella vez que lo adoptó en el Callejón Diagon, fue un buen día y había quedado enamorado a primera vista de la criatura. ¿Por qué todo parecía más fácil en aquel entonces? Claro, porque aún no había comenzado su educación en Hogwarts. 

Aprecia su reflejo en el espejo, hay una decisión que acaba de tomar. Rebuscó en su baúl hasta encontrar lo que necesitaba, se colocó un gorro de lana y las prendas de invierno que su madre había comprado, luego devoró uno a uno todos los dulces de Sortilegios Weasley que lo enfermarían. 

Los efectos tardaron unos pocos minutos, arrastrando los pies se dirigió a la enfermería y provocó que la Señora Pomfrey ahogara un grito. Tenía ronchas en la piel, la nariz como una canilla abierta, las mejillas hinchadas y una temperatura corporal tan baja que podría fácilmente pasar como un cadáver viviente. Era la primera vez en años que veía un caso semejante, por lo que tuvo que recurrir a su último recurso: Llamar a sus padres para que lo llevasen con un doctor adecuado. 

Félix llegó como un rayo, cargando a Charlotte en brazos y haciendo cientos de preguntas sobre el estado de salud de su hijo. A Barnaby poco le importaban las recomendaciones médicas, los efectos desaparecían en una o dos horas, sólo quería estar en casa un segundo para tranquilizarse y abrazar a su madre. 

—Estás congelado. —Dijo Félix, tocando sus mejillas. 

—¿Mamá está en casa? 

—Llegará pronto, todavía está en el trabajo. 

Apenas atisbó el portal de su casa, corrió hacia el interior de la vivienda como si esperara que el encierro lo hiciera sentir mejor. Hace apenas unos días estuvo allí, ¿cuánto tardará su padre en darse cuenta de que algo anda mal? Lo dejaron en Hogwarts con un perfecto estado de salud y ahora... ¿Qué les diría? ¿Tendría que comentarles lo ocurrido con Teddy Lupin? 

Subió los escalones de dos en dos, dispuesto a encerrarse en su habitación, esconderse bajo las sábanas puede ser relajante y decidió que permanecería en esa posición hasta que su madre llegara. En su fuerte de almohadas y cobijas, puede evitar la mirada de Félix haciéndole preguntas indeseadas; estiró su mano hacia la mesa de noche, tomando el libro cercano para entretenerse con un poco de lectura ligera. 

—Barny... 

El adolescente no se movió, a sus trece años entiende que tiene cierta libertad sobre si enfrentar los regaños de su padre o no. 

—¿Te gustaría quitarte la sábana de encima? Quiero hablar contigo. —Insistió Félix. 

—Estoy bien así, gracias. 

Félix puso los ojos en blanco, quitándole sin preguntar el manto lo que provocó que el gorro del chico saliera despedido para revelar el caos que anhelaba ocultar. Barny se llevó las manos a la cabeza, mirando en todas direcciones para encontrar el elemento de tela que lo cubriría; sabe que él ya lo notó, se nota el cambio a simple vista. 

—¿Qué te hiciste en el cabello? —Cuestionó Félix. 

—Nada, está igual que siempre. —Respondió Barnaby, colocándose el gorro otra vez. 

—Vaya, realmente crees que soy tan ciego. 

—Sólo lo corté un poco, ¿es ilegal? 

—No, estás mintiendo. —Dedujo su padre con tranquilidad, sentándose en la mesa de noche y cruzando sus brazos. —Te pones a la defensiva siempre que mientes, así que dime la verdad. 

—Estoy enfermo, ¿no puedo descansar y ya? 

—¿Por qué no quieres decirme lo que te pasa? 

—Porque sé cómo vas a reaccionar, quiero seguir estudiando en Hogwarts a pesar de lo que pasó, me gusta la escuela y... Tú te vas a volver loco, no me escucharás y me sacarás del colegio porque piensas que será lo mejor. —Protestó Barnaby, evitando mirarlo a los ojos. —Sé que se ve mal, pero han pasado cosas peores y estoy bien, sólo quiero hablar con mamá. 

—Nada de eso explica cómo es que... 

—Teddy Lupin me emboscó en mi habitación, me sostuvieron contra el piso para cortarme el cabello porque yo respondí a sus abusos y eso no le gustó; es un imbécil infantil y está obsesionado con llamarme “niño mortífago”, ¡estoy bien! ¡Sólo fue una tontería! 

Félix se quedó en silencio, en una habitación cercana puede escuchar a la inocente Charlotte jugando con sus muñecas y creando maravillosas historias que tienen todo el sentido del mundo en su aniñada mente de seis años de edad. El adulto chasquea los dedos involuntariamente, procesando la información que su hijo acaba de compartirle. 

—Tenías razón, sí te voy a sacar del colegio. —Anunció Félix, poniéndose de pie y marchándose de la habitación. —Baja en unos minutos, la comida estará lista. 

—Espera, ¿qué? ¡No quiero irme de Hogwarts! —Exclamó Barnaby, aferrándose al barandal de la escalera y viendo la figura de su padre cruzar hacia la cocina. 

—Eso no lo decides tú, Barnaby. 

—¡Pero eso no es justo! Sabía qué harías esto, le estás dando más importancia de la necesaria a esta tontería. —Barny gruñó, bajando a pisotones para encontrarse con su padre; ni siquiera se detuvo cuando MC entró por la puerta, ciertamente confundida por su presencia. —Pourquoi dois-tu ignorer ce que je veux? Je veux rester à l'école, je ne veux pas m'enfuir comme un lâche! 

—Nous n'allons pas en discuter maintenant, j'ai pris ma décision. 

—Hola, estoy en casa. —Anunció MC con una sonrisa confundida, esperando que ellos dejen de discutir en francés frente a ella. 

—Vous êtes obsédé par le contrôle de chaque détail de ma vie! Je peux gérer mes propres problèmes! —Gritó Barnaby. —Mamá... Dile que no quiero dejar Hogwarts. 

—¿Por qué dejarías Hogwarts? —Preguntó MC. —No entiendo, ¿por qué estás aquí? Y con ropa de invierno... 

—¿Por qué no le muestras lo que traes debajo de tu gorro, Barnaby? —Propuso Félix. —Que tu madre lo vea con sus propios ojos. 

Barnaby arrojó el gorro de lana al piso con impaciencia y se marchó para encerrarse en su cuarto, lo último que escuchó fueron las preguntas de MC acerca de lo ocurrido. ¿Por qué tuvo que ser tan tonto para revelar el incidente con Teddy? Puede superarlo si le dan tiempo, lo único que necesita es llorar un poco y un abrazo, luego podrá volver al juego. 

Estará bien, el acoso escolar no es tan grave si piensa en que existen cosas peores. Pero, ¿por qué está allí sino porque el dolor se volvió insoportable? Es por eso que tomó esas pastillas, quiso enfermarse para escapar cinco minutos del colegio y respirar con calma sin ser juzgado, se sentía atrapado. Se recuesta en la cama, mirando el techo con dibujos que pintó con su padre cuando él era un niño muy pequeño sin sospechas de su trágico futuro. 

La puerta del dormitorio se abre, MC entra sin compañía. 

—Escuché que viniste aquí porque estabas enfermo, pero parece que ya pasó el efecto de la píldora que seguramente compraste en Sortilegios Weasley. —Comentó ella. —Apuesto a que le diste un buen susto a la Señora Pomfrey, ella no suele enviar a los niños a sus casas a menos que sea un caso grave. 

Su madre se sentó en la cama, tomando la mano del chico. 

—Tranquilo, seguirás estudiando en Hogwarts. 

—¿De verdad? 

—A cambio de que me cuentes lo que está pasando, ¿te parece un trato justo? 

Barnaby asintió, provocando una sonrisa en la mujer. 

—Teddy Lupin lo hizo, me odia por ser un “niño mortífago” y no es la primera vez que me molesta, pero me sentí muy mal así que tomé esas pastillas para enfermarme y venir aquí. 

—¿Lupin? Sí, sé quién es y conozco a sus padres... Bueno, los conocía. —MC hizo una mueca, apartando los recuerdos de la guerra. —Suena como un niño idiota y seriamente trastornado. 

—Lo es. 

—¿Quieres un consejo? Algo que sólo yo sé. —MC le hizo una seña con el dedo para que se le acercara antes de susurrar. —Si intenta meterse contigo, sólo míralo fijamente y suelta un aullido. 

—¿Un aullido? —Preguntó Barnaby, apoyándose en sus codos para verla mejor. 

—Como si fueras un lobo, es un secreto familiar y a él le da vergüenza. 

—Pero, ¿cuál es el secreto exactamente? 

—Sólo confía en mí y sigue mi consejo, ¿lo harás? 

—Espero que funcione... 

Su madre le guiñó un ojo, poniéndose de pie para tomar un par de tijeras cercanas; Barnaby entendió la indirecta, sin muchos ánimos caminó hacia el taburete frente al espejo de su habitación, su madre tenía uno parecido y él exigió uno igual cuando tuvo la oportunidad. Dejó que MC acariciara los mechones disparejos, pasando un cepillo para organizar su melena antes de iniciar cortes delicados a lo largo de toda su cabellera. 

—Mamá... 

—Te escucho, cariño. 

—¿Me odias? 

MC dejó de cepillar el cabello de su hijo, se apartó para colocarse de cuclillas junto al chico sentado en el taburete que evitaba su mirada. 

—¿Por qué te odiaría, Barny? 

—No lo sé, ¿por todo? Me cuesta conocer personas que no me odien por ser yo, por mis padres, no sé qué relación tenías con mi papá y... —Barnaby Junior traga saliva, su voz tiembla. —Estás aquí, cuidándome como si fuera tu hijo. 

—Lo eres. 

—Sabes que no de esa manera; ¿ves lo mismo que los demás en mí? ¿ves a Barnaby Lee? 

La mujer suelta un suspiro, bastante triste a su parecer. Pasa sus dedos por las cerdas suaves del cepillo, pensando en su respuesta. Al final, sabe qué es lo que ambos precisan escuchar. Eleva su mirada hacia el chico, encontrándose con los mismos ojos verdes que una vez vio apagarse en un bosque oscuro. 

—Sí, a veces. —Confesó MC. —Pero sigo sin tener razones para odiarte, no has hecho nada malo. 

—Barnaby era un mortífago, dicen que hizo cosas malas, tú nunca quieres hablar de él. 

—Félix tampoco. 

—Es diferente, creo que es diferente. —Barnaby Junior se miró en el espejo, como si intentara descubrir una respuesta en su reflejo. —¿No quieres hablar sobre él porque lo odias? Quizás te lastimó como lo hizo con todos y ahora tienes que vivir viéndome la cara todos los días. 

—No odio a tu padre, ya no. —Admitió MC, varios recuerdos regresan a su mente como una película conocida. —Él hizo cosas malas, yo lo acompañé en cada paso, tuvimos una relación complicada y jamás me arrepentiré del tiempo que compartí a su lado. 

—Otra historia que nunca me contarás. 

—Cuando seas mayor. 

Dan esa charla por finalizada, pero el tema de conversación revolotea en la cabeza de MC en tanto intenta concentrarse en arreglar el cabello de su hijo. Es difícil para ella hablar de Barnaby, pensar en él arde y quema, es una trampa mortal de la que ha decidido no formar parte. Tiene una vida sin él, después de tantos esfuerzos. 

Barny tiene razón, ¿cómo no recordar a su padre? Con esos pómulos marcados y sus intensos ojos verdes; de repente, quiere soltar un llanto poderoso y sonreír ante el recuerdo de ese hombre en vida. La muerte, siempre es la maldita muerte. El pasado acarrea la desdicha, la ausencia de Barnaby, Charlie, Tonks... Jacob. Cuando se presenta ante un desconocido, intenta convencerlos de que es hija única, Jacob jamás existió, tampoco existe un sobrino anónimo corriendo por allí. 

Otra vez ese torbellino en la boca de su estómago, sólo el original Barnaby Lee puede causarlo. Vuelve a preguntarse, como tantas veces, qué habría sucedido si la maldición no hubiera impactado en su cuerpo. Le gusta imaginar un escenario feliz, todos viviendo en una gran casa, Barny sigue formando parte de su día a día. 

Extraña a Barnaby, por momentos quiere despertar y escucharlo balbucear incoherencias de borracho, otros días sólo quiere golpearlo hasta cansarse. Es tóxico y liberador, es su constante. La aprisiona, le da esperanzas, la rompe, le da razones para seguir viviendo. Pero está cansada, ya no puede seguir lidiando con esa mierda, no cuando ha conseguido un cable a tierra. Es estúpido negar la razón por la que se alejó de Barnaby en primer lugar: él es un ancla que te hunde en lo más profundo del fango. 

Puedes abrazar el peso o flotar. Puede observar a Barnaby Lee, desde una lejanía segura, dos líneas que están cerca y nunca se tocan, está bien para ella. El amor es voluble, manejable, se adapta a las circunstancias. Si dejó de odiarlo por asesinar a Charlie, puede permitirse sentir aprecio por el hombre que causó la vida que ahora posee. Sin Barnaby Lee no existiría Barnaby Junior, su hijo, el hijo de ella y Félix, una herencia compartida que protegerá con su vida. 

Quizás no sea el mismo amor que siente por Félix, pero el cariño que llega a ella cada vez que recuerda a Barnaby Lee es suficiente para seguir avanzando con la cabeza en alto. 

—¿Acaso Edward Lupin manejó esas tijeras con los pies? Cualquiera podría arreglar esto. —Comentó MC. 

—¿Perderé mi cabello ondulado? 

—Claro que no, de hecho, te verás mejor que nunca. 

Barnaby suspiró, si ella lo dice entonces tiene que ser cierto, las madres no mienten. Además, el nuevo estilo lo hace ver mayor, se había descuidado en las vacaciones del último año y nunca reconsideró arreglar esa parte de su aspecto. 

—¿Sabes que Félix sólo se preocupa mucho por ti? No quiere que te hagan daño. —Dijo MC, sacudiendo los hombros del adolescente para apartar los mechones cortados. 

—Lo sé, pero siempre me harán daño a donde sea que vaya y tiene que aprender a vivir con eso. 

—Dale un respiro, eres lo más importante en su vida. —MC apartó las tijeras, dando por terminado su trabajo. —Mírate, definitivamente no existe otro niño más guapo que tú. 

Barnaby sintió sus mejillas rojas, esperaba que Theodosia opinara lo mismo. 

Aceptó regresar a Hogwarts con una falsa alta médica de San Mungo después de convivir unas horas más con su familia, jugó con Charlotte a las muñecas y usaron sus disfraces llenos de brillos con colores extravagantes, ayudó a su madre con algunos quehaceres de la casa y... Sólo quedaba Félix. 

La mayor parte del tiempo se la pasaron en silencio, fue Barny quien intervino en su atmosfera de pensamiento cerrado y personal, fingiendo que de repente estaba tan interesado como él en las plantas del invernadero. Con expresión tímida, usó un rociador para darle agua a su pequeña planta personal. Consideró llevársela a Hogwarts, pero supo que estaría más segura en casa. 

—Lo lamento. —Dijo Barnaby después de un rato. —Por esconderte todo lo que pasaba y eso. 

—Es una disculpa bastante triste. 

—Sigue siendo una disculpa. 

—No estoy enojado contigo, sólo preocupado. 

—Mamá me lo dijo, pero estaré bien si me das la oportunidad. —Insistió Barnaby. —No haré nada tonto y traeré excelentes calificaciones a casa. 

—¿Cómo sé que estarás bien? 

La siguiente respuesta toma desprevenido al mismo Barnaby, pero salió instantáneamente y la revelación es una agradable sorpresa que ha ignorado todos estos años. Recuerda las palabras de su padre hace unos años: “No necesitas un millón de personas adorándote, sólo unos pocos amigos buenos”. 

—Porque tengo amigos, ellos me cuidan. —Respondió Barnaby. —Y te tengo a ti, no es como si estuviera manipulándote sentimentalmente para que no me saques del colegio... 

—Suena a que sí. 

—Te adoro, el mejor papá del mundo, el hombre más inteligente de la tierra, ¿ya dije que eres el mejor papá? 

—Por favor, cállate. 

Su regreso a Hogwarts fue tranquilizador, la Señora Pomfrey dijo que lo mantendría en la enfermería hasta que se sintiera completamente segura sobre su saludable estado físico. A Barnaby no le molestaba quedarse allí, ¿a dónde más iría? Aunque se sentía bien, prefería mantenerse apartado de su próximo encuentro negativo. 

—¿En dónde está? ¿Está vivo? 

Barny sonrió y suspiró, esa era la voz reconocible de Mikael. Se asomó de entre la cortina que lo mantenía oculto, descubriendo que él venía con compañía. 

—¿Qué le hiciste a tu cabello? —Preguntó Mikael. 

—¿Se ve mal? 

—Es lindo. —Halagó Theodosia. 

Barnaby aclaró su garganta, ¿hace más calor en la habitación? Le ofrece una sonrisa tensa, sus manos están sudando y todo su cuerpo actúa en su contra, sólo Mikael parece notar su incomodidad y hasta parece disfrutarlo. 

—¿Te sientes mejor? —Preguntó Theodosia, quien con curiosidad estiró su mano para acariciar los mechones ondulados de Barnaby. 

El gesto no era especialmente tierno, ella no le ofreció una sonrisa enamorada y declaró sus sentimientos, mantuvo una expresión tranquila y neutral ante la acción que ella sentía natural. La respiración de Barny se cortó, su corazón dejó de latir, ¿por qué ella puede acariciar su cabeza con tanta confianza? 

—Ay, Merlín... ¿Cuál es mi nombre? —Balbuceó Barnaby con las mejillas rosas. 

—¿Qué? 

—Quiero decir, ¡sí! Estoy bien, muy bien, tan bien y... ¿De qué me perdí mientras me fui? 

—No mucho, el partido no fue la gran cosa. —Comentó Mikael. 

—Hoy rompí mi propio récord en el club de duelo. —Añadió Victoire. —Y la profesora McGonagall nos habló sobre las salidas a Hogsmade. 

—Sería genial salir a Hogsmade; ¿no lo crees, Barny? —Preguntó Mikael con una sonrisa cómplice, señalando a Theodosia levemente con la cabeza. —Escuché que hay lugares muy románticos para las parejas. 

—Ninguno de ustedes tiene pareja. —Les recordó Victoire. 

—Detalles menores. 

La puerta de la enfermería se abrió, Teddy entró cargando unas cajas pesadas que le entregó a la Señora Pomfrey, parecía no haber notado al grupo de chicos en el fondo de la habitación. Barnaby sabe que podría dejarlo ir y no crear más problemas, pero desea poner a prueba el consejo de su madre. Se arrastra hacia el borde de la cama, sonriendo mientras ve la figura del chico que se acerca hacia la puerta para marcharse. 

Toma aire y aúlla, igual que un lobo, un sonido bajo que resuena por toda la enfermería. Sus amigos lo observan confundido, pasan por alto el hecho de que Teddy se quedó en el lugar dándoles la espalda y que su cabello se ha teñido de color blanco. 

Edward Lupin mira hacia atrás, sorprendiéndose cuando encuentra a Barnaby Junior con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, como si supiera lo que ha estado intentando esconder desde el primer año. Permanece con una mano apoyada en la gran puerta de madera, esperando estar soñando y mirando a su enemigo mortal directamente a los ojos. 

Barnaby vuelve a aullar, provocando que Teddy salga corriendo de la habitación. 

—¿Qué fue eso? —Preguntó Mikael. 

—Secreto familiar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquí estamos, dejemos de lado tanto acoso escolar para concentrarnos en el romance y en la amistad, ¡No todo tiene que ser dolor! Pero el drama, oh el drama, yo vivo por el drama (?)  
> Si han llegado hasta aquí: Felicidades! Toma una galleta 🍪  
> Gracias por leer!


	6. Las chicas son un club de drama (Año 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La fiesta de Slughorn les pone los pelos de punta, ¿se atreverán a invitar a las dueñas de su corazón?  
> Barnaby y Mikael pasan tiempo juntos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No puedo esperar para subir los capítulos del cuarto año, se acerca el baile celestial!  
> Mientras tanto, disfruten este humilde capítulo y los clásicos problemas adolescentes 💕 Nos adentramos un poco más en los sentimientos de Barny, su relación con Mikael y sus dudas respecto al pasado...

—Mikael no respiro, me estoy muriendo, la muerte llega hacia mí... 

Barnaby se derrumbó en el corredor del séptimo piso de la Torre Norte, pero su amigo ignoró su berrinche y tomó sus piernas para jalarlo hacia el salón de adivinación. Sin duda alguna, Mikael McNully sabía que él estaba exagerando, estuvo así toda la semana desde que Slughorn anunció que pronto se reunirían en una fiesta especial del club de las eminencias en conmemoración por la finalización del año escolar. Una fiesta no suena tan mal, se mostraron entusiasmados hasta que una chica hizo la pregunta que cambió sus vidas por completo: 

“—¿Tenemos que presentarnos con una pareja?” 

Sí, por supuesto que sí. 

—Está bien, amigo. —Masculló Mikael, quien no dejaba de tirar de las piernas de Barnaby. —Lo resolveremos, las opciones son obvias. 

—¿¡A qué te refieres con que las opciones son obvias!? —Gritó Barny, levantando su cabeza. —Es un infierno, claramente ellas esperarán que las invitemos y... Oh Merlín, ¿por qué tenemos que ir en parejas? Ten cuidado con los escalones. 

—No tendría que tener cuidado con los escalones si te pusieras de pie y actuaras como un hombre. 

—¿Qué haremos si ellas ya han sido invitadas por otra persona? 

Mikael suelta sus piernas, sorprendiéndose ante el cuestionamiento. 

—No había pensado en eso. 

—Genial, no iré. —Sentenció Barnaby rotundamente, levantándose y sacudiendo su túnica empolvada. 

—¡Estamos sacando conclusiones apresuradas! Vamos a calmarnos, asistir a la clase de adivinación y luego nos reuniremos con las chicas para preguntarles casualmente si quieren venir a la fiesta con nosotros. —Ordenó Mikael, elevando su mano tomar la trampilla circular que daba al salón. 

El aula de adivinación daba la impresión de ser una mezcla entre un ático y un salón de té antiguo. Al menos veinte mesas redondas fueron hacinadas en su interior, rodeadas de sillones de cretona y mullidos pufs. La mueblería era iluminada con una luz tenue debido a que las cortinas de las ventanas impedían que entraran los rayos del sol. Muchas lámparas estaban cubiertas por telas de color rojo oscuro, era un ambiente que impedía el acostumbramiento, tan sofocante y pesado por el perfume que nunca se escapaba de la habitación. 

—Mira, bolas de cristal. —Comentó Mikael, jugando con el objeto entre sus manos. —Tal vez veamos nuestro futuro. 

—Un futuro sin parejas para la reunión de Slughorn. 

—Tu optimismo me provoca un llanto emocional. 

—Disculpa, ¿Mikael? 

Los chicos dirigieron su mirada ante una chica de cabello rojo que jugaba con su trenza; Barnaby se escondió detrás de un libro, lo que sea que fuera, no tenía nada que ver con él. La chica de tercer año parecía avergonzada, juntando valor para decir algo. 

—Yo... No sé si tienes pareja para la fiesta de Slughorn de esta noche, así que si necesitas a un acompañante... —Dijo la chica con una sonrisa y la mirada baja. —Sólo digo que puedo ser una opción. 

La chica se marchó, corriendo con una risa divertida hacia sus amigas en la mesa. Mikael parpadeó confundido antes de sentarse junto a Barnaby, frunciendo el ceño y entrecerrando sus ojos, procesando la escena que acaba de presenciar. 

—¿Qué acaba de pasar? —Preguntó Mikael. 

—Parece que no tienes que preocuparte por conseguir pareja, niño popular y amable que todo el mundo ama. 

—¿Soy popular? 

—Estamos en tercer año y todos usan esa pulsera que hiciste cuando apenas llegaste al colegio, además eres el jugador más joven en el equipo de Hufflepuff, tu padre es famoso, tienes dinero y eres guapo. 

—Que tierno, piensas que soy guapo. 

—De acuerdo, jódete. 

Se quedaron dormidos en la primera hora, los sueños de Barnaby estaban llenos de propuestas fallidas hacia Theodosia donde siempre ella se burlaba de sus pobres intentos por invitarla a la fiesta. ¿Qué tal si invitaba a Victoire? No, se supone que ella es la opción de Mikael y su eterna enamorada, sería injusto. Quizás es más fácil fingir que está enfermo y encerrarse en su habitación hasta que todo termine. 

Al despertar, Mikael descubre que su mochila ha sido llenada de cartas de chicas que se ofrecen para ser su pareja en la fiesta. Tal parece que él genuinamente no cree ser tan popular, es demasiado humilde e inocente como para abrir sus ojos ante la realidad. Al menos así puede que tenga una oportunidad con Victoire. 

—¿Quieres venir a casa para pasar las vacaciones? Sólo seríamos nosotros y mi papá, mi mamá estará visitando a mi abuela en Colombia. —Propuso Mikael, revisando las cartas con corazones superficialmente. 

—Estaré con mis abuelos en Francia mientras mis padres llevan a Charlotte a una de sus giras de ballet y dudo mucho que me dejen viajar a Nueva York por mi cuenta. 

Ambos chicos bajaron por la trampilla, se quedaron congelados en el corredor con los estudiantes que iban y venían; Barnaby podría jurar que sus corazones latían al mismo tiempo por compartir temores iguales, dos adolescentes a punto de sumergirse en la tenebrosa incertidumbre. 

—De acuerdo, tú irás por Vic y yo por Theodosia, si algo sale mal entonces nos reuniremos en la torre de astronomía para un suicidio doble. —Propuso Barnaby. 

—Eso suena a un buen plan. 

Si conoce a Theodosia ella debe estar en la lechucería, siempre le ha gustado estar en contacto con esos animales voladores, es un buen lugar para invitarla dado que es una torre poco concurrida y suele pasar desapercibida. Es un alivio, quizás así nadie vea su humillación cuando reciba un rechazo rotundo y penoso. 

¿Debió llevar algo? Como flores o esas cursilerías que les gustan a las chicas, ¡por la tanga de Merlín! ¿Por qué se siente tan nervioso? Ella es sólo una amiga, una amiga fría a quien todavía le gusta permanecer apartada del resto, ocasionalmente con la nariz metida en un libro o escribiendo por placer. No es como si tuvieran la mejor relación del mundo, todavía pelean cuando la oportunidad se presenta, pero han aprendido a llevarse bien. 

Tiene las rodillas temblando cuando finalmente llega a la entrada de la torre y Theodosia va de salida. Ella lo saluda moviendo su cabeza, caminando con las manos en los bolsillos, con los rizos pequeños y enmarañados agitándose por el viento. Barnaby le devuelve el gesto, caminando hacia el interior de la torre. Esperen, ¡no! ¡Se suponía que estaba allí para hablarle! 

—¡Theodosia! 

—¿Qué? 

Barnaby titubeó, normalmente le gusta su tono de voz y el mensaje implícito que deja ver si sabes interpretarlo: “Esto me aburre, no te metas conmigo, iré a leer”, pero ahora le temía. Ella no parece ser la clase de chica que se entusiasme por ir a una fiesta, quizás hasta podría reírse (por primera vez desde que la conoce) ante la ridícula perspectiva. 

—Yo... Lo acabo de olvidar, te veré luego en el Gran Comedor. —Dijo Barnaby entre tartamudeos, huyendo despavorido. 

Bien, ¿qué salió mal? La respuesta es clara: No tenía un plan. Lo que necesita es crear una lista de sencillos pasos a seguir que facilitaran sus intentos de acercarse, o sólo tener algo a lo que aferrarse para echarle la culpa cuando llegara el momento. Está a punto de llegar a la entrada del Gran Comedor, un tiempo a solas le servirá para planificar su ansiada noche. 

Mikael camina en la misma dirección que él, tenso y nervioso, con el rostro pálido. 

—Necesitamos un plan. —Dijo el chico rubio. 

Se sientan en la mesa de Hufflepuff, ignorando las miradas molestas ante la presencia del Slytherin. Barnaby vacía el contenido de su mochila, buscando tinta, su pluma buena y un pergamino en buen estado. Su amigo analiza cada uno de sus movimientos, esperando que él sea quien le brinde la iluminación divina. Barny se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar: 

—Haremos esto, primero: Hablaremos con ellas como si la fiesta no nos importara... 

—Entiendo. 

—Luego, diremos algo así como: “Pero podría ser divertido, si tan sólo tuviera una pareja con quien ir y divertirnos...”. 

—Continúa. 

—Entonces ellas propondrán por su cuenta que nosotros cuatro vayamos a la fiesta de Slughorn, fingiremos que sólo se trata de un evento casual, pero... 

—¿Pero? 

—A Theodosia le encantan las flores, ¿recuerdas? Yo iré a buscarla a su sala común sin nadie más y le llevaré un ramillete de belladona porque ella ama esa flor debido a que... 

—Representa la muerte, típico de Theodosia. 

—Entonces, le doy el ramo de flores y -último paso del plan- le digo que pasemos la fiesta sólo nosotros dos. 

—Oh... Te falto algo muy importante. 

—¿Qué? ¿Qué falta? —Preguntó Barnaby preocupado. 

—La parte en la que me dices en dónde demonios encajo yo en este plan. 

—¡Tú puedes invitar a cualquier chica en esta escuela, Mikael! 

—Pero sólo me interesa invitar a Victoire, ¿entiendes? Ella es linda, increíblemente divertida y sé que le encanta el romance porque se la pasa leyendo en la biblioteca... Oh Merlín, ¡ahí vienen! Cállate, conserva la calma. 

—Hola, chicos. —Saludó Victoire. —¿Qué están haciendo? 

—Pensando en la fiesta. —Respondió Barnaby, intentando verse despreocupado ante Theodosia. 

—Sí, Barnaby tiene su noche muy bien organizada. —Bromeó Mikael sin pensar, recibiendo una patada debajo de la mesa. 

—¿Por qué te organizarías para una fiesta? —Preguntó Theodosia. 

—Mikael tiene una noche organizada, no yo. —Mintió Barnaby. —El punto es que, en realidad estas reuniones sociales no nos interesan tanto... 

—Sí, cierto, son aburridas... —Continuó Mikael. 

—¿Entonces no irán? —Indagó Victoire, extrañada por su comportamiento. 

—Tal vez iríamos si encontramos a las parejas adecuadas... No es por presumir, pero somos un fuego en la pista de baile. —Bromeó Barnaby con poca convicción, Mikael a su lado negó suavemente la cabeza ante su torpe intento de chiste. 

—A mí también me da igual todo este asunto de la fiesta exclusiva y castrante. —Confirmó Theodosia. —Podemos ir juntos si no les molesta. 

—¡Genial! ¡Sí! ¡Genial! —Exclamó Barnaby, con su corazón agitándose como un tornado. —Es decir, supongo que no tenemos nada que perder. 

—Creo que esta vez estoy fuera del plan, yo iré con Teddy Lupin. —Confesó Victoire con ligereza y levantando sus hombros. 

Barnaby apretó la mandíbula, lo que más le irritaba de la decisión de Victoire era ver lo herido que estaba Mikael. El chico rubio estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para mostrarse frío ante la noticia, pero su ceño empezó a sufrirse y el nudo en su garganta se hacía cada vez más potente. Antes de que Barny pudiese intervenir, su mejor amigo explotó: 

—¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres con que irás con Teddy Lupin? ¡Es un imbécil! —Mikael se levantó de su asiento, completamente enojado. 

—Se ha portado bien últimamente, es agradable una vez que lo conoces. 

—¡Porque yo lo mantengo a raya! Dime que es una maldita broma, Victoire. —Suplicó Barnaby. 

—¿Por qué te portas tan infantil, Barny? Es sólo una fiesta, no un baile escolar o algo peor. 

—¡Es Teddy Lupin! ¿Acaso olvidas cuando te llamó gorda frente a todo el club de duelo? ¿Eres estúpida o qué? 

La expresión de Barnaby se suavizó, siendo consciente de sus últimas palabras, nunca en su vida había considerado a Victoire como una chica tonta, ella es casi una hermana y sólo anhelaba protegerla contra cualquier idiota que pudiera hacerle daño. Resultó que él mismo fue quien la hirió, diciéndole algo tan horrible y sin reaccionar cuando ella abandonó el Gran Comedor con lágrimas en los ojos. 

—Son unos perdedores. —Murmuró Theodosia. 

—¿Entonces por qué sigues aquí con nosotros? —Cuestionó Mikael prepotente. 

—No te preocupes, me voy ahora mismo. 

Mikael no esperó a que ella fuera la primera en irse, salió corriendo del Gran Comedor sin mirar hacia atrás; Barnaby recogió sus cosas con apremio, todavía tenía la oportunidad de hablar con Theodosia para que reconsiderara su decisión, pero el chico Hufflepluff parecía necesitarlo más que ella. Así que siguió sus pasos, sabiendo perfectamente que se dirigía hacia la torre de Astronomía, quedó claro en tanto subía las escaleras y sus sollozos se volvían más altos. 

—Yo debería estar llorando, Mikael. —Bromeó Barnaby, acercándose a su amigo que lloraba. 

—¿Quién dijo que estoy llorando? 

—Ya sabes, el agua que se escurre de entre tus ojos. 

—¿Por qué tuvo que ser Teddy? Habría estado bien si hubiese sido cualquier otro chico, pero... ¿Qué importa? Ella ni siquiera sabe que existo. 

—Claro que sí, es tu amiga. 

—Sólo me habla porque estoy contigo. 

Barnaby no supo qué decir, era la primera vez que lo veía tan desanimado. Era consciente de su amor a primera vista con Victoire desde que la vio en el tren, de todos sus intentos por entablar una conversación y el constante interés que le demostraba. Ciertamente era una pena que el chico hubiese sido rechazado de esa manera, sin poder tener la oportunidad de declarar abiertamente sus sentimientos. 

—Podemos ir juntos a la fiesta. —Propuso Barnaby. 

—No, ve con Theodosia. 

—¿Para qué? Prefiero ir contigo y divertirme, o podemos quedarnos aquí y olvidarnos de las chicas porque... ¿Quién las necesita? Son chicas, yo no quiero unirme a ese club de drama. 

Mikael embozó una sonrisa suave, aunque sus ojos seguían tristes. 

—Supongo que podríamos ir al campo de quidditch y puedo darte un par de lecciones para que te unas al equipo de Slytherin. —Comentó Mikael. 

—Ese es el espíritu. 

Al final, desistieron de sus planes con las chicas, sólo se necesitaban el uno al otro. En la noche, robaron comida de las cocinas, la guardaron en una enorme bolsa y usurparon el radio de un estudiante dormido; entre penumbras se escabulleron hacia el cobertizo con los botes cerca del lago, allí organizaron su propia fiesta y jugaron snap explosivo hasta que el sol salió por el horizonte. Se permitieron olvidar a Theodosia y Victoire, este era su momento personal. 

—¿Qué crees que vea Victoire en Teddy? —Preguntó Mikael con tristeza. 

—Lupin tiene a todos alrededor de su dedo meñique, es inteligente, gracioso, un poco atractivo... 

—¿Atractivo? 

Barnaby balbuceó, quizás fue una mala elección de palabras. No quería decirlo de esa manera, ¿está mal admitir que Teddy es guapo? No es ciego, podría opinar lo mismo de Mikael. MC diría algo así como que es machista que los hombres carezcan de la posibilidad de juzgar la belleza de sus compañeros masculinos. 

—Ya sabes, tiene un cabello llamativo. —Dijo Barny, señalando su propia cabeza. 

—¿Dices que Victoire saldrá con Teddy por el color de su cabello? 

—Digo, no, pero es un factor a tener en cuenta. 

Mikal se quedó en silencio, jugando con una carta del mazo que su amigo trajo. Parecía estar pensando de más sus palabras. 

—Theodosia tiene un cabello atractivo. —Dijo el chico Hufflepuff. —Quiero decir, si nos ponemos a hablar sobre cabello. 

—Sí... No lo sé, nunca lo había pensado. 

Ambos asintieron en silencio, sólo se escuchaba el resonar de las olas contra los botes del cobertizo. 

—Mejor vamos a dormir. 

Su última noche en Hogwarts no fue tan mala, ciertamente pudo ser una experiencia más desagradable. Al día siguiente, siguieron bromeando juntos, pero hicieron las paces con las chicas y se subieron al tren sin profundizar sobre lo ocurrido. Ya corrían los rumores sobre la maravillosa pareja que eran Victoire y Teddy, pero los chismes dejaron de circular cuando Barnaby amenazó a cada persona en el tren para callarse o los hechizaría con una marca tenebrosa. Si la gente todavía veía en él una fachada de niño mortífago entonces lo usaría a su favor. 

—¡Barny, es tarde! Tienes que salir o perderás tu traslador. 

Barnaby Junior gruñó bajo las almohadas, ¿a quién se le ocurrió que debía pasar sus vacaciones en la casa de sus abuelos en Francia? Se aburriría terriblemente, con su gato y las cartas de Mikael como única compañía. Lástima que no podía acompañar a sus padres a los recitales de Charlotte, aunque entendía que ella también necesitaba su tiempo con su familia, podría sobrevivir sin ellos. 

—¡Bajaré en un minuto! 

Se colocó ropa cómoda, es normal que llueva mucho en Baume-les-Messieurs y no hay mucho para hacer en el pueblo, suele ser más divertido cuando toda su familia está allí. Tal vez tenga suerte y sólo le espere un poco de viento frío, puede sobrevivir a eso; además, sólo será una semana hasta que los recitales de su hermana terminen. 

Baja las escaleras con pequeños saltos con su mochila llena de ropa colgando en la espalda y la varita colgando a un lado de su cadera. Sus padres están como locos en sus últimos preparativos, sin mencionar que es la primera vez que Barnaby tiene autorización para viajar solo. Sólo tiene que ir al Ministerio hacia el sector de viajes largos con un permiso especial, es pan comido. 

—Recuerda que tu traslador está en la Sección D de viajes internacionales, agárrate bien y no te sueltes hasta que te lo ordenen. —Dijo Félix, colocando una bufanda alrededor del cuello. —Eso te dejará en París, así que irás a la misma estación de autobuses de siempre y... 

—Sé el recorrido, papá. 

—¿Me escribirás en cuanto estés en casa de tus abuelos? 

—Obvio. 

—“Sí, papá”. —Corrigió Félix con el ceño fruncido. 

—Sí, papá. —Repitió Barnaby con una sonrisa. —¿También quieres un abrazo? 

—En serio, ¿por qué tuviste que crecer? Los adolescentes no conocen las nociones básicas del respeto. —Félix estiró sus brazos, estrechando a su hijo contra su cuerpo como si temiera que el inofensivo viaje le hiciera daño. —Cuídate mucho, escríbeme en cuanto llegues o estarás castigado un año. 

—Temo que esa sea una amenaza real; ¡Adiós, mami! ¡Te amo! 

—¡También te amo, cariño! Saluda a tus abuelos de mi parte. —Dijo MC mientras peinaba a su hija con sumo cuidado. 

—¿Por qué a ella sí le hablas así? —Protestó Félix. 

—Sólo lo hago para molestarte. 

Llegar al Ministerio fue una tarea sencilla, pero arrastrarse entre los magos y brujas sin consideración debería ser catalogado como una tortura cruel. Hay tantos pasillos, ¿cómo saber hacia dónde tiene que ir? Se deja arrastrar igual que en una marea hasta llegar al ascensor, al menos sabe que el departamento de transporte está en el sexto piso. 

Entonces, Sección D... Quizás está a la izquierda... Genial, hay veinte pasillos diferentes por ese lado, ¿qué tal si toma el camino de la derecha? Definitivamente no, el recorrido es aún peor. Con algo de miedo, decide seguir sus instintos y tomar el primer corredor, ¿qué tan malo puede ser? El tiempo se le está acabando, por lo que debe seguir caminando sin rumbo. 

—¡Último llamado para los viajeros de la Sección D! 

Barnaby corrió hacia la voz, introduciéndose en la habitación de gran tamaño y abriéndose paso entre los magos que se arremolinaban alrededor del objeto, quedaban menos de treinta segundos para partir por lo que apoyó su mano en el traslador y se sujetó con fuerza. 

—¿Barny? ¿Qué haces aquí? 

—¿Mikael? ¿Tú que haces aquí? 

—Regreso a casa, obvio. —Explicó chico con una sonrisa. —Me quedé unos días en el Caldero Chorreante y llegó la hora de regresar a Nueva York. 

—Pero, este traslador va hacia París... 

—No, eso es en la Sección D, esta es la Sección B. 

—¿Qué dijiste? 

Siente una especie de gancho jalando su estómago, todo se vuelve borroso, está girando en el aire y el movimiento están brusco que aparta cualquier otro pensamiento. Tiene ganas de vomitar cuando el viaje termina, no necesariamente por la agitación sino debido a que está en Nueva York, a cientos de kilómetros de su destino original y en lo que parece ser un lujoso hotel de máxima categoría. 

—Oh Merlín, van a matarme... Estaré castigado hasta que sea un anciano y mis hijos con Theodosia ya tengan sus propios hijos. 

—¿Alguna vez te escuchas a ti mismo cuando hablas sobre ella? 

—¿Y ahora qué haré? 

—Sólo toca el traslador otra vez y... Olvídalo, ya se fue. 

Barnaby ahogó un grito, caminando de un lado a otro, agarrando su cabeza con desesperación. Mikael lo observó con calma, esperando que su momento de estrés llegue a su fin. El chico Slytherin detiene su ir y venir, como si su mente hubiese creado la más maravillosa idea. 

—Me quedaré aquí, contigo. 

—¿No se suponía que debes estar en París? —Le recordó Mikael, temeroso de las consecuencias. 

—Esa es la mentira que pienso mantener, les escribiré a mis abuelos fingiendo ser mi papá y ellos pensarán que sigo en casa mientras que mis padres creerán que estoy en París. 

—Es peligroso. 

—Por favor, sólo piensa en nuestras divertidas vacaciones juntos. 

—Maldición, me estás convenciendo... ¿Qué le diré a mi padre? 

—Sólo dile que mis padres saben que estoy aquí, pero que no se comunique con ellos porque están ocupados. 

Mikael y Barnaby sonríen, el rubio tira del brazo de su amigo y ambos comienzan a correr entre risas a través de los pasillos del hotel. Siente que el mundo le pertenece, es la primera vez que voluntariamente hace algo prohibido, ¿por qué no disfrutar el golpe del destino? Nadie puede discutir con la juventud, en especial con Mikael como poseedor de una tarjeta de crédito muggle. 

Llegan al edificio de departamentos en el que vive el hijo del comentarista, no pueden evitar reír como idiotas ante la semana que les espera; Mikael se muerde el labio, presentándose ante su padre que habla distraídamente por teléfono. 

—Papá, Barnaby está aquí y se quedará una semana. 

Murphy aparta el celular de su oreja, observándolo con sospechas. 

—No recuerdo que nos hayas pedido permiso, tu madre habría dicho algo al respecto. 

—Puede ser un secreto. —Dijo Mikael con inocencia. 

—¿Y por qué debería cubrirte? 

—Mamá no es tu jefe. 

—Espera... Esto es una trampa. —Los sonidos del teléfono con la persona hablando volvieron a llamar la atención de Murphy, el hombre suspiró. —Barnaby, ¿MC sabe que estás aquí? 

—Por supuesto, dijo que necesitaba que esté bien acompañado mientras ella y papá están ocupados con los recitales de Charlotte. 

—De acuerdo, entonces todo se ve legal para mí. 

El enorme pent-house quedó en manos de los adolescentes cuando Murphy tuvo una emergencia con el trabajo y su presencia resultó en que les dejara mucho dinero con la amenaza de no hacer nada tonto mientras estaba fuera. Ninguno planeaba meterse en problemas que revelaran sus verdaderos planes por lo que procedieron a crear las cartas falsas que momentáneamente fueron enviadas a sus víctimas inocentes. 

—Esto es emocionante, nunca has tenido un contacto real con la tecnología muggle. —Dijo Mikael, intentando comer un pedazo de pizza sin separar sus dedos del control de su consola. —No imagino que alguien pueda vivir sin jugar Mario Kart. 

—Sin embargo, realmente te esfuerzas en vencerme y... ¡Mikael deja de lanzarme ese maldito caparazón de tortuga! 

—¡Estás en mi casa y perderás si yo lo decido! 

Barnaby sonrió, tomó un pedazo de pizza y se lo lanzó a la cara, provocando que terminase muy atrás en la carrera. Mikael soltó el control, decidiendo que ese ataque marcaba el principio de una guerra de comida que podrían mantener a duras penas gracias a la cantidad de cajas con pizza que ambos habían ordenado. 

—Nos comeremos esto de todos modos, ¿verdad? —Preguntó Barnaby. 

—Me ofende que lo preguntes, la respuesta es sí. 

El chico Slytherin aprendió muchas cosas interesantes sobre la tecnología muggle; en primer lugar: los teléfonos celulares son fascinantes y tomarse fotografías con la ropa cara de Mikael es divertido, en segundo lugar: la electricidad es un invento fascinante, pero peligroso. Incluso su amigo le regaló uno walkie-talkie hechizado con magia para que pudiesen hablar desde la distancia en cada momento libre. Aunque su estadía en Nueva York era un placer prohibido, la estaba disfrutando como nunca antes. 

—En serio, háblame sobre todo lo que sepas de Félix Rosier. —Suplicó Mikael, saltando sobre su cama de gran tamaño. 

—¿Por qué tanto interés? —Dijo Barnaby, intentando realizar un truco con la patineta de su amigo. 

—Es una eminencia, ¿en serio no sabes sobre sus habilidades? Para su séptimo año en Hogwarts aprobó cada materia del programa, ¡todas y cada una! ¿Cómo es posible? Algunas son al mismo tiempo... En fin, fue prefecto, headboy, premio anual y forma parte de los Sagrados Veintiocho. 

—Formar parte de los Sagrados Veintiocho no es gran cosa... —Comentó Barnaby, soltando el objeto para saltar hacia la cama. —Además, no sé mucho sobre él porque todo a su alrededor está relacionado a su trágico pasado y siempre que pregunto me responden “No tienes por qué saber eso, eres un niño”. 

—Espera, te mostraré algo. 

Mikael se inclinó para sacar una colección de libros escondidos debajo de su cama, pesados volúmenes que Barnaby miró con interés, la mayoría parecían haber sido escritos por la amarillista Rita Skeeter y otros por investigadores de verdad. Un manual en específico llamó su atención, una tapa verde con letras negras adoradas con bordes dorados, el título en sí era bastante tenebroso: “El terror de Londres”. 

—Sé que Rita Skeeter es una fuente poco confiable, pero hay que saber leer entre líneas. —Explicó Mikael. —La mayoría de estos libros fueron eliminados por la propia familia Rosier, sólo deben existir un par de copias en el mundo. 

—Y parece que conseguiste la mayoría... 

—Soy un fanático empedernido. 

—¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no escuchas todo lo que dicen sobre mis padres en Hogwarts? —Preguntó Barnaby con confusión, pero con una sonrisa al ser testigo de la primera persona que parecía no juzgar a su familia con crueldad. 

—Tu padre es una buena persona, todos cometieron locuras en la guerra, ¿Crees que Theodosia puede opinar al respecto? ¿En dónde lo puse? Oh sí, aquí está. —Mikael le tendió un libro pesado, del tamaño de una enciclopedia. —Es una de mis lecturas predilectas: “Los crímenes que la guerra escondió”, puedes conseguirlo en donde sea y nadie se atreve a comprarlo porque demuestra que no hay gran diferencia entre los mortífagos y la supuesta gente inocente; ábrelo y ve al capítulo 17. 

Barnaby siguió su orden, pasando páginas y páginas de fotografías, entrevistas, anécdotas tenebrosas y mucho más. El capítulo diecisiete lo dejó con la boca abierta, dirigiéndole una mirada a su amigo que parecía igual de entusiasmado que él, reconocía el apellido de aquel Auror en la fotografía que se movía. 

“Talbott Winger” 

—¡Él es el padre de Theodosia! ¿Qué hace aquí? —Exclamó Barnaby impresionado. 

—De acuerdo, no tengo una información muy completa, pero por aquí... Sí, mira, hicieron una entrevista anónima a alguien que declaró conocerlo bien y dijo... Bueno, dijo que Talbott Winger hizo cosas horribles. 

—¿Qué clase de cosas horribles? 

—Asesinato, secuestro, y... Este informante anónimo dijo que era muy aficionado a la tortura, allí es donde comienzan las teorías de que Félix Rosier y él tuvieron una clase de enfrentamiento en el pasado, hay muchas fuentes que confirman su estadía en Azkaban cuando Talbott Winger tenía ese edifico malévolo en su control. —Explicó Mikael, abriendo más libros a medida que avanzaba en cada detalle de la historia. —Es muy probable que tu padre haya sido torturado por el padre de Theodosia. 

—Es... No lo sé, nunca imaginé algo así y mi padre nunca dijo nada al respecto. —Tartamudeó Barny, intentando imaginar la situación. —¿Qué más dijo ese informante anónimo? ¿Cómo es que sabe todo eso? 

—Dijo que una de las víctimas de Talbott se presentó y le mostró un frasco con recuerdos, pruebas irrefutables de la tortura que sufrió ante él. 

—Vaya... 

—La historia está mal contada, Talbott es el monstruo y Félix es quien merece ser reconocido, ¡pero se ha mantenido tan humilde al respecto que es admirable! Soportó el señalamiento público sin pedir el más mínimo reconocimiento, ¿sabes a cuántos estudiantes salvó en la guerra? Es una buena persona y un increíble hechicero. 

Bien, Barnaby lo sabía, siempre lo supo. Es decir, ¿por qué cuestionárselo? No es como si en algún momento de su vida se hubiese replanteado su propia existencia, sospechando sobre lo ocurrido en la guerra, escondiéndose en la biblioteca para escuchar más rumores sobre su padre, rebuscando entre sus cosas cuando él no estaba en casa... Claro que no, nunca haría algo así. 

Su mano se estiró para tomar “El terror de Londres”, la coqueta Rita Skeeter posaba en el reverso del libro. ¿Qué más hay que no sabe? Todo ese asunto de Theodosia y su padre lo ha confundido, ¿Cómo reaccionará Félix cuando se entere sobre que son técnicamente amigos? Peor, que tiene sentimientos románticos hacia ella... Es decir, no totalmente, ¡que locura! Theodosia sigue siendo una tonta, pero... 

—Tal vez sea cierto todo eso de la tortura. —Comentó Barnaby. 

—¿Por qué lo dices? 

—¿Recuerdas el año pasado? Cuando jugábamos a “Mostrar y contar” me preguntaste si mi padre tiene cicatrices... Hay una especie de... Una palabra escrita en su espalda, sólo la vi una vez y por accidente. 

Mikael cruzó las piernas en la cama, dándole toda su atención. 

—“Mortífago”. 

—¡Santo Merlín! ¡Es una locura! —Exclamó Mikael, impresionado por la revelación. —Tu padre es mi maldito héroe. 

—En serio eres muy raro, McNully. —Barnaby soltó una carcajada, ¿cómo es que ese chico podía mantenerse tan animado y poco temeroso ante su padre mortífago? Nunca comprendería su corazón de oro que no sabe juzgar a los demás. —De verdad, no entiendo por qué eres mi mejor amigo... 

—¿¡SOY TU MEJOR AMIGO!? 

— Oh no... ¡Abrazos no! ¡Mikael! 

Las noches en Nueva York son diferentes en comparación con su hogar, da la impresión de que esa ciudad nunca se toma un descanso. Aunque el estruendo ha disminuido, todavía puede escuchar el ir y venir de los autos, además de la música de los clubes nocturnos que están cerca. La respiración dormida de Mikael lo ayuda a enfocarse, mañana puede revisar las calles de esa ciudad. 

Pasa la página del libro, la lámpara cercana lo ayuda a leer en la oscuridad y evitar despertar a su mejor amigo. Está leyendo “El terror de Londres”, se siente débil por caer ante la escritura amarillista de Rita Skeeter, pero nadie puede culparlo por querer saciar su curiosidad. Aunque, comienza a pensar que ha sido una mala idea. 

“(…) Se dice que 104 familias muggles fueron desaparecidas los primeros dos meses cuando Quién-Tú-Sabes llegó al poder, ¿esto último fue una artimaña del Señor Oscuro? Por supuesto que no, no totalmente. Igual que un Dios, ese monstruo traía a dos especímenes a quienes confiaba su mano izquierda y derecha. 

Félix Rosier era inteligente, se mantuvo en silencio, detrás de Bellatrix Lestrange y Severus Snape. Podría decirse que era una combinación de lo mejor de ambos, pero que prefería mantenerse sin los honores de sus tareas asesinas. Sin embargo, como demostraré mediante las pruebas de este libro, todas las fichas del juego caen tarde o temprano.” 

De acuerdo, Rita es una escritora muy pobre. ¿Qué es lo que dijo Mikael? Algo sobre leer entre líneas. Entonces tiene que hacer un análisis más exhaustivo. Tal vez... El hecho de que Félix se haya mantenido tan alejado del centro de atención puede que signifique algo, es su forma de decirle al mundo que nunca se ha involucrado totalmente. 

Más páginas pasan entre sus manos. 

“Fue encontrado con un corte en la garganta, su cuerpo consumido por las llamas (…)” 

“(…) Se mantuvo inactivo por seis meses, misteriosamente desaparecido”. 

“Se dice que estaba oculto en países extranjeros, reuniendo un ejército, otros juran haberlo visto junto al Señor Tenebroso en cada movimiento (…)” 

“Sabemos cuál es la verdad (…)” 

“Azkaban...” 

Mikael se retuerce en la cama, girando entre las sábanas para observar a su mejor amigo. Parpadea lentamente, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para abrir sus ojos, pero se rinde y los mantiene cerrados. A pesar del sueño que amenaza con vencerlo, se toma un respiro largo para hablar. 

—¿Sigues despierto, Barny? 

—Iba a dormir en un segundo. 

El chico rubio hizo un ruido extraño, Barnaby sonrió. 

—Estás leyendo ese libro. —Murmuró Mikael. 

—Sólo lo estaba hojeando, no me interesa tanto. 

—¿Qué buscas exactamente? 

Excelente pregunta, ¿cuál es la respuesta? Ni siquiera sabe por qué tomó el libro en primer lugar, asume que se trató de simple curiosidad. Su base más firme es la idea de que busca una historia más extensa sobre el pasado, unir piezas del rompecabezas. De todas maneras, está asustado. Teme lo que pueda encontrar, que su lectura entre líneas resulte inútil. 

—No lo sé, Mika. —Confesó Barnaby. —Creo que fue una mala idea. 

—Lo que sea que haya ahí... No es tu padre, él ya es una persona diferente. 

—Lo sé, lo sé. 

—Y tú eres genial. 

—También lo sé. 

—Genial, entonces duerme. 

Barnaby apagó la lámpara y dejó el libro a un lado, se sumergió en las cálidas sábanas antes de cerrar sus ojos. Los pensamientos seguían atacando su cerebro, sin descanso. Nunca tendría suficiente, puede que su curiosidad sea sólo un capricho por no tener recuerdos. 

—Quiero respuestas. —Susurró Barnaby. 

Mikael abrió uno de sus ojos, indicándole que tiene toda su atención. 

—No lo sé, me refiero a que... Estoy acostumbrado a que todos me traten mal por lo que hicieron mis padres, cosas que no sé si son realmente ciertas o están exagerando, a veces tengo la convicción de que sí hicieron esas matanzas y es... Es complicado, porque son mis padres y los amo, pero si pienso en que son esa clase de monstruos... —Barnaby resopló, frunciendo el ceño ante el tropiezo de sus palabras. 

—¿Temes que todo sea verdad? 

—¿Sí? Es decir, ¿qué pasa si realmente no me afecta que hayan sido asesinos desalmados? Es peor, pero no quiero juzgarlos por lo que sea que hayan hecho para protegerme. 

—Tiene sentido. 

—Y estoy buscando información que evidentemente podría estar manipulada porque ellos prefieren esconderme todo lo que pasó, ¿qué tan malo puede ser? Tengo 13 años, puedo superarlo. 

—Yo... Me gustaría estar más despierto y ser mejor con las palabras, sólo puedo asegurarte que tus padres te dirán la verdad cuando el momento llegue. —Aseguró Mikael. —Sé que este asunto puede resultar agotador, los adultos son muy raros cuando se trata de secretos. 

—Dímelo a mí; ¿qué debo hacer? ¿seguir buscando respuestas o esperar hasta que me muera? 

—Eres tan exagerado, dale un voto de confianza a Félix. 

—Lo pensaré, él tiene que demostrar que se merece mi confianza.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seré sincera con ustedes, a partir del cuarto año es que todo empeora (?) Se vienen muchos problemas, traiciones, revelaciones, ¡estoy tan entusiasmada!  
> Gracias por leer este humilde proyecto ❤ intento que la universidad no consuma mi vida, pero es realmente complicado.


	7. Un baile y pastel de fresas (Año 4)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El baile celestial ha llegado a Hogwarts.  
> Barnaby recibe su primer beso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estaba desesperada por subir este capítulo porque es a partir de aquí que todo va cuesta abajo (?) En un sentido emocional, por supuesto ;) ¿Ya vieron las nuevas etiquetas que agregué? Las historias tranquilas no son para mí, es imposible negar mi lugar en el mundo hahaha  
> Espero que lo disfruten!

—Muy bien, presten atención: Han llegado con éxito a su cuarto año y se avecina un evento conocido como “El baile celestial”, será obligatoria una túnica de gala, la celebración tendrá lugar en el Gran Comedor a las ocho de la noche y sabrán que es un momento en el que pueden divertirse como los jóvenes que son... —McGonagall le echó una mirada discreta al grupo, recorriendo al grupo de estudiantes atentos con la mirada. —Pero eso no quiere decir que pueden descontrolarse por tener una pequeña libertad, no permitiré escándalos en el colegio por estudiantes que se comportan como una torpe banda de babuinos balbuceantes. 

—Intenta decir eso muchas veces. —Le susurró Mikael a Barnaby. —Torpe banda de babuinos balbuceantes. 

—Torpe banda de babuinos balbuceantes. —Repitió Barny con una sonrisa. 

—Torpe banda de babuinos balbuceantes. 

—Torpe banda de babuinos balbuceantes. 

—Así que comenzaremos con un par de clases de baile para que esto salga lo mejor posible, al menos para el inicio de la noche. —Anunció MgGonagall. —Barnaby Junior y Mikael McNully, ¿por qué no pasan al frente y nos muestran cómo se hace? Veo que están cuchicheando y sólo debo suponer que lo hacen porque tienen muy en claro cómo bailar. 

Barnaby siente que las mejillas se le ponen rojas al ser descubierto, pero el sentimiento de vergüenza aumenta cuando escucha la risa suave de Theodosia. No es como si en realidad supiera mucho sobre bailar, ha visto a sus padres hacerlo un par de veces y sin que sea una ocasión especial, sabe que es un acto romántico y que siempre hay besos involucrados. Ha pasado muchos años haciendo cara de asco ante una danza tan cursi, así que ahora se arrepiente de no haber prestado atención. 

—De acuerdo, tú serás la chica. —Dijo Mikael rápidamente. 

—¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Tú serás la chica! —Protestó Barnaby. 

Hay risas generales ante la situación, lo último que Barnaby recuerda (porque se ha obligado a sí mismo a reprimir cada segundo de ese vergonzoso momento) es que McGonagall aplaude para calmar el ajetreo y les ordena continuar, a lo que Mikael reacciona colocando una mano en su cintura. 

Con apenas unos días para el baile, Barnaby comprendió que la fiesta de Slughorn habría sido pan comido en comparación. Al ser el “niño mortífago” por tantos años, la mayoría de las chicas repelían su presencia como si tuviera una plaga contagiosa. Lo cual es curioso, porque las chicas parecían obsesionadas con el baile y todas compartían el temor de quedarse sin pareja. 

—¿Por qué soy un cobarde? —Se quejó Mikael. —Será la misma porquería del año pasado con la fiesta de Slughorn. 

—Con la diferencia de que Vic ya no está con Teddy, tienes una oportunidad. —Comentó Barnaby, viendo que a lo lejos una pobre chica de cuarto año intentaba invitar al metamorfomago entre tartamudeos. —Además, hoy recibiste diecisiete invitaciones de potenciales parejas. 

—Ninguna de Victoire; ¿has pensado en invitar a Theodosia? 

—Haré el ridículo si lo intento. 

—¿Por qué? Son amigos, dejó de comportarse igual que una perra contigo hace mucho tiempo, incluso va a verte jugar en los partidos de Slytherin. 

—Igual que tú y Vic, no es nada especial. 

Cada día que pasaba, la tensión respecto al baile iba en aumento, el baile celestial era el único tema de conversación incluso en clases que debían ser importantes para su desarrollo académico. Algunos estudiantes chismeaban tonterías tales como aquella teoría de que Dumbledore conseguiría mil barriles del licor más fino y que podrían beberlo a pesar de su joven edad. Lo único que se escuchaba coherente, era el rumor sobre la aparición de una banda de rock muy famosa en la fiesta. 

Catorce años es una edad lo suficientemente avanzada para dejar de comportarse como un bebé, ¿no es verdad? Entonces, lo único que haría sería acercársele a Theodosia para preguntarle sobre sus planes en la noche. ¿Qué puede salir mal? Sólo las burlas y la humillación pública, pero siendo ella podrá soportarlo con un poco de esfuerzo emocional. 

Una pregunta casual, no es gran cosa, ¿qué es lo que dijo Mikael? Son amigos, obviamente. Puede hacerlo, ya han hablado antes, son buenos conversando... Sí, excelentes conversadores. Así que, una pregunta rápida y asunto cerrado, sino puede intentar llegar al baile acompañado de Capitán Meow-Meow. 

—Hola, Barnaby. —Saludó Theodosia mientras caminaba a su lado en las escaleras. —Hoy tenemos clase de criaturas mágicas, ¿leíste sobre escogrutos de cola explosiva? 

—Eh... Sí, sí... 

No podía escucharla totalmente, era como si su cabeza estuviera hundida en el fondo del lago negro. Se aclaró la garganta un par de veces, sujetando la correa de su mochila para dejar de mover sus manos con nerviosismo. ¿Acaso no aprendió nada del año pasado? Es sólo un baile, un baile al que todos le dan demasiada importancia. 

—Que locura todo esto del baile... —Comenta Barnaby sin dejar de caminar. 

—Es una tontería, ¿por qué todos se obsesionan por un evento tan ridículo? Ni siquiera sé si voy a ir, ¿con qué objeto? Aunque probablemente sólo vaya para protestar por el trabajo extra que se les da a los elfos. 

—Sí claro, yo... No había pensado en eso... 

—Además no quiero celebrar un evento que cosifica a las mujeres y las obliga a emparejarse, dejándolas en vergüenza si aparecen sin un hombre a su lado. 

—Totalmente entendible, quiero decir, entiendo si no estás interesada en los bailes y en las parejas... 

—Pero lo soportaría si me invita la persona correcta, no soporto a los idiotas. 

—Ah, ¿en serio? 

—Aunque, lo único que me interesa de ese baile es que haya pastel... De fresas. 

Barnaby parpadeó confundido, ¿qué significaba eso? ¿Está o no interesada en ir al baile? Dijo algo sobre el trabajo sobreexplotado de los elfos y luego... No lo recuerda, un comentario sobre no querer salir con idiotas. Así que eso significa... No, definitivamente no lo entiende. 

Se vuelve más confuso cuando ella cuida a las criaturas a su lado, pero lo ignora toda la clase. ¿Es alguna especie de señal? ¿Él es un idiota? Bueno, ciertamente lo es si piensa en invitarla cuando ella ya ha dicho todo eso sobre la cosificación de las mujeres. Es hora de fingir estar enfermo para ausentarse del baile, ¿de qué serviría ir? Sin pareja ni nadie que lo acompañe. Tal vez pueda invitar a Myrtle la Llorona, la perspectiva es menos deprimente si se lo plantea bien. 

—Oh sí, mi madre me ha conseguido un vestido muy bello con estrellas. —Comentó Theodosia a una compañera con la que entablaba una conversación. —Es muy Ravenclaw, sólo rezo para que mi pareja se vista adecuadamente, pero no me pondré exigente porque todavía estoy esperando que la persona correcta me lo pida. 

Esperen, ¿acaso ella dijo que espera tener una pareja? ¡Maldita sea! ¿Qué es lo que quiere realmente? Las chicas son complicadas, ese baile debe haberles lavado el cerebro como una especie de mensaje subliminal. 

Theodosia sigue actuando extraño en su regreso al castillo, ¿qué más puede decirle Barnaby en este punto? Se rindió totalmente, está claro que ella no tiene intenciones de ir al baile e invitarla sería un fracaso porque demuestra que ignoró todo lo que dijo cuando se encaminaban a la clase de criaturas mágicas. 

La pierde de vista cuando camina hacia el Gran Comedor, se le había acercado un par de chicas de Ravenclaw para soltar risas tontas por el baile que se avecinaba al anochecer. Está a punto de conversar con Mikael para saber qué tal estuvo su suerte de casanova cuando Victoire atraviesa a toda prisa el corredor, siendo perseguida por un desesperado Teddy Lupin. 

—¡Vamos, Victoire! Sabes que quieres ir al baile conmigo. 

—Déjame en paz, Teddy. 

—El baile es esta noche, no querrás llegar sin compañía... 

—Yo... —Victoire desvía la mirada, abriendo sus ojos como platos cuando percibe la presencia cercana de Barnaby. —¡Ya tengo pareja! 

—Mentirosa, estuve todo el día detrás de ti y sé que... 

—Mi pareja es Barnaby, sin duda alguna. —Declaró Victoire, acercándose a su amigo y enganchándose a su brazo. —¿No es así, Barny? Eres mi pareja para el baile. 

—Eh... Sí, obviamente. —Contestó Barnaby con duda, pero dispuesto a defender a su fiel amiga. —Así que lárgate Teddy, llegaste tarde. 

Teddy bufó molesto, poniendo los ojos en blanco y agitando su cabello antes de partir lo más lejos posible. Mikael apretó los labios y su mirada bajó hasta sus pies, probablemente ni siquiera había conseguido la oportunidad adecuada para preguntarle a su enamorada sobre sus planes para el baile. Victoire suspiró de alivio al ver marchar a su horrible acosador, pero su compañero seguía un tanto confundido por la situación en la que parecía haberse involucrado en contra de su voluntad. 

—¿Qué fue todo eso? —Preguntó Barnaby. 

—Teddy ha estado insoportable, pero me agrada la idea de ir al baile contigo. 

—¿De verdad? 

—Claro, somos buenos amigos y no intentarás meterme mano o algo así. —Dijo ella con una sonrisa, Barny hizo una expresión de asco y le brindó un empujón suave. —De todos modos, sé que no tienes pareja. 

—Nadie quiere al “niño mortífago”. 

—No te llames así; ¿qué hay de ti, Mikael? ¿Ya conseguiste pareja? 

Mikael soltó una risa nerviosa ante la pregunta de su único amor, se pasó una mano por la nuca, balbuceando un torpe “Sí, estaba pensando en aceptar una invitación cualquiera”. Barnaby le lanzó una mirada suplicante a su mejor amigo, transmitiéndole con los ojos que lo perdonara y que no estaba en sus planes lo que acababa de pasar. McNully le sonrió suavemente, él siempre lo entendía, por mucho que doliera. 

—Me distraje un momento, ¿de qué me perdí? —Dijo Theodosia, acercándose al grupo. 

—Conseguí pareja para el baile, gracias a Merlín. —Respondió Victoire con un suspiro de alivio. 

—Oh, ¿Teddy o Mikael? 

—Barnaby, en realidad. —Victoire desvía su atención un segundo, unas chicas de Gryffindor le hacen señas a lo lejos para que se acerque a ellas. —Tengo que irme, ¡los veré en el baile! 

Theodosia parpadea sorprendida, haciendo una mueca algo extraña con los labios una vez que procesa la información que se le ha soltado de sopetón. Se muerde el interior de la mejilla, sujetándose con fuerza a la correa de su morral. 

—No sabía que estabas interesado en Victoire, Barnaby. —Dijo Theodosia con recelo. 

—Lo que pasó es que... 

—Poco me interesa tu vida privada. —Theodosia se dio media vuelta, alejándose mientras hacía un gesto con la mano como si intentara apartar un insecto molesto. 

—¿Qué fue eso? —Preguntó Barnaby. 

—No lo sé, pero será mejor que vaya a conseguirme una pareja. —Informó Mikael con cierto tono de tristeza en su voz. 

Al ver que todos sus amigos se fueron, Barnaby no pudo evitar preguntarse por qué todos los bailes parecían ser tan complicados. 

Al llegar la noche, se dio una mirada rápida en el espejo, ¿por qué su padre tuvo que comprar una túnica tan costosa y elegante? No es como si le luciera mal, ese verde oscuro casi negro resaltaba lo blanco de su piel y sus ojos brillantes, pero los bordados de oro en las mangas se verían pretenciosos y daría mucho de qué hablar. Hubiera preferido que MC se encargara de comprarle ropa, pero ella parecía tan entusiasmada como su esposo por su primer baile. “Es un momento especial, Barny; tienes que disfrutarlo como nunca”, decía ella. Puras tonterías, no hay nada de especial en un baile tan estresante. 

Lo único que había acordado con Victoire era que se encontrarían en la entrada del Gran Comedor cuando llegara la hora, le dio cierto alivio hallar a Mikael de camino al tortuoso evento. Él también se veía en sus mejores galas, con una túnica tan blanca como la nieve. Ambos chicos se sonrieron incómodamente mientras se acercaban a su destino. 

—Entonces, ¿quién es tu pareja? —Preguntó Barnaby para romper el hielo. 

—Es... Complicado. —La sonrisa de Mikael se endureció, parecía genuinamente preocupado. 

—¿Por qué? ¿Quién es? 

—¿Has pensado en qué las velas son como cunas para fuegos bebés? —Dijo Mikael, en un intento por desviar la conversación. 

La respuesta a todas las preguntas de Barnaby se presentó una vez que pusieron un pie en la entrada del Gran Comedor, Theodosia volteó hacia los chicos, acercándose con su regular gesto sin emociones. Se veía preciosa, el vestido lleno de estrellas se le pegaba a su cuerpo delgado y aun así parecía tener la suficiente libertad para moverse sin problema. Tenía el cabello habitualmente enmarañado ordenado en un moño alto, adornado con una diadema que traía una enorme piedra de luna a modo de decoración. 

—Al fin llegas, Mikael. 

—Espera, ¿ella es tu pareja? —Cuestionó Barnaby. 

—¡Ella no tenía pareja y yo tampoco! Así que nos pareció natural que... —Mikael no pudo seguir hablando, Theodosia tomó su brazo y jaló de él. 

—Ve a disfrutar tu baile con Victoire. —Dijo la chica en un siseo rencoroso. 

—¡Barnaby! —Victoire se acercó al chico, terminó sorprendida porque sus amigos la ignoraron al pasar a su lado. —¿Está todo bien? 

—No vale la pena, ¿entramos ya? 

Pudo ser peor de lo que imaginaba. 

La primera parte del baile fue entretenida, si olvidaba la presencia de Mikael y Theodosia entonces podía disfrutar del evento sin problemas. Después de todo, Victoire es una amiga muy cercana y siempre se ha divertido con ella cuando la visita en Shell Cottage. En el baile lento del inicio, ella bromea entre susurros y su compañero apenas puede contener las carcajadas ante sus ocurrencias, aunque temen que McGonagall los descubra tomándose el asunto con poca seriedad. 

Pareciera que Theodosia hace su mejor esfuerzo para alejarse de la pareja, llevándose a Mikael consigo aun si él no quiere acompañarla. Barnaby los ignora después de un rato, decidieron descansar para disfrutar del banquete en una de las mesas redondas de la sala, no sabe que tiene tanta hambre después de bailar hasta que prueba el primer bocado. 

—Parece que ya viene la música fuerte. —Señaló Victoire, al ver a los elfos acomodar una batería y varias guitarras en el escenario. —¿Tienes energía para bailar un par de canciones de verdad? 

—Sólo déjame comer un postre... —La sonrisa de Barnaby desaparece un momento cuando sus dedos rozan un pastel de fresas, es allí cuando recuerda lo interesada que estaba Theodosia por ese postre. La busca con la mirada, ella parece muy feliz junto a Mikael, ellos parecen hacerse bromas que no puede escuchar por la distancia y algo dentro de él arde en ira. —Mejor vamos a bailar, Vic. 

Trató de sacarse esa imagen de la cabeza en tanto sacudía su cuerpo en la pista de baile y cantaba a pulmón cada tema de la banda, ¿por qué preocuparse por Theodosia cuando está disfrutando una agradable noche con su amiga? Allí no hay vestidos de estrellas o pasteles de fresa, ni señales confusas que tanto perturban su mente. ¡Theodosia dijo que no estaba interesada en el baile! ¡Se supone que por eso no la invitó! Entonces, ¿por qué está tan molesto? ¿Por qué ella dijo que esperaba a la persona adecuada? ¿Es Mikael la persona adecuada? 

—¡Aligera ese ceño fruncido! —Exclama Victoire con una sonrisa, saltando hacia él para hacerle cosquillas. 

Comienzan a perseguirse por todo el salón, corriendo alrededor de las mesas y los estudiantes para pelear en su guerra de cosquillas. El agotamiento por bailar junto con el calor de la sala, los obligan a descansar, Victoire promete volver con un par de bebidas y Barnaby se siente tan relajado que se acerca a la mesa de Mikael y Theodosia sin pensar. 

—Estoy muerto de cansancio. —Dijo Barnaby con una sonrisa. —Victoire fue a buscar algo de beber, ¿quieren que después salgamos a caminar? 

Mikael estaba por responder, pero Theodosia tomó su lugar. 

—Estamos bien por nuestra cuenta, ¿por qué no se van ustedes dos solos? Hay muchas parejas que aprovechan la oscuridad de la noche. 

—¿Qué estás diciendo? 

—No necesito dibujártelo. —Respondió la chica, cruzándose de brazos; Barnaby estaba a punto de replicar, pero ni ella misma pudo reprimir las palabras que ansiaban salir de su boca. —Veo que ya no te preocupa ser el centro de atención, salir con una de las chicas más adoradas del colegio te dejará en una buena posición y todo eso sumado a que ahora estás en el equipo de Slytherin... 

—¿Crees que hago todo esto para ser popular? 

—¡Me da igual tu razón para asistir al baile con ella! —Exclamó Theodosia, poniéndose de pie y apoyando sus manos en la mesa. —Pero seguro sabrás aprovecharlo. 

—¿Qué significa eso? —Cuestionó molesto, persiguiendo a Theodosia cuando ella intentaba abandonar el salón y con Mikael detrás intentando calmar la situación. 

—Es obvio que si decidiste ir al baile con Victoire es porque pretendes tener algo más que una amistad con ella. —Siseó Theodosia, arrugando la frente. —¿Cómo es posible que no salgas victorioso de la situación? Irónicamente. 

—¡No lo entiendes! Fui al baile con Victoire porque ella... 

—¡Ya te dije que poco me importa tu vida privada! 

—Bueno pues, ¡haces un terrible trabajado demostrándolo! ¿Sabes qué? Si tanto te molestan mis decisiones entonces tengo la solución perfecta. 

—Ah, ¿sí? Dime cual. —Animó Theodosia con prepotencia. 

—En el próximo baile sólo di que quieres ser mi pareja, ¡y no me mandes tus estúpidas señales confusas! 

—¿Y quién dijo que a mí me interesa ser tu pareja? —Replicó la chica con su rostro acalorado. —Ve a besuquearte con Victoire y déjame en paz. 

Theodosia lo miró ofendida, subiendo los escalones con creciente enfado y sin pensar en detenerse. Barnaby gruñó de frustración, viéndola subir las escaleras con Mikael intentando hacerla entrar en razón, ni siquiera tenía ganas de insistir en sus berrinches. 

—¡Theodosia, sólo sirves para arruinar la vida de los demás! —Gritó Barnaby, regresando al Gran Comedor si mirar atrás. 

Estaba tan molesto, ¿por qué ella tiene que ser tan complicada y arruinar su noche? Su mente está nublada por el rencor, ¿quién se cree para opinar sobre su pareja de baile? Y lo peor, haciendo suposiciones tontas sobre que tiene sentimientos hacia Victoire. Si se hubiese detenido cinco minutos a escucharlo, sabría que todo fue una confusión por culpa de Teddy Lupin. 

Pero así no es como funciona Theodosia, ella carga sus convicciones y no existe fuerza humana en la tierra que pueda detenerla, ¿Eso es lo que quiere? ¿opinar tan mal de él? Puede cumplir cada uno de sus comentarios llenos de desdén. Sabe que debería calmarse porque tomar decisiones en un estado de ira es poco práctico y podría acabar por cometer errores de los que luego se arrepentiría. 

Regresa al Gran Comedor, toma una cerveza de mantequilla y bebe su contenido hasta el fondo. El suave licor no lograría emborracharlo por mucho que lo quisiera así que no existen suficientes cervezas para que su último encuentro con Theodosia se vuelva borroso. Se siente mejor cuando reconsidera que todavía está en compañía de una amiga que lo aprecia, está mejor con una amiga como Victoire que con la insufrible Theodosia. ¿Quién la necesita? Absolutamente nadie. 

—Barny, ¡aquí estás! —Dijo Victoire, acercándose con dos bebidas. —Te estaba buscando, ¿todo está bien? 

Su compañero sonrió, tomando la cerveza de mantequilla que Victoire le ofreció y acabándosela en un parpadeo. Sí, es mucho mejor que gastar energía en Theodosia. ¿Quién la necesita? Está con Victoire y su vestido rojo, con ese cabello que brilla como oro y sus ojos resplandecientes. 

—Todo es perfecto, estoy en un divertido baile con una de las chicas más bonitas de la escuela. 

—¿Y ahora qué te pasa? —Preguntó Victoire entre risas, claramente divirtiéndose por su epifanía. 

—¡Hay que bailar toda la noche! 

Planea cumplir su promesa, la música es alta, la cerveza adictiva, se olvida de sus problemas fuera del Gran Comedor. Incluso allí, pasa por alto el hecho de que sigue siendo el “niño mortífago” a los ojos de los demás. Se está divirtiendo, que es lo único que debería haber hecho desde el principio, sin preocupaciones ajenas. 

Cuando toma la muñeca de Victoire y la arrastra hacia los campos de fresas casi vacíos, todavía sigue pensando en el berrinche de Theodosia, aún más cuando lleva a su amiga detrás de uno de los arbustos frondosos para esconderse de los profesores o estudiantes que podrían pasar de casualidad. Espera que nadie los haya seguido, no tuvo oportunidad de mirar hacia atrás cuando salieron corriendo del salón. 

La noche es preciosa, Victoire conjura una serie de bolas de luz del tamaño de luciérnagas que los ayudan a distinguirse entre las penumbras. Ese podría ser la clase de escenario ideal que esperaba compartir con Theodosia, sólo ellos dos bajo la luz mágica y las estrellas, charlando sobre sus respectivas vidas. 

—Estás decaído. —Dijo Victoire. —Lo cual es sorprende teniendo en cuenta toda la cerveza de mantequilla que engulliste. 

—Eso no emborracha a nadie, estoy sobrio y con mis deplorables pensamientos. 

—Cierto, pero entiendes mi punto. 

Victoire robó una fresa del arbusto, inspeccionándola bajo la luz de la luna. Barnaby suspiró, arrancando un poco del césped bajo sus manos, quizás lo mejor sería ser sincero con ella. Ese es el lado positivo de conocer tan bien a esa chica: Sabe que no lo juzgará (incluso si se lo merece). 

—¿Por qué las chicas son tan complicadas? —Preguntó Barny con una sonrisa tímida. 

—De hecho, lo único que queremos es... 

—Criaturas tan raras. 

—Barny, intento decirte que... 

—Tan misteriosas. 

—Merlín santísimo. —Murmuró Victoire, negando con la cabeza. —Oye, lamento haberte arrastrado a ser mi cita. 

—¿Qué dices? Yo estuve a favor de ir contigo al baile. 

—Sí, pero... Ya sabes, estuviste bajo presión con la presencia de Teddy y su mirada de psicópata acosador. 

—No me forzaste a nada, me alegra haber compartido este baile contigo. —Afirmó Barnaby, dándole un suave golpe en el hombro. —Pero ya que estamos en el tema, ¿por qué siquiera consideraste ser novia de Teddy Lupin? Insisto en que es un imbécil. 

—Es complicado, es un chico muy agradable cuando le das una oportunidad y al mismo tiempo puede llegar a ser... Míralo como una especie de proyecto en construcción, tal vez necesita a alguien que vea su potencial. —Explicó Victoire. —A mí parecer, lo considero un trato justo. 

—¿En serio crees que merece esa clase de apoyo? 

—Él me ve, lo que realmente soy; Barny, sé que suena a una locura y puede llegar a serlo, pero me gusta que no vea lo mismo que los demás en mí. 

—¿A qué te refieres? 

—Lo primero que piensan de mí es: “Oh sí, la bonita chica con sangre de veela” o “Oh sí, la hija de Fleur Delacour y Bill Weasley”, sé que soy todo eso, pero también soy otras cosas. —Victoire sintió fuerzas para continuar cuando su compañero tomó su mano en señal de apoyo. —Soy más que una cara bonita con un apellido famoso, Teddy lo sabe y... Creo que es el único que puede verlo. 

Barnaby pensó en Mikael, el Mikael que conoce a Victoire más de lo que ella misma puede sospechar. No ve sólo su belleza, sino cada minúsculo detalle que la conforma como un ser humano completo. Lo sabe, ella está equivocada, hay alguien más que puede tratarla bien y darle el reconocimiento que tanto anhela. 

¿Por qué él no puede ser la clase de chico que su amiga necesita? Un soporte, un compañero de aventuras que le brinde un lugar a su lado. Su vida sería más sencilla si se hubiera interesado en alguien como Victoire, una chica que reconoce su corazón con sentimientos y es capaz de ofrecerle la mano que necesita para levantarse. 

—Lo lamento, debe parecerte ridículo que me queje de algo así. —Dijo Victoire, soltando una risa envuelta en un suspiro avergonzado. —Considerando que tú cargas con tu propio apellido y problemas más graves que los míos. 

—Tu vida en general me importa. 

—¿Por culpa de la obligación moral de la familia? 

—No, porque eres mi amiga. —Respondió Barnaby con obviedad. —Quiero decir, somos familia porque pasamos mucho tiempo juntos, pero no tengo ninguna obligación contigo así que todavía existe la posibilidad de que te ignore y desprecie porque sí. 

—Eres todo un erudito con las palabras. 

—Olvidé a donde quería llegar; el punto es que... Me importas, a mí y a muchas otras personas que ni siquiera imaginas. 

Victoire sonrió con modestia, dio un par de saltos para sentarse más cerca de su amigo y apoyó su cabeza rubia en su hombro. Barnaby estiró su mano con tal de acariciar su cabellera dorada, tan suave al tacto, creando un lazo invisible de unión en el momento ideal. Otra vez está pensando en Theodosia, en su berrinche sin sentido, en que arruinó una ocasión perfecta que podría haberlos llevado a algo más. 

Quiere suprimir esa imagen, su vestido con estrellas, lo mucho que parecía haberse estado divirtiéndose con Mikael. Maldito fantasma que invade sus deseos más profundos, ¿qué debe hacer para deshacerse de su presencia impalpable? Sabe la respuesta en el momento en que sus dedos delinean la mejilla de Victoire y levantan su rostro de belleza perfecta. 

Quizás es un mal momento para darse cuenta de que cometió un error. Porque se supone que no debería estar haciendo esto, ya de por sí es bastante malo descargar su frustración en su amiga, pero no es sólo eso. Es su primer beso, nunca antes tuvo la oportunidad de besar a una chica y la sensación es interesante. Tal vez ese beso le gusta tanto porque Victoire tiene un sabor especial, como a tarta de fresas, lo que obliga a Barnaby a cerrar sus ojos y seguir besándola con otro pensamiento en su alborotada cabeza. 

Entre las sombras, un chico con una cámara los observaba, planeando una venganza.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquí comienza la fila para quienes quieran darle una golpiza a Barnaby (?) Lo siento pero ese niño es idéntico a su padre 🤣🤣🤣 Me encantó ver a Theodosia aplicar la misma estrategia que Barny utilizó en tercer año: "no me interesa el baile, pero me encantaría ir si consiguiera una pareja", ¡parece que los celos han florecido!  
> ¿Quién los habrá fotografiado? Muy pronto lo sabremos!  
> Gracias por leer 💕


	8. Mi maldito compañero de almuerzo (Año 4)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Las acciones de Barnaby tienen consecuencias, ¿acaso perderá lo único que realmente le importa?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inicia el drama!  
> Por supuesto, las situaciones de Barnaby irán escalando hasta salirse de control 😨 Primero atacaremos a sus amigos y luego nos meteremos con su familia (?) Yo no conozco los límites >:)  
> Por cierto, estuve trabajando en dos capítulos sobre Charlotte (la hermana menor de Barny) y quedé completamente enamorada de ella 😭💖 Mi reina y su preciosa historia de amor  
> Disfruten su lectura!

El Gran Comedor está más animado de lo normal, los partidos de quidditch se han vuelto más regulares conforme todos se entusiasman por ganar la ansiada copa del deporte. El baile había sido olvidado hace unos dos relajantes meses, todos sus problemas estaban enterrados en el pasado... ¿No es así? Mikael nunca supo acerca de su beso con Victoire, ella acordó que fue una tontería de una sola noche y que seguirán siendo amigos, las cosas con Theodosia ya se tranquilizaron así que... ¿Qué es lo que le preocupa? 

—Y ese será mi movimiento estrella, será necesaria mucha velocidad y una coordinación milimétrica para que funcione. —Finalizó Mikael. —¿Barny? ¿Me estás escuchando? 

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo? 

—Estás muy distraído últimamente. 

—Sí, yo... Es por el quidditch. —Balbuceó Barnaby, agitando su cabeza. —¿Escuchaste sobre los intercambios estudiantiles? 

—¡Sí! Es mi oportunidad de hacer amigos de otros países, sabes que me encanta conocer gente nueva y será genial poder enviarnos cartas desde distintas partes del mundo. —Chilló Mikael entusiasmado. —Me pregunto si jugarán al quidditch como nosotros o si tienen jugadas más arriesgadas, me encantaría aprender de ellos. 

Barnaby sonrió con cariño, la conversación siempre será desviada hacia la pasión de su mejor amigo por el deporte. 

—Mika, ¿quieres contarme tu estrategia otra vez? Prometo poner atención esta vez. 

—Es una jugada entre dos cazadores, mientras uno asciende haciendo creer a los cazadores del equipo rival que va a lanzar intentando anotar un punto el segundo avanza a gran velocidad por debajo, el cazador de la quaffle deja caer la pelota para que su compañero la atrape y sea él quien anote mientras el otro equipo está distraído. 

—Suena complicado. 

—Lo es, llevo mucho tiempo practicándolo con mi compañero. 

—¿No te parece mala idea comentármelo? Estamos en equipos contrarios y los dos jugamos en la posición de cazador. —Dijo Barnaby con una sonrisa. 

—Eres mi mejor amigo y los mejores amigos no se traicionan. 

El gesto alegre de Barnaby desapareció y se derrumbó sobre la mesa con un gruñido suave, ¿por qué la tierra no podía tragárselo? Moriría si le decía la verdad, ¿acaso debe condenarse a sentir culpa toda su vida? Ya pasó, es un asunto del pasado, Victoire está dispuesta a mantener el secreto y todos son felices. 

—Además, lo mejor de la estrategia es que cuando anote el gol buscaré a Victoire en las gradas y le dedicaré mi triunfo. 

—Espera, ¿te le vas a declarar? —Preguntó Barnaby sin poder creerlo. —¿Desde cuando eres tan valiente? 

—¡No siempre fui un cobarde! El próximo partido es importante, no sé contra qué equipo me enfrentaré, pero tengo mi estrategia hecha por mí mismo, mi padre irá a verme, estoy arriesgando quedar en ridículo por declarar mis sentimientos hacia el amor de mi vida... Mejor voy a pedirle una poción tranquilizadora a la Señora Pomfrey. 

Barnaby se retorció de vergüenza mientras lo veía alejarse, ¿acaso era el mejor momento para decirle la verdad? ¿por qué no se detiene de una vez? Ve a pasar a Teddy con Victoire, charlando animadamente, si ellos arreglaron las cosas entonces Mikael no tendrá oportunidad... 

—Hola, Barnaby. —Saludó Theodosia. —¿Estás pensando en el partido contra Hufflepuff? 

—¿Contra Hufflepuff? No se supone que hayan anunciado a los contrincantes todavía. 

—Acabo de ver a Flitch colgar el anuncio. 

—Genial, simplemente perfecto. —Se quejó Barnaby. —¿Por qué tiene que ser contra Hufflepuff? Es como si el mundo quisiera que estemos enfrentados. 

—¿Estás peleado con Mikael? 

—Aún no... 

—¿Qué significa eso? 

—Olvídalo, ¿por qué estás aquí? 

—Quizás te moleste oírlo, pero ya han comenzado a pegar carteles horribles con tu nombre para desacreditar tu participación en los partidos. —Confesó Theodosia, sentándose frente a él. —Ya sabes, “no juegues o el niño mortífago te asesinará, “Barnaby Junior, el dementor humano”, “Jugar con Barnaby es como una patada en el...” 

—Ya escuché suficiente, gracias. 

—Es interesante que estemos en nuestro cuarto año y la gente te siga juzgando por lo que hicieron tus padres. 

—Tarde o temprano te acostumbras, el beneficio de tener pocos amigos es que saben soportar toda la mierda que te lanzan. 

—¿Debería disculparme otra vez? Por cómo te traté antes y eso... 

—No hace falta. 

Theodosia frunció los labios, parecía estar pensando en algo importante. Se puso de pie con un brinco entusiasta y saltó sobre la mesa para obligar a Barnaby a ponerse de pie; la acción lo tomó desprevenido, pero cuando ella tomó su mano y lo arrastró por los pasillos simplemente se dejó llevar hacia donde el destino los empujara. 

La chica lo arrastró hacia la mitad del corredor de primer piso, escondiéndolo detrás de la estatua de una bruja tuerta. Ella golpeó su varita un par de veces en la joroba de cobre al entonar “Dissendium” lo que provocó que la joroba se abriera lo suficiente para que una persona delgada pudiera entrar. 

Theodosia le sonrió antes de entrar, una sonrisa de verdad. Al verla introducirse en la oscuridad, Barnaby siguió sus pasos. Se deslizó por un largo trecho de lo que parecía un tobogán de piedra y aterrizó en una tierra fría y húmeda. Se puso de pie, mirando alrededor. Su amiga iluminaba el pasadizo con su varita, ella estiró su mano y Barnaby no dudó en tomarla. 

El pasaje se doblaba y retorcía, muy parecido a la madriguera de un conejo. Tenía el corazón agitado por los misterios que ella le mostraba, pero aún más por el toque cálido de su mano que se negaba a soltarlo ante un camino tan irregular. 

—Los Ravenclaw no suelen romper las reglas. —Comentó Barnaby. 

—Lo hacemos todo el tiempo, pero somos lo suficientemente inteligentes para esconderlo. 

En unos minutos, llegaron al pie de una escalera que se elevaba a gran altura. Con las mejillas rojas se ofreció para subir primero, Theodosia parecía no haberse dado cuenta de que llevaba la falda negra del uniforme, así que... Bueno, no se consideraba correcto que ella esté por sobre él. 

Al chocar con una puerta trampa, Barnaby descubrió que se encontraban en un sótano lleno de cajas y cajones de madera. Salió, ayudando a su compañera a subir, y bajó la trampa. Ella lo empujó contra una pared, escondiéndose de los pasos que subían y bajaban la escalera, probablemente esperando el momento indicado para escabullirse. 

Una vez que ella lo decide, en sigilo salen de su escondite y suben por la escalera. Se arrastraron detrás del mostrador de Honeydukes, caminando a gatas y ocultándose entre los estantes antes de salir hacia el exterior. 

—¿Cómo es que conocías ese pasadizo? —Preguntó Barnaby. 

—Soy muy observadora y tengo mucho tiempo libre, es mejor pasear por el castillo que quedarse en la sala común a hacer amigos. 

—Eres una chica extraña. 

—Tú igual, ¿vamos por una cerveza de mantequilla? 

Por alguna razón que Barnaby no comprendía, Theodosia se encargó de hacerle pasar una fantástica tarde para que pudiese olvidar sus problemas, al menos hasta que el partido de quidditch se hiciera presente. Mientras tanto, el chico se encargó de disfrutar ese surreal momento, charlando con ella como si no existiera nadie más interesante en el mundo. 

—¿Sigues estresado por el partido? —Preguntó Theodosia, acercándose el tarro de cerveza de mantequilla a los labios. 

—Nunca me afecta todo esto del quidditch, algo más me preocupaba y... De todos modos, no tiene importancia. 

—Estamos en confianza, puedes contarme. 

—¿Recuerdas el baile celestial? 

—¿Cómo olvidarlo? —Dijo Theodosia, girando sus ojos. 

—Hice algo malo y estoy arrepentido, fin de la historia. 

—Todos hicimos estupideces esa noche, ¿por qué seguir atosigándote a ti mismo? 

—Claro, esa debe ser tu manera de quitarte cierta responsabilidad de encima. —Dijo Barnaby juguetón, levantando una ceja. 

—Dudo que mi malhumor haya arruinado tu noche. 

—Levemente. 

—Me atrevo a decir que tengo demasiada influencia en tu vida. 

—Más de la que te imaginas. 

Theodosia desvió la mirada, parecía nerviosa ante el significado de sus palabras y la vergüenza podría delatarla. Barnaby no entendía de dónde sacó el valor para imponerse ante ella, pero esperaba que su valentía perdurara hasta que terminase sus estudios en Hogwarts. 

—Entonces, ¿qué se supone que es esa cosa mala que hiciste y que ahora te provoca arrepentimiento? ¿Por qué le das tanta importancia? 

—Porque... —Barnaby desvía la mirada, sus ojos se enfocan en el reloj que cuelga cerca del mostrador de la taberna. —Mierda, es tarde y tengo que ir a prepararme. 

Regresar a Hogwarts es un poco más sencillo que salir, Barny apenas puede creer que todo eso fue real. ¿Aquello cuenta como una cita? Un chico y una chica, tomando una cerveza de mantequilla, conversando y divirtiéndose juntos. Tal vez, aquella era una señal del universo para decirle que puede olvidarse sobre lo ocurrido en la fiesta y avanzar. 

¿Es su oportunidad con Theodosia? No recuerda la última vez que ella se haya portado tan amable y mostrara interés genuino en sus problemas, es maravilloso. Tiene la cabeza en las nubes cuando se coloca su uniforme de quidditch, incluso ignora el discurso motivador de su capitán. En todo lo que puede pensar es en Theodosia y su perfume intoxicante, en su sonrisa suave y en su cita secreta. 

El día era más que ideal, una luz potente iluminaba el estadio, todos estaban de buen humor y entusiasmados por otro excitante partido. Barnaby tenía el corazón acelerado, ¿era por el clamar de la gente o porque Theodosia estaría en la multitud? 

Los de Hufflepuff se aproximaron desde el otro extremo del campo, con la túnica amarillo canario. Los capitanes de ambos equipos se acercaron y se estrecharon la mano, en completa armonía de juego. Madam Hooch ordenó que cada uno monte sus escobas, lo que cumplieron inmediatamente. 

Barnaby pasó su pierna por sobre la escoba, en unos segundos ya estaba flotando en el aire. Saludó a Murphy McNully que estaba escondido en la multitud, su esposa lo acompañaba con una enorme sonrisa, seguro estaban allí para ver cómo saldría la estrategia que Mikael inventó. Pero poco pudo pensar en ellos, Theodosia también estaba presente y ella levantó su mano para saludarlo con entusiasmo. 

Al cabo de unos minutos, el partido tomó un rumbo más que competitivo. Barnaby atravesaba el campo de un lado a otro, pasando bultos verdes y amarillos, luchando por recuperar la quaffle que saltaba entre los manos de los jugadores veloces. Tuvo suerte de anotar un gol, lo cual lo hizo sentir menos patético ante la mirada de su enamorada. 

¿Qué podría hacer para impresionarla? El juego estaba a su favor, pero si Hufflepuff conseguía la snitch entonces perderían estrepitosamente. Conocía al buscador del equipo contrario, era ágil y veloz, Slytherin no tenía oportunidad. 

—¡Parece que los buscadores acaban de distinguir a la snitch! —Dijo el comentarista. 

Barnaby se puso nervioso, la idea de perder ante Theodosia era inconcebible, ¿cuál es la solución divina? Mira en todas direcciones hasta que la respuesta llega como un rayo, uno de los jugadores de Hufflepuff (probablemente el amigo de Mikael) se está elevando para anotar un punto y Mikael pasa sigilosamente por debajo. 

Sabe lo que tiene que hacer: Actuar sin pensar. 

Mientras el equipo está distraído intentando alcanzar al jugador que se eleva, Barnaby vuela en su dirección, pasando por sobre Mikael para tomar la quaffle que cae hacia sus manos. La multitud grita ante el movimiento inesperado, el comentarista no deja de lanzar sus impresiones al respecto. Barny se siente lleno de adrenalina cuando se acerca a los aros y lanza, justo a tiempo para cuando el jugador del equipo contrario atrapa la snitch. 

A pesar de haber capturado el pequeño objeto dorado, la diferencia de puntos con el ultimo gol logró que Slytherin se considerara el ganador del partido. Su equipo en las gradas festeja a gritos, sus compañeros de equipo se acercan con sus escobas para alabarlo, pero -en el medio de su celebración- toma coraje para volar cerca de las gradas de Ravenclaw. 

Sus ojos se encuentran con los de Theodosia, está volando a unos metros de distancia y sabe que ella puede verlo a la perfección. Barnaby sonríe, se toca el corazón y luego señala a la chica con la misma mano, indicándole que le pertenece. Theodosia está anonadada, con las mejillas rojas y nerviosa ante la proposición, las chicas que la rodean empiezan a soltar risas tontas y a hablarle. 

Barnaby, aún en su nube de adrenalina, se deja llevar por su equipo para festejar en el Gran Comedor. Nunca recuerda haber sido alabado por tantos slytherin, los comentarios son siempre los mismos: “¿Cómo lograste adivinar esa jugada?”, “¡Eres increíble, Barnaby!”, “Tienes un ojo de águila, jamás hubiese imaginado que los Hufflepuff tenían esa estrategia”. La gente lo llama por su nombre, lo que es fantástico. 

Mientras su nuevo grupo fans está entretenido, Barnaby se acerca corriendo a su amigo Mikael para comentarle su aventura con Theodosia. 

—¿Viste la cara que puso Theo? —Preguntó Barnaby entusiasmado. —Estaba totalmente ruborizada y... Merlín, no puedo esperar para hablar con ella. 

Mikael no respondió, se quitó con molestia los elementos de su uniforme. 

—¿Qué te pasa, Mika? 

—No me llames Mika. 

—¿Qué? 

—¡Esa era mi estrategia! Me esforcé mucho en cada movimiento y tú... ¡Sabías lo importante que esto era para mí! —Exclamó Mikael con el rostro rojo. 

—Es sólo un partido... 

—¡No se trata de eso! Mis padres estaban ahí, ¿crees que es fácil sacar al gran Murphy McNully de su trabajo sólo para ver a su hijo ser humillado al utilizar su propia estrategia? Pero es obvio que no lo entiendes porque eres un maldito egoísta. 

—De acuerdo, ¡lo lamento! No fue gran cosa. 

—¿Lo ves? Sigues ignorando que hiciste algo malo, ni siquiera eres capaz de darme una disculpa sincera. 

—Tal vez porque fue una tontería, no entiendo por qué te molesta tanto... 

—¿Lo estás diciendo en serio, Barnaby? 

Ante el calor de la discusión, Teddy Lupin se acercó con una sonrisa hacia la pareja y estaba más que dispuesto a empeorar la situación. 

—¿Qué pasó, Mikael? ¿Descubriste que Barnaby se besó con Victoire? No te preocupes, ahora ella está conmigo y tu mejor amigo seguirá siendo fiel a ti. 

La mandíbula de Mikael se tensó, su rostro se puso carmesí hasta las orejas y tuvo que ser detenido por el chico Slytherin para que no le saltara encima a su enemigo. Mikael agitó sus brazos y piernas, en un intento desesperado por acallar las risas crueles de Teddy. 

—𝘚𝘢𝘱𝘰 𝘮𝘦𝘵𝘪𝘥𝘰 𝘭𝘢𝘮𝘣𝘰𝘯 𝘤𝘩𝘶𝘱𝘢𝘮𝘦𝘥𝘪𝘢 𝘱𝘶𝘵𝘳𝘪𝘥𝘢 𝘨𝘰𝘯𝘰𝘳𝘳𝘦𝘢, ¿cómo te atreves a hablar así de Barnaby? —Gritó Mikael sin controlarse. —𝘛𝘳𝘪𝘱𝘭𝘦𝘩𝘪𝘫𝘶𝘦𝘱𝘶𝘵𝘢 𝘮𝘢𝘭𝘱𝘢𝘳𝘪𝘥𝘰 𝘴𝘢𝘱𝘰𝘱𝘦𝘳𝘳𝘰 𝘴𝘦𝘵𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘢 𝘱𝘪𝘳𝘰𝘣𝘰 𝘥𝘦 𝘮𝘪𝘦𝘳𝘥𝘢, ¡tú sólo quieres hacerme enojar con tus tontas mentiras! 

—¡Pero es verdad! Pregúntale a tu querido amigo, él puede decirte lo que hizo con Victoire en los arbustos la noche del baile. 

—No es verdad, ¿Barnaby? Di algo. —Insistió Mikael, soltándose de su agarre. 

—¿Por qué me lo preguntas? Si confiaras en mí, sabrías que Teddy está mintiendo. —Contestó Barnaby a la defensiva. 

Mikael hizo un gesto extraño, uno de profundo dolor, como si la verdad hubiese sido filtrada entre las palabras de su amigo. 

—Siempre te pones a la defensiva cuando mientes. —Indicó Mikael. 

—¡No estoy mintiendo! ¿Por qué le crees a Teddy? ¿Cuándo te ha dado razones para confiar en él? 

—Porque tengo pruebas, he estado esperando el momento indicado. —Canturreó Teddy, rebuscando entre los bolsillos una fotografía con un par de arrugas. —Supongo que Barnaby no notó el clic de la cámara porque estaba muy ocupado buscando el clic de Victoire. 

Mikael le arrebató la imagen de las manos antes de que su mejor amigo pudiera hacer algo al respecto, el chico temblaba y parecía a punto de estallar al ver la nítida fotografía. Su mejor amigo y la chica de la que estaba enamorado desde que la vio en el tren, besándose bajo el escenario más romántico existente: bajo la luz de la luna y con lo que parecían ser luciérnagas volando a su alrededor. Ellos se veían tan cómodos, como si se entendieran, como si no fueran conscientes de los corazones que rompieron en miles de pedazos. 

Barnaby ya no sabía qué decir para solucionar su equivocación, jamás creyó que Teddy lo hubiese visto esa noche o que cualquier persona los pudiese descubrir. Ciertamente, pasó por alto cualquier factor exterior por estar tan concentrado en el beso. Tendría que haber sido más listo al respecto, ¿acaso creyó que Edward Lupin pasaría la oportunidad para hacer su vida miserable? Estaba claro que guardó rencor por robarle a Victoire frente a sus narices, verlos besarse fue la oportunidad perfecta para colocar la cereza sobre el pastel. Él sabía sobre los sentimientos de McNully, Victoire fue su novia por un tiempo y notaba las miradas constantes del rubio hacia ella, sólo era cuestión de aprovechar la información. 

El hijo del comentarista abandonó el gran salón, corriendo sin mirar hacia atrás, huyendo de la verdad como si fuera un fuego ardiente y evitando hacer contacto visual con cualquier persona que se cruzara en su camino. Barnaby gritó su nombre, ignorando la carcajada estridente de Teddy a sus espaldas y sus deseos por partirle la cara. A pesar de que rápidamente perdió de vista a su mejor amigo, siguió sus pasos hacia el único lugar donde él podría esconderse: La sala común de Hufflepuff, probablemente debido a que necesitaría una contraseña para pasar. 

Encontró la entrada a la sala común en un rincón en el lado derecho del pasillo de las cocinas, oculta detrás de una pila de barriles. No tiene idea de si debe decir una contraseña o simplemente hacer cualquier otra cosa, jamás había visitado una sala común ajena y lamenta haber rechazado las viejas propuestas de Mikael para entrar. Espera nervioso a que cualquier estudiante de Hufflepuff pase, decidido a obligar al alumno que se cruce en su camino. 

—¡Tú! —Exclamó Barnaby cuando una chica de túnica negra y amarilla pasaba por ahí. —Quiero entrar, abre la puerta. 

—No puedes entrar... 

—¡Abre la puerta o le diré a mi padre que te eche un maleficio! 

La amenaza funcionó, la chica pálida por el terror golpeó en el segundo barril de la parte inferior, en medio de la segunda fila, al ritmo de “Helga Hufflepuff”. La tapa se abrió, dejando al descubierto un pasadizo que lleva al sótano de la sala común. 

El sótano en sí es redondo, terroso, de techo bajo, acogedor, cálido y soleado. Hay un montón de colgantes amarillos, cobre bruñido, y sofás y sillones acogedores tapizados en amarillo y negro, y pequeñas ventanas circulares que proporcionan una vista de hierbas y dientes de león ondeantes. También hay una gran repisa de madera de color miel con tallas de tejones en ella. 

—Mikael, ¡Mikael! —Llamó Barnaby, buscando al chico entre la mirada sorprendida de los demás Hufflepuff presentes. —¿En dónde está? 

—En su habitación, la quinta a la derecha. —Respondió un chico, temeroso por lo que Barnaby enojado pudiera hacerle. 

Barnaby siguió las instrucciones, tocando la puerta de madera varias veces. 

—Soy yo, déjame entrar. 

—Vete de aquí. 

—Vamos, no seas infantil. —Insistió Barnaby con una sonrisa nerviosa; sacó su varita, pero parecía que no podía desbloquear la puerta con magia. Ante el temor de verse rechazado por su mejor amigo, intentó forzar la pequeña ventana redonda de la puerta que Mikael parecía haber cubierto a propósito con un pedazo de tela. 

—Es en serio, no te dejaré entrar. —Dijo Mikael, quitando la cortina improvisada y mostrándose ante quien solía ser su amigo. 

—Escucha, lo único que quiero es que podamos hablar sobre lo que pasó y aclarar las cosas... 

—Vete. 

—Mikael, Mikael, necesito que me escuches... ¿Puedes dejarme entrar para que pueda charlar contigo, por favor? 

—No voy a ser tu consuelo esta vez, tienes prohibido entrar a esta sala común si nadie te ha invitado así que vete ahora mismo. —Mikael volvió a cubrir la abertura con la tela, dejando a su amigo sin posibilidad de verlo. 

—Mikael, ¡déjame entrar! Te lo suplico, sólo abre la puerta, ¿no puedes escuchar mi versión de la historia? Sí la besé, pero eso no significó nada para ninguno de los dos y yo estaba enojado por lo que pasó con Theodosia... Mikael, ¡abre la maldita puerta! 

Barnaby le dio un puñetazo a la madera, luchando por contener las lágrimas. 

—¡Sólo te estoy pidiendo que me escuches! ¿Estás intentando darme una maldita lección por herir tus sentimientos? Ya te dije que lo lamento, ¿qué más quieres de mí? Tú sólo... Mikael eres el único amigo que tengo y no quiero perderte por una tontería, ¿ese es tu plan? ¿hacerme sentir mal para que entienda las consecuencias de mis actos? 

Sigue sin respuesta, Barnaby grita y da una patada a la puerta. 

—¡No puedes hacerme esto, Mikael! No puedes simplemente desentenderte de mí, ¡se supone que somos amigos! ¡eres mi maldito compañero de almuerzo! Si nunca signifiqué nada para ti, ¡no deberías haber insistido tanto en ser mi mejor amigo! Pero lo hiciste, así que abre la estúpida puerta de mierda y escucha lo que tengo que decirte. 

—No lo haré, Barnaby. 

—¡DÉJAME ENTRAR! ¡Déjame entrar! ¡Déjame entrar! Todo esto es tu culpa, no tendría que suplicarte si te hubieses dejado de juegos y hablaras con Victoire sobre lo que sientes por ella, ¡el problema eres tú por ser un cobarde! Estás arruinado nuestra amistad porque eres un cobarde fracasado, ¿me escuchaste Mikael McNully? ¡Eres un fracasado idiota! 

Barnaby sollozó, su respiración estaba agitada y sus ojos ardían por las abundantes lágrimas. 

—Si no abres la puerta ahora mismo... Voy a odiarte hasta que sea un puto esqueleto en una caja de madera, ¿entendiste? ¡No puedes terminar esta amistad por una estupidez! Perdóname, Mika... Abre la puerta, por favor, por favor, por favor... 

Al caer la noche, cada estudiante de Hogwarts está en su correspondiente sala común. Mikael no ha salido de su habitación desde que se encerró, negándose al consuelo de sus compañeros Hufflepuff. Sabe que pronto el cuarto será llenado por los chicos que duermen con él, pero está deseando que ese momento nunca llegue. 

Sentado en el piso, con la espalda apoyada contra el borde de la cama y abrazando sus rodillas, Mikael se permite seguir llorando, ha sido un día horrible. Ya era bastante malo que Barnaby hubiese arruinado la jugada especial por la que tanto se sacrificó, pero el asunto con Victoire fue la cereza del pastel. Ya sabía que sus oportunidades con ellas eran casi nulas, los rumores de que Victoire reinició su relación con Teddy llegaron a sus oídos más pronto de lo esperado. Lo que duele, es que su mejor amigo haya olvidado lo que siente por ella desde que la conoció. 

Alguien toca la puerta, sabe que Barnaby se ha ido hace tiempo después de dos largas horas de súplicas e insultos, por lo que asume que debe tratarse de alguno de sus compañeros. Se limpia las lágrimas y sorbe por la nariz, con el nudo en su garganta cobrando fuerza. 

La figura que aparece en su habitación es femenina, vistiendo una túnica azul y el cabello alborotado es su característica más popular. Mikael esconde su rostro entre sus brazos, llorando con la fuerza que creyó perdida. Theodosia se acerca hasta sentarse a su lado, permitiendo que él pueda abrazarla. 

—Barnaby me dijo lo que pasó. —Comentó ella. 

—Supongo que te contó su versión de la historia. 

—Es un imbécil, le dije que se pudra por haberte lastimado. 

—¿Por qué? Sé que él te gusta. 

—Pero tú eres más importante, ¿acaso olvidas que somos amigos gracias a tu pulsera de amistad? Tiene brillitos. —Dijo Theodosia, levantando la manga de su túnica para mostrar el brazalete que decoraba su muñeca. 

—No creí que la conservaras. 

Ambos guardan silencio, Thedosia acaricia los cabellos rubios del chico. 

—No fue tan malo... —Dijo Mikael poco convencido. —Quiero decir, es realmente difícil hacer que mi padre deje su trabajo, además de que me esforcé mucho en inventar una estrategia que lo enorgulleciera y realmente creí que tenía una oportunidad con Victoire aun con Teddy en el medio... ¡Carajo! ¡Odio a Barnaby! En serio lo odio, es un imbécil egoísta y un pésimo amigo. 

El chico dio un golpe fuerte en el piso antes de regresar a los brazos de su amiga. 

—¿Es malo que quiera perdonarlo? —Preguntó Mikael. 

—Eres un tonto muy inocente, lo mejor es que Barnaby se quede solo para que aprenda la lección. 

—¿Solo? 

—Le dije a Victoire que tuvieron una pelea muy dura, pero no le dije nada acerca de tus sentimientos, así que Barnaby Junior oficialmente se quedó sin amigos. 

—Eso debe ser horrible. 

—Se lo merece. 

—Estoy tan... Enojado, lo cual es horrible, pero es como si fuera lo único que sentir. 

—Abraza el sentimiento, Mikael. —Recomendó Theodosia. —Puedes sentir ira, eres un ser humano, Barnaby lo sabe y se arrepentirá toda la vida por haberte lastimado. 

Mikael sintió la tentación de pedirle a su amiga que se quede a pasar la noche con él pero, además de estar prohibido, tenía que aprender a lidiar con sus problemas él mismo. A pesar de eso, se permitió ser consolado por su compañía femenina, preguntándose cuándo es que Theodosia se convirtió en una de sus mejores amigas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mi opinión de Barny antes: Aw, mi preciosa bola de algodón  
> Mi opinión de Barny ahora: vas a empezar a comportarte o las cosas se pondrán feas para ti.  
> Como sea, mi opinión sobre Mikael siempre será: PROTEGER A ESE NIÑO A CUALQUIER COSTO 💖💖💖 Mi dulce niño de verano, merece más de lo que recibirá (oh sí, él va a sufrir)  
> Gracias por leer!


	9. Jugo de naranja volador (Año 5)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El mayor secreto de Barnaby Junior sale a la luz y Félix no está contento.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo transcurre poco antes de iniciar el quinto año así que por eso lo dejé catalogado de esa manera 😌  
> A partir de ahora es que la temática empieza a oscurecerse, definitivamente nos esperan capítulos fuertes.  
> Muchas gracias a todos por leer, espero que lo disfruten! 💖

—Se supone que debes decir “cambio y fuera", Mikael. 

—¿Por qué hay que ser tan ceremoniosos? Es un radio comunicador mágico, no somos soldados. 

—Tienes que seguir el juego; de acuerdo, dame tus coordenadas. 

—Estoy en… ¿Nueva York? En el balcón del departamento y hay una nube en el cielo con forma de león. 

—Sé más específico. 

—Luce igual que Mufasa, puede que Simba esté cerca. 

Barnaby juguetea con el tenedor mientras su mente se encarga de traer recuerdos dolorosos que lo atormentaran a lo largo del día. Mikael dejó de ser su amigo después de su pelea del año pasado, incluso Theodosia y Victoire lo apoyaron, aunque ella no supiera muy bien lo que ocasionó la discusión. 

Le espera un quinto año muy difícil, solía ser sencillo cuando los tenía a ellos para lidiar con la soledad, pero sentirá el peso de su vacío ahora que no tiene a nadie. Incluso, está tentado en pedirle a su padre que lo cambie de colegio, Hogwarts se convirtió en una amenaza emocional. 

—Estás muy callado, Barny. —Dijo Félix, acariciando la cabeza de su hijo y acercando la comida del desayuno. 

—Estaba pensando en tu regalo de cumpleaños, lamento no haberte conseguido nada que valiera la pena. 

—Oye, una tarjeta dibujada por ti es un obsequio interesante. —Animó Félix con una sonrisa. —Y el día aún no termina. 

—Mi regalo fue el mejor. —Cantó Charlotte con entusiasmo. —¿Verdad, papá? Mi taza hecha con cerámica es única y le dibujé un unicornio. 

—Mi hija es una erudita, ¿Cuántas niñas de ocho años saben hacer tazas tan hermosas? Eres única, Charlie. —Halagó Félix, guiñándole un ojo. 

Barnaby bufó, la taza de su hermana menor era horrible y estaba repleta de agujeros, pero ella no tenía que saberlo. Aun así, es un buen competidor contra su tarjeta llena de dibujos de dragones feos. 

—Terminé de enviar las invitaciones. —Anunció MC, recibiendo un beso de su esposo y tomando su lugar en la mesa. —Dado que estamos en vacaciones, todos tienen tiempo libre y vendrán esta tarde para una modesta celebración. 

—¿Modesta celebración? No con Molly Weasley como invitada. —Comentó Félix sonriendo. 

—Está un poco vieja para esforzarse tanto… O eso espero. 

—¿Murphy también vendrá? Escuché que está ocupado. 

—Claro que vendrá y traerá a Mikael para que Barnaby pueda entretenerse, aunque también viene Victoire y… 

—¿¡Qué!? —Chilló Barnaby escandalizado por la conversación de sus padres y escupiendo su jugo de naranja. —Mikael no puede venir y mucho menos Victoire. 

—¿Por qué no? Son tus amigos. —Dijo Félix, impresionado por su arrebato. 

—Son tus amigos, ¿verdad? —Preguntó MC con sospecha. 

—Claro que son mis amigos, ¿Por qué me haces ese tipo de preguntas? ¿Crees que no soy capaz de hacer amigos? —Barnaby lanzó un gruñido de hartazgo, echando su cabeza hacia atrás. —¡Carajo! ¿Por qué siempre me pongo a la defensiva cuando miento? 

—Barnaby dijo carajo, ¿también puedo decir carajo? —Susurró Charlotte. 

—Charlotte, tú no puedes decir carajo. —Dijo Félix entre dientes. 

—Pero tú también lo dijiste, papá. 

—Carajo… Quiero decir, ¡mierda! Quiero decir, MC sálvame. 

—Barny, ¿tuviste una pelea con Mikael? —Preguntó MC con suavidad. —¿Pasó algo con Victoire que no nos hayas dicho? 

—No… 

—Entonces no veo problema en invitarlos a venir. 

—¡Lo estás haciendo a propósito! 

—Por supuesto que sí, no cambiaré mis planes hasta que seas sincero con nosotros. 

Barnaby puso sus ojos en blanco e intentó seguir disfrutando de su desayuno. Se supone que los cumpleaños deben ser una ocasión especial llena de alegría, pero la perspectiva de sus amigos regresando a su vida lo pone de mal humor. 

—Carajo. —Repitió Charlotte con diversión. 

—De acuerdo, perdí el apetito. —Anunció Barnaby de mal humor. —Bajaré cuando estén haciendo su estúpida fiesta. 

Para aquello faltaban horas, aprovecharía el tiempo encerrándose en su habitación. ¿Qué más podía pedirles a esas cuatro paredes? Bendito sea el día en el que encontró la llave del cuarto, sabe que sus padres pueden abrirla fácilmente con magia, pero intentarlo le hace sentir bien. Se inclina para sacar el pensadero de debajo de la cama, lo deja flotando mientras busca algún recuerdo que lo haga sentir mejor, tiene la mayoría de los recuerdos catalogados en una caja bien ordenada y con etiquetas que lo ayudan a diferenciarlos. 

Vierte el contenido de uno de los frascos en el pensadero para -momentos después- inclinar su cabeza. 

—¡Félix me está haciendo reír! —Chilló Amelie, dejando de posar elegantemente para soltar una carcajada estridente. 

—Claro que no, sólo estoy leyendo un libro. —Se quejó el hombre. 

—Amelie, admite que no sabes quedarte quieta más de dos minutos. —Dijo Barnaby. —Sólo quédate quieta para que el elfo pueda grabar tu cara en el tapete familiar. 

—Lo intento, pero insiste en que Félix está desconcentrándome. 

—Félix, deja de mirarla tanto. —Ordenó Barnaby. 

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué asumes que la estoy mirando? Ni que estuviera enamorado de ella. 

—De acuerdo, ¿podemos enfocarnos en terminar una simple tarea? —Suplicó Barnaby. —Tengo cosas que hacer, él también, y... ¡Te vi, Félix! ¡Sí le estás haciendo caras! 

—Esta es la cara que hago cuando estoy leyendo. 

—Está bien, está bien, nos comportaremos como adultos y terminaremos lo antes posible. —Dijo Amelie, levantando sus manos para calmar la situación. —Sólo... No lo sé, digan algo para que pueda distraerme y no reírme. 

Amelie volvió a posar, el elfo que estaba subido a una destartalada escalera siguió bordando su figura en el tapiz de la habitación. Barnaby se rascó la barbilla, intentando pensar un tema de conversación adecuado. Félix suspiró, cerrando su libro y depositándolo con delicadeza en la mesa. 

—Una vez... Intentaron casarme, con otra chica de Hogwarts. —Comentó Barnaby. —Y los dos estábamos aterrados, pero sabíamos que no teníamos otra alternativa así que seguimos adelante con la ceremonia. 

Amelie parecía interesada, pero no podía decir nada debido a que era elemental que se quedara quieta. Félix sonrió con suavidad ante la historia que conocía muy bien. 

—Lo que ninguno de nosotros sabía era que una especie de camioneta vieja y destartalada repleta de nuestros amigos llegaría para interrumpir nuestro casamiento, ¿quieres saber quién estaba al volante? Tal vez Félix pueda darte la respuesta. 

—Muy gracioso. 

—El asunto es que nos fuimos, fue una locura total, ¿quién en su sano juicio llega a una boda llena de antiguos magos tenebrosos? Después de todo eso no nos casamos y el final feliz es que tú eres mi esposa. 

—Eres un excelente narrador, Barnaby. —Halagó Félix con sarcasmo. 

—La próxima vez tú contarás la historia. 

—¿La próxima vez? Ya no hay más rostros que agregar a tu tapete feo. 

—En primer lugar, este es un tapiz familiar invaluable y su bordado es excelente; en segundo lugar, en realidad...—Barnaby baja el volumen de su voz, impidiendo que Amelie pueda escucharlos y ella suelta un suspiro molesto. —Tuve una charla con mis padres y... Ellos piensan que lo mejor sería pensar en... Ya sabes, tener un... 

—Ni siquiera sabes cuidarte a ti mismo, hoy no desayunaste ni almorzaste. —Le recordó Félix, tomando el libro que había dejado con anterioridad y escondiéndose detrás de sus hojas. 

—Porque estaba ocupado, deja de juzgarme. 

—El tapiz ha sido completado, Señor Barnaby. —Anunció el elfo, bajando de la escalera y saliendo de la habitación con una reverencia. 

—Ahora sí, ¿de qué están hablando? —Preguntó Amelie, sentándose en las piernas de Barnaby y pasando sus manos alrededor de su cuello con cariño. —Es trampa que se compartan secretos cuando no puedo hacer nada para escucharlos. 

—Cosas de hombres. —Dijo su esposo rápidamente, al ver que Félix volvió a evitar la conversación con la excusa de estar muy ocupado leyendo como para responder. —Ni siquiera viste adecuadamente tu figura en el tapete. 

La mujer se pone de pie, dando saltos pequeños hacia la pared adornada; después de observarla un rato, Amelie delinea con sus dedos su figura dibujada junto a la de Barnaby. 

—¿Creen que me vea bonita? —Pregunta la chica con inseguridad, haciendo una mueca con sus labios perfectos. 

—Eres hermosa, Amelie. —Halaga Félix, concentrando en la lectura de su libro. 

—Podríamos pedir que lo modifiquen... 

—Sería más barato modificar tu fea nariz. —Dijo Barnaby con una sonrisa cruel antes de ser perseguido por su esposa, ambos reían mientras intentaban ganar su juego de niños. —¡Lo lamento! ¡Lo lamento! Dejaré de correr si prometes no golpearme. 

—Tu ne peux pas dire quelque chose comme ça à ta femme, Barnaby! 

—¡No puedo dejar de correr si no sé lo que eso significa! —Dijo Barnaby con una sonrisa, dando vueltas por toda la habitación con gran ventaja. 

El recuerdo se detiene, el adolescente levanta su cabeza y suspira, que su padre biológico tenga nulos conocimientos del idioma lo hace querer reír. Al menos ya no está de mal humor, ¿quién habrá sido esa chica con la que su padre iba a casarse? En parte le alegra que la relación no haya funcionado, le gusta que Amelie sea su madre biológica y le habría gustado aún más tener la oportunidad de conocerla. En todos los recuerdos ella se ve amable y dulce, quizás necesita una figura así en su vida. 

Es extraño, la ausencia de Amelie es igual a la de Barnaby. Sólo son figuras que conoce por recuerdos, aunque se supone que sí pasó mucho tiempo junto a su padre cuando estaba vivo. Es lamentable no recordar nada, así al menos podría tener una conexión, un hilo invisible al que aferrarse cuando todo parezca perdido. En cambio, tiene que conformarse con recuerdos cortados, sin saber qué es exactamente lo que sigue, siempre con la duda inevitable y con Félix mostrando sólo lo que le conviene. 

Nadie le dijo que, a sus quince años y a punto de iniciar su quinto año en Hogwarts, tendría que seguir viviendo entre dudas y secretos. ¿Por qué es tan complicado compartir todo lo que su padre biológico hizo cuando estaba vivo? Está bien, los rumores son muchos y nunca los ha creído del todo, pero está mentalmente preparado para lo que sea. Es decir, ¿qué tan malo puede ser? 

Todos los mortífagos hicieron estupideces, ¿MC también? Nunca ha entendido si ella fue un mago tenebroso o no, jamás la llamaron a un juicio como a Félix y eso es bastante raro. ¿Cómo es que ella se involucró con Barnaby y Félix? Se supone que eran amigos del colegio, se separaron un tiempo y después... Ella está viviendo a su lado, sin más explicación. Es incluso más sospechoso que ser un mago tenebroso. 

¿Por qué complicar su vida con preguntas y teorías que no lo llevarán a ningún lado? Ya tiene suficiente con su presente solitario, sin amigos, ni nadie a quién recurrir. La tarde está llegando tan rápido como un rayo, cuando los primeros invitados aparecen, maldice tener que salir de su habitación para saludarlos. 

—Miren quién sale de su habitación. —Dice Félix en cuanto ve a su hijo bajar las escaleras. —¿Y esa ropa negra? ¿De quién es el funeral? 

—Todavía no lo decido. 

—Ayuda a tu madre, la tarde es agradable y pensamos en celebrar afuera. 

—Que divertido... —Masculló Barnaby entre dientes. 

—Cambia esa actitud, estás advertido. 

Fingió su mejor sonrisa y salió al exterior, la gran mayoría de los conocidos de sus padres estaban allí, su hermana pequeña corría de un lado a otro al jugar con Victoire y Mikael se veía de malhumor desde su silla apartada en el último rincón de la mesa. Los ignoró totalmente, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para que su madre le diera tareas que lo mantuvieran ocupado. 

Pero al final, el mundo seguía en su contra. A pesar de existir tantos lugares disponibles, su madre propuso con una sonrisa llena de maldad que se sentara frente a Mikael. Al menos no estaba cerca de Victoire, quien conversaba alegremente con sus padres. 

—¡Y ya tengo mi insignia de prefecto! —Festejó la chica. —Me llegó en un sobre hace poco. 

—A Mikael también, parecen que podrán hacer el patrullaje juntos. —Comentó Murphy. 

—¿Saben quién más tiene su insignia? —Preguntó MC, hablando especialmente alto para que su hijo pudiera escucharla. —Barnaby, por supuesto; ¿no es adorable? Parece que van a pasar mucho tiempo juntos. 

—¿Cuáles son los beneficios de ser prefecto? —Preguntó Mikael. 

—Ya sabes, quitarles puntos a los revoltosos, viajar en un vagón especial, el baño de prefectos, una habitación para ti solo que puedes usar cuando terminas de patrullar... —Enunció MC. 

—Pero también es mucha responsabilidad. —Agregó Félix. —Tendrán que mostrarle a los de primer año el camino hacia sus dormitorios en su primer día, supervisar el decorado en los eventos y mayormente se trata de vigilancia a los más jóvenes. 

—No puedo dejar de pensar en esa habitación especial y exclusiva para cada prefecto, ¡Barnaby! Ahora tendrás un lugar hacia donde llevar a las chicas. —Dijo Mikael con un tono de rencor en su voz. —Quiero decir, no creo que a ellas les guste ser arrastradas hacia los arbustos para hacer ciertas cosas. 

Todas las miradas se enfocaron en Barnaby, quien tenía los ojos muy abiertos y el rostro rojo como un tomate. Nadie notó a Victoire, quien parecía confundida por el cuestionamiento hacia su amigo. 

—Seguro es mucho mejor que meterme en el bosque, ¿no estabas con Matilda Williams en el bosque el año pasado? Te tomó mucho tiempo, ¿qué estaban haciendo ahí? —Preguntó Barnaby con prepotencia. —Aunque no fue sólo ella, sucedió lo mismo con Jenny Ceph, Piper Shan... 

—Oh, ¿entonces estamos revelando nombres? Bien, ¿cómo se llama esa chica que te obsesiona desde el primer año? Aunque, no creo que te haya gustado tanto si te besaste con Victoire. 

Bill Weasley miró a su hija en busca de respuestas, ella huyó de allí con una sonrisa nerviosa y diciendo que tenía ganas de ir al baño. MC estaba con la boca abierta, ¿acaso escuchó bien? Jamás hubiese imaginado que... Bueno, sabía que son buenos amigos y aun así... 

—Jódete, Mikael. 

—¡Tú jódete, perro traidor! 

—¿Deberíamos detener esto? —Le susurró Murphy a Félix. 

—Esperemos un poco más, quiero ver cómo acaba. 

—¡Ni siquiera fue un beso de verdad! Y ya te dije que no significó nada para los dos, ¿por qué ahora te involucras en mi vida amorosa? Ocúpate de tus malditos asuntos. —Escupió Barnaby. —¿No fue suficiente con que me hayas quitado a mis dos únicas amigas? 

—¿Son tus amigas o tus potenciales amantes? 

—¡Tal vez una de ellas sería mi amante si no hubieses arruinado mis posibilidades con ella! —Gritó el chico Slytherin. —Pero no, después de todo lo que hice, ella prefirió apoyarte a ti. 

—¡Porque eres un idiota egoísta! ¿Crees que a ella le interesaría estar con alguien que traiciona a sus amigos de esa manera? No sólo lo arruinaste todo conmigo, sino que también estropeaste una posible relación con la chica que pensaba corresponder tus sentimientos. 

—De acuerdo, se acabó. —Ordenó Félix. —No sé de qué chica están hablando, pero esta pelea de niños se termina en este mismo... 

—No estamos hablando de ninguna chica, Mikael es solamente un estúpido que sólo quiere tener la razón. 

—¿¡Es una maldita broma!? Carajo, sabía que sólo te interesaba ser el pobre e inocente Barnaby que no ha hecho nada malo; ¿quieres que le diga a tu padre de quién estás enamorado? Porque creo que él la conoce muy bien. 

—Cierra la boca, Mikael. 

—Y es que ella tiene un apellido tan interesante, tan conocido por cada mago existente... 

—¡Te lo advierto! 

—¡Theodosia Winger! ¿Necesito especificar el nombre de su padre? 

Un vaso con jugo de naranja vuela para que su contenido termine por aterrizar en el rostro del chico rubio, en unos segundos los dos adolescentes están rodando en el piso en un intento por destruirse mutuamente. Gritándose vulgaridades, deseándose la muerte y lanzándose puñetazos. 

Murphy McNully suelta un suspiro, con un chasqueo de sus dedos provoca que los chicos vuelen lo suficientemente lejos del otro y aterricen sobre sus traseros, unas cuerdas negras los amarran y ellos saben que es inútil levantarse para seguir luchando. Chiara Lobosca acaricia sus sienes con frustración, Félix no muestra reacción y aquello es una señal muy mala. 

Aunque, luego de un rato, Félix parpadea como si hubiese despertado de un profundo sueño. 

—¿Qué acabas de decir, Mikael? 

—¡No lo escuches! ¡No lo escuches! ¡No lo escuches! —Exclamó Barnaby. 

Mikael no respondió, sentado en el pasto verde y con las piernas cruzadas, parecía avergonzado cuando desvió su mirada para evitar responder la pregunta. Barny no comprendía por qué se contenía, se supone que puede lanzar la bomba otra vez y terminar de destruir su vida, ¿por qué se calla la dolorosa verdad? 

Félix agitó su mano frente a su rostro, como si intentase apartar a un insecto pequeño. El hombre miró hacia un costado con el ceño fruncido, prestándole atención a un ente invisible que nadie más podía ver. 

—Cállate. —Ordenó Félix, hablándole al vacío. 

Chiara soltó un suspiro sonoro, allá iba todo el avance de tantos años. 

—Félix, regresa. 

—¿Qué? Oh sí... Escuchen, no estoy de humor para discutir todo esto, ¿podemos continuar y fingir que nada pasó? —Suplicó Félix. 

—¡Yo traje el pastel! —Exclamó Charlotte, cargando el postre por sobre su cabeza y siendo acompañada por Victoire. 

Las ataduras de Barnaby desaparecieron, quería reír y llorar al ver que su hermana podía llegar para hacer poner de buen humor a su padre. No es justo, no es justo que siempre sea él quien lo arruina todo. Las tonterías inocentes de Charlotte parecen gustarle a cada persona en el mundo, ¿cómo es que logra reparar todo lo que su hermano mayor destruye? Se ve tan feliz, subiendo al regazo de su padre y suplicando que enciendan las velas para ayudarlo a soplarlas. Sin decir nada, Barnaby regresa al interior de la casa sin saber que alguien sigue sus pasos. 

—¡Lo lamento! ¡Lo lamento tanto! —Grita Mikael desesperado. —Fui demasiado lejos, nunca quise... 

Barnaby no deja que su amigo siga hablando, se arroja a sus brazos y ambos se quedan unidos en un abrazo patético lleno de lágrimas y balbuceos ofreciéndose disculpas. 

—Soy un idiota. —Lloriquea Barnaby. 

—Yo soy un idiota. 

—¡Deja de llorar! 

—¡Tú deja de llorar! 

—Te extrañé tanto, Mikael. 

—Sólo di que me perdonas, me porté horrible contigo. 

—¿Bromeas? Me robé tu estrategia y besé a la chica que te gusta, soy un monstruo. 

—Pero yo le dije a tu padre que estás enamorado de Theodosia. 

—Lo sabría tarde o temprano, ¿me perdonas por lo que te hice? 

—Te perdono, ¿tú me perdonas? 

—Claro que sí. 

Finalmente deshicieron su abrazo, se sonrieron y soltaron una pequeña risa de alivio. Se acercaron a la puerta trasera, apreciando desde lejos la celebración que continuaba sin ellos allí. Félix se veía feliz, probablemente luchando contra su sanidad mental y esforzándose por estirar el momento antes de caer en un profundo vacío que no lo dejará dormir. 

—No fue Jenny Ceph a quien llevé al bosque, era Jenny Wong. —Corrigió Mikael. 

—Es imposible recordar el nombre de todas tus conquistas, ¿la besaste o hicieron algo más? 

—Sólo un beso, pero ya tenemos quince años y podemos avanzar un poco más. 

—Benditas hormonas. 

—Hablaré con Theodosia, le alegrará saber que ya no tiene que fingir que te odia. 

—¿Le escribes cartas? 

—Claro, ¿quieres que te pase su dirección? 

Al final, el día resultó ser mejor de lo que esperaba. Con su amistad recuperada, la carta de Theodosia informándole que podrían volver a ser amigos y el inicio de Hogwarts acercándose cada vez más, logró descansar por primera vez desde el año pasado. Cuando la fiesta terminó, Félix aún se rehusaba a hablar sobre lo que pasó. Lo escuchó hablar con Chiara en la cocina, escondiéndose para capturar cada detalle. 

—No fue una alucinación. 

—Sí lo fue, Félix. —Dijo Chiara con dureza. —Me estás mintiendo para no tener que volver a las pociones. 

—¡Porque estoy bien! 

—Estabas hablando con alguien. 

—No es cierto... 

—Félix. 

—Fue un segundo, te juro que sólo fue un segundo, si vuelve a ocurrir entonces te avisaré... Mientras tanto, quiero seguir tal y como estoy ahora. 

Barnaby se culpó toda la noche por eso, ya no era un niño que no entiende por qué su padre tiene pesadillas que lo perseguirán toda su vida. Son las cuatro de la mañana, sabe que él sigue despierto porque en el silencio absoluto puede escuchar una pluma deslizándose sobre el papel. Decide que ha llegado el momento de bajar y aclarar ciertos asuntos. 

Encuentra a Félix, haciendo garabatos con su pluma, de vez en cuando se detiene y suspira, intentando ordenar sus pensamientos. Se aclara la garganta antes de sentarse junto a él, afuera sigue oscuro, pero gracias a la pobre iluminación puede ver el agotamiento en los ojos de su padre. 

—Deberías estar dormido. —Dijo Félix. 

—Tú también. 

—Muy gracioso. 

—Sé que... Hablé con Mikael y volvimos a ser amigos... ¡Hurra! —Festejó Barnaby con poco entusiasmo, simplemente retrasando el momento. —Pero él dijo ciertas cosas sobre ciertas personas que... 

—Personas como Theodosia Winger. 

—Sí, eso es... 

—Y su padre es Talbott Winger. 

—Lo sé, pero... 

—Barnaby, ese es el hombre que asesinó a tu padre. 

Félix esperaba otro tipo, no ver a Barnaby levantar los hombros como si la noticia fuera vieja. 

—¿Qué quieres que te diga? Tal vez nada de esto habría pasado si me hubieses contado la historia completa y dejaras de esconderme todo. 

—Hay detalles que eres muy joven para entender. 

—¡Tengo quince años! ¿No crees que estoy listo para algunas cosas? Yo... Si tengo una oportunidad con ella, no la voy a dejar ir. —Dictaminó Barnaby con un temblor en su voz. —Ella me gusta, de algún modo extraño que todavía no entiendo, pero... No puedo dejarla ir porque tú creas que es lo correcto. 

—¿Cuándo te dije que dejaras a esa chica? —Félix hablaba con calma, apoyando su rostro en la palma de su mano y sin inmutarse ante la furia del chico que aumentaba cada vez más. 

—¡No necesito un mensaje explicito! Te escuché cuando hablabas con Chiara, sé que tuviste una alucinación porque te vi hablarle al aire y ahora tengo que pelear contra esa imagen mental para que no... Tú nunca me hablaste sobre Talbott Winger, ¡Yo tuve que averiguarlo por mi cuenta! Y ni siquiera sé si es real todo lo que dicen acerca de él y tú. 

—¿Qué es lo que dicen? 

—Las torturas, los asesinatos... Y tiene todo el maldito sentido del mundo, nadie necesita tomar pociones junto con el desayuno, o esconder su cuerpo bajo un montón de ropa incluso con el calor más pesado del mundo, olvidar quién es y dónde está, ¡y nadie intenta suicidarse cuando lo obligan a regresar a Azkaban! 

Barnaby siente que ha revelado más de lo que desearía cuando Félix deja de parecer tan tranquilo y ahora carga con una expresión de desconcierto. 

—¿De qué estás hablando? 

—Ese día hace años, cuando te llevaron a juicio y... Te vi, en el baño, con mamá intentando cerrar los cortes que te hiciste en las muñecas. 

—No lo sabía. 

—Así se siente vivir en la ignorancia. 

Ambos se quedan en silencio, Félix frota la tinta de sus manos en un intento de quitarla. Barnaby se muerde las uñas, así no es la conversación que imaginó en su cabeza. Se suponía que pediría una especie de bendición para poder enamorarse con libertad. 

—Eres muy joven para entender lo que implica tu relación con esa chica, Barny. —Dijo Félix, negando con la cabeza. 

—¿¡Qué mierda quieres que entienda!? 

—No, no te atrevas a hablarme así. 

—¡Deja de hablarme como si fuera un maldito niño! ¿Cuál es el plan? ¿Me sacarás del colegio? ¿Me prohibirás ver a Theodosia? —Preguntó Barnaby prepotente, poniéndose de pie. 

—¿Sabes qué? Tal vez debería hacerlo, ¡me ahorraría muchos problemas! Discúlpame si no quiero ver a mi hijo en una relación con la hija del hombre que asesinó a Barnaby Lee. —Félix imitó el movimiento y se acercó a su hijo, señalando implícitamente que estaba dispuesto a discutir todo lo que hiciera falta. 

—Oh, ¿entonces lo harás porque te parece lo correcto? ¡Barnaby estaría tan orgullo! ¿Eso es lo quieres oír? 

—¿Qué acabas de decir? —Dijo Félix entre dientes. 

—¡Barnaby está tan orgulloso, papá! Él debe estar agradeciéndote eternamente por esta mierda sin sentido. 

Barnaby resopla, dándose media vuelta para caminar de regreso a su habitación, Félix toma su brazo para detenerlo y anclarlo en el lugar. 

—¡Suéltame! —Gritó el adolescente, jalando de su extremidad para liberarse. 

—Me pides que no te trate como si fueras un niño, ¡pero ni siquiera eres capaz de escucharte a ti mismo! Analiza tus palabras antes de soltar un berrinche tan infantil, porque no pienso perdonar... 

—¿Perdonar qué? Es una maldita pérdida de tiempo intentar hablar contigo. —Barnaby se zafó de su agarre, su dirección cambió hacia la puerta de la entrada. Ahora mismo él deseaba marcharse, no le importaba a dónde o si quedaban kilómetros para la casa más cercana; Félix notó sus intenciones, se puso en el medio y su acción provocó una serie de empujones. —¡Quítate de mi camino! No pienso quedarme aquí. 

—Detente ahora mismo; ¡para con esto, Barnaby!. 

—¿Me estás hablando a mí o a él? —Preguntó Barnaby con prepotencia, disparando un mar de lágrimas. 

—¡Te estoy hablando a ti! ¡Eres la única persona que veo! 

—¿Félix? ¿Barnaby? 

Barny se alejó de su padre, la presencia de MC en las escaleras interrumpió sus deseos de seguir empujando. Todavía estaba lleno de ira, de una angustia imposible de deshacer, no planeaba que ella acabara con la tensión que ya había escalado a su punto más alto. No está pensando racionalmente cuando toma el gran cuadro cercano y lo estrella contra el suelo, partiendo su cristal en varios pedazos de considerable tamaño. 

Se sintió bien. Destruir cosas. Ya no es Barnaby, se ha convertido en una tormenta incapaz de ser parada, está listo para hacer pedazos todo lo que llegue a sus manos. Cuadros, jarrones, estatuillas de cristal, grita cuando todo cae al suelo y maldice tener que vivir en esa casa, deja que su garganta escupa las más terribles amenazas, pero casi nada de eso parece afectar a su padre. 

No, él no puede mantenerse tan templado cuando es obvio que está tan mal como Barnaby. Es injusto, tiene que perder los estribos, gritar, darle una bofetada por su comportamiento irracional. ¿Qué está esperando para actuar? ¿Acaso le teme a la intervención justa? Barnaby Junior está fuera de control, peleando con sus demonios de la confusión y los secretos que acarrea vivir en esa familia. Quiere irse, marcharse lejos con sus abuelos si hace falta, ellos son los padres de Amelie y lo entienden mejor que nadie. 

—¡Déjame salir de esta maldita casa! —Gritó Barnaby, tomando un pedazo de vidrio y apuntando a su padre. 

Félix retrocede por impulso, apenas puede creer lo que su hijo está haciendo. MC comienza a bajar lentamente las escaleras, sacando su varita del bolsillo de su bata aterciopelada. La respiración de Barnaby es agitada, su mano está temblando y nadie se atreve a averiguar lo que está dispuesto a hacer. 

—¿Barnaby? 

La voz de Charlotte es un balde agua fría para todos los presentes, ella se ve asustada, sosteniéndose en el barandal de la escalera. Barnaby gira su rostro para apreciar a su hermana, pero el descuido es aprovechado por Félix y le quita el pedazo de vidrio de la mano, lo que le causa una herida en la palma. Terminan por forcejear en el piso, el adolescente se retuerce hasta que su padre sujeta sus muñecas y las sostiene a los lados de su cabeza. 

—¡Suéltame! ¡No estoy jugando! —Exclamó el chico, agitando sus piernas. 

—MC, lleva a Charlotte a su habitación. —Ordenó Félix sin dejar de sujetar a su hijo. —Todo estará bien, yo lo arreglo. 

—¿Arreglar qué? —Lloriqueó Barnaby. —¿Qué arreglarás en mí? Deja de intentar, lo arruiné todo, lo arruiné todo... 

—¿Qué arruinaste? —Preguntó Félix con suavidad. 

—Todo... No debí enamorarme de Theodosia, no debí ir a Hogwarts, ¡no debí ir contigo cuando fuiste a buscarme a Francia! Admítelo, hice de tu vida una absoluta mierda y nunca voy a llenar el hueco que mi padre dejó. 

Félix se maldijo a sí mismo por permitir que sus palabras le afectaran, era débil en todo lo relacionado a sus hijos. No podía verlo así, escucharlo sufrir por problemas que creía que jamás lo consumirían. Se veía tan pequeño y desamparado, ¿qué puede hacer para protegerlo? ¿es su culpa que haya terminado así? 

—Barny, tú mejoraste mi vida. 

—No es verdad... Sé quién soy, lo que represento. 

—Eres mi hijo, eres tú, nada más que eso. 

Barnaby dejó de moverse y pelear, pero su padre no lo soltó hasta que lo consideró seguro. Una vez libre, el chico se hizo más pequeño, doblándose hasta quedar en posición fetal para seguir llorando. Félix apartó los pedazos de cristal que estaban esparcidos a su alrededor, alejándolos para que evitara hacerse daño. 

Su padre se levantó para rebuscar una poción calmante en la cocina, tenía de sobra y agradecía la constante reposición de Chiara. Tomó uno de los frascos y lo vació completamente en un vaso de plástico, no era el momento de arriesgarse con un material que pudiera romperse, regresó junto a su hijo para ofrecerle la bebida. 

—Tranquilo, siéntate aquí y bebe esto. 

El chico se arrastró para apoyar su espalda contra la pared, engullendo el líquido que le provocó cosquillas cuando bajó por su garganta. Sorbió por la nariz e inclinó su cabeza, recostándose en el hombro del adulto a su lado. Félix acarició su cabello ondulado, detestaba percibirse a sí mismo con pocas opciones para ayudar a Barnaby, ¿qué más puede hacer? La verdad completa sobre su padre lo puede destruir, tal vez termine de quebrar su sanidad mental, es una historia larga y ardua de digerir. 

—Puedes salir con esa chica si eso te hace feliz. —Dijo Félix después de un rato. 

—¿Y a ti te hará feliz? 

—No puedo controlar cada aspecto de tu vida... Estoy… Estoy intentando ser la clase de padre que necesitas y no tienes idea de lo difícil que es hacer tu mejor esfuerzo para evitar arruinarlo todo. 

—Eres un buen padre, yo diría que uno muy bueno. 

—Pero aquí estoy, arrepintiéndome de haberte enviado a Hogwarts, deseando que Theodosia Winger jamás haya existido. 

Barnaby se mordió el interior de la mejilla, bajando la mirada hasta su pantalón de pijama. Hace tiempo que se reconoce a sí mismo como un observador nato, alguien que analiza cada aspecto existente y lo desdibuja en su cabeza. Ocurre lo mismo en ese instante, cuando intenta descifrar un mensaje secreto en el patrón sin sentido de la tela. 

—Puedes hacerme tres preguntas. —Dijo Félix. 

—¿Preguntas? 

—Sobre el pasado, te diré lo que sea que quieras saber aquí y ahora, pero sólo serán tres preguntas y para lo demás tendrás que esperar hasta que seas mayor de edad. 

Barnaby asintió, desearía tener más tiempo para pensar las preguntas correctas. ¿Cuáles son las dudas que necesita responder lo antes posible? ¿Por qué su cabeza se ha quedado sin ideas? Claro, la poción calmante lo ha dejado en cierto estado adormecido, un detalle que no tuvo en cuenta y que pasará por alto. Se fuerza a sí mismo a darle cuerda suelta a su impulso característico, las dudas surgirán por su cuenta y sin tanta planeación. 

—¿Es verdad todo lo que dicen de ti? Talbott Winger, Azkaban, todas esas cosas horribles... 

—Sí, es verdad. —Admite Félix sin mucho ánimo. —Fui un mortífago de un nivel superior cuando la guerra estalló, igual que tu padre, sólo que yo caí en las garras de un desquiciado que me torturó por seis meses seguidos y luego dejó que me rescataran para que atacara a los demás como si fuera un monstruo entrenado. No voy a negar que hice cosas muy malas, Barny, pero ya no soy esa persona. 

—Mikael te admira, dice que no existe nadie en la tierra que haya sido capaz de hacer lo que tú hiciste hace años. 

—Mikael es un niño muy raro; ¿siguiente pregunta? 

—Sé que no quieres que yo tenga una relación con Theodosia, pero... ¿Realmente la odias a ella o sólo ves a su padre? 

—De acuerdo, quizás… Sí me recuerda a su padre y, ya lo sabes, él nos arruinó la vida a todos. —Dijo Félix con una media sonrisa. —Además, digamos que el abuelo de esa niña no murió por causas naturales... Espero que ignore la verdad sobre su fallecimiento o jamás querrá estar cerca de esta casa. 

Aunque Barnaby se vio tentando en preguntar qué le ocurrió al abuelo de Theodosia, sabía que su última pregunta debía ser utilizada en algo importante. Si tan sólo supiera qué más preguntar, son necesarias más de tres preguntas para saciar su curiosidad adolescente. Profundizar en el pasado lo dejará con más cuestiones sin resolver, ¿en qué utilizar su última pregunta? 

Vuelve a molestarse, esta vez sabe ocultarlo. La limitación a la información es extenuante, ¿por qué siempre hay una barrera hacia la iluminación que tanto añora? Mañana tendrá más preguntas, acertijos cuyas respuestas no serán compartidas. Otra vez la ignorancia, la maldita ignorancia. 

—Cuando mi padre era joven, dijo que intentaron casarlo con otra chica de Hogwarts... 

—Oh no, no preguntes eso. —Suplicó Félix con una risa suave. 

—Es mi última pregunta y parece bastante inofensiva. 

—Tu cabeza explotará. 

—¿Quién es la chica? No creo que sea tan malo, él se casó con mi mamá Amelie. 

Félix señaló hacia arriba, creando una gran confusión en su hijo. ¿Qué estaba señalando? ¿El techo? No, eso es tonto. Entonces, ¿qué significa? Si se refiere al piso superior, no hay grandes pistas que respondan su pregunta. Allí sólo hay muebles viejos, el baño, las habitaciones donde duerme su hermanita Charlotte y... 

MC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Barnaby pequeña peste maleducada (?)  
> Cada kudos es un centavo para que Félix se toma unas largas vacaciones, la paciencia de ese hombre merece un premio nobel (y más, considerando lo que tengo preparado...)  
> ¿Mikael sigue siendo mi personaje favorito? Sin duda alguna. ¿Por qué planeo hacerlo sufrir mucho? Por merlín, no tengo ni idea.  
> Tuvimos una pequeña aparición del Barnaby original y de Amelie! Lo esperaban? Espero que sí, tarde o temprano serían introducidos por los recuerdos 💕  
> Qué más queda por decir? Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y prepárense para lo que se avecina!


	10. La mascota del capitán (Año 5)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikael esconde un secreto intrigante, uno que pone su vida en peligro y la relación con sus amigos.  
> ¿Barnaby podrá ayudarlo o caerá en un vicio que le nublará la razón?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Casi olvido subir el capítulo de hoy, por supuesto tengo que dar una advertencia respecto a su contenido: Este capítulo toca temas como las drogas y el abuso sexual, espero que quede en claro que sólo escribo sobre esto con fines meramente dramáticos.  
> Siendo así, espero que encuentren agradable esta lectura!

El inicio del quinto año fue feliz. Claro, sólo el comienzo fue agradable, las cosas fueron decayendo con el pasar de los meses, principalmente en todo lo referido a Mikael McNully. Se estaba exigiendo más de lo normal para conseguir el puesto del capitán del equipo de Hufflepuff, pero la historia era complicada. El capitán mantenía guardados supuestos planes que beneficiarían al equipo, sus elecciones eran completamente secretas y mostraba pocas intenciones de revelar lo que sea que ocurriera en su mente. 

¿Esas tareas alguna vez fueron reveladas? La verdad es que no, el misterio era su pan de cada día. Aunque él insistía en que todo estaba meticulosamente planeado, nadie en el equipo comprendía sus verdaderas intenciones. Por lo que lo mejor era seguirle el juego, aun si era molesto e insoportable. Mikael estaba dispuesto a aguantarlo, ¿acaso no es el momento que esperó toda su vida? 

Para sorpresa de todos, Mikael pasó a ser muy cercano al nuevo capitán, probablemente para que lo notase y decidiera darle el puesto por el que tanto ha luchado. ¿Su estrategia funcionó? Con el pasar de los meses, parecía una causa perdida a simple vista. ¿Por qué seguir insistiendo? Quizás porque el capitán adoptó cierta actitud protectora hacia McNully, parecían llevarse bien, iban a todos lados juntos si es que podían y la gente empezaba a decir que Mikael se había convertido en una especie de mascota. 

No estaba mal, no al principio. Hasta que lo cambios comenzaron a ser más notables, Mikael apenas pasaba tiempo con sus verdaderos amigos y -cuando finalmente podían verlo- se encontraban con un chico completamente diferente. Parecía haber adornado sus ojos con ojeras pronunciadas y oscuras, además estaba pálido y nunca tenía ánimos de hablar con nadie. Ni siquiera con Victoire. 

En la clase de pociones, Mikael mostraba una actitud poco entusiasta. Serio, sin ánimos y dibujando espirales en su pergamino. Barnaby hizo una mueca, tomando todos los apuntes que pueden servirle después, si su mejor amigo no está dispuesto a prestar atención entonces tendrá que esforzarse para ayudarlo a mantener sus buenas notas. 

—Mika, ¿todo bien? —Murmuró Barnaby. 

—¿Qué? Oh... Sí. 

Silencio, Mikael desvía la mirada hacia los frascos con contenidos extraños. 

—Actúas extraño últimamente. 

—No lo noté. 

—¿Podrías intentar hablarme? 

—Estamos en clase, concéntrate en eso. —Dijo Mikael sin mirarlo. 

Barnaby gruñó por lo bajo, dejó de prestar atención hace tiempo. Su Mikael, el Mikael que conoce, jamás se comportaría así. ¿Qué puede hacer para recuperarlo? Teme que nunca regrese, que su amistad se convierta en un ideal inalcanzable. Se le ocurre hablar sobre su tema favorito: Quidditch. Quizás, los partidos y la presión son los factores que lo han alejado, una buena charla al respecto puede funcionar como una conciliación. 

—¿Qué tal el quidditch? 

La pregunta llamó la atención del chico rubio, quien se mostró preocupado por el cuestionamiento. 

—¿Por qué lo preguntas? 

—Sé que estás intentando que te tomen en cuenta para ser el capitán designado en nuestro sexto año. 

—¿Y? —Preguntó Mikael con prepotencia. 

—No lo sé, es un tema de conversación. —Contestó Barnaby molesto. —¿Puedes decirme qué te sucede? 

—¡Nada! Sólo no tengo ganas de hablar. 

—Bien, de acuerdo... 

Genial, ahora no puede prestar atención a la maldita clase. ¿Por qué es tan complicado para Mikael ser sincero con lo que le ocurre? Barnaby está sumamente molesto, resopla estresado al sentir la falta de herramientas que ayudarían en la situación. Tiene que seguir intentando, a cualquier costo, no importa que tan malo sea. 

Tal vez lo está pensando demasiado, si fuera realmente grave... Quiere decir, Mikael se lo diría. Es su mejor amigo, jamás le ocultaría un secreto que pusiera en peligro a ninguno de los dos. Todo está bien, necesita tiempo para sí mismo. 

—¿Irás a la fiesta en la sala de menesteres? —Preguntó Mikael con desgano, todavía dibujaba círculos en su pergamino. 

—Eso creo, ¿tú irás? 

—Sí, quiero distraerme. 

¿De qué? ¿Por qué quiere distraerse? Ansía respuestas, pero tendrá que esperar para el anochecer. Tal vez un par de shots de whisky de fuego le suelten la lengua, es una estrategia moralmente baja y le importa un comino, de eso se trata la amistad. Incluso, puede que un poco de diversión sea la mágica solución a los problemas de Mikael, ¿no es el estrés el origen de todos los males? Está más que claro, un poco de ayuda le vendrá bien. 

En la noche, preparando su atuendo para la fiesta, maldice que él y Mikael sean de casas diferentes. Sería más sencillo entablar una conversación coherente con su amigo si tuviera más tiempo para verlo, pero las clases y el quidditch se han vuelto un impedimento desagradable. ¿No se está preocupando de más? Siente que está absorbiendo cada detalle de su vida, ¿por qué no lo deja respirar? 

Se inspecciona en el espejo, otra vez está usando ropa negra. Mikael sabría dar una opinión concreta que lo ayudaría a verse bien ante Theodosia, pero teme que ahora tenga otras preocupaciones en su mente. Está bien, tiene que dejar de darle vueltas al asunto o perderá la cabeza. Además, un grupo de chicos Slytherin ya está saliendo hacia la fiesta y prefiere ir acompañado que ser atrapado en solitario. 

Adora la sala de menesteres, bendito el creador de tan brillante habitación. La sala se ha convertido en una discoteca enorme, nada de lo que hubiese podido imaginar está al alcance de la creación final, está decidido a inspeccionar cada rincón. Aunque, lo primero es lo primero, tiene que buscar a sus amigos. 

Victoire es la más fácil de encontrar, ella está contra la pared y Teddy la está besando con profundo deseo, se pregunta si ellos ya están borrachos o son conscientes de su propia estupidez. Suelta un bufido asqueado y sigue recorriendo el ambiente, las luces brillantes y el hedor a alcohol lo ponen en un estado de éxtasis, sólo quiere encontrar a los demás para divertirse como nunca antes. 

—¡Barnaby! 

Theodosia levanta su mano entre la multitud, ¿por qué creyó que ella se vestiría como las otras chicas? Su vestimenta es más que casual, como si planeara ir a tomar un café a la vuelta de la esquina. Le da un abrazo impulsivo, sintiéndose alegre por haberla encontrado entre la gran multitud. 

—¿Has visto a Mikael? —Preguntó ella. —Sé que está por aquí, pero aún no he logrado ubicarlo. 

—Seguro está con el idiota capitán de su equipo. 

—Eso no es de mucha ayuda, Barny. 

—¿Y por qué quieres hablar con él? —Dijo Barnaby, intentando que su amiga lo escuche por sobre el retumbar de la música alta. —Seguro te ignorará como lo hace con todos, es francamente insoportable. 

—Vamos a beber algo, luego podremos hablar sobre Mikael. 

Benditas sean las fiestas organizadas por los HeadBoy de Gryffindor, son una maldita locura. El alcohol parece estar en constante movimiento, no ha visto a alguien que carezca de un vaso lleno de licor o una botella abierta. Incluso él y Theodosia forman parte de esa mayoría, pero saben aprovecharlo y disfrutar. 

—Creo que ya estoy lo suficientemente ebrio como para hablar de Mikael. —Balbuceó Barnaby, dándose un par de golpes en el pecho para bajar el whisky. 

—¿No te parece que Mika se ha estado comportando extraño? Está muy distante, no es la clase de Mikael que conocemos. 

—¡Vaya, sorpresa! Ya intenté hablar con él, sólo me he ganado que me ignore como si fuera un niño de primer año. 

—Hay que buscarlo, quizás en estado de ebriedad pueda decirnos lo que le sucede. 

—Eres tan inteligente, ¿alguna vez te lo he dicho? —Dijo Barnaby con una sonrisa melosa, acariciando la mejilla de la chica. —¿Sabías que vi a Victoire y Teddy besándose? Fue tan desagradable. 

—Completamente repugnante. 

—¿De qué están hablando? —Preguntó Victoire con alegría, acercándose a sus amigos. 

—Economía muggle. —Respondió Theodosia sin pensar. 

—Necesito beber más, será una noche larga. —Dijo Barnaby, sirviéndole tragos a sus acompañantes. 

De algún modo que desconoce, el plan de buscar a Mikael para sacarle la verdad se volvía cada vez más difuso con cada segundo que pasaba. ¿Qué clase de música es esa? Es estupenda, a Theodosia parece gustarle porque su cuerpo se mueve como una musa que palpita cada melodía. Está hipnotizado por sus movimientos, lo único que puede hacer es acompañarla en su provocativa danza. Tiene que recordarse a sí mismo que están en presencia de Victoire y muchas otras personas más, pero si pudiera... Si la oportunidad se le presentara... Saltaría sobre esos labios que suplican ser besados. 

Su cabeza da vueltas como un carrusel, es una sensación hilarante y que comparte con todos a su alrededor. Su estómago cosquillea cuando inventa unos extraños movimientos sincronizados con Victoire, las risas le impiden tomarse su coreografía en serio y terminan abrazados para evitar caer. Barnaby estira su otro brazo para sujetar a Theodosia, está demasiado feliz por tener la oportunidad de compartir esa fiesta con ellas. 

—Amo a mis chicas. —Gritó Barnaby con entusiasmo, dándoles un abrazo mal preparado. 

—¿Ya te pusiste sentimental? Dime que no llorarás. —Suplicó Victoire. 

—No lo haré... Esperen, tengo que ir al baño. —Dijo Barnaby, haciendo una mueca de incomodidad. 

¿En dónde puede encontrar un maldito baño? Carajo, había demasiadas personas saltando y empujando por el ritmo de la música que rebota contra las paredes. Ve algo parecido a dos puertas con carteles caseros que podrían ser el baño, gracias a Merlín que su suposición resulta ser cierta. Allí dentro hay un par de cubículos y un grupo de chicos mayores a quienes ignora, después de terminar sus asuntos está listo para seguir bailando con sus amigas. 

—Oye, niño mortífago. —Dijo uno de los chicos. —¿Quieres un poco? 

Barnaby se frota los ojos, el tono de voz es amable a pesar de que detesta que se dirijan a él con ese horrible apodo. 

—¿Querer qué? —Preguntó Barnaby. 

Uno de los chicos levantó una bolsa que contenía un polvo blanquecino, Barny sonrió y puso los ojos en blanco. En otra situación se pondría furioso, pero en ese instante le parecía un chiste graciosísimo. 

—¿Le están ofreciendo drogas a un menor de edad? —Preguntó divertido. 

—Todos somos menores de edad, niño mortífago. —Le recordó uno de los chicos. —¿Te atreves o eres un cobarde? Se supone que los Slytherin defienden su honor o algo así. 

—Creo que me confundes con un Gryffindor, pero ahora mismo me da igual. —Respondió Barnaby, acercándose al chico. —Dame un poco, veamos qué es lo interesante de tu querido polvo blanco. 

Es como si todos sus problemas se hubiesen evaporado en el aire, parecía imposible que pudiera sentirse triste sin importar cuanto lo intentara. ¿Félix? ¡Todo bien! ¿Su padre muerto? ¡Aburrido! ¿La creciente sensación de soledad que le provoca vivir envuelto en secretos y un pasado oscuro? ¡Es un chiste tan divertido! El chico que le ofreció el polvo promete venderle más si tiene dinero para pagarlo, por supuesto que le pedirá más. Una dotación extra le vendrá bien para cuando tenga que volver a casa, será estupendo. 

Está flotando en una nube, ¿quién es Barnaby Junior? Allí no existe nadie con ese nombre maldito. Tararea una canción mientras da pequeños saltos, todos lucen tan bien esa noche. ¡Ahí está Mikael! Se ve como un súper modelo con ese pañuelo alrededor de su cuello, pero los modelos de índole internacional no le gritan a alguien que no puede ver, ¿está llorando? ¿por qué demonios está llorando? ¡Es una fiesta! ¡Las fiestas son para divertirse! No planea que su mejor amigo arruine su felicidad, así que se aleja lo más que puede. 

Siente que debería estar triste o molesto, pero en su cabeza sólo existe la felicidad absoluta. ¿Acaso perdió tanto tiempo de su vida sin arrojarse a las drogas? Es una locura, ¿por qué se negó a la posibilidad? No está mal, Félix consume medicamentos igual de fuertes, ¿cuál es la diferencia? Es legal, suena legal, en su mente se repite la palabra legal. 

Está caminando por las paredes, pero parece que nadie más lo notara. Sonríe como un tonto, decidido a continuar su travesía hasta el techo. Colgado como un murciélago piensa que todos deberían subir con él, se siente… Increíble. Hay tantas luces, brillando, fundiéndose con su alma. 

—¡Al fin las encuentro! —Exclamó Barnaby. —Temía tardar más tiempo en hallarlas, pero fue relativamente rápido. 

—Barnaby, desapareciste por tres horas. —Dijo Theodosia con una sonrisa. —¿Estás bien? ¿Qué tanto bebiste? 

—¡Estoy como nuevo! Vamos a bailar. 

Le encantan las fiestas, él también quiere hacer una fiesta como esa. Todos estarán invitados, los profesores, Hagrid, los fantasmas, Flitch y su gata, ¡van a pasarla tan bien! No puede esperar más, ¿por qué las celebraciones no pueden ser eternas? Debería ser posible congelar un momento en el tiempo y vivir ahí, siempre feliz y festejando. 

Gira en el lugar, cada vez más rápido, hasta que los rostros a su alrededor son manchas borrosas. Abre y cierra sus ojos, ¿por qué de repente todos usan túnicas negras? ¿ahora está en una fiesta de disfraces? No le desagrada, incluso con esas máscaras terroríficas. Sigue bailando, parece que también está usando una túnica, ¿qué es esa mancha en su brazo? 

Tiene el dibujo de un cráneo al que le sale una serpiente de la boca formando un nudo. Acaricia el tatuaje entre risas, ¿cuándo se lo hizo? Es hilarante, pero no le queda nada mal. Parece como si esa marca hubiese estado esperando toda su vida para pertenecer a su brazo izquierdo. Está bien con eso, espera que dure para siempre. 

El ambiente vuelve a la normalidad, la gente a su alrededor viste ropa común y corriente, sus amigas siguen bailando junto a él. No hay motivo de preocupación, lo único que importa es que está tomando las manos de Theodosia y bailan al ritmo de la música alegre, ¿qué más puede pedirle al cielo? 

Pero todo llega a su fin. 

Aunque se sienta en las nubes, el tiempo sigue su curso. Han pasado horas, pronto amanecerá y cada uno debe regresar a su sala común entre tropiezos y lo más silenciosamente posible. Se entristece al tener que despedirse de las chicas, promete que mañana se reunirán a primera hora en el desayuno para charlar sobre la fiesta y lo mucho que la han disfrutado. 

Camina por los pasillos, moviendo su cuerpo al compás de una canción que sólo se repite en su cabeza. Tiene que morderse el labio con fuerza para evitar soltar una carcajada, jamás creyó posible que pudiera experimentar un período tan largo de felicidad. Benditos sean esos chicos de séptimo año que se encontró en el baño, son unos ángeles con la solución a todos sus problemas. 

—¡Mikael! ¿Qué haces por aquí? —Canturreó Barnaby al vislumbrar a su mejor amigo. 

—Voy a mi sala común, recuerda que está en la misma dirección que la tuya. 

—Casi lo olvido, ¡somos vecinos! —Exclamó el chico, estirando su brazo para apoyarla sobre el hombro del Hufflepuff. 

—Barnaby, no estoy de humor. —Dijo Mikael, quitándoselo de encima. 

—¿Por qué me llamas así? Siempre me dices “Barny”. 

—No lo sé, ¿estás borracho? Estás hablando muy fuerte. 

—Voy a hablar muy alto porque acabo de salir de una fiesta. —Cantó Barnaby, agitando sus brazos por sobre su cabeza. 

—Cállate, harás que nos descubran y castiguen hasta fin de año. 

—O nos sacarán del equipo de quidditch, ¿qué es peor? 

Barnaby estaba tan concentrado en caminar donde vueltas que tardó en notar que Mikael se quedó plantado en medio del pasillo. ¿Por qué se ve tan preocupado? Claro, todo siempre se trata sobre ese maldito deporte. ¿En qué pensando? ¿En su puesto de capitán? Por favor, todos saben que lo conseguirá y que será el mejor jugador que el mundo mágico haya visto. 

—Deja de estresarte tanto, nadie te sacará del equipo. —Dijo Barnaby. 

—Yo... Lo sé, pero... Creo que yo... 

—Carajo, tengo tanta hambre. 

—Barnaby, hay algo que quiero decirte... 

—Si está relacionado con el quidditch entonces olvídalo. —Dijo Barnaby con una sonrisa, comenzando a caminar. —Nos vemos mañana, iré a ver si hay algo de comida en mi sala común. 

Fue una mala idea beber tanto. 

En clase, el sol que se filtra por la ventana lo está dejando ciego. ¿Por qué la clase de encantamientos debe tener ventanales tan grandes? Maldito profesor Flitwick, de seguro sabe que la mayoría de sus estudiantes están pasando por una resaca asesina. Si pudiera sacaría un poco del polvo blanco que le compró esa mañana a uno de los chicos de último año, eso podría darle la energía suficiente para sobrellevar la clase. 

—Mikael, ¿cómo es que tú no te ves cansado? —Preguntó Barnaby, recostando su cabeza en la mesa. 

—No bebí tanto como tú. —Responde Mikael cortante. 

—¿Y qué es lo que hiciste toda la noche? 

—¿Qué te importa? 

Barnaby parpadeó sorprendido, ¿por qué se comportaba tan hostil? Dolía más de lo esperado, también era una señal preocupante cuyo significado todavía no lograba desentrañar. 

—¿Estás bien? —Preguntó Barnaby con un hilo de voz, suavizando la pregunta. 

—Perfectamente. 

Al finalizar la clase, Mikael no se molestó en continuar con la conversación y fue el primero en salir. Theodosia y Victoire intentaron interceptarlo en la salida sin mucho éxito, él las ignoró como nunca antes y las dos chicas se quedaron anonadadas. Mientras se alejaba, lo vieron reunirse con el capitán de su equipo. Éste último pasó su brazo por los hombros del chico joven, pero Mikael parecía tenso ante el contacto casual. 

—Alguien debería hablar con Mikael. —Dijo Victoire. 

—Sería una buena idea si no huyera cada vez que nos acercamos. —Replicó Barnaby. —Nos ha apartado para concentrarse en ganarse al capitán del equipo. 

—Es su sueño, ¿no es así? —Dijo Theodosia. —Pero, no puedo evitar pensar que algo más está pasando y añoro al viejo Mikael. 

—Podríamos enfrentarlo cuando termine de entrenar. —Propuso Victoire. 

—Odia las visitas cuando está en el campo y siempre se queda tiempo extra. —Recordó Barnaby, haciendo una mueca. 

—Pues es nuestra única opción. 

El asunto es que, Barnaby fue quien buscó a Mikael una vez que la practica terminó. Ya casi no había nadie en el estadio, pero sabe que su mejor amigo siempre se queda un tiempo extra para guardar el equipo y dar un par de vueltas en solitario alrededor del campo. Una vez que vio salir a todos, buscó con la mirada a Mikael. 

Definitivamente no estaba volando en el campo, el ambiente se sentía tan solitario que por un segundo creyó que su amigo fue capaz de huir antes de sus actividades por el temor a que cualquiera de sus amigos fuera a buscarlo. Todavía quedaba una posibilidad de que estuviera en la carpa de Hufflepuff, encargándose de poner en su lugar cada elemento. 

A unos pasos de la entrada, se detiene por la conversación que proviene de allí. Ni siquiera él mismo entiende por qué se mantiene escondido, ¿desde cuándo espía a las personas? ¿Está esperando que Mikael revele algún tipo de información útil para descubrir sus inquietudes? Está mal, pero es un asunto de suma urgencia. 

—Lo has hecho muy bien últimamente. —Dijo un chico de voz gruesa, probablemente el capitán del equipo, pero Barnaby no podía ver adecuadamente desde su posición. —Esa es la clase de entusiasmo que busco en el próximo capitán. 

—No me jodas, ¿y ahora por qué estás jugando con mis sentimientos? —Dijo Mikael con un tono de broma en su voz, parecía estar quitándose las defensas del uniforme. —Llevó esperando esto desde que inició el año y sé que has estado hablando con todos nuestros compañeros así que estoy dudando sobre si esto es una prueba o... Prefiero fingir que no escucho los rumores. 

—Oye, los rumores pueden ser una realidad. 

—Espera, ¿lo dices en serio? ¿me vas a dar una oportunidad? 

—Verás, desde que inició el año tuve órdenes directas de darte el puesto ya que sólo estoy como una especie de... Figura motivadora, pero nuestros compañeros creen que estás listo. —Dijo el chico con cierto tono de misterio en su voz. —Aunque, lo más importante, es que si yo creo que estás preparado para asumir el cargo. 

—Lo estoy, ¿tú crees que estoy listo? 

—Es complicado, ¿qué tan lejos llegarías para demostrarme tu valía? 

—¿A qué te refieres? 

Hay un silencio que a Barnaby no le parece muy cómodo, está tentado en entrar a la enorme tienda de campaña, pero teme que sus sospechas sean inciertas y parezca un idiota paranoico. Aun así, no pierde nada con quedarse allí y esperarlo, ¿verdad? Inocentemente, sin segundas intenciones. 

—Claro, de eso se trata todo esto. —Dijo Mikael con resentimiento. —Soy un idiota, ¿por qué tienes que hacerme esta mierda? Se supone... ¿Sabes qué? Podría decírselo a McGonagall. 

—Todavía no lo has hecho. 

—Es que yo... Porque... 

—Porque temes lo que pensarán los demás de ti, la gente no es amable cuando se trata de rumores. 

—Sí, pero yo... —La voz de Mikael tembló, revelando lo terriblemente nervioso que se sentía. 

—Oh, McNully... —Canturreó el chico con diversión. 

—No me llames así. 

—Sigues siendo el mismo Hufflepuff inocente que se unió al equipo en su primer año, creyendo que todos pueden dar sin pedir nada a cambio. 

—¿Qué crees? Yo no quiero nada, quédate con tu puesto de mierda y dáselo a otra persona que te quiera seguir el juego. 

—¿Y a dónde crees que vas? ¿Crees que es tan fácil escapar? Tranquilo, hasta diría que estás asustado. 

—Suéltame, hablo en serio. 

—Después de todo lo que dicen de ti, pensé que serías más abierto de mente y más aun teniendo en cuenta que te hice abierto de boca en la fiesta. 

—¡Eso no es…! No hables así de mí, cualquiera que te escuche puede pensar que… Merlín, es que tú… ¡Me obligaste! ¡Me pusiste la maldita mano en el cuello y me obligaste a besarte! 

—Rumores, rumores, pensé que serías menos infantil. —Dijo el chico, sin alterarse. —Además, borraste las marcas perfectamente. 

—No soy tu maldito juguete. 

—Lo serás. 

Hay un forcejeo, uno de ellos termina en el suelo. Barnaby está temblando, con sus puños apretados a los costados, en un shock que lo deja inmovilizado en el lugar. 

—¡Detente! ¡No lo hagas! 

Es como si fuera todo lo que necesitaba escuchar, sin importarle nada entra a la carpa de Hufflepuff. No quiere creer lo que ve: Mikael en el suelo, luchando por quitarse al jugador de quidditch de encima. Ese chico de séptimo año parece un pulpo, metiendo sus manos hacia donde encuentra lugar; aquello sólo sirve para aumentar la furia asesina de Barnaby, quien lo aparta con un movimiento de su varita y luego decide que quiere pelear a puño limpio. 

—¡Espera, espera! Barny, cálmate. —Suplicó Mikael. 

—¡Te voy a matar, maldito! ¡Suéltame, Mikael! Se lo merece, merece que destroce su maldita cara. 

—Te vas a meter en problemas por mi culpa, ya lo dejaste inconsciente y... Estoy bien, sólo... Todo está bien. —La voz de Mikael se quiebra en tanto intenta encontrar las palabras adecuadas para calmar la situación. —Estoy bien, de verdad. 

—¿Cuánto tiempo lleva pasando esto? 

Mikael titubea, las palabras se atascan en su garganta y mueve sus manos con nerviosismo antes de hablar con vergüenza. 

—Debería busca a la Señora Pomfrey o... 

—¡Deberías llamar a McGonagall para que expulsen a este imbécil! ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada de esto? 

—No sé de qué estás hablando. —Dijo Mikael con dureza. —No pasó nada, olvídalo. 

—¿Te volviste loco? ¿Crees que no sé lo que vi? 

—¡No lo sé, Barnaby! ¿Puedes dejar de hacerme preguntas? —Mikael comenzó a llorar y se derrumbó a un lado del cuerpo desmayado del capitán, temblando y escondiendo su rostro entre sus manos. —No sabía que esto pasaría... Nunca creí que... 

—Está bien, lo lamento, yo... Ven conmigo, ¿puedes hacer eso por mí? 

Barnaby se encargó de la situación, le sorprendía haber conservado la calma después de su arranque tan violento. Para su sorpresa, las autoridades de Hogwarts supieron actuar y el chico fue expulsado, ¿esperaba algo peor? Probablemente, le habría gustado verlo arder en una hoguera. Ahora podía ocuparse de su mejor amigo, quien estaba oculto en la enfermería y bebiendo jugo de calabaza, parecía estar de mal humor. 

—Genial, ahora creerán que el idiota me penetró o algo así. —Bufó Mikael. 

—¿Y lo hizo? 

—Claro que no, sólo fue demasiado toqueteo desagradable. —Confesó el chico con asco. —Parecía un niño intentando hacer cualquier cosa, estoy bien. 

—¿Lo juras? 

—Llegaste tú, supongo que evitaste que pasara a mayores. 

—Llegué tarde, debí haber notado que algo andaba mal. 

—Ya te dije que no pasó nada. 

—¿Y qué si ni siquiera te tocó adecuadamente? Debí haber hecho... No lo sé, lo que sea, ¿por qué no insistí? Pero no, me callé como un idiota pensando en que todo estaba bien y que... Otra vez soy una mierda de amigo. 

—Dramático. —Dijo Mikael con una sonrisa. 

—Necesito esa cosa que haces siempre. 

—¿Qué cosa? 

—Esa cosa que me hace feliz. 

Mikael frunció el ceño, intentando comprender la solicitud. Cuando la respuesta llegó a su mente después de unos segundos, estaba feliz de complacerlo. Después de todo, rara vez es que Barnaby acepta abrazos de cualquier persona. Así que esto sería un regalo para los dos; estiró sus brazos y atrapó a su mejor amigo en un abrazo cálido, uno que realmente necesitaban. 

—Sí, esa cosa. —Murmuró Barnaby. 

Barnaby le devolvió el abrazo, tenía un presentimiento horrible. La clase de presentimiento que en su interior grita: “Mikael te está mintiendo”, pero decidió que lidiaría con ese problema cuando lo peor haya pasado. Esto se convertirá en un secreto, algo que los dos ignorarán y que los perseguirá silenciosamente hasta que logren superarlo. 

Se palmea disimuladamente el bolsillo de la túnica, necesitará ese polvo muy pronto. No es la clase de persona que se vuelve adicto a esas cosas, pero le servirá muy bien para relajarse por todo lo que ocurre constantemente. Piensa en comentárselo a Mikael y deshecha la idea rápidamente, su mejor amigo ya tiene otros problemas y probablemente decida saciar sus demonios con otros métodos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hemos llegado al final del capítulo, lo ocurrido con Mikael tomará más profundidad en los capítulos finales debido a que el enfoque está en Barnaby y su adicción a las drogas. Por favor no consuman drogas ilegales, eso es muy tonto. De cualquier manera, les advertí que la trama se vería levemente oscurecida (?)  
> Entre otras cosas, me gustó que Barny se disociara de la realidad y se viera a sí mismo como su padre biológico.  
> Gracias por leer!


	11. Quiero volar hacia la luna (Año 6)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sé que decir esto, en una situación como esta, está mal y... Lo lamento, las drogas son geniales. Lo que trato de decir es que son divertidas hasta que arruinan todo tu ser, tu vida y tu familia. Es en ese momento cuando todo deja de ser tan divertido, los efectos graciosos son unos segundos breves en comparación con el daño caótico que creas en la vida de los demás.  
> Y es así como yo, Barnaby Junior, cruzo el límite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uno de mis capítulos favoritos, sin duda alguna. Aunque todavía faltan los capítulos de Mikael y Charlotte, esos tienen un lugar especial en mi corazón 🤫💖  
> Espero que les guste, ciertamente es una experiencia de muchísimas emociones!

Lo primero que Félix escuchó al despertar fueron los pasos agitados de su hijo por el corredor y bajando las escaleras, despertando a Charlotte y haciendo un escándalo en la cocina. Cerró los ojos con fuerza e hizo una mueca, su esposa se enganchó a su brazo medio dormida y el gesto inocente mejoró su humor levemente. 

—Tu hijo está despierto. —Murmuró MC. 

—En la mañana es tu hijo. 

—Estás tenso. 

—¿Por qué crees que sea? 

Seguía ofendido por el acuerdo a sus espaldas, Barnaby le preguntó a MC si podía invitar a sus amigos a casa antes de que el sexto año escolar comenzara, una propuesta que ella aceptó sin dudar. No le molestaba la presencia de Victoire o Mikael, pero Theodosia Winger es un caso aparte y que le perturba. ¿Se siente mentalmente preparado para ver a esa niña? Dado el pasado al que están ligados por su padre, teme arruinarlo todo. Maldice el día en que inscribieron a Barnaby en Hogwarts, también maldice que los sentimientos de su hijo sean genuinos. 

—Eres un bebé llorón. —Dijo MC con una sonrisa. —Sólo vendrán para discutir sobre sus EXTASIS, sabes que esos exámenes son importantes y deben prepararse con anticipación. 

—Sigue siendo lo suficientemente malo para mí. 

—Sólo estás irritado porque Barny nos quiere lejos de su campo visual, sin sus queridos padres avergonzándolo. 

—Genial, había olvidado eso. —Gruñó Félix con molestia. 

—¿Quieres que te ayude a aliviar el estrés? —Propuso su esposa, acariciando su pecho sugestivamente. 

—¿Y que saques provecho de la situación? Ni siquiera lo pienses. —Una idea llegó a Félix, intentó evitar sonreír ante la imagen mental; tomó a su esposa y la atrajo a un fogoso beso mientras su mente maquinaba un sencillo plan de venganza. 

En el piso de abajo, Barnaby no podía dejar de moverse y buscar tareas que lo mantengan ocupado. Se levantó decididamente temprano, dándose una larga ducha que lo dejara apestando a flores y a perfume costoso porque escuchó que a las chicas les agrada un aroma masculino agradable. Luego de eso despertó a su hermana Charlotte, forzándola a bajar para hacerle compañía y compartir el desayuno con él, desayuno que cocinó desde cero, amasando y batiendo. 

—Barny, tienes una mancha en la nariz. —Dijo su hermana, señalando su rostro y sentándose en su silla. —Parece polvo blanco, ¿te ensuciaste con harina? 

—Sí, es harina... 

Barnaby se pasó la manga de la sudadera por la nariz, agradeciendo la inocencia de su hermana. Dado su última experiencia con ese polvo es que terminó creando un lazo con el éxtasis que ofrecía, aunque en los meses recientes haya aumentado la dosis debido a que está perdiendo el choque que la droga solía ofrecerle. Está bien, no es como si le molestara totalmente, tiene suficiente dinero como para permitirse un lujo egoísta. 

—Mamá y papá se están tardando en bajar. —Notó Charlotte. 

—Deben estar ocupados. —Respondió Barny, devorando una tostada sin despegar sus ojos del reloj de la cocina. 

—¿Hoy vendrá la niña que te gusta? 

—¿Quién te dijo eso? ¿Fue papá? ¿Hablaste con papá? 

—A veces escucho conversaciones ajenas. —Respondió Charlotte, levantando sus hombros. —No está permitido que tengas novia, si yo no puedo tener novio entonces tú... 

—Espera, espera, ¿qué dijiste? Tienes nueve años, niña malcriada. —Bufó Barnaby. —Ni se te ocurra conseguirte un novio, está prohibido para ti. 

—¿Por qué? Se supone que hay igualdad de oportunidades en casa; además, hay un niño en mi clase de ballet que... 

—¿Cómo se llama el niño? 

—Tobías McLaren. 

—Mañana se muere. 

Charlotte le lanzó una mala mirada, pero guardó silencio. Su desayuno es interrumpido por la risa de su padre bajando la escalera y corriendo para esconderse, su madre lo sigue detrás, lanzándole los objetos más cercanos e inofensivos a su alcance. 

—¡Félix Rosier, regresa y termina lo que empezaste! 

Ver a su padre de buen humor le ayuda a relajarse, bien sabe Barnaby que un Félix enojado es un problema mayúsculo. Estuvo mal actuar a sus espaldas y pedirle permiso a MC para invitar a sus amigos antes de que el sexto año escolar diera inicio, pero temía que la presencia de Theodosia en la casa fuera rechazada. 

Después de un rato, Félix es capturado por su esposa, aunque parece haber sido a propósito. Ella está colgada de su espalda y sólo se baja cuando llegan a la cocina, regresando a su rol como madre responsable con un pequeño puchero en sus labios. Miró a su marido con sus ojos entrecerrados y arrugando su frente. 

—Volvamos a la habitación. —Suplicó MC con desgano. 

—Imposible, nuestros hijos extrañarán nuestra presencia en el desayuno. —Respondió Félix con una sonrisa. —¿No es así, Charlie preciosa? 

—¡Sí! —Exclamó Charlotte, siendo parte del juego sin saberlo. 

—Así que vamos a comer, parece que Barnaby se esforzó. —Dijo Félix, tomando asiento. 

A Barnaby le gustaría tener la clase de romance que tienen sus padres, lleno de risas y amor. Se entienden, están el uno para el otro en todo momento, aunque no conoce su historia completa está feliz de formar parte. MC acaricia los mechones sueltos del cabello de su esposo, una muestra de cariño muy frecuente, una rutina que su hijo nunca se cansa de ver. ¿Serían así de románticas las mañanas si su padre biológico y Amelie estuvieran vivos? 

—No olvides tomar la poción de Chiara. —Dijo MC. —¿Quieres que la busque por ti? Puedes mezclarla con tu jugo. 

—La dejé en el cajón de arriba a la izquierda, junto a las demás. —Contestó Félix con una mueca que escondió detrás de su taza de café. 

En realidad, Barnaby no sabe si las pociones son para sus alucinaciones o algo más, es otro secreto que se mantiene escondido bajo la alfombra. Llevan así un par de meses, una noche Chiara simplemente llegó y obligó a Félix a llenarse de pociones que -según él- tienen un sabor asqueroso. Nada ha cambiado totalmente, el día a día es bastante normal. 

—Merlín, mataría por un poco de tocino ahora mismo. —Murmuró Félix, bebiendo la poción mezclada en su jugo. 

—Tu nueva dieta no permite carne, pero lo estás haciendo bien y puede que te permitan regresar a los alimentos normales una vez que todo esto de las pociones hayan terminado. —Le recordó MC. 

La chimenea de la sala se activa, Mikael aparece arrastrando un baúl pesado y presentándose ante la familia que está terminando de desayunar. Sin duda su presencia es inesperada, pero aceptada. 

—Lamento interrumpir. —Dijo Mikael. 

—Eres bienvenido siempre, cariño. —Dijo MC. —¿Sucedió algo? Veo que tu chimenea nueva funciona bien. 

—Vine a darle apoyo motivacional a Barny y traje algunas cosas que le serán útiles. 

—Genial, ya terminé de desayunar. —Anuncia Barnaby, ayudando a su amigo a arrastrar el baúl sobre las escaleras para llevarlo a su habitación. 

Félix vio a los adolescentes alejarse, se inclinó sobre su hija para susurrar sin que su esposa -ahora ocupada en sus propios alimentos- pudiera escucharlos. 

—Charlie, cariño; ¿me harías un favor? 

La niña asintió, uniéndose a su cómplice. 

—Cuando la enamorada de Barnaby llegue aquí, quiero que ridiculices sólo un poco a tu hermano, ¿harías eso por mí? 

—Suena divertido, me apunto. 

—Esa es mi hija. 

—¿Y tú qué harás? 

—Tengo ciertos asuntos que resolver con tu madre. 

Barnaby jadeó por el esfuerzo, gracias a Merlín que lograron subir el equipaje pesado de Mikael hasta el cuarto. Parecía que sus propias varitas se rehusaban a levantar un objeto tan monumental. 

—Demonios, ¿qué traes aquí? 

—Ropa, por supuesto; ¿crees que te presentarás usando eso ante Theo? Pensaba que los Slytherin son más listos. 

—Esos son los Ravenclaw, y se supone que todo esto es para reunirnos a estudiar. 

—Estudiar no impide que hagas un movimiento con ella, estás a punto de cumplir dieciséis años y no me sorprendería que tus bolas estén azules. 

—Eres asqueroso, Mikael. 

Ya encerrados en la seguridad de su habitación, Barnaby se sorprendió con las prendas que su mejor amigo trajo para él. Le creería si le dijera que las acababa de comprar, nada de eso lucía como algo que Mikael usaría regularmente. Sin embargo, prefirió callar y aceptar lo que su mejor amigo le lanzaba a la cara. 

—De acuerdo, ¿qué tal una chaqueta de cuero? Te verás como un chico malo. —Dijo Mikael. 

—¿No debería ser yo quien se preocupe por todo esto? 

—Eso sería lo ideal, pero te conozco y sé que te quedarás mirándola sin actuar para nada como lo has hecho todo el año. 

—¡Es complicado intentar tener algo con ella! —Protestó mientras saltaba en el lugar, tratando de ponerse los pantalones con rasgaduras en la tela de enfrente. 

—Sin rencores, pero no pensaste lo mismo cuando te le declaraste frente a todos en el campo de quidditch. 

—Ya me disculpé contigo por eso. 

—Lo sé, por eso dije “sin rencores”. 

Barnaby se miró en el espejo, quizás sólo se quedaría con los pantalones y la camiseta. Era un atuendo casual, la idea de verse como un “chico malo”, no le terminaba de convencer, ¿por qué querría seguir dando una imagen de mortífago? El pasado le ha traído problemas, esta vez prefiere mostrarse ante ella como el chico que es en realidad. 

La hora acordada llega ante la incertidumbre y con Barnaby terriblemente nervioso, tuvo que encerrarse en el baño unos segundos para volver a introducir el polvo en su nariz y tranquilizarse un poco. Sólo son sus amigas en su casa, ¿por qué lo toma como si fuera el fin del mundo? Todo estará bien, puede soportarlo si se mantiene alerta. 

La primera en llegar es Victoire lo que provoca que ahora Mikael esté temblando de miedo. Theodosia aparece en la chimenea poco después, vestida casualmente y con el cabello recogido en un moño desordenado. Barny finge estar relajado, proponiendo que cada uno lleve sus libros de estudios al invernadero. Le tranquilizaba que ninguno de sus padres estuviera metiendo sus narices para inmiscuirse en su reunión privada, agradecía inmensamente que se mantuvieran apartados (sea lo que sea que estén haciendo). 

—¿Escucharon sobre el chico Gryffindor que sufrió una sobredosis? —Preguntó Victoire. —Sé que es un tema extraño de conversación, pero sigo pensando en eso. 

—¿Cómo creen que haya sido? Para quienes estuvieron ahí con él. —Dijo Mikael. 

—Siguiendo un sustento médico, debieron verlo confundido e inquieto por su propia paranoia, con temblores y acelerado, probablemente un poco pálido. —Respondió Theodosia. —Al menos esos son los primeros síntomas; luego viene la pérdida del contacto con la realidad, la temperatura elevada, la respiración acelerada y... La muerte. 

—Pero no murió, ¿verdad? —Preguntó Barnaby. —Dicen que está vivo. 

—Estuvo al borde la muerte. 

El grupo guarda silencio, hechos así se sienten lejanos y cercanos al mismo tiempo. Ninguno sospecha de Barnaby, quien vuelve a limpiarse la nariz disimuladamente, el chico decide que han tenido suficiente de noticias tristes y aburridas. Le hace una seña a su mejor amigo, diciéndole que corten con el ambiente deprimente. 

—Leí que tendremos horarios libres. —Comentó Mikael, hojeando su libro de pociones. 

—Sí, pero sólo será porque tendremos tanta tarea que querremos morir. —Respondió Theodosia. 

—Soy un Slytherin, estoy familiarizado con esa sensación. —Dijo Barnaby. 

—Ya que estamos aquí…—Comentó Mikael, mirando la decoración del invernadero. —Casi siempre hablas sobre tu planta personal, ¿en dónde está? 

—¿Hablas de Carl? —Preguntó Barnaby. —La puse a tomar sol, pero puedo traerla y presentártela. 

Barny se acercó a uno de los estantes pegados al cristal de las paredes, tomando entre sus manos una diminuta maceta de color mostaza en cuyo interior florecía una planta gruesa de hojas anchas. 

—Les presento a Carl. —Anunció Barnaby, colocando enorgullecido a su planta sobre la mesa. 

Su grupo de amigos se arremolinó alrededor del objeto, analizándolo con la mirada. 

—No se mueve. —Dijo Victoire. 

—Es una planta muggle. —Explicó Barnaby. 

—Es muy pequeña. —Comentó Mikael. 

—Es de lento crecimiento. 

—Es de plástico. —Sentenció Theodosia. 

Todos miraron a la chica, creyendo haber escuchado mal. Theodosia tomó aire y agachó la cabeza; al elevar su mirada nuevamente, las orillas de sus ojos tenían pequeñas lágrimas y su rostro estaba decorado por una sonrisa genuina. 

—Barny… ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas regando una planta de juguete? 

Barnaby quiere replicar, pero Theodosia estalla en carcajadas incontrolables. Es la primera vez que la ve reír con tanta naturalidad, es un sonido desordenado y hermoso, no planea hacer que se detenga. Su enamorada se sostiene el estómago y su alegría es contagiosa en el grupo, quienes terminan por reír a su par. Sólo por eso, decide que olvidará el hecho de que ha estado cuidando de una planta sin vida los últimos seis años. 

Charlotte llega dando saltos alegres mientras arrastra una bolsa llena de objetos. Interrumpiendo las carcajadas animadas, llamando la atención de todos los presentes. 

—¿Y tú qué haces aquí? —Preguntó Barnaby. 

—Vine a estudiar con ustedes. —Respondió Charlie con inocencia, sacando lápices de colores y un cuaderno para colorear de su bolsa todavía llena. 

—Ve con papá o mamá. 

—Ellos están ocupados, me dijeron que puedo quedarme aquí si me porto bien. 

—Su presencia no es molesta. —Dijo Theodosia. 

—¿Y tú eres? —Cuestionó Charlotte con repentina seriedad. 

—Theodosia, un placer. 

—Yo soy Charlotte, la única mujer en la vida de mi hermano y la más importante, eso dijo él. 

—Nunca dije eso. —Dictaminó Barnaby. —¿No acabas de decir que te ibas a portar bien? 

—Está bien, me callaré. 

Victoire se aclaró la garganta, instando al grupo a concentrarse en los libros. 

—Como sea, tendremos un horario bastante apretado... 

—Eres bonita. —Halagó Charlotte, mirando fijamente a Theodosia. 

—Oh, gracias. 

—Entonces, ¿lo sabes? 

—¿Qué cosa? 

—Sabes que eres bonita. 

—Charlotte, me estás poniendo de los nervios. —Advirtió Barnaby entre dientes. 

—Dijiste que tu novia era bonita, sólo lo estoy corroborando. 

Mikael soltó una carcajada, divirtiéndose ante los rostros rojos de sus amigos. Victoire apretó los labios, pero su sonrisa fue imposible de ocultar. 

—No soy la novia de Barnaby. —Dijo Theodosia, levemente incómoda. 

—Pero quieres serlo. 

—¡Charlotte! 

La niña entrecerró los ojos y volvió a sus dibujos. Mikael estaba en el suelo, con los ojos llorosos y sosteniéndose el estómago por la risa. Barnaby soltó un gruñido por lo bajo, no sabe qué provocó que su hermana menor se inmiscuyera tanto en su vida, deseaba que se detuviera de una vez por todas. Se rehusaba a mirar a Theodosia después de esa humillación, aunque ella le brindó un codazo suave para que se relajara. 

—Victoire, ¿no pensaste en unirte al equipo de quidditch este año? —Preguntó Mikael. 

—No soy tan buena en vuelo, a veces tengo mis fallas y eso me juega en contra. 

—Yo... Yo podría ayudarte si lo necesitaras. —Tartamudeó el chico. —Quiero decir, no soy tan bueno en el deporte, pero sé un par de cosas que... 

—¿Bromeas? Eres el mejor de la clase y escuché que el Profesor Longbottom está moviendo sus influencias para que seas el nuevo capitán de Hufflepuff dado que el último fue expulsado. —Dijo Victoire con obviedad. —Nunca entendí que pasó con ese chico... En fin, no sería justo para los demás que tú me des clases privadas, aprenderé rápido y me considerarán la mascota del profesor. 

—Todo eso sobre ser el próximo capitán, no lo sé... Sólo son rumores. —Dijo Mikael con las mejillas rosas y una sonrisa modesta. 

A Barnaby le impresionó ver que la mención sobre el antiguo capitán parecía no haberle afectado, se sentía feliz por él. Deseaba verlo superar lo ocurrido, más que nada en el mundo. Han hablado sobre el asunto un par de veces, pero una charla sincera siempre ha funcionado para dejar salir a los fantasmas y luego regresar a sus vidas normales. Mikael dice que ha hecho un increíble trabajo apoyándolo, Barnaby sólo espera ser la clase de amigo que él merece. 

—Deja de ser tan humilde, llevas diciendo que serás la próxima gran estrella desde primer año. —Le recordó Barnaby. 

—Es sólo un objetivo casual, ¿alguno de ustedes ha pensado lo que hará para su futuro? 

—La duda me está matando, realmente no lo sé. —Respondió Victoire. —He pensado en ser una rompe maldiciones como mi papá y MC, pero es complicado decidirlo. 

—Por ahora, pensé en ser un Auror. —Comentó Theodosia, cuando las miradas curiosas se enfocaron en ella. —Sé que es un poco... Raro, decirlo aquí. No es como si yo estuviera... Sé que suena mal porque... 

—Porque estás en casa de un mortífago. —Dijo Charlotte con calma. —Puedes decirlo, no es un secreto para nadie aquí. 

—¿Sabes qué? Normalmente estaría pateando a mi hermana tan fuerte que la mandaría volando a otro estado del país, pero tiene un poco de razón. —Admitió Barnaby. —Está bien que quieras ser un Auror, nadie te juzgará. 

—¿Y tú, Barnaby? ¿Has pensado en lo que buscas para tu futuro? —Preguntó Thedosia, un tanto más tranquila. 

—Barnaby quería cuidar dragones como papá. —Comentó Charlotte. —Una vez, tomó a las lechuzas de mis abuelos en Francia y trató de pegarles colas y cuernos de dragón. 

—¡Charlotte! 

—¿Quieren ver? Tengo fotos. —La niña se inclinó sobre su bolsa, sacando un álbum familiar de buen tamaño. —Aquí está con las lechuzas y por aquí... 

Barnaby escondió su rostro entre sus manos, sus amigos parecían cooperar con Charlotte y apreciar cada vergonzosa fotografía de su niñez. Podía escuchar la risa de Theodosia y los comentarios de Victoire que ayudaban a profundizar su humillación al haber sido una figura presente en la mayoría de esos momentos. Cuando todos se fueran, se vengaría terriblemente de su hermana. 

—Él es el papá de Barny. —Señaló Charlotte. —Pero no me importa que tengamos padres diferentes, Barny sigue siendo mi hermano. 

Con un suspiro, Barnaby salió de su escondite para acercarse a la niña y apreciar la fotografía. Ahí estaba su padre, moviéndose en una fotografía vieja que le tomó por sorpresa, es un bucle agradable y una de las pocas veces que lo ha visto reír con sinceridad. Según la diminuta descripción abajo, la fotografía fue tomada por Amelie cuando vivían juntos. 

—Carajo, en serio te pareces a él. —Comentó Mikael sorprendido. 

—De hecho, todos dicen que me parezco más a mi madre. —Dijo Barnaby, buscando entre las páginas hasta encontrar una foto de Amelie. —Ahí está, véanlo con sus propios ojos. 

—Es muy bonita. —Halagó Theodosia. —Lamento haber dicho que estaba loca. 

—Así nunca te casarás con mi hermano. —Dijo Charlotte. 

—Charlie, ¿no te parece que ya has dicho suficiente? —Preguntó Barnaby entre dientes. 

—No, tiene razón. —Dijo Theodosia con un tono de misterio en su voz, con todas las miradas sorprendidas clavadas en ella cuando la chica se sentó en el regazo de Barnaby. —Hay que decirle sobre nuestros planes de casamiento. 

—¡Tú no vas a casarte con mi hermano! —Protestó Charlotte. 

—Claro que sí, cuando terminemos Hogwarts. —Mintió Barnaby con orgullo. —¿Por qué te enojas? Creí que le estabas haciendo una prueba para asegurarte de que será una buena esposa. 

—¿Y no pudiste conseguirte a alguien mejor? 

—Charlotte... —Advirtió Barnaby. 

—Se lo pregunto a ella. 

—Todos los buenos magos estaban apartados. —Respondió Theodosia con diversión. 

—Es mentira, ¿verdad? —Preguntó Charlotte con un gesto de frustración. 

—Depende, ¿nos dejarás en paz si te digo que sí? 

—Definitivamente sí. 

—Entonces sí, estamos mintiendo. 

—De todos modos, ¿podemos seguir viendo las fotografías? Son divertidas. —Suplicó Theodosia. 

Charlotte no volvió a molestar después de que su hermano amenazara con casarse, pero sí se volvió más apegada a él y se enganchaba a su brazo en un intento por no dejarlo ir. Era un gesto que Barnaby podía soportar, más preferible a tener que ser constantemente avergonzado con las tonterías que hizo cuando era niño. Además, la complicidad con Theodosia era agradable y a veces ella tomaba su mano cuando la niña estaba lo suficientemente distraída como para no quejarse al respecto. 

Después de unas horas, cada miembro del grupo tuvo que partir. Sólo quedaban Barnaby y Theodosia, titubeando en la entrada de la chimenea, sin saber que Charlie los espiaba detrás de una pared. 

—Eso fue... Divertido. —Dijo Theodosia. 

—Si, yo... Lamento si mi hermana te hizo sentir incómoda, suele ser agradable una vez que la conoces. 

—Está bien, me habría agradado tener una hermana como ella. 

Barnaby miró el piso, desviando la mirada de la chica. 

—Entonces... Supongo que te veré pronto, no falta mucho para regresar a Hogwarts. 

—Sí, yo... Te veré allí, como siempre... 

Charlotte puso los ojos en blanco; en las películas, esa es la clase de ambiente en la que la pareja principal se besa, pero Barnaby no estaba haciendo el movimiento esperado. En cambio, detrás de su espalda, jugaba nerviosamente con sus manos. ¿Por qué no actuar ahora? Ha tenido la oportunidad todo el día, sus padres se la pasaron encerrados en la habitación y no intervinieron, aunque ella sí y no lo considera una distracción tan importante. 

Barnaby da un paso hacia adelante, Charlie siente que su respiración y la de Theo se han acortado por unos segundos. Pero él sólo le da un abrazo casual, despidiéndola y dejándola ir cuando la chica se sumerge en la chimenea. 

—¡Eso fue patético! —Gritó Charlotte, saliendo de su escondite en cuanto Theodosia se fue. 

—¿¡Y tú qué haces ahí!? 

—¿Por qué no le diste un beso? Ella estaba esperándolo. 

—¡Claro que no! ¿Y tú qué sabes? Eres sólo una niña. 

—Yo sé mucho sobre romance. 

—Sí, acerca de eso... —Barnaby hizo tronar los huesos de su puño, mirándola amenazadoramente y avanzando con lentitud. —Por tu bien, comienza a correr. 

Félix tuvo que detenerse cuando escuchó los gritos de Charlie por toda la casa y a Barnaby intentando alcanzarla. MC suspiró aliviada, contenta de que la sobreestimulación en sus piernas se haya detenido, ¿cuánto más podría aguantar con ese hombre? También, por supuesto, le preocupaba que sus hijos se estuviesen matando entre sí. 

—Creo que tendremos que detenernos. —Dijo MC con su respiración volviendo a la normalidad. 

—Bendita tu suerte, pero aún no he tenido suficiente. —Respondió Félix mordiendo la piel sensible de su cuello antes de levantarse y colocarse un pijama para cubrir su desnudez. 

Salió al exterior para detener la pelea entre sus hijos, Charlotte ya estaba subiendo al piso superior y corrió a protegerse detrás de su padre. Barnaby la siguió poco después, lanzándole con furia una almohada que Félix atrapó en el aire. 

—¿Ahora qué están haciendo? 

—¡Charlotte ha sido una plaga desde que Theodosia llegó! 

—Charlotte, ¿cómo pudiste? —Cuestionó Félix, falsamente ofendido. —Tranquilo Barny, yo me encargaré de darle a esta señorita el castigo adecuado. 

—Eso espero. —Bufó Barnaby antes de encerrarse en su habitación. 

Félix se puso de cuclillas para apreciar mejor a su hija, sonriéndole con complicidad. Aunque no tuvo mucho tiempo para charlar, debido a que su hijo mayor volvió a salir del cuarto para enfrentarlo. 

—¿Me has hecho cuidar de una planta falsa todo este tiempo? 

—¿Quién te lo dijo? ¿Tu madre? —Preguntó Félix. 

—¿¡Mamá también lo sabía!? 

—Escucha, eras un niño de cinco años cuando destruiste todas mis plantas y… 

—¡No es excusa! Mi relación con Carl es una farsa. 

—Lo superarás. 

Barnaby frunció el ceño, arrugando la nariz y entrecerrando sus ojos en una expresión disconforme. No estaba tan enojado, pero sí lo suficientemente ofendido para hacer un berrinche y que Félix tuviera que suplicar su perdón. Regresó a su habitación, dispuesto a encerrarse el tiempo que hiciera falta para aumentar el dramatismo. 

—¿Y bien? ¿Cómo salió todo? —Preguntó Félix, concentrándose en Charlotte. 

—Definitivamente no son novios, Barnaby es demasiado tonto como para pedírselo. —Confesó Charlotte. —Pero sí se gustan entre ellos, esa niña es agradable. 

—Interesante. 

—¿Cuál será mi recompensa? 

—No le diré a tu madre que robaste su escoba y la estrellaste contra un árbol. 

—¿Cómo...? ¿Quién te lo dijo? —Preguntó Charlotte, pálida ante el descubrimiento. 

Félix le guiñó un ojo, a veces los mejores informantes resultan ser sus propios hijos. 

En su cuarto, Barnaby volvió a limpiarse la nariz. Es el estrés, el maldito estrés. ¿Por qué las dosis tardan tanto en hacer efecto? Resopla cansado, buscando un pergamino y una pluma para enviar una carta, su gato lo observa con interés desde el mueble de la esquina. 

<< Hey, ¿quieres venir a casa a dormir? Ya sabes, en secreto y a las dos de la mañana, será divertido >>

Tal vez eran las drogas, no lo sabe con certeza, pero le parecía una estupenda idea proponerle eso a Theodosia. Ató el mensaje a la lechuza familiar, colocando todas las indicaciones correspondientes y se sentó a esperar la respuesta que llegó al cabo de unos minutos. 

<< Suena muy peligroso, ¿qué dirán tus padres? >>

Barnaby sonrió, ese es un detalle menor. 

<< Me da igual lo que piensen, no tienen por qué descubrirnos. Es sólo que me parece una buena idea, nunca hemos tenido una pijamada y dudo que en Hogwarts tengamos la oportunidad. Sólo cruza la chimenea a las dos de la mañana, nos escabullimos a mi habitación y luego te dejo ir cuando nadie se dé cuenta. >>

<< De acuerdo, pero conservaré la última carta para que nadie intente acusarme de allanamiento de morada. >>

Se muerde el labio, ¿realmente acaba de invitar a Theodosia para hacer algo prohibido? Theodosia Winger, su Theodosia. Es una locura que está dispuesto a seguir explotando, su mente se encarga de dibujar los diferentes escenarios y cada uno es mejor que el anterior. Se hunde en esos pensamientos, cierra sus ojos para soñar con los labios de esa chica sobre los suyos. 

No recuerda cuánto consumió, las horas pasan más rápido de lo que debería. Puto polvo de mala calidad, apenas se siente lo suficientemente relajado. Esconde la bolsa entre los libros de su estantería, puede que la necesite más tarde. Algo es algo, la nube en su cabeza que lo ayuda a flotar, todos los sonidos se vuelven lejanos y menos agresivos. 

A la hora acordada, coloca un hechizo de silencio en las habitaciones de sus padres y baja hacia la chimenea. Recibe a Theodosia entre risas, sujetando su mano para arrastrarla escaleras arriba. Se siente tranquilo al saber que Félix o MC son ignorantes de su travesura, ¿qué puede salir mal? Cierra la puerta tras de sí, su acompañante inspecciona la habitación antes de arrojarse a la cama. 

—Tu habitación tiene mucha personalidad. —Halagó Theodosia, apoyándose sobre sus codos para observarlo. 

—Mi humilde morada. —Dijo Barnaby, acostándose a su lado y cerrando sus ojos un momento para apreciar la esponjosa almohada. —Lamento el desorden, debí planear todo esto con anticipación. 

—Errores de principiante, ¿acaso soy la primera chica que invitas a tu habitación? 

Barnaby sonrió ante la pregunta, le gustaba la dirección hacia donde iba la conversación. 

—Temo que no, Victoire ha estado aquí muchas veces. 

—Lo imaginé. —Dijo Theodosia, poniendo sus ojos en blanco y sin perder su sonrisa. 

—¿Te molesta? 

—¿Por qué me molestaría? 

—No lo sé, tú dímelo. 

Nunca solía ser tan descarado o desafiante, no le molestaba en lo más mínimo. Puede seguir moviendo las fichas de ese juego; están mirándose, sus narices están a unos milímetros de romper una barrera invisible del contacto. Sabe que las drogas no tienen nada que ver en su apreciación a Theodosia, ella siempre se ve hermosa. 

—Fue una tontería, todo eso de las fotos. —Comentó Barnaby, deseando dormir con sólo escuchar su tranquila respiración. —Como si alguien quisiera ver el rostro de mi padre biológico... 

—Me pareció interesante, ¿te molesta que los demás hablen de él? 

—No lo sé, creo que es una mierda vivir bajo su sombra. —Respondió Barnaby sin pensar. —El maldito fantasma de Canterville revoloteando en mi cabeza, a veces en cansador... Es como si todos se esforzaran en recordarme quién soy y lo diferente que soy a mi padre. 

—¿Ser diferente es malo? —Preguntó Theodosia, tomando la mano del chico y jugando con sus dedos para evitar mirarlo. 

—Supongo que esperan algo más de mí, pero no sé qué exactamente. —Confesó Barnaby, haciendo una mueca. —Además es realmente castrante intentar vivir con paz interior cuando no conoces nada acerca de tu propia vida y todos a tu alrededor hacen lo imposible para esconder cada detalle de tu pasado... Visto de ese modo, es una mierda ser yo. 

—Tal vez es una historia difícil de digerir. 

—Tal vez deberían dejar de tratarme como si fuera un niño. 

—En términos técnicos, somos bastante jóvenes si tenemos en cuenta que apenas tenemos dieciséis años de edad. —Le recordó Theodosia. —Somos niños que juegan a comportarse como adultos. 

—No suena a que tú sigas esa marea. 

—Sólo soy una más del montón, ¿por qué sería diferente? 

—Tú siempre has sido distinta a las demás, eres especial. 

—¿Eso crees? 

—Sí, eso creo. 

Es tarde para darse cuenta en qué lugar del mundo están recostados justo ahora. Hace unos años la mínima posibilidad de compartir una cama con Theodosia le habría parecido una locura, pero ella estaba allí. Con sus rizos desordenados cayendo sobre la cama y esos ojos oscuros mirando a través de su cuerpo para llegar a su alma. ¿Por qué no la introduce a escondidas más seguido? Así podrá admirarla por más tiempo, cada segundo de la efímera noche. 

Estira su mano para delinear el contorno de su rostro, apreciando la suavidad de su mejilla en la yema de sus dedos. Theodosia cierra sus ojos, relajándose ante el toque inocente. Pero no, Barnaby no quiere eso. Desea despertarla, quitarle el aliento, quedarse hipnotizado con su mirada mientras recorre cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Puede que las drogas sean las encargadas de esos últimos pensamientos, intenta no darle muchas vueltas al asunto. 

—Abre tus ojos. —Susurra Barnaby. 

—¿Para qué? ¿No deberíamos dormir? 

—Sólo un segundo. 

Ciertamente, no había planeado besarla. No totalmente, sólo lo imaginó más veces de lo que podría ser considerable como humanamente posible. Fue una sorpresa para los dos, en especial para Barnaby dado que fue él quien tomó el impulso para abalanzarse sobre sus labios. ¿Es así como debe sentirse? Tan suave, silencioso, inesperado y especial. 

Theodosia toma su rostro, correspondiendo el beso. Esto es real, está pasando lo que tantas veces soñó contra su voluntad. ¿Qué significa? ¿Qué acaba de cambiar en su relación? Debió haber hecho un movimiento antes, podría haber tenido más tiempo para saborear ese dulce manjar. Ella está sobre él, ¿en qué momento se movió? Es fantástico y tan natural. Barnaby coloca una mano en su cintura, la otra sigue sosteniendo su rostro y no está en sus planes tener que soltarla. 

Es casi tan bueno como las drogas, se pregunta si puede tener ambos. 

No piensa mucho en cómo debe verse esa escena ante los ojos ajenos, pero Charlotte queda horrorizada en cuanto abre la puerta. La había olvidado completamente, ni siquiera le lanzó un hechizo de silencio a la habitación de su hermana. La niña se queda ahí, huyendo despavorida hacia la habitación de sus padres. 

—Mierda, ¡Charlotte! Espera, ¡Charlotte! 

Es demasiado tarde, ve a la niña entrar y Barnaby tiene que tomar una decisión. Entre las exclamaciones preocupadas de su hermana, el chico le hace señas a Theodosia para decirle que lo acompañe bajo las escaleras en silencio. Caminan rápido y en puntas de pie, sabe que la chimenea hará el ruido suficiente para delatarse, pero podría ser peor. 

—Tranquila, yo lo arreglo. —Prometió Barnaby, dándole un beso rápido. 

—Escríbeme si algo sale mal. 

Barnaby regresa al pie de las escaleras, viendo que su padre está cruzando el pasillo con su hija en brazos. Está hablando casi adormilado, probablemente no crea la mentira de Charlotte. Sube en el máximo silencio posible, siendo sigiloso en cada paso, entrando a su habitación cuando la figura de Félix se pierde en el cuarto de Charlotte. 

Está demasiado nervioso, saca el polvo de entre los libros y le da una inhalada rápida. ¿Por qué se siente más ansioso? Es el efecto contrario que estaba buscando. ¿En qué momento se acabó la bolsa? ¿Acaso tomó más de lo permitido? No puede recordarlo, tendrá que encargarse después del abastecimiento. Se guarda la bolsa vacía en el bolsillo de su sudadera y se limpia su nariz a duras penas. Lo distraen los sonidos y las luces, todo a su alrededor se siente muy extraño. ¿De dónde salió esta hipersensibilidad? 

Félix se acerca, ¿es él? ¿quién más puede? MC pudo haberse despertado por las tonterías de su hermana o es Charlotte quien viene a molestarlo. ¿Qué le está pasando? ¿Qué es este desastre en su mente? Tiene que sostenerse la cabeza, el mareo se ha vuelto insoportable. No, no es así. Lo está imaginando, debe ser una alucinación, se irá en unos segundos. ¿O no? ¿Y si alguien lo hechizó? Claro, todos en esa casa descubrieron que lleva tiempo drogándose y es su manera de hacerle pagar por su error. 

Sus manos comienzan a temblar, maldito polvo de porquería. ¿Cómo es que pudo quedarse sin su ración para emergencias? El corazón le late como loco, coloca una mano en su pecho para intentar tranquilizarse a sí mismo. Hace demasiado calor en esa habitación, le dificulta respirar. 

—¿Alguna explicación para dar? —Preguntó Félix, recostándose en el marco de la puerta. 

—No sé de qué estás hablando. —Respondió Barnaby, sus manos excesivamente sudorosas se aferran a las sábanas. 

—Sé que Charlotte no miente, ¿en serio metiste a Theodosia sin pedirnos permiso? 

—¡Carajo! ¿Por qué tengo que ser tratado como un criminal por una travesura que no afecta a absolutamente nadie? —Exclamó Barnaby, completamente irritado, sus propios latidos lo están poniendo nervioso. 

—Cálmate, nadie te está tratando así. 

—Claro que sí, ¡no puedo hacer nada en esta maldita casa del infierno! Sólo íbamos a dormir, ¿está mal? ¿es un maldito crimen? 

—¿Es una broma? No sé qué te está pasando, pero se trata de tener un poco de respeto por esta casa y las personas que viven aquí. —Replicó Félix enojado. —¿Qué impresión crees que le diste a Charlotte cuando te encontró besándote con una chica en tu cama? 

—Charlotte debería meterse en sus asuntos y dejarme en paz. 

—Es una niña inocente que se preocupa por ti, no la trates de ese modo. 

—Genial, ahora yo soy el malo de la película. 

—Detente, estás haciendo un berrinche innecesario. 

—Me largo de aquí, no voy a soportar esta mierda. 

No entiende por qué está actuando así, busca las respuestas en su interior y sólo siente la sangre que corre por sus venas, los latidos de un corazón que suplica clemencia ante la descarga de adrenalina. Empuja a su padre, escucha su voz llamándolo, pero es como si formara parte de una dimensión alterna. No está bajando las escaleras que conoce, parece estar en una casa distinta, una con un tapiz elegante y cuadros con rostros que desconoce. 

Alguien sigue diciendo su nombre, una persona ajena al padre que conoce. No quiere voltear, reconoce esa voz después de haber pasado tanto tiempo sumergido en recuerdos prestados. ¿En dónde está? Esa no es su casa, no es la casa que comparte con MC y Félix. Su respiración se hace cada vez más acelerada, siente que se está ahogando. 

Una anciana lo espera al final de las escaleras, está de espaldas a él. Tal vez… Tal vez si estira su mano hacia ella… Hay una sensación familiar en el aire. Debería voltear, enfrentarse al rostro que lo persigue en sueños. 

—¡Barnaby! 

Regresa a su única realidad, Félix ha tomado su brazo y el movimiento brusco provocó que la bolsa vacía se cayera de su bolsillo hasta aterrizar en uno de los escalones. Abierta de esa manera todavía se puede vislumbrar un diminuto resto de polvo, su padre no tarda en unir los puntos sueltos. Las pupilas dilatadas, la irritabilidad, todo su ser dejan ver una gran y horrorosa verdad decepcionante. 

Sinceramente, jamás pensó que Félix pudiese enterarse de lo que se ha estado metiendo. ¿Cuáles eran las posibilidades? Eran mínimas, minúsculas, casi inexistentes. ¿Quién lo puede culpar por aferrarse a algo que lo ayuda a olvidar la carga de su nombre? Todos se drogan, legal o no legal, da igual. 

Volviendo al punto, esperaba que su padre reaccionara de cierta manera. Podría llorar, quedarse tan impactado que las palabras se atascarían en su garganta y lo dejarían mudo. Eran escenarios que no le sorprenderían en lo más mínimo. Así que, teniendo en cuenta todas sus teorías, fue impactante verlo tan enojado. Como nunca antes, un tipo de ira diferente a lo normal. 

Da un par de pasos hacia atrás, no quiere discutir en medio de las escaleras y se siente más seguro en un terreno estable. Félix se acerca pisando fuerte, probablemente su lado racional sigue funcionando. Aun así, se deja llevar cuando le da un empujón lo suficientemente fuerte para iniciar una guerra. 

—¡Estás drogado! ¡Estás drogado, Barnaby Junior! 

—Carajo, papá... 

—¿Qué? ¿Qué tienes para decirme? ¿Cuál es tu maldita excusa? 

—Estás exagerando. 

—¿Para eso invitaste a Theodosia? ¿Le ibas a demostrar lo genial que te ves siendo un maldito drogadicto? 

—¡No metas a Theodosia en esto! Ella no tiene nada que ver. 

—¿Y cómo quieres que te crea? ¿Cómo esperas que crea cualquier maldita cosa que tengas para decirme? Lo arruinaste todo, esta vez cruzaste el límite. —Sentenció Félix, sus movimientos eran bruscos y se encontraba fuera de sí. —Mañana iremos al San Mungo, empezarás un tratamiento para limpiar toda la mierda que tienes dentro y... 

—¡Estás exagerando! No voy a ir a una estúpida rehabilitación. 

—¡No me interesa lo que quieras! Vas a hacer lo que te digo porque es una orden, este año no irás a Hogwarts y te quedarás en esta casa para que pueda vigilarte cada segundo de cada día. 

—¡No puedes obligarme a quedarme aquí! Carajo, ¡te odio tanto! ¿Sabes qué? Ya no tendrás que lidiar conmigo porque me voy, me voy de esta maldita casa. 

Están perdiendo el control, lo sabe en el momento en que comienzan a luchar por sus propios intereses. Odia que Félix sea más fuerte que él, odia ese palpito en su cabeza que lo confunde y distorsiona su alrededor, ¿qué le está pasando? Se está asustando, tiene que encargarse de eso después. Ahora tiene que irse, eso es más importante. 

Félix lo sujeta por detrás, el adolescente balancea sus piernas para evitar que su madre se acerque. Sólo quiere salir de la casa, ¿es tan difícil entenderlo? Quiere llorar y gritar, aunque únicamente atina a retorcerse y maldecir. 

—¡Suéltame! Mierda, ¡déjenme en paz! 

—Barnaby, para con esto. —Dice MC intentando apoyar la punta de su varita en la sien de su hijo. Ella se ve realmente destrozada, dejando escapar un par de lágrimas. —¡Es por tu bien! 

—Vete a la mierda, vete a la mierda y déjame salir de esta maldita casa. 

Inesperadamente, Barnaby deja de luchar. Se queda completamente quieto; siente que alguien sostiene su corazón y lo aprieta con fuerza, cortándole cualquier deseo de vida. Su respiración es interrumpida, tontamente piensa que las drogas finalmente han cobrado su verdadero precio. Pierde el control de su cuerpo, ¿así se siente convulsionar? Escucha las voces de sus padres llamándolo, pero la oscuridad le arrebata la estabilidad de sus sentidos. 

Los brazos desaparecen, las voces, todo lo que le molesta se esfuma en el aire. Está comenzando otra vez, ahora puede prestar atención a la poderosa alucinación. El tapiz verde, el suelo de madera, las habitaciones que difieren de su casa adoptiva, puede reconocer la ambientación. 

El chico se pone de pie, ¿por qué su cuerpo se siente diferente? Pesado, como si no le perteneciera. Hay un espejo en el vestíbulo, cerca de un perchero; el reflejo que le devuelve la mirada no es el suyo. El cabello castaño, los ojos verdes, los pómulos marcados y la marca tenebrosa en el brazo izquierdo… Toca cada centímetro de ese rostro ajeno, pellizcándose para escapar de la pesadilla. 

—Barnaby, ¿qué estás esperando? 

Esa es la voz de Félix, se ve diferente a como siempre lo ha visto, elegante y con cierta oscuridad en sus ojos. No entiende por qué, pero se deja conducir por él. Descubre que hay muchas personas en la casa, todas con túnicas negras y máscaras. 

Hay una persona atada en una silla, una bolsa cubre su rostro y está rodeado por el resto de los mortífagos. El adolescente en cuerpo de adulto teme lo que está por suceder, todo indica a que correrá sangre. 

—Trajimos a Talbott como lo pediste. —Dijo Félix. —Ahora podrás asesinarlo con total libertad. 

—¿Qué? No, yo no… Yo no pedí esto. 

Rosier ignoró sus palabras avanzando hasta el hombre con la cara cubierta, revelando a la persona bajo la bolsa con un movimiento brusco. 

Sólo que no era un hombre. 

Era Theodosia, lanzándole una mirada llena de odio. 

—No, esto no es real. —Murmura Barny. 

—Mátalo. —Ordenó Félix. 

—¡Libérala! ¡No quiero esto! 

—¡Mátalo, Barnaby! 

—Mátame. —En la silla, quién solía ser Theodosia, ahora se convirtió en un calco perfecto de Barnaby Junior con su cabello negro y ojos verdes. —Mátame, es lo que ambos queremos. 

¿Siquiera sabe cómo lanzar la maldición asesina? Parece que sí, pues su mano temblorosa se eleva para apuntar hacia su propio cuello y las palabras se formulan en su mente. 

No despierta en casa, no está en su confortable habitación. Cuando abre sus ojos, encuentra un techo blanco y liso, afuera del cuarto desconocido hay ruidos, voces de gente adulta, carritos que se deslizan de un lado a otro, una seguidilla de toses y estornudos llamativos. Se toma un tiempo antes de intentar sentarse en la cama, el cuerpo le duele más de lo que está acostumbrado. 

Está en San Mungo, por supuesto, puede reconocer un cuarto de hospital cuando lo ve. Hay un olor desconocido en el aire, deben ser pociones, eso explica la vía intravenosa que le pica en el brazo. Sigue siendo de noche, duda sobre qué hora es o si han pasado días desde la pelea con sus padres. 

Félix está allí, sentado y con la cabeza apoyada en la cama, sus ojos cerrados junto con su respiración tranquila son un indicativo de que no está precisamente despierto. Seguramente se ha quedado esperando a que su hijo abra los ojos, pero Barnaby prefiere verlo descansar porque teme que haya pasado demasiado tiempo sin dormir. Él sigue inspeccionando la habitación con la mirada, no se encuentra con MC o Charlotte, sino con un grupo inesperado. 

Mikael, Victoire y Theodosia están durmiendo en una esquina. Apoyados contra el otro, utilizando sus chaquetas como una manta improvisada y uniendo un par de sillas. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan allí? ¿Cómo se enteraron de lo que pasó? Sonríe levemente cuando percibe que Victoire está enganchada al brazo de su mejor amigo, quiere despertar a Mikael para que vea lo afortunado que es. 

Barnaby vuelve a recostarse en la cama, todos siguen dormidos y ajenos a su despertar. ¿Qué estará haciendo MC? ¿Y Charlotte? No existen suficientes disculpas en el mundo para ofrecerles, sólo ha sido una decepción y problema para ellas. Necesita disculparse con su hermana, ha dicho cosas horribles por estar molesto y no lo merecía. Sólo es una niña, ¿por qué tuvo que arruinar todo con ella? 

Un suspiro tembloroso escapa de sus labios y la primera lágrima sale tan ardiente como el fuego mismo. Es cuestión de tiempo para estar atrapado en sollozos patéticos que intenta ocultar a duras penas, sólo espera que su llanto lo adormezca lo suficientemente rápido para no seguir pensando. 

Despierta cuando la mañana llega y comienza la ruidosa actividad en los pasillos del hospital. Sus amigos ya no están allí, tampoco su padre o madre, no... Su familia está afuera del cuarto, puede escucharlos por la puerta medio abierta. 

—¿Cuándo planeabas decirnos esto, Rosier? 

Barnaby frunce el ceño, ¡esa es la voz de su abuelo! El padre de Amelie, ¿qué hace allí? 

—No sé si lo notaron, pero no estoy pasando el mejor momento ahora mismo. 

—Félix, no tienes que darles explicaciones. —Dijo MC. 

—¿Cómo te atreves? ¡Somos sus abuelos! 

—Y nosotros somos sus padres. 

—Dejarán de serlo muy pronto. —Amenazó el anciano. —No puedo creer que hayan permitido que nuestro nieto sea un drogadicto, ¡terminó siendo un desastre igual a su padre! Se acabó, iniciaremos los trámites correspondientes para que Barny se quede con nosotros. 

—¡No me vas a quitar a mi hijo! —Vociferó Félix. 

—Eso lo decidirá un juez. 

Barnaby habría preferido seguir en coma. 

Él descubrió por las malas la determinación de sus abuelos para pelear por sus convicciones, claro que ninguno de ellos tenía en cuenta que se enfrentaban contra el mismísimo Félix Rosier... Y Félix no sabía que la mayoría de los jueces estaban molestos con él por librarse de una extensa estadía en Azkaban cuando fue declarado inocente en un juicio de opiniones reñidas. 

A veces, el adolescente encontraba a su madre llorando por los rincones, intentando que nadie la escuchara. Barny le dejaba un tiempo a solas, su llanto le transmitía un mensaje claro: Ella carecía de esperanzas. Por supuesto, Félix no estaba mejor que ella. Su padre se reunía con Chester Davies y se encerraban por horas, apenas salía para comer o para pasar tiempo con Charlotte, incluso Barnaby podía decir que su presencia estaba siendo ignorada. 

Ni siquiera sabía cómo acercarse a él, ¿qué podía decirle a su padre que sirviera para recuperar su relación rota? Los días pasaban, apenas existía un ápice de comunicación en la familia. Conforme se acercaba el juicio, MC también se encerró junto a su esposa en compañía de Chester, con varios hechizos de silencio que intentaban suprimir las discusiones. 

—Muy bien, abriremos el juicio de cambio de circunstancia para la familia Bourgeois... ¿Pueden responder por sus nombres? 

—Respondemos por nosotros, Señoría. 

—Y hoy nos acompaña el menor en cuestión, Barnaby Junior junto a sus padres adoptivos. 

Félix murmuró por lo bajo, MC tomó su mano para tranquilizarlo. 

—Señor Bourgeois, veo que presentó una declaración. —Dijo el juez. —Esto nos lleva a realizar un par de preguntas específicas para Félix Rosier, comencemos: Señor Rosier, ¿es cierto que adoptó al menor Barnaby Junior por una obligación contractual? 

—No, yo... —Félix intentó responder, pero fue interrumpido rápidamente por el superior. 

—El fallecido Barnaby Lee le dejó la custodia de su hijo, usted regresó por él a causa de su contrato. 

—Busqué a Barnaby Junior porque yo... 

—Siguiente pregunta: ¿Usted enfrentó los cargos de asesinato, secuestro y múltiples crímenes por sus antecedentes como mortífago? 

—Sí, pero... 

—¿Cree que una persona como usted, un antiguo prisionero de Azkaban, es capaz de cuidar al niño? 

—¡Él es más que capaz! —Protestó MC. —Él, nosotros, nos hemos preocupado por Barnaby y lo hemos cuidado desde el principio. 

—¿Cuidaron de él? Los registros médicos dicen que sufrió una sobredosis y que atravesó un coma. 

—Sé que suena mal, pero... 

—¿No es cierto que los padres del señor Félix Rosier fueron conocidos mortífagos? —Preguntó el juez, ignorando a MC con creces. 

—¿Eso qué tiene que ver con el caso? —Atacó MC con odio. 

—Sólo me estoy asegurando de que el padre adoptivo sea una buena influencia para el adolescente en cuestión. —El juez clavó sus ojos sin piedad en Barnaby. —Barnaby Junior, ¿tu padre adoptivo alguna vez te expresó ideas supremacistas sobre la sangre pura? 

—No... Él nunca me habla de esas cosas... —Contestó Barnaby con temor. 

Maldita mentira. 

De acuerdo, no es como si Félix le llenara la cabeza con la diferencia entre la sangre pura y la sangre sucia. Es sólo que, a veces, a su padre se le escapan ciertos comentarios que reciben una mala mirada de MC. Eso es todo, sigue sin ser gran cosa. 

—Barnaby Junior, ¿podrías mirar esta fotografía y decirme si reconoces a tu padre adoptivo entre los demás mortífagos? 

La imagen voló hacia las manos del adolescente, Barnaby Junior no tardó en reconocer el rostro de Félix. Túnica oscura, expresiones faciales serias y frías, todo un soldado listo para la acción. Había más personas acompañándolo, pero poco le interesa. 

—Sí, es él. —Murmuró el chico con pena. 

—No lo están juzgando por sus deberes como padre, lo juzgan por ser un mortífago. —Escupió MC con odio. —Esto no es un juego, Félix Rosier es una persona diferente y lo demostró a lo largo de los años. 

—Félix Rosier y Barnaby Lee destruyeron incontables familias, ¿acaso es conveniente para el niño tener que vivir en ambiente que lo obliga a retomar esos pasos? Los señores Bourgeois parecen compartir esta preocupación y su reputación es intachable. 

A pesar de las acusaciones, Félix mantuvo la cabeza en alto y no demostró ninguna emoción parecida al dolor. El padre de Barnaby Junior demostró cada prueba posible, documentos, testigos médicos que verificaban su buena salud hasta entonces, papeles sobre su excelente educación, incluso Barnaby defendió a sus padres y suplicó quedarse con ellos. 

—Señor Bourgeois, ¿Félix Rosier alguna vez se ha dirigido con crueldad hacia su nieto? 

—Sí, señoría, solía hacerlo cuando Barnaby apenas era un bebé. 

—Eso es... Eso es... —Félix sonrió nervioso, tartamudeando. —No lo decía en serio, eran bromas... 

—Señor Bourgeois, ¿puede proporcionar evidencia de sus palabras? 

Félix cerró los ojos, el abuelo de Barnaby iba a mostrar ese maldito recuerdo. ¡Fue hace años! ¿En serio planeaba disparar ese golpe bajo? Por supuesto, está claro que ese estúpido juez aprovecharía cualquier desliz para verlo caer. Rosier tuvo que cubrirse el rostro cuando el recuerdo comenzó a proyectarse a la vista de todos, una seguidilla de imágenes que lo mostraban a él con expresiones de asco y odio dirigidas al recién nacido. 

—Vamos, Félix, carga al niño. —Animó Barnaby Lee. —Antes de que sus abuelos regresen y pierdas tu oportunidad. 

—No tocaré esa cosa. 

—¿Por qué no? Pórtate como un buen tío. 

—¿Tío? Perdiste la cabeza. —Protestó Félix, cargando al bebé como si fuera una bomba nuclear. 

—A Barny le encanta que le canten... 

—Dame una razón para no golpearte ahora mismo. 

—Recuerda que llevas a mi hijo en brazos. 

Félix gruñó, mirando a su amigo de mala manera y balanceando al bebé para que se durmiera lo antes posible. 

—Tú ganas, le cantaré una hermosa canción en francés: “Dors, horrible enfant, parce que je déteste voir ton visage. A cause de toi, j'ai perdu la seule personne que j'aimais, je souhaite que tu disparaisse, je souhaite avoir une autre personne dans mes bras”. 

—Rosier. —Advirtió el padre de Amelie, acercándose a ellos. 

El recuerdo terminó, Félix seguía cubriendo su rostro culpable y Barnaby Junior se veía visiblemente perturbado. El adolescente entendió cada palabra, entendió a la perfección la oculta declaración de amor, el odio que atravesaba a su padre adoptivo porque le arrebataron su anhelo secreto. ¿MC es consciente de eso? ¿Barnaby Lee conocía los sentimientos de su amigo? 

—Si ellos pueden usar recuerdos contra nosotros entonces mi marido y yo también tenemos ese derecho. —Dijo MC con suficiencia. 

Al final, se convirtió en una guerra de recuerdos viejos de distinta índole. MC podía asegurar que estaban ganando, Félix demostraba haber creado un vínculo profundo con Barnaby Junior y el adolescente no dejaba de hablar sobre los amables tratos que su padre adoptivo tuvo con él. 

Hasta que el juez tomó la última palabra. 

Una evaluación psicológica para Félix y MC Rosier. 

Diez mil galeones para los abuelos de Barnaby Junior que serán utilizados en gastos médicos. 

Retiro inmediato de la custodia del adolescente, quien comenzará a vivir con sus abuelos y se le tendrá terminantemente prohibido tener cualquier contacto con Félix y MC. 

—¿Qué? No, yo... Yo cumplí con mis deberes como padre. —Félix se quebró, a pesar de que intentaba mostrarse fuerte. —¿Nunca...? ¿Nunca me dejarán verlo otra vez? Usted no entiende, él es mi hijo. 

—Ya no lo es. 

MC se derrumbó en la silla, sollozando con fuerza. Barnaby perdió cualquier posibilidad para hablar, congelándose en el lugar y con las manos temblando. 

—Envíeme a Azkaban. —Suplicó Félix, no le importaba qué tan patético se veía con sus lágrimas de desesperación. —Eso... Eso es lo que ustedes quieren, pueden enviarme el tiempo que quieran si eso... Puedo cumplir mi condena en Azkaban si no me quitan a mi hijo. 

—Señor Rosier, se terminó. 

—No, yo... Él sólo me tiene a mí, no soy un monstruo, si este juicio es contra mí... ¡Mi esposa puede cuidarlo! Ella es... Todos la conocen, formó parte de la Orden y ayudó a derrotar al señor tenebroso, ¿por qué no puede tener ella la custodia? 

—Señor Rosier... 

—Hice mi mejor trabajo como padre, si me quitan a Barnaby entonces me están sentenciando de por vida... 

—Se acabó. 

—No puede... Por favor, sólo envíenme a Azkaban si eso me permite verlo, aunque sea sólo unas horas en determinados días. 

—Ya les di mi veredicto. 

—¡Envíenme a Azkaban! ¡Quiero ir a Azkaban! 

Barnaby no tenía miedo, conocía a su padre y su lado oscuro, temía por el Juez y sus seres queridos. No es como si Félix volviera a convertirse en un asesino, pero era una persona que guardaba rencor en el fondo de su alma. El adolescente sabía que sus abuelos estarían en un grave peligro, ¿así es cómo perderá el contacto con ellos? Bien, son ancianos, fue bueno mientras duró. 

—No, esto no se va a quedar así. 

El adolescente tuvo poco tiempo para organizar su equipaje, había llegado el gran día en el que sería escoltado hacia la casa de sus abuelos. Veinticuatro horas eran menos que suficientes para decirle a su familia cuanto los ama, así que no se iría sin luchar. Es por eso que estaba sentado frente a la puerta de su habitación, preparando sus armas para cuando los Aurores atravesaran la entrada. 

Allí estaban los ruidos, los gritos e insultos de su madre enojada. Félix debe estar cuidando de Charlotte, ella debe seguir llorando por lo ocurrido, es más fácil para su pequeña hermana encontrar consuelo en los brazos de su padre. 

La puerta se abre, la primera cabeza se asoma y Barnaby les arroja una bomba apestosa. A esa acción le siguen globos con pintura y todo lo que preparó, la habitación es un desastre mugriento y los aurores no esperaban tan rebelión. Por supuesto, ellos son profesionales y encuentran la solución para sacar al adolescente del cuarto utilizando la fuerza. 

—¡Suéltenme! ¡No quiero irme! 

—Oigan, ¡no pueden tratarlo así! —Protestó MC. 

—Él se está resistiendo. —Explicó uno de los aurores, sin detener el traslado del chico. 

—Porque quiero quedarme aquí. —Insistió Barnaby, al borde de las lágrimas. —Mamá, diles que no pueden hacer esto, ¡es injusto! 

—Cariño, habrá otro juicio muy pronto y te prometo que arreglaremos esto. 

—No dejes que me lleven, por favor... 

—Te prometo que serán un par de días y estarás de regreso antes de que te des cuenta, Barny. 

—¡No quiero irme! ¡Suéltenme! ¡Mamá! 

Barnaby continúa peleando, arrastrándose por el piso y clavando sus pies para evitar su destino marcado. Es demasiado tarde, cuando mira hacia atrás ve a su padre abrazando a MC, Charlotte está golpeando la ventana que da al jardín delantero mientras dice el nombre de su hermano. Barnaby Junior sabe que Félix no ha dicho una palabra al respecto, nada de nada, permitió que se lo llevaran lejos de donde pertenece. Cualquiera creería que él lo prefiere así, un hijo menos es liberarse de una carga agotadora. Excepto que ese hombre de ahí es Félix Rosier y si existe algo en la tierra que sea tan misterioso es la forma en la que funciona la mente de su padre. Ya se ha dicho una vez: 

“Esto no se va a quedar así”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Qué les pareció? Por Merlín, todavía no supero ese juicio 😭😭  
> Originalmente, este capítulo iba a ser muy corto, ¡hasta que di rienda suelta al drama! No me arrepiento para nada, me gusta hacerlos llorar (?) Definitivamente espero que hayan llorado hahaha soy malvada  
> Muchas gracias por leer!


	12. No tocarte es un castigo (Año 6)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barnaby y Theodosia consolidan un deseo privado.  
> Mikael carga con sus propios problemas, pero eso no le impide dar un paso hacia adelante con Victoire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, definitivamente bajamos la intensidad del drama en este capítulo 🙏 Espero que hayan notado los nuevos tags en la historia hahaha  
> Quise involucrarme un poco más en el romance porque sabemos que Barnaby y Theodosia tienen un encuentro pendiente ;)  
> Entre tanto, me encargué de dejar establecidos los puntos claves para los capítulos de Charlotte y Mikael (el capítulo de Mikael es el próximo!)  
> Espero que disfruten el capítulo!

Por favor, no se metan con Félix Rosier. 

Maldita sea, ¡Barnaby apenas vivió con sus abuelos un mes! El juicio que lo devolvió con sus padres fue brutal, duró días y recuerda cada detalle con minuciosa perfección. Las sesiones estuvieron a cargo del mismo juez, exactamente lo que Félix esperaba. 

Carajo, él destrozó a ese hombre. 

El juicio para recuperar la custodia de su hijo se convirtió en una tarea de humillar y exponer al juez, todos sus errores en su vida privada, los sobornos aceptados en diferentes juicios, la ineptitud en su trabajo. Sus compañeros sorprendidos no pudieron ignorar las declaraciones, aunque se supone que estaban allí para otros asuntos. 

Un par de amenazas por aquí, otro dinero invertido por allá, Félix no perdonaba tan fácil. La imagen de su esposa aferrándose a Barnaby para que no se lo lleven es el motor que lo impulsó a seguir peleando, a cualquier costo, sin importar los riegos. 

¿Valió la pena? Claro que sí, los padres de Amelie pueden irse al infierno. 

Barnaby volvió a Hogwarts después de unos meses, se la pasó estudiando en casa y portándose bien. Era lo único que podía hacer para intentar recobrar la confianza de sus padres, por muy duro que fuera. Fue... Realmente un castigo. Félix supervisaba cada segundo de su día, vigilaba que tomase sus medicamentos y hasta le quitó la puerta a su habitación para que Barnaby no pudiese esconderse de su mirada inquisidora. 

Lo soportó, obviamente se lo merecía. Por culpa de su adicción es que hizo sufrir a sus padres, la culpa lo carcome cada noche, recordando las lágrimas de su madre y el rostro asustado de Charlotte. Lo único que quería era que todo volviera a la normalidad, así que se dejó llevar por la marea y no puso ninguna objeción ante los muchos cuidados de su padre. Ni siquiera MC parecía darse un respiro, salía más temprano del trabajo y era insoportable justificar aquello ante sus jefes. 

Charlotte también le hacía compañía, era breve y casi no hablaba, como si se sintiera culpable por lo que le pasó. La manera de Barnaby para acercarse a ella fue deslizando notas debajo de su puerta, esperando que su hermana hiciera lo mismo. Así que se sentó afuera de su habitación, con varios pergaminos lisos y un lápiz. En una charla frente a frente pueden darse malentendidos o caer en el sentimentalismo innecesario que lo desviará de su rumbo original. 

Barnaby escribió la primera nota y la deslizó bajo la puerta, sólo era cuestión de esperar una respuesta. 

<< Charlie, ¿estás bien? >>

<< Sí, ¿por qué? >>

<< No lo sé, no me hablas desde que me recuperé en el hospital e incluso cuando regresé de Francia. >>

<< No te quiero molestar. >>

<< Nunca me molestas. >>

La siguiente nota de Charlotte no llegó como lo esperaba, Barnaby hizo un último esfuerzo por llamar su atención. 

<< Nada de esto fue tu culpa, ¿lo sabes? Sólo soy yo haciendo desastres y metiéndome en problemas, pero tú no has hecho nada malo. Sé que piensas que sí porque me acusaste con papá y después tuve mi ataque, pero eso habría pasado de todos modos porque soy un mal hijo y un mal hermano. Sólo quiero que lo tengas en claro, soy malo en esto. Te quiero mucho, niñita. >>

Casi salta hacia su puerta cuando el papel rosa de Charlotte se desliza por la hendidura de abajo, su letra curva ha escrito una frase que es todo lo que su hermano mayor necesitaba. 

> También te quiero, Barny <

Todo ese proceso de desintoxicación valió la pena, Félix accedió a que volviera a Hogwarts. Tal vez porque le importaban más los exámenes y su implicancia en el futuro que cualquier otro deseo banal de su hijo, lo importante es que estaba dispuesto a aceptarlo. Bajo constante vigilancia, con cada profesor poniendo sus ojos en él ante el más mínimo movimiento sospechoso. También contaba con la ayuda de Mikael, Victoire y Theodosia, quienes no permitirían que hiciera ninguna estupidez. 

El regreso al colegio se sintió surreal, temía despertar y que todo haya desaparecido. Hasta que entró al Gran Comedor y Mikael saltó corriendo para darle un fuerte brazo, terminó en el suelo, en una especie de pila humana. Todos sus amigos estaban aplastándolo, jugándole bromas, diciéndole lo mucho que lo habían extrañado. 

Así que sí, podía decirse que había logrado volver a su entrañable rutina. 

—¿Crees que Victoire esté usando pantalones cortos debajo de esa falda? Sólo pregunto por seguridad, está subida en lo más alto de la escalera y cualquiera podría pasar y ver sus bragas. —Dijo Mikael, mordiéndose el labio. 

—Sé que nos estamos muriendo de calor, pero tengo entendido que las chicas todavía conservan cierto pudor. —Respondió Barnaby, sin mirar a la chica y concentrándose en su trabajo de herbolaría. 

—No todas las chicas. —Dijo Theodosia, pasando por detrás con una maceta. 

La garganta de Barnaby se secó repentinamente, ¿acaso escuchó bien? ¿qué quiso decir ella? Que bajo su corta falda negra no había nada más que... No, no puede imaginar algo así ahora. Aunque las palabras de Theo son una provocación, ¿a qué lo está animando? ¿quiere que confirme sus pensamientos prohibidos? 

—Si la sigues mirando así, temo que Theodosia te va a denunciar por acoso. —Bromeó Mikael. 

Barnaby bufó, ni siquiera la estaba mirando tanto… ¿No es así? Es sólo que ella se ve especialmente hermosa ese día en la clase de herbología, además tiene dieciséis años y sus hormonas le están jugando una mala pasada. ¿Cómo impedir el calor que invade su cuerpo cada vez que ella respira o parpadea? 

—Necesito pedirle que sea mi novia. —Murmuró Barnaby. 

—Normalmente tienes un par de citas románticas con la chica en cuestión antes de dar ese paso, pero lo más importante: Disfruta de tu soltería, en especial ahora que las chicas se dieron cuenta de que eres guapo. 

—¿Ese es un consejo del profesional? 

—Sé que este año he adquirido… Cierta fama. —Dijo Mikael, cortando con cuidado las hojas de su planta. 

—Dicen que Tina Hopkins te dio una mamada. 

—¿Y tú lo crees? 

—No te veo negando los rumores. —Respondió Barnaby con una sonrisa. 

—El silencio suele ser un buen aliado y ella tampoco ha hecho gran cosa para acallar el chisme. 

—¿Estás esperando que Victoire escuche los rumores y vaya corriendo a saciar su curiosidad contigo? 

—Definitivamente no, ella sigue en su tóxica relación con Teddy y no puedo hacer nada al respecto. —La mirada de Mikael se pierde en una verdad llena de tristeza, pero se recompone bastante rápido. —Me mantengo ocupado mientras tanto, benditas sean las hormonas de la adolescencia y la existencia de los hechizos sexuales. 

—¡Mikael! No dejes que el profesor Longbottom te escuche o lo lamentarás. —Dijo Barnaby, dándole un codazo a su amigo. —Entonces sí era cierto el rumor de Tina Hopkins. 

—La mayoría lo son, sólo detente cinco minutos en el baño de chicas y sabrás lo que hice con cada una de ellas. 

Barnaby soltó una risa por lo bajo, mordiéndose el labio ante las locuras de su mejor amigo. La alegría duró poco, un pensamiento indeseado atacó su mente y perturbó su estado emocional. Mikael se veía tranquilo, no planeaba importunarlo, pero la pregunta seguía revoloteando por su cabeza. 

El enfoque viajó de Mikael a Barnaby en poco tiempo, por poco y olvida que él también ha sufrido dolores tan graves como los suyos. Aun con esa sonrisa, carga con el recuerdo de un capitán de quidditch abusivo y manipulador. Nadie habla sobre eso, ninguno de sus compañeros le ha ofrecido un consuelo al respecto. McNully lucha solitariamente con sus demonios internos, quizás arrojándose a los brazos de alguna chica que sirva para llenar el hueco momentáneamente o recuperar el control perdido de su vida. 

—Mikael, ¿haces todo esto porque quieres o porque estás intentando reprimir algo? 

El nombrado le lanzó una mirada rápida, concentrándose en su planta para evitar demostrar que su cuestionamiento lo afectó. Puede que no haya sido la pregunta más casual, la sutileza era innecesaria después de tantos años de amistad. 

—Deja de pensar en eso, Barny. —Murmuró Mikael con pesar. 

—Lo lamento. 

—¿Tú...? ¿Estás bien? ¿Cómo te sientes? 

—Bien, supongo, dentro de lo posible. —Respondió Barnaby con una sonrisa suave. —Estoy feliz de que todo haya vuelto a la normalidad. 

—Buen trabajo, Lupin. —Halagó el profesor Longbottom. —¿Podrías colgar tu maceta con las demás? Hay un martillo y clavos en la otra mesa, Barnaby sostendrá tu escalera. 

—Entonces, ¿qué es lo que exactamente estás viendo en Theodosia? Los Hufflepuff somos un poco pervertidos si me lo preguntas. —Comentó Mikael, acercándose a su amigo para ayudarlo a sostener la escalera. 

—Sí, escuché que hacen reuniones en grupo y se masturban. 

—Acerca de eso… 

—No, no quiero saber. —Interrumpió Barnaby espantado. 

—Responde mi pregunta sobre Theodosia, porque seamos sinceros, tiene bonitas piernas. 

—¿Podrían dejar de susurrar y sostener la maldita escalera correctamente? —Se quejó Teddy. 

—La estamos sosteniendo, bebé llorón. —Respondió Mikael. —Estoy esperando una respuesta, Barny. 

—En serio eres raro. 

—Hormonas, Barny; sé que te estás volviendo loco y esto es una especie de terapia para que puedas soltarlo todo. 

¿Qué puede decir acerca de Theodosia? Tan hermosa como es, no ha tenido oportunidad de declarar sus sentimientos correctamente desde aquel desastre antes de comenzar el año escolar. Creyó que su último beso cambiaría algo, pero todo siguió igual: Hasta la actualidad mantienen una relación de amigos. 

Está cansado de admirarla en silencio, ¿qué tan malo sería empujarla contra la pared y besarla hasta quedarse sin aliento? El uniforme parece haberse hecho a su medida, resaltando cada curva de su cuerpo. Todavía recuerda cuando se escaparon al lago negro el fin de semana con Victoire y Mikael, sintió que algo cambiaba dentro de él cuando los rayos de sol dejaron entrever una parte del cuerpo de Theodosia que había permanecido oculta bajo esa camisa blanca. 

Pero no es sólo su pecho lo que ha llamado su atención a escondidas, sus muslos lucen… Suaves, da la sensación de querer apretarlos y separar sus piernas para poder… No, no ahora. Se niega a tener esa clase de pensamientos en clase. 

—¿Pueden sostener la maldita escalera? No deja de balancearse. 

—Carajo Teddy, sólo pon el maldito clavo en la pared. —Dijo Mikael. 

—A ti debería ponerte contra la pared. —Contestó el chico sin pensar. 

Ambos se miraron sorprendidos, Barnaby apretó los labios para evitar soltar una carcajada, pero fue demasiado tarde. Soltó la escalera para sostenerse el estómago risueño, ¿Teddy Lupin en serio dijo eso? Sonó tan gay que no puede evitar las lágrimas que se forman en la comisura de sus ojos. 

Las risas aumentan cuando, debido a que soltó la escalera, Teddy cae directo en los brazos de Mikael igual que una damisela en apuros y es gracioso ver a un chico tan alto en los brazos de quien debería estar en su posición. 

—Bonito espectáculo, pero la clase ha terminado. —Anunció el profesor. —Pueden recoger sus cosas e irse. 

—Suéltame, fenómeno. —Farfulla Teddy, librándose del agarre del chico. 

—Jódete, Teddy. 

—Eso fue tan incómodo. —Dijo Barnaby, caminando al lado de su amigo para salir de la clase. —¿Crees que sea gay en secreto y que su relación con Victoire sea una fachada? Sería un excelente giro de la trama. 

—Lo dudo, él si la quiere de verdad, tal vez esté experimentando ciertas inquietudes bisexuales. 

—Y tuvo el descaro de insultarte, así nunca podrá follar contigo. 

—Barny, ¡eso es asqueroso! 

Barnaby se quedó mirando a Theodosia, ella pasaba animadamente con sus compañeras de clase, ¿qué podría hacer para aumentar sus posibilidades con ella? Ni siquiera han tenido tiempo de patrullar juntos en las noches, no es como si quisiera ignorar sus deberes de prefecto, pero... La idea de aprovechar la oscuridad es agradable y lo hace babear. 

—Podrías llevarla al baño de prefectos. —Recomendó Mikael sin inmutarse, mientras caminaba hacia el salón de historia de la magia. 

—¿En algún momento te di la impresión de ser esa clase de chico? 

—Entiendo, prefieres lo clásico: La habitación exclusiva de los prefectos. 

—Mikael, por el amor a Merlín... 

—Hola, perdedores. —Saludó Theodosia. —¿De qué están hablando? 

—Mikael me estaba comentando de su última conquista, aburrida y sin sentido. —Dijo Barnaby rápidamente, tragándose sus nervios. La ola de calor provocó que la mayoría se vieran obligados a quitarse sus túnicas y suéteres, por lo que los estudiantes se la pasaban haciendo deslumbre de sus camisas blancas con botones abiertos. 

Lamentablemente, Theodosia no era la excepción. ¿Por qué lo sería? El calor le afecta igual que los demás, pero lo último que necesita Barnaby es seguir observando su cuerpo. Él adolescente se masajea los dos anillos de metal en la mano, Félix se los dio como un regalo para su cumpleaños y les dijo que eran los accesorios favoritos de su padre, no se los ha quitado desde entonces. 

—Hablando de eso, mi amiga Martha dice que quiere verte otra vez. —Le dijo Theodosia a Mikael con una sonrisa de suave incomodidad. —Realmente no me gusta tener que transmitir esta clase de mensajes, así que sólo dile que sí o me cortaré las venas si la escucho hablar sobre ti otra vez. 

—¿Qué te dijo? Espero que cosas buenas. 

—En serio, ustedes son... —Theodosia suelta una risa calmada, negándose a terminar la frase. 

—No te hagas la inocente, Winger. —Bromeó Mikael. —Sé que festejamos Halloween hace tiempo, pero desde mi humilde posición puedo decir que todavía sientes deseos de hacer travesuras. 

—Siempre tan gracioso. 

—De hecho, es genial que Barny esté aquí. —Dijo Mikael con fingida inocencia. —Theodosia, la última vez que nos vimos dijiste que... 

—¡La clase ya va a empezar! —Dijo Theodosia en un chillido. —Iré a sentarme con Victoire. 

—Yo iré con ella, tú puedes sentarte con Barny. 

Mikael no dejó que su amiga protestara, tomó el lugar junto a la chica rubia y permitió que su mejor amigo compartiera una clase con la chica que le gusta. Por otro lado, no es como si estuviera muy acostumbrado a pasar tiempo junto a Victoire. Desde lo que ocurrió en cuarto año, ha intentado tomar distancia y suprimir sus sentimientos con otras chicas, esfuerzos que cada día parecen inútiles. 

—¿Y Theo? Creí que ella se sentaría conmigo. —Dijo Victoire. 

—Está un poco ocupada intentando seducir a Barnaby, pero no lo escuchaste de mí. 

—Espera, ¿ellos se gustan? 

—¿Alguna vez prestas atención a lo que pasa a tu alrededor? —Soltó Mikael con cierto rencor en su voz. 

—Era una broma, ¿estás bien? No me sorprenderías que te hayas convertido en un idiota después de toda la fama que te has inculcado. 

—Vaya, parece que sólo así me prestas atención. 

—¿Qué quieres decir? 

—Nada, lo lamento. 

Barnaby no sabe en qué tipo de juego están atrapados, pero le divierte de sobremanera. Theodosia y él se comportan como siempre, con la diferencia de que hay mensajes muy implícitos esperando que el otro los lea. ¿Acaso se están provocando mutuamente? Porque su piel arde como si las llamas del infierno intentaran derretirlo. 

Ella apoya la mano en su muslo, con la excusa de querer acercarse para leer mejor sus apuntes. Tonterías, ¿Theodosia Winger necesita leer sus feas anotaciones de la clase? La perspectiva le hace querer reír, gracias a Merlín que supo interpretar el mensaje de Mikael. Sabe que él y Theodosia tienen una muy buena amistad, así que ella debió de haberle contado sus más profundos secretos. 

Barnaby estira su mano para acariciar su mejilla, apartando un mechón de sus rizos salvajes, apreciando la piel acaramelada bajo sus dedos. ¿Qué tan malo sería sacarla de la clase para hacer lo que los dos desean? Es un prefecto, puede darse ciertas libertades a su conveniencia. Igual que lo hizo el año pasado cuando tuvo que llevar a los novatos a saltar sobre el lago negro, la experiencia era diferente cuando eres un adulto, es más disfrutable ver sus rostros llenos de terror. 

Su ensoñación es levemente interrumpida por las risas de una chica en los asientos de adelante, claramente porque Teddy le está coqueteando sin descaro. ¿Acaso no sabe respetar su maldita relación con Victoire? Claro que odia que estén juntos, pero si ella sigue ligada a ese idiota entonces debería defenderla. Como única acción coherente que se le ocurre, le lanza un borrador a la cabeza azul, esperando el enfrentamiento. 

—¿Y a ti qué te pasa? —Protestó Teddy. 

—Tienes novia, Lupin. 

—Metete en tus propios asuntos, ¿o estás intentando cogerte a Vic? 

—Yo la dejaría más satisfecha que tú con tu pene de dos centímetros. 

—Cierra la boca, drogadicto. 

—Chúpame el pito, cara de mierda. 

La grosería lo condujo a una amenaza de pelea en el patio, valió la pena intentar ponerlo en su lugar. Era una pena que no pudiese consolar a su amiga, Victoire estaba furiosa, Theodosia fue quien le ofreció palabras de alientos mientras que Mikael no parecía sorprendido por la situación. ¿Por qué Teddy parece salir impune de todas sus estupideces? Maldita sea su suerte. 

—Teddy es un imbécil. —Dijo Theodosia. —Sólo olvídalo, Victoire. 

—¡Es tan descarado! Estaba a unos centímetros de distancia, ¿soy una maldita broma para él? 

—La gente como Lupin nunca cambia. —Murmuró Mikael, parecía reprimir sus deseos de decir algo más. 

—Puedo ir al Patio y partirle la cara, será rápido. —Aseguró Barnaby. 

—No quiero que te metas en problemas. 

—Los problemas me persiguen, ¿cuál es la diferencia? —Preguntó Barnaby. 

Edward Lupin atravesaba el pasillo junto a su grupo de amigos, lo suficientemente lejos como para pasar por alto los gruñidos asesinos de Victoire. Se supone que deben mantenerse apartados, ¿acaso la violencia no es la raíz de todos los males? El grupo unido de amigos, se propuso mentalmente a no descargar su frustración con Teddy, eso estaba claro. Aunque, uno de ellos parecía sediento de venganza. 

Theodosia sacó su varita, un rayo de luz emana de la punta y Teddy Lupin vuela muy lejos. El chico herido y su grupo de seguidores observan a los atacantes. Ninguno esperaba que Theodosia, la chica más racional en esos casos, arremetiera sin pensar. Pero allí estaban, corriendo entre risas para no ser alcanzados y sufrir las consecuencias. 

Toman caminos separados en un intento por confundir a Teddy y a los demás, Victoire junto con Mikael atraviesan el pasillo izquierdo mientras que Barnaby y Theodosia toman el contrario. Ésta última está aferrada a la mano del chico, tirando de él para escabullirse entre los corredores iluminados por la luz de las velas. 

—¡Por ahí! —Exclamó Theodosia, señalando una puerta que no recuerdan haber visto antes. 

Traspasan la entrada, manteniéndose ocultos en tanto Teddy y sus acompañantes siguen de largo. La cavidad es estrecha, sus torsos chocan entre sí y no hay suficiente espacio como para relajarse, apenas pueden mover sus brazos y la proximidad les recuerda la tensión constante entre ellos. Barnaby carraspea, tratando con todas sus fuerzas de suprimir los pensamientos indebidos acerca del cuerpo femenino que choca contra el suyo. 

—No recuerdo haber visto esta habitación antes. —Comentó Barnaby. 

—Sí, yo tampoco. —Admitió Theodosia. —Estaba pensando en encontrar un lugar lo suficientemente acogedor para escondernos y entonces... Simplemente apareció. 

—Oh, entonces sé en dónde estamos. 

—Eso es una novedad, ilumíname. 

—¿No eres una Ravenclaw? Deberías conocer la sala de menesteres. 

—Creí que era un mito, ¿una sala que se adecue de acuerdo a tus necesidades? Suena un poco... 

—Interesante, a decir verdad. —Admitió Barnaby. —Y útil para algunos estudiantes que no tengan habitaciones propias. 

Barnaby se mordió la lengua, quizás eso último podía malinterpretarse. Quizás fue un comentario malintencionado por parte de su propia boca traidora, ¿en qué estaba pensando? En una habitación de buen tamaño, con una cama grande y los elementos necesarios para... No, no imaginar un escenario semejante con Theodosia tan cerca de las zonas peligrosas de su cuerpo. 

Las paredes a su alrededor se alejan, el ambiente está cambiando y la repentina acción los confunde. ¿Qué está pasando? Tal vez alguien del exterior está intentando entrar a la sala, pero no han escuchado a nadie más desde que Teddy pasó corriendo junto con sus amigos. Theodosia se lleva las manos a la cara, una venda de seda cubre sus ojos. 

—No puedo ver, ¿qué está pasando? 

Barnaby observa la habitación, con el color golpeando su rostro y subiendo hasta sus orejas. Ahora entiende lo que está pasando, no puede estar más avergonzado al respecto. Suelta un chillido cuando su acompañante intenta quitarse la venda, prefiere morir en ese mismo instante a que Theodosia vea el cambio en la sala de menesteres y lo trate de pervertido. 

—No te quites la venda, sólo salgamos de aquí. 

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa? 

—Nada, la habitación está defectuosa y estamos llegando tarde a nuestra otra clase. 

Son encontrados por Mikael y Victoire cuando están lo suficientemente lejos de la sala de menesteres que ahora parecía un alberge transitorio con sucias intenciones. Barnaby sigue con el rostro rojo, pero se excusa ante sus amigos diciendo que sólo era el calor sofocante lo que provocó su reacción. 

El aula de adivinación no ayuda en nada, el único lado bueno es que puede quedarse al fondo del salón con Theodosia y seguir forjando una conversación agradable. La profesora Trewlaney está concentrada en los estudiantes de las primeras filas, por lo que los demás pueden dormir sin temor a represalias. 

—Trewlaney debería abrir una maldita ventana. —Se quejó Theodosia, abriendo los botones de su camisa y abanicándose con la mano. 

—Se perdería el ambiente de misterio y fantasía. —Respondió Barnaby, desviando la mirada y masajeándose el cuello. 

—Vamos, sé que te mueres de calor igual que yo. —Dijo Theodosia con una sonrisa, estirando sus manos hacia la camisa de su compañero. 

—¿Qué estás haciendo? 

—Abriendo tu camisa, no seas un bebé llorón. 

La yema de sus dedos acarició su piel superficialmente, un tacto que casi desmaya a Barnaby. Ella estaba muy cerca, casi inclinada sobre su cuerpo, trabajando con cuidado y cariño. Si se estirara un poco más, Barnaby podría besarla y -si se sentía realmente valiente- inclinarla contra el afelpado suelo para inspeccionar su boca más afondo. 

Después de unos tortuosos largos segundos, ella se aleja. Sonriendo como si nada hubiera pasado, pero su cuerpo está caliente y su imaginación está corriendo como nunca antes. Es una provocación, una que necesita continuar a toda costa. Barnaby pasa una mano por la rodilla de la chica, trazando círculos y fingiendo inocencia. 

—Tienes manchas, parecen pecas. —Comentó Barnaby. 

—Sí, eso es... Sé que es un lugar raro para tener pecas. 

—¿Tienes más? 

—¿Cómo dices? 

—Te estoy preguntando si tienes más pecas en el cuerpo, es una pregunta casual. —Repitió Barnaby con una sonrisa. —Espera, creo que estoy viendo unas por aquí... 

Barnaby pasó su dedo índice por la clavícula huesuda de Theodosia, delineando el hueso con experta lentitud y dejando piel de gallina por donde su mano pasaba. Ella está soltando un suspiro tembloroso, con su rostro sonrojado y sin atreverse a que sus ojos crucen los suyos. El chico Slytherin se detiene, simulando interés en la clase. 

Teme haber llegado demasiado lejos, dado que al finalizar la clase ella se va rápidamente y no espera a que él intente detenerla. Mikael, desde su asiento lejano, mira a su mejor amigo en búsqueda de una explicación, pero él levanta sus hombros y hace un gesto con los labios. Toma su mochila para ir a su lado, cuando un papel cae al suelo. 

“Encuéntrame en el salón de historia de la magia dentro de dos horas”. 

Dos horas pasan bastante rápido; antes de que se dé cuenta, el profesor Binns ya se ha ido del salón y está solo. Al menos los primeros diez segundos, porque una persona conocida entra con cautela, como si lo hubiese estado esperando. Sabe por qué está allí, ¿qué clase de chica lo espera en una habitación vacía? 

Barnaby camina hasta Theodosia, como si temiera que ella desapareciera en cualquier momento. Desliza sus dedos por su salvaje y tupida melena. Sintió que la respiración de la chica se atascó en su pecho cuando él acunó la parte posterior de su cabeza y posó sus labios en su cuello. Por un momento, Theodosia se quedó helada ante el toque tan inesperado; había una línea que se estaba cruzando en ese momento y ninguno de los dos parecía dar el brazo a torcer. 

Terminó por empujar a la chica contra uno de los escritorios, ¿no se suponía que el primer beso, de los enamorados que fueron separados por circunstancias ajenas, debe ser romántico y tierno? Parece que son un caso diferente, esto va más allá de lo que alguna vez haya imaginado. Ella está casi recostada en la mesa estudiantil, Barnaby está metido entre sus piernas y cree que morirá si deja de besarla. 

De algún modo, el calor que se palpita en el exterior se convierte en una llama interna. ¿Qué es este nuevo sentimiento recorriendo sus venas? ¿Por qué sus manos recorren los muslos suaves de la chica jadeante y acalorada? Malditas hormonas, maldito sea Mikael metiendo ideas en su cabeza, pero ya está allí y no sabe qué es lo que se supone que debe hacer. 

Se separan un momento, recuperando la respiración y esperando el próximo movimiento del otro. Las manos de Barnaby siguen sujetando la tela bajo la falda, sonríe divertido y Theodosia frunce el ceño. 

—No mentías. —Dijo Barnaby. 

—¿Sobre qué? 

—No traes pantalones cortos. 

Barnaby vuelve a besarla, Theodosia se engancha a su cuello y los dedos del chico se enganchan a los extremos de las bragas para tirarlas hacia abajo. De acuerdo, tiene muchísima menos experiencia que Mikael, eso está claro, pero no es un alma inocente. ¿Los adultos en serio piensan que los adolescentes hormonales de Hogwarts se quedan quietos en silencio y luchan contra sus impulsos animales? Han introducido revistas pornográficas tantas veces que ya ha perdido la cuenta, mágicas y muggles, con imágenes que se mueven y otras que no hacen el más mínimo movimiento. 

Así que, sí, tal vez sabe una o dos cosas. De cualquier manera, se tomará el tiempo necesario con Theodosia para aprenderlas todas y cada una. Ella le muerde el labio, ¿así es como planea jugar? Su mano derecha se abre paso entre su humedad, un calor diferente que lo envía a las nubes, si sólo son sus dedos los que la están tocando... ¿Cómo se sentirá estar dentro de ella de una manera completamente diferente? La chica deja escapar un sonido interesante, bajo y agudo, uno que lo incentiva a continuar. 

—Barny, llevo horas buscándote y- —Mikael se detiene en la puerta, con los ojos como platos, definitivamente acaba de llegar en un mal momento. 

—¡Yo ya me iba! —Exclamó Theodosia, acomodándose los botones sueltos de la camisa y corriendo del salón sin detenerse para decir nada más. 

El salón quedó en silencio, Mikael suspiró dramáticamente y se apoyó con los brazos cruzados en el marco de la puerta con una pequeña sonrisa que se le dificultaba reprimir. Barnaby, de mal humor y sin deseos de escuchar lo que su mejor amigo tuviera para decirle, recogió sus cosas como si nada hubiera pasado. 

—Así que, ¿estabas por remojar tu salchicha en el salón de historia? —Dijo Mikael después de un rato. 

—Mikael McNully, eres asqueroso. —Dijo Barnaby, saliendo por la puerta. 

—Espera, espera, de acuerdo, podemos hablar sobre lo que acabo de ver. 

—¿Qué crees que viste? 

—Le metiste la lengua hasta la garganta al amor de tu vida y tienes sus bragas colgando del bolsillo de tu pantalón. 

—¡Mierda! ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? —Protestó Barnaby, escondiendo la ropa interior adecuadamente. —Y no pasó nada, tú no viste nada. 

—Sólo búscala y llévala a tu habitación de prefecto, ¿es tan complicado? 

—Lo es para mí. 

—Carajo, Barny; te complicas demasiado, sólo ve y reclama su amor de una vez por todas. 

—No lo sé, estoy seguro de que ella se va a arrepentir y quizás... ¡Es probable que ya no quiera continuar con esta tontería! Además, se supone que esto iba a ser lento, que íbamos a tener un par de citas y... ¡No es así como funciona! Tengo que ganarme el derecho, ¿cierto? Hay pasos, lapsos de tiempo para... 

Mikael se detuvo a mitad del pasillo, puso los ojos en blanco antes de pararse frente a su mejor amigo y darle una fuerte bofetada sin previo aviso. Antes de que Barnaby pudiera reaccionar, el chico lo sujeta por los hombros y comienza a sacudirlo. 

—¡Deja de pensarlo tanto, infierno sangriento! Llevo demasiado tiempo viéndolos bailar del odio al amor y estoy harto de esperar, búscala y haz lo que he estado anhelando por seis malditos años. 

—De acuerdo, pero no me vuelvas a golpear. 

—Lo haré si te quedas aquí parado. 

El rubio suspiró de alivio una vez que lo vio marcharse, si tan sólo pudiera seguir su propio consejo... Cada uno de sus movimientos con Victoire siempre se trató de esperar pacientemente a que ella lo notará, pero todo ha sido en vano. ¿Qué sucede si ya se cansó? Ninguna chica ha llenado el vacío, ninguna es tan interesante y maravillosa como Victoire Weasley. Su presencia lo persigue igual que un fantasma japonés, intoxicando el aire que respira. 

Sólo se trata de actuar sin pensar, aunque la mente de Mikael lo siga traicionando. No se trata de lanzarse al vacío, corre el riesgo de perder lo único que le importa, de apreciar lo que nadie ve porque ella se alejará en cuanto descubra la verdad. Ama a Victoire, todo en ella es fascinante: La forma en la que le agrega cuatro cucharadas de azúcar a su té, los libros de romance que lee a escondidas en la biblioteca, su capacidad para derrotar a cualquiera en un duelo y su buen corazón para ayudar a cualquiera que lo necesite. 

Con esos pensamientos guiando su camino, es que él irrumpe en el gran comedor y busca con la mirada a Victoire. Ella está ayudando a unos niños de primer año, parece que les está mostrando los atajos del castillo para llegar a sus clases a tiempo. ¿Cómo no amarla? Es inevitable, es un ángel en la tierra. Muy en el fondo, Mikael teme que ella sepa lo que ocurrió con el capitán de quidditch y que su perspectiva sobre él cambie. Tiene que repetirse que ese incidente está enterrado en el pasado, aunque algunas imágenes lo persigan a la hora de dormir. 

No da aviso, no se anuncia, interrumpe su charla cuando toma su mano y la obliga a voltear. Sin esperar a que su inconsciente lo vulnere, Mikael apoya sus labios contra los de Victoire. El beso dura unos pocos segundos, los suficientes para que el recuerdo lo acompañe el resto de su vida. Al final, sabe que si su reacción tarda en mostrarse entonces deberá despedirse para siempre de ella. 

—Mikael, ¿qué...? 

Esta vez, Mikael se abstendrá de escucharla. Él sale a toda prisa de allí, buscando un escondite para huir de su mirada sorprendida y dolida. Estaba claro desde un principio, Victoire nunca sentiría lo mismo. ¿No se supone que se había preparado mentalmente para el rechazo? Está bien con eso, el hueco en su pecho se llenará algún día. Hay otras chicas en el mundo, chicas que ponen menos azúcar en su té y que no leen libros de romance a escondidas. 

Ve pasar a Barnaby y Theodosia por las escaleras que se mueven, tomados de la mano y soltando risas tontas. Si su memoria no le falla, deben estar yendo hacia las habitaciones de los prefectos. La perspectiva le hace sonreír, al menos ellos pudieron consolidar su peculiar relación. 

Barnaby nunca se había sentido mejor en su vida, ¿esto era real? Debía serlo, porque es la primera vez que Theodosia ríe de verdad, una risa estridente llena de cariño y palabras dulces. Bendito sea el consejo de Mikael, por muy prohibido que esté, agradece tener a esa chica desnuda bajo su peso. Todo con ella es maravilloso, ¿por qué no puede dejar de besarla? 

Empuja más fuerte, percibiendo las uñas que se clavan en su espalda. Ha sido cuidadoso al principio, pero la dulzura del primer encuentro ya ha terminado. Enredados entre sábanas blancas, comparten un sentimiento de pasión que ya no se molestarán en encontrar. ¿A quién le importan los lapsos correctos de tiempo cuando se está abriendo paso sobre una humedad caliente que provoca gemidos obscenos en la chica? Sujeta sus caderas con apremio, impulsándose para que el placer sea para los dos. Simplemente comenzó a empujar sin piedad, gruñendo mientras le daba profundas y poderosas embestidas, haciendo que todo su cuerpo se sacudiera ante el bestial contacto. Aumentó el ritmo, sus bolas golpearon contra la resbaladiza abertura de su coño y ella echó su cabeza hacia atrás con un gemido. 

Benditas hormonas. 

Lejos de allí, en una torre apartada y con las piernas colgando de una ventana, está Mikael. Apreciando el paisaje, calculando la distancia entre su posición actual y el piso. ¿Qué está esperando? Muchas cosas, respuestas a preguntas que no se atreve a formular, hay mucha mierda en la cabeza de ese chico. 

Mikael se mira los antebrazos, los cortes horizontales y superficiales que sueltan gotas frescas de sangre. No es especialmente doloroso, tampoco le importa. Visto desde fuera, con él fumando y manchando las mangas de su camisa con la tonalidad carmín, parecería que Mikael McNully no sabe enfrentar un rechazo. 

No, no es eso. 

Hay otro tipo de pensamiento en la cabeza alborotada del chico, un recuerdo. Una cosa que se superpone con la otra. ¿Es una maldita broma? ¿En serio Mikael fue tan estúpido para creer que merecía el amor de cualquier persona? Nadie quiere a los niños marcados por el dolor y por manos ajenas, él está sucio. 

Sucio. 

Roto. 

Ultrajado. 

Hay manos invisibles recorriendo el cuerpo de Mikael, un tacto del que no puede deshacerse ni con cientos de duchas. Él sigue ahí afuera, quizás con otro chico, tal vez siga pensando en Mikael, nadie puede saberlo. Mikael sabe que es tonto seguir dándole vueltas al asunto, es una víctima más de esta sociedad corrompida. 

Algunas de las marcas en los brazos del chico Hufflepuff se cerraron, ¿por qué lo hizo? ¿Para sentir algo más? Si va a doler entonces que sea por una razón coherente. Él necesita lo que sea, un distractor cualquiera, un nuevo recuerdo para borrar los anteriores. Mikael sabe que ni el amor de Victoire ni las aventuras con otras chicas lo ayudarán a recuperar el control que se le fue arrebatado. 

Pero nadie tiene que saberlo, porque Mikael puede encargarse de sus propios problemas. 

Incluso si duele. 

Incluso si...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estoy convencida de que Mikael es uno de mis personajes favoritos, ¿por qué tiene que sufrir tanto? Ni siquiera yo lo entiendo :(  
> No tienen ni idea de lo complicado que fue escribir la escena especial de Barnaby, ¡él sigue siendo mi bebé! Pero ya está creciendo 😭 Dos capítulos más y damos por finalizado todo su tiempo en Hogwarts ;( Dios, voy a extrañar tanto a mis niños.  
> Gracias por leer!


	13. Amores de secundaria (Año 7)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No me digas que soy egoísta por desear la muerte cuando todo lo que conozco ha perdido el sentido.  
> Espero que, si pueden escucharme, alguno de ustedes me recuerde quién soy.  
> Porque estoy desapareciendo.  
> En una tranquila noche.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El capítulo de Mikael! Sinceramente es uno de mis favoritos (junto a los capítulos de Charlotte) pero ahora siento una especie de terror ante el recibimiento de este manuscrito 😳  
> ¡Un capítulo más y la historia de Barnaby habrá llegado a su fin! ¿Alguien quiere pensar en mi bebé? Voy a extrañar a estos personajes con todo mi corazón 😭  
> Disfruten de la lectura!

—Necesito lo mismo que consumía Barnaby o algo más fuerte. 

—¿Estás seguro? Tu mejor amigo terminó en un coma del que se recuperó por un milagro divino. 

—Merlín, toma el dinero y dame lo que te pido. 

Lo último que Mikael recuerda es que camina por los terrenos de la escuela, llorando, oculto por la oscuridad de la noche. No, no es lo último... ¿O sí? Los jadeos desesperados de su garganta, el ardor en sus ojos, indican que debieron haber pasado horas que su cerebro no se tomó el tiempo de registrar. Hay una sensación de picor en su nariz, se pregunta si su mejor amigo también experimentaba algo similar. 

Creyó que la droga borraría la pesadilla que lo despertó y lo hizo caer de la cama, pero sólo volvió más nítido el recuerdo del trauma. Las manos que recorrían su cuerpo, los susurros en su oreja, la respiración pesada de un cuerpo sobre el suyo. ¿Acaso no había regresado a su habitación para intentar conciliar el sueño? ¿Por qué está caminando hacia la alta estructura de madera que funcionaba como mirador? Allí se arrojaban los slytherin en su primer año. 

Siente que su cuerpo deja de obedecer las órdenes de su cerebro, es arrastrado en contra de su voluntad por un ente invisible que lo maneja como si se tratara de un títere. Se tambalea, intentando sostenerse de la nada misma, el camino a las colinas está libre de árboles que le ofrezcan un soporte. 

—¿A dónde me llevas? —Gritó Mikael. 

El campo desaparece, está en un luminoso Gran Comedor, todas las figuras de estudiantes están congeladas y parecen de cartón. Entre tambaleos es que él se acerca a la mesa de Slyhterin, Barnaby está de espaldas, sin moverse, sin reaccionar. El chico rubio se acerca lentamente, sus brazos se enganchan por detrás de su mejor amigo y le da un abrazo de corta duración puesto que la mano invisible que maneja sus acciones vuelve a arrastrarlo a otra ubicación. 

—No, Barnaby... Mírame, no dejes que él me lleve... 

Aterriza de espaldas, golpeando su cabeza y ni siquiera tiene tiempo para recuperarse porque su controlador lo obliga a ponerse de pie. El chico hufflepuff está en su casa, en Nueva York, su padre está hablando por teléfono y su hijo estira su mano para siquiera rozar uno de sus cabellos. Él da vueltas sobre sí mismo, igual que un juguete a cuerda, el mareo es demasiado como para soportarlo, pero termina en los brazos cálidos de la madre que ama con todo su corazón. Mikael intenta corresponder el gesto, pero su familia y hogar desaparece. 

Él aparece en el baño de prefectos, bailando una especie de violento vals con el antiguo capitán de Hufflepuff, sus movimientos son bruscos y parece tener el control en cada uno de sus pasos, tirando de él sin consideración. Mikael perdió su capacidad de hablar, simplemente se deja arrastrar y manejar por el chico, no importa cuánto duela o si ya quiere detenerse. 

—No quiero hacer esto. —Sollozó Mikael. 

—¿Entonces por qué viniste? 

Es arrojado al agua de la bañera, pero cuando se eleva hacia la superficie descubre el cielo oscuro y el aroma al césped rociado por la lluvia nocturna, unas manos lo levantan como si estuvieran festejando que ganó la copa de quidditch. Su cuerpo es agitado por el movimiento de las personas, son demasiadas, puede escucharlas clamando su nombre, incentivándolo a hacer algo de lo que no se cree capaz. 

Logra liberarse de su agarre, el grupo de estudiantes con uniformes de quidditch sigue cada uno de sus pasos al acercarse a la elevada estructura de madera. Las piernas del chico pierden fuerza y estabilidad, cae al suelo igual que un borracho fuera de sus sentidos, los estudiantes pasan a su lado y continúan su camino, una mano femenina se extiende hacia él. 

—Ya estás cerca, Mikael. —Susurró Victoire. 

Acepta su ayuda, más jugadores del equipo aparecen, usando sus brazos para hacerlo flotar en el aire como si fuera una porrista. Una animadora sin reacción o intentos de lucha, un muñeco que se deja manejar por sus amos. 

—¡Nuestro capitán! ¡Nuestro capitán! 

Lo depositan en el suelo, están haciendo reverencias y agitando sus manos para que se acerque al mirador, el agua del Lago Negro lo está esperando. Sus pies se sienten pesados, será una caída terrible, pero su mejor consuelo es que se le asegura una muerte rápida. Coloca sus manos en la barrera de protección, elevando sus piernas para terminar con su cuerpo apuntando hacia el lago, si suelta sus manos entonces caerá directamente y todo el dolor desaparecerá. 

Sólo un poco más, su público lo está esperando... 

—¡MIKAEL! 

Esa voz suena real, el cuerpo de Barnaby Junior lo detiene cuando una de sus piernas está colgando en el vacío. Su mejor amigo lo obliga a regresar a la seguridad del suelo, sujetándolo con fuerza por detrás para alejarlo del borde, Mikael respira de forma extraña cuando su espalda hace contacto con la madera. 

—¿Qué estabas haciendo? ¿¡Qué estabas haciendo!? —Cuestionó Barnaby, dando un golpe fuerte en el piso. 

Mikael no responde inmediatamente, muy lentamente busca el extremo de su varita y se prepara. 

—¿Cómo me encontraste? 

—Tus compañeros de habitación vinieron a buscarme, dijeron que estabas actuando extraño y que murmurabas acerca de ir al lago. —Barnaby dejó escapar unas lágrimas, liberando un sollozo doloroso de su pecho. —¿Te volviste loco? Te estabas colgando del barandal, ¿te ibas a lanzar? Pudiste morir, ¿entiendes eso? Si yo no hubiera llegado... 

—Debiste tardar más. —Susurró Mikael, elevando su varita. —Obliviate. 

El chico rubio se limpió el rostro mojado, lo peor ya había pasado. Tomó el brazo de Barnaby, poniéndolo sobre sus hombros para ayudarlo a reincorporarse. 

—¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué hacemos aquí? 

—Nos excedimos con el whisky de fuego, no volveremos a beber a escondidas. —Murmuró Mikael con cariño, caminando de regreso al castillo. 

Sólo fue una noche más, un evento que vivirá en una sola memoria. Lo último que el mundo necesita es otra sobredosis, ya quedó claro que las drogas no lo ayudarán a borrar el dolor. Tal vez esa haya sido la salida de Barnaby, pero no será la suya. 

Como sea, esa no fue la primera o última vez que Mikael debió borrarle la memoria a uno de mis amigos. Es... Una historia complicada. Ya saben, las personas buscan muchas maneras de destruirse y recurren a métodos cuestionables. En esa ocasión fue más lejos de lo acostumbrado, cruzó un límite que cualquiera le habría impedido atravesar. 

Ese día, estaba viendo desde lejos los ensayos del coro. Ahí estaba Victoire, cantando, haciendo bromas con sus compañeras, brillando como el sol. Mikael se pregunta si alguna vez él podrá ser esa clase de persona, feliz e inocente, no tan roto como ahora. La mirada del chico se desvía a unos metros, Teddy Lupin también observa el ensayo. 

De allí surge la primera mala idea de muchas, no es como si no lo hubiese visto venir. Mikael mira a Teddy con profundo interés, desde el cabello azul hasta sus zapatos lustrados, ¿está intentando verse bien para Victoire? Esa oportunidad lo abandonó hace mucho tiempo. Sea como sea, Mikael sigue mirándolo. Es un chico, un chico que detesta, el rival de amor. 

Es como si Lupin sintiera una mirada quemándole el cuerpo, sus ojos se cruzan con los del chico Hufflepuff de manera inevitable. Tal vez esa pelea no verbal fue lo que provocó uno de sus muchos errores, ¿alguien aquí conoce otra manera de arruinar su vida? Porque, seamos sinceros, Mikael sólo quiere morirse. En todo caso, también le gusta experimentar emociones distintas al dolor interno o el miedo que lo ataca en las noches con las frecuentes pesadillas. 

Es sana curiosidad, si es que entienden a dónde va esto. Teddy es un chico, un mal chico, ¿es posible quitar la marca de otra persona con una marca aún más fuerte? Mikael no lo sabe, quizás sólo quiere asegurarse de que todavía le queda un poco de control en su propia vida. ¿Aun le importa lo que los demás opinen de él? 

“Rumores, rumores, pensé que serías menos infantil...” 

Es el recuerdo, el maldito recuerdo. 

—¿Es tu primera vez con tu chico, McNully? 

—Merlín, cierra la boca. 

Bien, aquí vamos. Sí, Mikael se llevó a Teddy a un salón vacío y están haciendo lo inimaginable. Es el vago intento del chico Hufflepuff por entenderse a sí mismo, o tal vez es su manera de demostrar que le importa un carajo su propia vida. No es como si hubiera una lógica detrás de cada una de sus acciones, ¿el placer puede significar algo? Es degradante, todo lo que ocurrió con el capitán de quidditch es culpa de Mikael por ser un idiota. Quizás él lo estaba buscando, él quería esto. Es basura, es basura, es basura. 

Es duro, sin sentido, Mikael tiene que sujetarse del escritorio y enredar las piernas alrededor de la cintura de Teddy para no caer. Esa posición no es tan mala, medio sentado, casi en el borde y con Lupin sosteniéndolo. Podría ser peor, ya ha tenido mucho sexo, es la manera de Mikael para recuperar el control y no sentirse tan manipulable. Sería genial que Victoire se enterara de la basura que es él, marcado por otro hombre que le arrebató su esencia, ¿esos chismes degradantes habrán llegado hasta ella? Es casi seguro que sí. Él no puede saberlo, lleva evitando a su enamorada desde que la besó en sexto año. 

—Mierda, sí... —Jadeó Mikael. —Teddy, ¿no se supone que eres un metamorfomago? ¿cómo sé que no acabas de alargar tu pene sólo para presumir? 

—No es así como funciona. —Respondió Teddy, mordisqueando el cuello del chico. 

Entonces la puerta se abrió, Theodosia no pudo encontrarlos en una situación más comprometedora. A Mikael le sorprende que ella haya sido lo suficientemente curiosa como para descubrirlos, es interesante. Claro que en ese momento sólo quiere golpear a Teddy por no haber utilizado magia para impedir esta clase de interrupciones, pero ya es tarde. 

—¡Immobulus! —Dijo Mikael, apuntando con su varita hacia la chica. 

De acuerdo, la situación era poco conveniente para todos en la sala. ¿Qué más se suponía que Mikael hiciera? Obvio, primero se vistió adecuadamente y esperó a que Teddy hiciera lo mismo. El chico Hufflepuff se aclaró la garganta y procedió a borrar los recuerdos recientes de la chica, ni siquiera quiere escuchar la clase de regaño que le daría. 

—¿Cómo sabes que funcionará? —Preguntó Lupin. 

—Tranquilo, tengo experiencia. 

Por supuesto, Mikael también eliminó los recuerdos de Teddy. 

Una montaña rusa de emociones, la suciedad no se quita con nada. ¿Así se sentirá siempre? Marcado, roto, podrido, un juguete. Es gracioso pensar que él podría llegar a ser digno de Victoire o de cualquier chica, está destino a la soledad. Todos viven sus vidas y Mikael siente que los entretenimientos básicos perdieron sentidos. Algo que nadie necesita saber, ¿en qué ayudarían? 

—Por favor, dejen de hacer eso. —Suplicó Mikael, lanzándole a sus amigos una patata frita. 

Desde que Barnaby y Theodosia dejaron de jugar su extraño juego de amor-odio, las muestras de afecto se volvieron algo regular y más aún ahora que eran una pareja oficial. ¿Para qué ocultar que estaban muertos de pasión por el otro? Aunque Mikael parecía haber esperado ese momento toda su vida, ahora deseaba esconderse cada vez que los veía besarse. En el Gran Comedor, Theodosia estaba sentada sobre las piernas de su pareja y aprovechaba la cercanía para darle besos suaves. La visión le provocaba un malestar desagradable al chico Hufflepuff, no porque los odiara sino porque el amor que irradiaban le recordaban su error con Victoire. 

—Déjanos besarnos en paz, sólo ve a hablar con Vic y sé claro con ella. —Incentivó Barnaby. 

—Claro, suena tan sencillo para ti. —Bufó Mikael. —No es mi culpa haber sufrido un rechazo horrible y que ahora deba evitarla por eso. 

—Ni siquiera dejaste que ella te respondiera. —Comentó Theodosia. 

—¿Crees que hacía falta? Yo la vi, ni en un millón de años esperaba que la besara. —Recordó Mikael con pena. —Pudo corresponderme, pero prefirió verme como si fuera un niño de primer año. 

—Ahí viene, esta es tu oportunidad para... 

Mikael gritó asustado y se arrastró por debajo de la mesa. Efectivamente, Victoire se acercaba para hablarle, lastimosamente no tuvo oportunidad debido a que el hijo del comentarista salió huyendo mientras se arrastraba entre las piernas de los estudiantes que sólo querían compartir un almuerzo tranquilo con sus compañeros antes de partir por las vacaciones de Navidad. Estaba fuera de sus planes tener que enfrentarse a su enamorada fallida, ¿por qué no puede seguir estirando el tiempo? Lo ha hecho muy bien el año pasado y los meses recientes a cuando iniciaron su séptimo año, saliendo temprano de las clases, tomando los lugares próximos a la salida para un escape repentino, evitando todos los sitios que ella suele frecuentar. 

—¿Podrían decirle a Mikael que deje de huir de mí? —Preguntó Victoire con tristeza. 

—Dale tiempo, está estresado. —Respondió Barnaby. 

—Ya han pasado meses, no quiero seguir esperando. 

—Ponte en sus zapatos, estás siendo dura con él. 

—¿Yo estoy siendo dura? ¿Quién es el que se aleja como si tuviera una peste contagiosa? 

Theodosia hizo una mueca al ver a su amiga alejarse con un gesto de genuina preocupación, ¿por qué mejor no se acercaba a ella para entender el porqué de su aflicción? Intentó levantarse para seguirla, pero Barnaby la apretó más contra su cuerpo. ¿Cómo no negarse a la fuerza de sus manos y al calor adictivo que irradia? No, debe concentrarse en su misión de amistad. 

—Barny, alguien tiene que asegurarse del bienestar mental de Victoire. —Dijo Theodosia con una sonrisa. 

—¿Te irás? —Preguntó Barnaby con un gesto infantil en sus labios. 

—Sólo un segundo. 

—Pero te extrañaré. 

—¿En qué nos hemos convertido? 

—No lo sé, hay que disfrutarlo. —Insistió Barnaby. —Además, no te veré en las fiestas de Navidad y eso es realmente triste. 

—Puedes enviarme una carta. 

—Está lejos de ser lo que quiero, me gustaría tenerte conmigo para abrazarte y besarnos bajo el muérdago, ¿tu madre no aceptará un invitado más en su casa? Sé que todavía no nos conocemos, ni siquiera la he visto en fotos, pero puedo ganarme su respeto y cariño si me lo propongo. 

—Nos veremos antes de que puedas extrañarme; iré a hablar con Victoire. 

Theodosia le dio un último beso antes de ponerse de pie, no quedaba más opción. Lo más probable es que Victoire esté encerrada en el baño del segundo piso, haciendo uso de la privacidad para sacar a relucir su comportamiento menos conocido. Así fue como Winger la encontró, cepillando su cabello con agresividad y soltando palabrotas por lo bajo para lidiar con sus problemas. 

—Vic, dale un respiro a tu cabeza. —Dijo Theodosia con calma. 

—Es que... ¡Esto es...! Una tontería, una completa tontería, estoy tan harta de todo esto. 

Theodosia tomó el cepillo, obligando a que su amiga se sentara para que pudiera arreglar el desastre que ella misma causó. Normalmente, ese cabello rubio parecía salido de una revista, pero ahora estaba maltratado por los malos tratos de su dueña. La chica Ravenclaw, pasó sus dedos por los mechones, utilizando el peine para darle un cuidado adecuado. 

—Sé que Mikael piensa mal de mí. —Dijo Victoire mientras su amigaba trenzaba su cabello. 

—Si lo que quieres hacer es rechazar sus sentimientos... 

—No, yo... Sólo quiero hablar con él. 

—¿Has pensado en ir a buscarlo cuando termine sus prácticas de quidditch? Lo tomarás desprevenido y lucirás bonita con esta trenza que acabo de hacerte. 

Era raro ver una práctica de cualquier equipo en una época de frío y relajación como lo es Navidad, pero Mikael no planeaba desperdiciar un solo segundo, listo para sacarle el jugo a todas las habilidades de sus jugadores. Aunque, dada su nueva posición, también podía llegar a ser benevolente con ellos, por lo que permitió que pudieran acabar antes para preparar su equipaje de las vacaciones. 

Es el único en el vestuario, ¿qué debe hacer? ¿quedarse o regresar al abrigo del colegio? Victoire debe estar esperándolo, es increíble que ahora esa posibilidad le parezca una pesadilla. Desea, más que nada en el mundo, evitar la horrorosa charla sobre los sentimientos no correspondidos. Ya lo ha hecho decenas de veces con otras chicas, regularmente hay lágrimas de por medio. 

“Me siento muy halagada, pero...” 

“Me agradas, pero...” 

“Creo que deberíamos ser sólo amigos...” 

Sí, no gracias. Prefiere que una buggler lo golpeé en la cabeza y pasar una semana en la enfermería, sería menos dañoso para su corazón. 

Además, ¿por qué cree que merece a alguien? Está sucio, marcado por dentro. Tiene manchas invisibles alrededor de su cuerpo, heridas de alguien que pasó por su vida sólo con la intención de lastimar. Nadie quiere desperdiciar un romance adolescente con un mártir, una víctima, una historia de supervivencia. 

De repente se siente incómodo, como si recordar el pasado lo trasladara hacia sus peores experiencias. No habló sobre eso con nadie, no personalmente como lo hizo con Barnaby y nunca fue una charla de mucha profundidad. Está rascándose compulsivamente, puede ir al baño de prefectos para quitar ese ardor en su piel, pero eso involucra dos problemas: 

Primer problema: Victoire está por ahí, acechando, esperando para confrontarlo por el beso. 

Segundo problema: Ese baño le trae malos recuerdos. 

—Mierda, mierda, mierda... —Mikael está rascándose más fuerte, clavando las uñas en su piel y los nervios están comenzando a florecer. 

Ya pasó tiempo, nada de eso se repetirá otra vez. Los traumas se superan, seguro hay otros chicos que han pasado situaciones peores, ¿qué hay de Barnaby? Su mejor amigo fue expuesto al constante acoso escolar, una tortura que nunca se detuvo del todo. Tiene que ser fuerte como Barny, lo admira, él es el mejor, ¿puede hacerlo en su honor? 

No, es diferente. 

Barnaby nunca ha sido tocado sin su consentimiento. 

Arroja la quaffle hacia uno de los casilleros, se deja llevar por la ira y el odio que mantuvo oculto por un período de tiempo poco sano. Comienza a golpear la madera de los estantes que guardan las escobas, quiere desordenar todo, romper cosas, gritar hasta que su garganta deje de emitir sonidos. Así que se toma para crear el desastre que necesita, uno que refleje mínimamente su conflicto interno. Luego puede volver a ser el mismo Mikael que todos conocen, con su enorme sonrisa y ganas de hacer amigos nuevos. 

Excepto que ya no confía en la gente nueva, ya no más. 

Él debió haberlo visto venir, ¿verdad? No es como si... Es decir, fue bastante obvio si uno sabía interpretar las señales. Las personas no suelen ser amables sólo porque sí, pero conocía a ese chico desde que entró al equipo en su primer año. Jamás tuvieron una conversación más allá del estadio, pero se entendían y eran compañeros de equipo. 

Probablemente eso es lo que duele, él no lucía como un psicópata que colecciona uñas de los pies, se veía como un chico normal. Mikael no deja de repetirse que, si él pudo lastimarlo de esa manera, cualquiera puede hacerlo. Otra parte del Hufflepuff insiste en que debe cargar con el peso de la culpa, su inocencia lo metió en ese problema del que jamás se recuperaría. 

Él está llorando, ¿por qué está llorando? 

¿Está mal confiar en un estudiante mayor? ¿Esa es la moraleja de la historia? “Cerdito, no salgas de casa o el lobo feroz te comerá”, sí, fantástico final. Nada de esa mierda fue su culpa, ese chico... Carajo, lo llamará por su nombre: Cygnus. 

Cygnus. 

Es el nombre de una constelación, él se lo dijo una vez en la biblioteca. Abrió un libro enorme y se lo señaló en un mapa antiguo, a Mikael le pareció genial tener un nombre en las estrellas. ¿Esa era una señal o sólo estaba siendo amable? El recuerdo es confuso, le aterra seguir ese camino, indagar más en las acciones que pudieron preverse. 

A Mikael le agradaba Cygnus, igual que a todo el mundo. Le gustaba que fuera gracioso, fue un capitán competente en el tiempo que estuvo activo, sabía cómo controlar al equipo. Eso último cobra fuerza y sentido, a Cygnus le gustaba el poder, manejar personas es más que un pasatiempo casual por el deporte. Mikael considera que por eso él lo escogió, vio mucho que manipular. 

¿De quién es la culpa? 

Se recuesta sobre una de las banquetas, todavía tiene puesto su uniforme de quidditch. Es el mismo uniforme que Cygnus amenazaba con quitarle, literal y metafóricamente. Después de rechazar el primer beso, poco después, iniciaron las intimidaciones: “haz lo que te digo o te sacaré del equipo”, “¿te portarás así? Definitivamente serás mi última opción para el puesto de capitán”, “dame el maldito uniforme y lárgate de este campo”. 

Es tan injusto, Mikael cayó como un idiota ante sus provocaciones llenas de odio. Sólo quería mostrar su valía en el equipo, deseaba probarles que era capaz de hacer grandes cosas si le daban la oportunidad... Claro, así regresa la culpa a Mikael: Es su culpa por no conformarse con lo que tenía, por aspirar a más de lo que podía manejar. 

¿De qué le sirve ahora tener el puesto que tanto soñó? Parece una fantasía infantil, una pérdida de tiempo. ¿En serio sus aspiraciones eran tan banales? ¿Qué es lo que realmente busca para su vida? Tal vez le haga bien hablar sobre eso con alguien, pero -como se dijo al principio- los seres humanos se han convertidos en criaturas que quieren aprovecharse de su inocencia para mordisquear su garganta. 

La fiesta de quinto año ataca su memoria, si cierra sus ojos puede sentir la mano alrededor de su cuello. En aquella ocasión realmente lo hizo enojar, estaba insoportable, cansado de sus manos torpes y grandes, de su lengua moralmente sucia. ¿Ese era el castigo por negarse a besarlo? Fiesta de porquería, nadie fue capaz de notar que algo andaba mal. ¿De qué sirvió la resistencia? De todos modos, tuvo que besarlo o la situación empeoraría. 

Barnaby. 

Iba a decírselo, cuando se encontraron en el pasillo, pero él estaba tan borracho y... ¿Cómo explicarlo? Barnaby es el sol, Victoire, Theodosia y él son los planetas que lo orbitan. Es decir, adora a su mejor amigo, sabe que sus problemas suelen ser más grandes que los suyos, está acostumbrado a la función de ese humilde universo. 

Nunca tuvo una crisis, jamás fue corriendo a casa para saltar a los brazos de su mamá y suplicar su consuelo. Hay quienes dirán que está comportándose como el niño más comprensivo y maduro del mundo, que mantener sus emociones a raya lo ayudará en su vida adulta. Mikael no está de acuerdo con eso, sabe que el mundo no está preparado para lidiar con un problema indeseado. 

Así que está bien, su familia lo ama, sus amigos lo aprecian. El nudo en la cuestión es él mismo y está decidido a cambiar, los peores caminos llevan su tiempo para ser transitados, ¿qué tan ardua puede llegar a ser esa tarea? Ha pisado clavos en el pasado, la herida se cierra y la cicatriz se esconde. 

Tomó su escoba y regresó al campo, el aire frío del estadio es lo que verdaderamente necesita para despejar su mente después de ese ataque emocional. Balanceó la quaffle entre sus manos, manteniendo el equilibrio en su escoba flotando. Parecía que todos tenían un lugar a dónde ir, una persona esperándolos, pero él era la excepción a la regla. El campo se siente solitario sin los jugadores, ¿no se supone que está acostumbrado a esa soledad? Ha practicado a solas varias veces, ¿por qué todo se siente diferente ahora? Es ese pensamiento, esa imagen mental del pasado. 

Es una estupidez, es más fuerte que eso. 

—¿Mikael? ¿Puedes bajar, por favor? 

El chico se sobresalta y la pelota casi se cae de sus manos, tiene que maniobrar adecuadamente para descender elegantemente sobre la chica. ¿Acaso es su día de mala suerte? La última persona a la que desea ver parece haberse manifestado para ocasionarle pesadillas de baja autoestima. Sin embargo, ya están ahí. Es un enfrentamiento inevitable. 

—Estoy... Ocupado. —Dijo Mikael con dificultad. 

—Lo sé, yo... Quería hacerte una pregunta. —Dijo Victoire, titubeando en cada palabra. 

—Escucha, si es sobre lo que pasó... 

—¿Harás algo estos días? 

—¿Por qué tendría que hacer algo? —Preguntó Mikael confundido. 

—Ya sabes, son las vacaciones de Navidad y todo eso. —Respondió Victoire, agitando sus manos con simpleza y una sonrisa amigable. —Prefiero asegurarme, requiero de tu disponibilidad. 

—No entiendo, ¿qué necesitas? 

—Mi familia y la de Barnaby se reunirán en las vacaciones, seguramente tú también estarás invitado así que... Sólo te diré que te veré allá. 

Victoire no dijo nada más, tan misteriosa como siempre, se dio la vuelta y regresó al castillo. Mikael se quedó estático en el lugar, ¿qué clase de mensaje es ese? Está aterrado, ¿cómo debe interpretarlo? Si tiene que esperar a reunirse en un lugar privado entonces debe ser algo malo, lo suficientemente malo como para tenerlo creando escenarios horribles por horas. 

Tal vez es una broma pesada, una venganza por haberla besado sin su consentimiento. Podría ser, quizás orquestó ese encuentro con Teddy, aunque ya no estén juntos. Pero Victoire y Teddy siempre regresan a su tóxica relación, hay una posibilidad astronómica de que esto sea un plan en su contra. ¿Qué diría su padre? Calcular las posibilidades, claro está. Entonces... Casos favorables multiplicados por 100... El resultado es aterrador. 

—Luego me dijo que tu familia y la de ella se reunirían en las vacaciones de navidad y que esperaba verme allá. —Finalizó Mikael. 

—Así comienzan las películas de terror. —Bromeó Barnaby, caminando a su lado en el pasillo desierto. 

—No estás ayudando. 

—Tal vez planea sacarte el corazón y utilizarlo para hacer una poción de vida eterna. 

—¿Sabes qué? Hablaré con Theodosia, ella es más racional. 

—De acuerdo, no seas tonto. —Dijo Barnaby con una sonrisa. —¿Por qué te haces tanto problema? Sólo quiere charlar, podría ser peor. 

—Ya es bastante malo que ella quiera dirigirme la palabra. 

—Eres tan dramático, conocemos a Victoire... 

—¿Por qué querría verme siquiera? No lo puedo entender, ¿qué está preparando? Quiero decir, es la primera vez que quiere pasar las vacaciones conmigo. 

—Todo saldrá bien, ¿quieres una de esas cosas que te gusta hacer? 

—¿Te refieres a un abrazo? 

—Sí, eso. 

Los días previos a la Navidad llegaron después de una angustiosa espera, Mikael caminaba entre las parejas de enamorados que atravesaban los pasillos entre besos y abrazos, despidiéndose mientras se juran que su reencuentro será muy pronto. Todavía dudaba con cada paso que lo acercaba a la reunión con sus padres, ¿acaso debía seguir su instinto y huir? No, Barnaby le aseguró que todo estaría bien. ¿Confía en su mejor amigo? Depende el día, pero quizás sea mala idea dudar ahora. 

—¿Qué tal todo? Traes una cara horrible. —Saludó Murphy en cuanto su hijo bajó del tren. 

—Pregunta rápida: ¿Pasaremos nuestras vacaciones con Victoire Weasley y Barnaby? De tu respuesta depende mi suicidio. 

—De acuerdo... Sí, celebraremos navidad con ellos porque somos personas sociales y predispuestas a una festividad familiar. —Respondió Murphy, arrastrando su silla entre el tumulto de personas y delineando cada palabra con cuidado. —Pero, si tienes algún problema me lo puedes decir porque lo último que quiero es verte pelear otra vez con el hijo de Félix. 

—No vamos a pelear. 

—Entonces esto se trata de Victoire. 

—¿Cómo lo sabes? 

—Las opciones son escasas, mis probabilidades estaban un 87.3% sobre ella. 

—Es sólo que... Últimamente hemos pasado por una situación un poco incómoda, evito hablarle desde cierto accidente y tener que pasar tiempo con ella entre cuatro paredes me parece un escenario ideal para el desastre. 

—¿La besaste? 

—¡Papá! 

—Caray, mis matemáticas son cada vez mejores. —Dijo Murphy con una sonrisa de orgullo. 

Mikael descubrió que Shell Cottage es... Agradable. Es una localización inesperada, se habría sentido más seguro en el terreno Rosier-MC, pero quedó maravillado por la playa que se extiende a la vista. Pareciera que esa zona se mantiene lejos de la nieve y el hielo, apenas una brisa congelante atraviesa su cuerpo poco abrigado. 

Se siente como un niño cuando toma la mano de su madre y se esconde detrás de su cuerpo, quiere hacerse invisible o dejar de existir. MC abre la puerta, suelta un grito de alegría y corre a los brazos de Murphy para compartir un abrazo lleno de cariño. Luego se enfoca en su madre, ofreciéndole el mismo gesto amoroso, Mikael se siente desprotegido sin el consolador toque materno. 

Entran a la casa, Barnaby está charlando con Victoire y parecen estar decorando una casa de jengibre con sus propias manos. Charlotte da saltos entusiasmados en la silla, exclamando indicaciones acerca de los caramelos y el glaseado. La llegada de la familia McNully no pasa desapercibida, así que su enamorada nota su presencia. Elije acercarse voluntariamente a la mesa, de ese modo manejará la situación a su antojo. 

—Se ve bien. —Halagó Mikael. 

—¡Estoy supervisando! —Chilló Charlotte con entusiasmo. 

—Sólo así evitamos que Charlie se coma todo lo que preparamos. —Dijo Barnaby, apretando la manga pastelera y haciendo una mueca de concentración. —Aunque nos hacen falta más decoraciones, quizás unos palitos de dulce o gominolas para adornar el techo. 

—Podemos pedirle a papá que compre más. —Propuso Charlotte. 

—¿Están seguros de que la estructura va a soportar más caramelos? Luce un poco inestable. —Notó Mikael con inseguridad, viendo que las paredes de una de las casas se balanceaban ante el movimiento de la mesa. 

—Necesita más glaseado, iré a comprar más con papá. —Sentenció Barnaby, siendo seguido por su alegre hermana. —Mikael, tú puedes quedarte con Victoire y vigilar que nuestra abstracta obra de arte se mantenga en pie. 

—No, yo... Iré a ayudar a mi madre en la cocina. —Se excusó Mikael, huyendo y evitando mirar a sus amigos a los ojos. 

—Te dije que no funcionaría. —Resopló Victoire. 

—Paciencia, todavía tenemos un plan estable. —Aseguró Barnaby, lamiendo la crema azucarada de su mano. —Además, realmente quiero ir a comprar más caramelos, puedes aprovechar ese tiempo para acercarte a él. 

A Barnaby no le gusta trabajar a espaldas de su mejor amigo, pero Victoire es como una hermana y realmente quiere ayudarla. Ella acudió desesperada, jugando con sus recuerdos del pasado y sobornándolo para derretir su frío corazón, ¿cómo podía resistirse? De un momento a otro, están en unidos en “La Organización RCMM” (Recuperar el Corazón de Mikael McNully). 

Habría sido más divertido con Theodosia involucrada, es una lástima que no hayan tenido oportunidad de pasar las fiestas juntos. Barnaby prefiere esconder su relación oficial, existe una posibilidad de que Félix no esté mentalmente preparado para soportar verlos siendo una pareja amorosa y feliz. 

Observa a su padre entre las estanterías de la dulcería, él está con Charlotte y preguntándole si quiere llevarse algo especial. La relación ha mejorado bastante desde su último inconveniente (¿una sobredosis puede ser considerada como un inconveniente?), siguen trabajando en una confianza familiar y medianamente estable. 

Sabe que Félix merece sentirse orgulloso, está dispuesto a hacer los cambios necesarios para verlo feliz. 

Charlotte está distraída con el algodón de azúcar volador, Félix le echa un par de miradas mientras recoge los elementos de la lista que trae en la mano. Barnaby está concentrado con las cajas de plumas azucaradas, ¿se verán excesivas en su casa de jengibre? Está a punto de salir de entre el pasillo de estantes cuando nota que una mujer se acerca a su padre. 

—Rosier, ¿estás haciendo compras de Navidad? 

Barnaby se esconde entre las cajas, esa mujer es realmente bonita. Tiene la piel pálida y los ojos oscuros, pero desconfía totalmente de su acercamiento. ¿Qué clase de mujer joven y hermosa se acerca a Félix Rosier? Puede ver las malas intenciones irradiar de ese cuerpo, los desconocidos no suelen ser de fiar. 

—Que agradable sorpresa, hace tiempo que no te veo. —Dijo Félix con una sonrisa. —¡Charlotte suelta eso! ¡Te lo advierto! 

Barnaby hizo un gesto disconforme, ¿su padre conoce a esa mujer? No recuerda haberla visto nunca. 

—Sí, creo que la última vez que te vi fue en el hospital. —Dijo la mujer, saludando a la niña desde la distancia. —Por cierto, ¿cómo te sientes con eso? 

—Estamos bien, ha sido un período de recuperación muy duro para todos. 

—Pero lo superaron, eso es lo importante. —La desconocida tomó la mano de Félix y le dio un apretón suave, ciertamente consolador. 

Esa fue la gota que derramó el beso, Barnaby hizo a un lado las cajas de caramelos para mostrarse ante la pareja que charlaba, un sentimiento nuevo lo invadía y no iba a permitir que ninguna mujer extraña viniera para quebrantar a su familia. 

—Por si no lo saben, ¡estoy aquí! —Chilló Barnaby molesto. —Así que dejaremos algo muy en claro, primera cuestión: Él está casado y tiene hijos, yo soy uno de esos hijos; segunda cuestión: deja de tocarlo o te tiraré esta estantería encima. 

Félix parpadeó sorprendido, pero dejó escapar una risa suave. 

—Barny, te presento a Badeea Ali. —Presentó Félix. —La mujer que fue a visitarte al hospital mientras te recuperabas de un pequeño accidente. 

—¿Y qué? Aun así, me parece una falta de respeto que... 

—Es la madre de Theodosia. 

Barnaby apretó los labios, ¿¡cómo se suponía que supiera eso!? Tardó un tiempo en despertar aquella vez, no recuerda casi nada de las visitas, ¡jamás vio fotos de la madre de su novia! Maldita impulsividad, acababa de ridiculizarse ante su futura suegra. 

—¿Y desde cuándo hablas con la madre de Theodosia? —Preguntó Barnaby avergonzado. 

—Desde aquella vez el año pasado, tuve que llamarla para que tu novia fuera a visitarte. —Explicó Félix. —Pero no guardamos un estrecho contacto, cada uno tiene sus propias responsabilidades. 

—¡Ella no es...! ¡No es mi novia! —Negó Barnaby con su rostro rojo. —¿Saben qué? Lo arruiné, mejor los espero afuera. 

Barnaby salió con la cabeza baja y tapándose la cara con su gorro de lana para evitar mirarlos, se quedó junto a la puerta antes de ser acompañado por su curiosa hermana. Félix negó suavemente con la cabeza. 

—Es agradable una vez que lo conoces. —Prometió Félix. 

—Seguramente, Theodosia me habla bien de él. 

—Eso que dije... Acerca de que ellos son novios... No lo digo totalmente en serio. 

—Está bien si te opones a la idea, pero ellos son quienes toman la decisión. 

El chico Slytherin sigue sin recuperarse del encuentro con Badeea, su cuerpo arde igual que el invierno en contraste con el frío a su alrededor, ¿por qué tuvo que reaccionar de esa manera? Fue un impulso tan infantil, ¿qué esperaba? ¿acaso creyó que una desconocida sería capaz de coquetearle a su padre y que él caería ante sus encantos? 

—Eres una persona celosa. —Dijo Félix con una sonrisa, pasando su brazo por el hombro de su hijo. 

—¡Claro que no! 

—Hiciste un berrinche adorable porque creías que una mujer me estaba coqueteando. 

—No es verdad, cállate y enterremos esto muy en el fondo de nuestras memorias. 

—Definitivamente se lo diré a tu madre. 

Cuando regresan a Shell Cottage, para distraerse, Barnaby piensa si Victoire ha logrado algún tipo de avance con Mikael. Lastimosamente, ninguno de sus amigos parecía haberse acercado mínimamente. El chico Hufflepuff evitaba quedarse en la misma habitación que la chica, tomando cualquier tarea que lo mantuviera ocupado. 

Su estrategia pronto llegó a su fin, dado que los adultos les ordenaron sentarse en la mesa para la cena de Navidad. Barnaby se sentó junto a su mejor amigo, su padre seguía burlándose sobre lo que pasó en la tienda de dulces a pesar de las constantes miradas que le lanzaba su hijo. 

—¡Fue tan adorable! Barny, tenemos que salir más seguido. 

—Escucha, no pienso permitir que mi esposo salga por ahí sólo para provocarnos celos. —Se quejó MC. —De hecho, comenzaré a vigilar a cada mujer que pase a tu lado. 

—También eres celosa. —Dijo Félix divertido. 

—No lo soy, cállate. 

Los alimentos pasan de mano en mano, las bromas son un tema recurrente para recordar las pocas memorias buenas que aún se conservan del pasado. Al parecer, los años no han cambiado totalmente a los adultos, todavía se guardan ciertas costumbres que sólo ellos parecen entender. 

—¿Somos tan viejos? —Preguntó Bill Weasley con una sonrisa. 

—Habla por ti. —Protestó Murphy. —Yo me veo tan bien como siempre, igual que Félix. 

—Comparte tu rutina de mantenimiento, Rosier. —Bromeó Bill. 

—Lo normal, un par de horas de ejercicio físico por la mañana y en la noche, casi todos los días. 

—¿Te refieres a cuándo te encierras con mamá en la habitación? —Preguntó Charlotte con curiosidad. 

MC escupió el vino de la copa, intentando recuperarse de una seguidilla de toses incómodas. Barnaby desvió la atención de su hermana hacia una charla más inocente mientras Félix se mordía el labio para evitar reír bajo la mirada asesina de su esposa. 

—No sabía que también te ejercitabas, MC. —Bromeó Murphy. 

—McNully estás pasando por un terreno peligroso, no me provoques o arrastraré tu silla hacia la playa para ver cómo te succiona el mar. —Amenazó MC. —¡Y tú ni siquiera te atrevas a sonreír, Rosier! 

—Estamos casados, tu apellido también es Rosier. 

Más risas, el ambiente sigue en su máxima relajación sin importar los malentendidos. 

—Me es imposible distinguir el paso del tiempo. —Dijo Chiara. —Todavía siento que ninguno de nosotros ha cambiado nada en todos estos años, como si estuviéramos congelados en el tiempo. 

—Lo sé, es una locura. —Concordó MC. —Charlotte cumplirá once años y tendremos que verla partir hacia Hogwarts el año que viene... 

—No iré a Hogwarts. 

La suave y tranquila voz de Charlotte llamó la atención de todos en la mesa, las miradas se clavaron en la niña como si ella estuviera usando un pescado de sombrero. 

—¿Qué estás diciendo? —Dijo Félix confundido. —Me refiero a que, no puedes quedarte con nosotros en casa y... 

—No, no es eso. —Interrumpió Charlotte, tomándose su tiempo para beber un refresco. —Me refiero a que quiero ir a Beauxbatons. 

—¿Beauxbatons? Pero, ¿por qué? —Preguntó Barnaby. —¿Cuándo planeabas decirnos eso? Se supone que irías a Hogwarts igual que yo. 

—Charlie, mi amor, esa escuela queda muy lejos. —Dijo MC con suavidad. 

—Lo sé, pero realmente quiero ir. 

—Beauxbatons es una excelente academia. —Comentó Fleur con cierto orgullo difícil de ocultar. 

—Por supuesto, nadie cuestiona eso. —Dijo Félix pensativo, pasándose una mano por el cabello castaño. —Es... Realmente una sorpresa, pero podríamos replantearnos la posibilidad. 

Mikael jugueteó con su tenedor en la mesa, en otro momento habría estado saltando de alegría por compartir la misma mesa que Félix Rosier, era una pena que la presencia de Victoire le arruinara la ocasión. Toda la casa huele a ella, ese toque salado y floral con el que tanto soñaba en su dormitorio, está tentado a hablarle y sabe lo incorrecto de su pensamiento. 

Mantiene su mejor cara durante la cena, le alegra ver a todos tan unidos y sonrientes. Es casi un regalo, poder sentir la calidez de una familia unida, más teniendo en cuenta lo mucho que suele trabajar su padre en los campeonatos de quidditch. Además, siempre es agradable pasar tiempo junto a Barnaby. 

No les permiten beber alcohol (¿es una broma? Legalmente son mayores de edad) así que no les queda otra opción que beber cerveza de mantequilla. Mikael se queda en la mesa mientras Barnaby y Victoire recogen los platos sucios, su padre se acerca a él. 

—Mika, si quieres irte entonces nos iremos. —Aseguró Murphy con voz suave. —No tienes que quedarte aquí si te sientes incómodo. 

—No, estoy bien. —Aseguró Mikael con sonrisa falsa. —Tampoco quiere arruinarle la fiesta a nadie... 

Se levantó de su asiento, no pierde nada con intentar hablar con sus amigos para pasar el rato. Victoire está sentada en el mueble de la cocina, balanceando sus piernas y charlando animadamente. Barnaby, con las manos llenas de agua y espuma, la escucha atentamente. 

—Entonces, las chicas de Gryffindor tienen una especie de enemistad con las chicas de Hufflepuff desde ese accidente con la bomba apestosa. —Comentó Victoire sin notar la presencia de Mikael. 

—¿Y de quién fue la culpa? 

—Mi teoría apunta a los estudiantes de Ravenclaw, tienen un tipo de enfrentamiento por cosas sobre el quidditch. —Respondió Victoire, haciéndose una trenza en uno de los mechones sueltos de su cabello rubio. —La última capitana odiaba a Cygnus desde que ese idiota la lanzó una quaffle por detrás, supongo que su odio fue transmitido a las siguientes generaciones. 

—¿Cygnus? ¿Quién es ese? 

—Ya sabes, el capitán de Hufflepuff que fue expulsado. 

Mikael dio un paso hacia atrás, escondiendo su presencia. El sudor le estaba bajando por la espalda y el picor invadió cada centímetro de su piel. El baño, ¿en dónde está el baño? Su respiración se está acelerando otra vez, ¿por qué tiene que pasarle ahora? Sólo fue la mención de un maldito nombre, ni siquiera lo están acusando de caer en su trampa o algo parecido, pero los rumores... Todos hablaron sobre lo que pasó... Un murmullo aquí, otro por allá, teorías que nunca fueron confirmadas y que se supone que quedaron en el olvido. 

Se encierra en el baño, reza para que nadie en la mesa haya visto su desconcierto y su expresión de angustia. Probablemente estaban demasiado ocupados con la fiesta como para notarlo, son adultos con otros intereses, ¿por qué alguno de ellos repararía en su situación banal y desamparada? La respiración acelerada pudo haber sido un detalle a considerar, se siente excesivamente mareado por el esfuerzo de sus pulmones y la opresión en su garganta no ayuda en nada. 

Teme perder el control, ¿por qué sus manos sudan tanto? Siente las marcas en el cuerpo, una mano que se cierra alrededor de su garganta... 

—¿Mikael? 

Está demasiado asustado como para moverse o impedir que Félix se le acerque. El hombre se sienta en el suelo, Mikael oculta su rostro en sus manos temblorosas y se hace más pequeño en el lugar. Se siente ridículo, indefenso... Vuelve a pensar en Cygnus, a él le gustaba verlo así. 

—Escucha, estás sufriendo un ataque de pánico. —Dijo Félix. —Te vi cuando venías al baño; necesito que respires lentamente conmigo, todo estará bien, tómate tu tiempo. 

Es difícil, realmente difícil. Sigue pensando en quién tiene la culpa, nadie lo querrá cerca cuando descubran por lo que ha pasado. Ninguna chica sirve para borrar los recuerdos, no importa cuánto tome del control, si ellas están a su merced o no, hay una traba en el camino. 

—Lo estás haciendo bien, ¿esto te pasa seguido? Puedes hablar conmigo. —Animó Félix. 

Mikael asintió, limpiándose las lágrimas, los latidos de su corazón no se han tranquilizado. 

—¿Has hablado con alguien sobre esto? Acerca de tus ataques. 

—No, yo... Estoy bien solo, puedo manejarlo. 

—No es necesario, la gente a tu alrededor puede ayudarte. 

El adolescente soltó un suspiro cansado, el pánico lo agotaba más de lo que debería y pensó en que el sufrimiento era diferente a las veces anteriores. Tal vez la diferencia principal es tener a alguien que lo apoye en su dolor, una compañía que entiende la agonía interna de los secretos que te consumen. 

—Mi papá... —Intentó decir Mikael. —En quinto año, cuando descubrieron lo que me pasó... Estaba tan enojado, es gracioso recordarlo ahora, haciendo tantas amenazas a la familia de ese chico... Jamás me involucré, no sé si él logró hacer algo... No me gusta hablar del tema, tampoco sé por qué hablo de esto. 

—Está bien, puedes contarme lo que necesites. 

—Y en el colegio, me convertí en un tema de conversación recurrente, trataban de sacarme la verdad a toda costa... Sé que no lo hacían con maldad, que sólo era un chisme para ellos, pero... Al final ni siquiera importa, todos se concentraron en Barnaby cuando sufrió su sobredosis y yo fui libre. 

—Sólo que nunca fuiste libre de verdad. 

—Exacto, es como si... Como si siguiera pasando, espero a que Cygnus aparezca apenas abra mis ojos o que todos vuelvan a hablar sobre eso, creando más rumores sobre mí... ¿Soy el único que vive con eso? ¿Todo está en mi cabeza? Parecen palabras de un loco. 

—No estás loco, pasaste por mucho y es entendible que te sientas así. —Aseguró Félix. —Te recomiendo que busques ayuda, necesitas compañía que te escuche y apoye en este proceso. 

—Hay algo más... 

—Dímelo. 

—¿Es raro sentir que no eres digno de amor? Es tonto que sea yo quien se lo diga, pero quiero enamorarme en el futuro. —Comentó Mikael, con el color subiendo a sus mejillas. —Aunque lo veo complicado, ¿quién querría a una persona llena de marcas? 

—¿Debería ofenderme? Yo tengo demasiadas cicatrices y marcas, externas e internas. 

—Sí, cierto, fue una pregunta tonta. 

—Estarás bien, lo que te sucedió no define la persona que eres ahora. 

Mikael movió la cabeza en señal de asentimiento, definitivamente se siente mejor. Puede salir afuera y enfrentar el mundo, un día a la vez, con sus altas y bajas. 

—Una cosa más... —Pidió Mikael. —Una petición un tanto simplona. 

—¿Qué necesitas? 

—¿Podrías darme tu autógrafo? 

Aunque la fiesta no es tan animada como antes, los adultos siguen alrededor de la mesa para charlar y beber un par de copas. Barnaby llevó a una dormida Charlotte a la habitación de arriba para que pueda descansar adecuadamente, Mikael planeaba seguirlo cuando una mano suave toma la suya. 

—Mikael, ¿podrías acompañarme al jardín? —Pidió Victoire. 

El chico accedió, viéndose a sí mismo sin escapatoria. ¿Así comienzan las películas de terror? Recuerda las palabras de Barnaby: “quizás planea sacarte el corazón para hacer una poción de vida eterna”, no es una memoria especialmente esperanzadora. 

Se sorprende cuando se encuentra con la estructura de un invernadero en forma de iglú, ¿lo hizo ella sola? Es una creación modesta, lo suficientemente grande para que quepan dos personas y puede ver a través del cristal una manta sobre la arena. Le recuerda al invernadero antiguo de Hogwarts; solía ir a ese peculiar lugar cuando estaba en primer año, pensando en una forma de ganarse el corazón el corazón de Victoire o leyendo los mismos libros de amor que ella. 

Esa noche, que podría ser uno de sus mejores sueños, parece haber una serie de luces iluminando el interior de la sala cristalizada, tan pequeñas como luciérnagas. Se acercó con el corazón acelerado, buscando una explicación en la mirada tranquila de su acompañante. 

—¿Qué es todo esto? —Preguntó Mikael. 

—Entra y siéntate, no te voy a morder. 

—Lo entiendo, pero... Tengo mis temores. —Respondió el chico con una sonrisa nerviosa. 

—Confía en mí. 

Mikael entró al iglú, tomando asiento en la manta de cuadros rojos y blancos, preparándose para cualquier cosa que ella tuviera en mente. Victoire agitó su elegante varita, la punta parpadeó un par de veces como una especie de señal en clave y la presencia de Barnaby lo tomó desprevenido. Su mejor amigo vestía elegante, con un traje negro y sosteniendo una bandeja como si fuera un mesero de un restaurante caro. 

Mikael frunció el ceñó y dejó escapar una risa suave. 

—Buenas noches, feliz pareja. —Saludó Barnaby, arrastrándose por el agujero del iglú para empujar la bandeja con los alimentos. —Bon appétit, estaré cerca por si necesitan mi presencia. 

—En serio, ¿qué es todo esto? —Volvió a preguntar Mikael, una vez que su elegante amigo se marchó. 

—Es spaghetti, tu comida favorita. —Dijo Victoire, levantando sus hombros y quitando la tapa para revelar el contenido de la bandeja. —Sé que te encanta, pero eso no es todo... 

—Sorpréndeme. 

—Haces lo mismo con cada comida, primero la pruebas sin nada y luego decides que le agregarás lo adicional. —Confirmó Victoire, señalando el plato con el tenedor. —Comerás el fideo, luego unirás ese fideo con la salsa y después le echarás queso, quieres saborear todo por separado hasta que la unión es inevitable. 

—¿Cómo es que...? 

—Porque sí te presto atención, Mikael. 

El chico sintió que sus mejillas se enrojecían, tuvo que tragar saliva para poder hablar. 

—Gran cosa, conoces mi manera de comer. 

—¿Sabes por qué te pedí venir aquí? —Preguntó Victoire. 

—No lo sé, ¿por qué planeas sacarme el corazón y hacer una poción de vida eterna? 

—Deja de hablar con Barnaby. —Dijo Victoire entre risas. —Te traje aquí para demostrar mi punto otra vez: te vi en el último invernadero de Hogwarts, en nuestro segundo año, leyendo “El Jardín Secreto”. 

—Oh... 

—Sé quién eres y me importas. 

—Victoire, en serio no... 

—Y lamento no haber notado que tú también me ves, que siempre me has visto cómo soy. —La voz de Victoire tembló, esa era la primera vez que Mikael la veía tan vulnerable. —Entiendo que estés molesto porque te ignoré, pasé por alto todos tus esfuerzos por conectar conmigo y cuando me besaste... 

—No tenemos que hablar de eso. 

—Perdí la cabeza, nunca consideré que te sintieras así conmigo y me siento una maldita idiota que sólo pensaba en sí misma y se negaba a ver más allá de sus narices. —Victoire se limpió una lágrima intrusa que se escapó de sus ojos. —Estos meses han sido difíciles, me gusta hablar contigo, me gusta que tengamos esta extraña dinámica y... En serio lamento todo lo que causé. 

—No sé qué decir... 

—¿Podemos ser amigos otra vez? Sólo si quieres. 

Mikael apretó los labios, tenía un nudo en la garganta y le sudaban las manos. Negó suavemente con la cabeza, el movimiento parecía tener repercusiones en los latidos de su corazón. Carecía del valor suficiente para enfrentarla, su ser completo estaba hundido en una agonía que nadie podría comprender jamás. 

—Victoire, sabes bien que yo no quiero ser tu amigo. 

—Lo sé, yo quiero ser algo más que tu amiga. —Dijo ella con suavidad. —Pero si quiero ganarme tu corazón, tengo que empezar por lo básico. 

El chico rubio soltó un suspiro de alivio, un desaliento mezclado con una risa de incredulidad. Sin pensarlo bien, se inclinó por sobre la mesa para atrapar los labios de su enamorada en un beso delicado y cuidadoso. Fue diferente, contrastaba totalmente con su primera vez, podía sentir a Victoire sonreír con amor. No quería perder más tiempo, los pasos establecidos para una relación perfecta podían irse al demonio. Este era uno de esos momentos que están fuera de los parámetros, tenían el derecho de darse ciertas libertades. 

—Entonces, ¿tú hiciste el spaghetti? —Preguntó Mikael, apenas despertando del maravilloso beso. 

—Técnicamente ayudé a Barnaby en la preparación, hay un poco de mi magia de cocinera en el platillo. 

—Se ve delicioso. 

Desde la ventana de la casa, todos los invitados de la fiesta observaban con asombro la escena dentro del humilde iglú cristalizado. 

—Barnaby, ¿estás llorando? 

—¿Qué? No, claro que no.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Barnaby conociendo a Badeea Ali: 👁👄👁  
> Félix y Mikael 😭💖💖💖💖  
> Demasiadas emociones para un sólo capítulo, demasiadas emociones, ¡no me arrepiento de nada! No sé, intenté seguir el camino de este tipo de traumas: abuso de sustancias, reviviscencia, evasión, conducta autodestructiva, entre otros. Espero que no haga falta decirlo, pero si están atravesando una situación similar entonces tienen que pedir ayuda 🙏 ¡No están solos!


	14. La piedra de la resurrección (Año 7)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los años escolares de Barnaby en Hogwarts han llegado a su fin.  
> Con un par de sorpresas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No estoy llorando, ustedes están llorando! (?)  
> Hemos llegado al fin de la historia de Barnaby Junior 😭 Siendo sincera, escribir esto fue un placer y extrañaré inmensamente a mis personajes. Obviamente doy gracias a todo aquel que leyó esta historia, ¡esperaba visitas muy escasas! Lo sé, me faltaba un poco de fe y esperanza 😂  
> Los siguientes dos capítulos serán dedicados a Charlotte y a un personaje secreto que fue mencionado en "The visions that I had" (también relacionado con Charlotte! Tienen alguna sospecha sobre quién es?). Así que sabremos un poco más sobre Barny y su familia, pero no serán el enfoque principal.  
> Disfruten la lectura, gracias por apoyar mis locos proyectos!

—No puedo hacer esto, Barny. 

Era el último examen del año, luego podrían descansar y esperar las celebraciones de su ansiada graduación. El séptimo año fue entretenido, especialmente con sus amigos y su nueva novia de su lado, ¿qué más podía pedir? Incluso Teddy Lupin dejó de comportarse como un idiota, parecía más interesado en los libros de la biblioteca que en molestar a los demás estudiantes. 

—Es sólo un boggart, no te hará daño. —Aseguró Barnaby, intentando consolar a su nervioso amigo. 

Los estudiantes de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras estaban haciendo una fila afuera del salón. Su último examen involucraba la presencia de un boggart, se suponía que era algo de rutina, ¿no vieron criaturas y maleficios más avanzados alrededor del año? Después de pasar las partes más pesadas del examen, pueden enfrentar una simple criatura tonta. Aunque la mayoría se veían asustados por la idea, temerosos de la forma que podría llegar a adquirir y los secretos que preferían mantener ocultos. 

Sólo entraban pequeños grupos de tres personas y había un tiempo límite para reaccionar. La ansiedad evolucionaba con cada grupo que entraba y salía de la sala; Victoire balbuceó algo sobre su padre y una enfermedad egipcia, pero logró lanzar el encantamiento adecuado y la mala visión se convirtió en Bill Weasley disfrazado de momia con papel higiénico. Theodosia decidió que no quedaría dar detalles sobre su temor, aunque dijo que sí logró pasar la prueba. 

Al final, sólo quedaban Barnaby, Mikael y Teddy. El grupo entra al salón que tanto conocen, parándose frente a un armario viejo que se agita por el movimiento del boggart. Mikael se masajea las manos con nerviosismo, repitiéndose a sí mismo que lo que sea que haya allí no puede lastimarlo y que deberá mantenerse calmado. 

Teddy pasa la prueba, el boggart se convierte en una luna blanca y llena, provocando que Barnaby ría por lo bajo. El chico de cabello azul soltó un bufido, el satélite se convirtió en un globo desinflado que regresó volando al armario. Ni siquiera esperó una felicitación o palabras de aliento, seguro volvería a encerrarse en la biblioteca. 

Era el turno de Barnaby, Mikael le dio una palmadita en la espalda y tomó su lugar al lado del profesor. Levantó su varita, juntando la fuerza mental para el enfrentamiento. No tiene que dejarse llevar por el miedo, es su último examen y sus padres esperan que logre pasarlo con éxito. Un último esfuerzo y podrá pensar en la fiesta que han organizado con los otros prefectos... 

La puerta se abre, el chico envaina su varita y se prepara para atacar. 

Un líquido extraño brota del armario, es plateado y brilla, a simple vista sabe que así lucen los recuerdos que sus padres sacan de sus cabezas para colocarlos en un pensadero. La sustancia avanza hacia él, rodeándolo en un círculo que no lo deja pensar o intentar cualquier movimiento. Su color está cambiado a rojo, es la sangre, sabe lo que está pasando... 

Tiene que detenerlo, pero está congelado mientras se observa atrapado en el círculo de sangre. Ya no hay rojo que temer, ni un líquido, el boggart se convierte en polvo blanco que comienza a flotar y lo atrapa en un huracán que nubla sus sentidos. Está en el ojo de la tormenta, a punto de ser consumido por su peor temor. 

No, es sólo una estúpida criatura. 

—¡Riddikulus! 

Con la cabeza baja, regresa al lado del profesor y él le da un pedazo de chocolate para consolarlo. Sabe que eso sólo funciona con los dementores, pero el dulce azucarado le permite recomponerse y concentrarse en algo más que no sea la mirada de Mikael sobre él. El profesor de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras le da una palmada suave, diciéndole que lo hizo bien y que puede considerarse oficialmente libre, puede disfrutar de su merecido descanso. 

El chico rubio arrastra los pies hasta quedarse frente al armario, Barnaby levanta sus pulgares con una sonrisa nerviosa. El profesor agita su cabeza para desbloquear el armario, no hay un movimiento especialmente aterrador, por un segundo da la impresión de que no hay nada allí. Hasta que Barny siente una especie de déjá vu, porque la puerta se abre para dar paso a un ser humano. 

Uno que conoce muy bien. 

Mikael da un par de pasos hacia atrás y cae sin sentido, todavía levantando su varita temblorosa hacia el antiguo capitán de Hufflepuff. El chico rubio se arrastra para alejarse, con su respiración acelerada y las lágrimas que amenazaban con desprenderse, intentando desesperadamente alejarse del boggart. 

La criatura es encerrada en el armario, Mikael sigue en el suelo, sólo que ahora llora libremente. Barnaby quiere acercarse a su mejor amigo, pero el profesor lo obliga a abandonar el salón y a esperar afuera. Lo bueno de haber sido el último grupo, es que no hay nadie esperándolos para hacerles preguntas incómodas. Aunque él siente muchos deseos de preguntarle a Mikael por qué todavía acarrea ese temor, ¿por qué no se lo dijo? Pudo haberlo ayudado, ¿acaso no tuvo confianza como para comentarle sus inquietudes? 

Mikael finalmente sale del salón, terminando de masticar un chocolate. 

—Perdonó mi pequeño desliz, dijo que tengo buenas notas y puede dejarlo pasar. 

—Sí, eso suena... 

—Ni se te ocurra preguntar. —Dijo el chico rubio rápidamente. 

—Mala suerte la tuya, preguntaré de todos modos. 

—¡No sabía que se transformaría en él! Ya lo había superado, déjalo así. 

Ambos chicos quedan en silencio, un grupo de chicas de tercer año pasa charlando sobre el final del curso. Ahora mismo, le parece una locura haber pasado siete años atravesando esos pasillos, hay demasiada historia en ellos y espera abandonar el colegio con todos sus asuntos resueltos. 

—En realidad, no entendí tu boggart. —Dijo Mikael. 

Barnaby tomó el brazo de su mejor amigo y lo arrastró a una velocidad increíble, sólo para terminar encerrados en un polvoriento armario de escobas. El chico Slytherin tragó saliva, nunca se había sentido tan nervioso en toda su vida. 

—Lo primero que debo decirte es que creí que mi boggart se transformaría en mi padre, mi padre biológico. —Comenta Barnaby. 

—¿Por qué? 

—Tengo ese sueño recurrente, mi padre ha estado vivo y escondiéndose en algún lugar del mundo, así que un día aparece en mi vida y... Es raro, quiero ir con él, pero eso significa abandonar a mi familia. 

—Y crees que él te dirá algo como: “ellos no son tu familia”. 

—Pero sí lo son. 

—Lo sé, lo sé. —Dijo Mikael en un suspiro. —Theodosia, Victoire y yo también somos tu familia, sólo te digo por si acaso. 

—Tu novia Victoire. —Dijo Barnaby, dándole golpes en el hombro con gracia. —Tan románticos y únicos, necesito verte arrancar pétalos de flores mientras dices “Victoire me ama, Victoire no me ama”. 

—¡Eso sólo pasó una vez! —Mikael tomó una posición de seriedad, recostando su espalda en la puerta de madera. —Todavía me tienes que decir algo más, iniciaste esta conversación con “lo primero que debo decirte es...” 

—Bien, sí, es respecto a lo que viste. 

—Los recuerdos, la sangre y el polvo. 

—Mikael, júrame que no se lo dirás a nadie. 

—Depende, sólo si la información no pone en peligro a ninguno de los dos. 

El chico de ojos verdes se mordió el labio, eso podría tener muchas interpretaciones y ninguna era especialmente favorable. 

—Cuando estaba en medio de ese juicio entre mis padres y mis abuelos que peleaban por mi custodia... Mis abuelos habían recolectado muchos recuerdos en los juicios, obligaron a mi padre a mostrar algunas de las cosas horribles que hizo para que los jueces no me permitieran quedarme con él... Robé uno de sus recuerdos, sólo quería ver... 

—Merlín, no, no hiciste eso. 

—Pero lo hice y él no tiene idea de lo que vi. 

En casa, Barnaby apretó el frasco con el recuerdo como si su vida dependiera de ello. Era la primera vez que se atrevía a robar una memoria. No fue realmente exigente con lo que sea que fuera a encontrarse, buscaba una imagen fugaz del pasado, saciar su curiosidad adolescente. 

Se escondió a un costado de la cama, lejos de la entrada sin puerta, no sabe cuánto tiempo tiene antes de que sus abuelos despierten. Vierte el recuerdo en su pensadero, hundiendo su cabeza sin pensar y sin saber que pronto se arrepentiría de no haber esperado a que Félix le contara la historia despacio para evitar esa clase de shock. 

Félix Rosier está en la cocina de su antigua mansión, con una sonrisa mientras intenta concentrarse en escribir y sin lograr grandes avances debido a que Barnaby Lee está hostigándolo con la mirada. 

—Félix... ¿Por favor? —Suplicó Barnaby, haciendo una expresión infantil. 

—No tengo ganas, ve y haz tu trabajo. 

—Te lo estoy pidiendo amablemente, tú nunca te resistes a una dulce petición. 

—Barnaby, este fin de semana sólo quiero descansar. 

—¡Será un segundo! Entras, haces lo que yo debería hacer y luego regresas a tu cálido hogar. 

—La pregunta es: ¿por qué no lo haces tú? 

—No soy un pulpo, pero te aseguro que haré todas mis otras tareas. —Prometió Barnaby, levantando su mano con solemnidad. —Ayúdame y te deberé un favor. 

—Un favor de Barnaby Lee... —Dijo Félix, masajeándose la barbilla y fingiendo que está considerando su propuesta. —No, sólo lo haré porque te volverás un grano en el trasero si no te ayudo. 

—Eres el mejor, ¿lo sabes? Sólo recuerda que tiene que verse como si yo lo hubiera hecho. 

El escenario cambia, sólo se ve a Félix caminando por el pasillo que une los diferentes departamentos, está silbando sin mucho escándalo, arrastrando una pesada hacha. Sus labios dejan de emitir sonido cuando se detiene frente a una puerta con el número 7 colgando de un clavo oxidado. Toca la madera vieja un par de veces, su expresión calmada no titubea cuando escucha los pasos que se acercan. 

Una mujer abre la puerta, mirándolo con profundo terror. A juzgar por su expresión, estaba claro que esperaba a otra persona; la desconocida apenas puede creer lo que, dando un imperceptible paso hacia atrás. 

—Toc toc, sangre sucia. —Canturreó Félix con una sonrisa divertida. 

Lo que sigue es una imagen desagradable, una que Barny intenta reprimir tiempo después, pero puede verlo claramente cuando cierra sus ojos. En ese decrepito lugar se escondía todo un grupo de magos nacidos de muggles, diferentes edades, sexos, una variada colección, y Félix los había descubierto. 

No es amable o siquiera se detiene por un genuino sentimiento de empatía. Es rápido, contundente, utiliza su varita sólo si es realmente necesario. Barny todavía puede escuchar los gritos de esa gente, sus inútiles intentos de huida y las súplicas desesperadas. El filo del hacha que crea crujidos al contacto con los huesos humanos, los gruñidos de Rosier ante el esfuerzo de levantar y dejar caer su pesada arma. 

Al finalizar, Félix descansa sobre una silla cercana, no parece especialmente perturbado o reconsiderando su brutal hazaña. Parece un crítico de arte que analiza cada trazo de una pintura en exposición, buscando el más mínimo error que pudiera perturbar el trabajo por el que tanto se ha esforzado. 

Está intentando recuperarse del esfuerzo físico cuando escucha un ruido que podría haber pasado desapercibido para cualquiera, se deja guiar hasta que su cuerpo se detiene frente a un armario. 

Hay un niño, abrazando sus piernas y temblando. Se ve indefenso, entre latas de comida, trapos sucios y productos baratos de limpieza, claramente es inofensivo y no tiene la edad suficiente para usar una varita. ¿Quién lo escondió allí? ¿Uno de sus padres o su propio instinto de supervivencia? 

—Merlín, ¿por qué los niños son los más escurridizos? —Murmuró Félix, negando hastiado con la cabeza. —Obliviate. 

Félix se inclina para cargar el pequeño cuerpo cuando el niño cierra sus ojos y pierde el conocimiento, ese será un problema que alguien más se encargará de resolver. 

Ahora está en casa, Barnaby intenta hacer flotar el líquido de una botella, su concentración es interrumpida por la presencia sangrienta de Félix. El hombre de ojos verdes emboza una sonrisa suave, casi como si se contuviera de soltar una carcajada. 

—Tendrás que darte una ducha. 

—No me digas, espero que tu favor valga la pena. 

—¡Se supone que lo hiciste porque te caigo bien! —Protestó Barnaby. —¿Al menos te divertiste? Suele ser terapéutico. 

—Y la sangre es buena para la piel. 

—Sí, también. 

Félix suelta una carcajada divertida, una que es secundada por Barnaby. Lo extraño de la situación no es que sus risas sean tan naturales y normales, despojadas de cualquier tipo de maldad, parecen ser un par de amigos que acaban de recordar una vieja anécdota del pasado. Ante ojos ajenos, se ven inofensivos, exceptuando la sangre que baña a Félix y las marcas tenebrosas en sus brazos. 

—De acuerdo, suena terrible. —Afirmó Mikael. —Pero mira el lado positivo: ¡no asesinó al niño! Esos son puntos extra. 

—¿Eso se supone que me haga sentir mejor? Le borró la memoria igual que mi padre lo hizo conmigo, ¿crees que ese niñito esté viviendo una vida normal o siquiera sea feliz? Si se lo llevó fue para dárselo a otros magos tenebrosos, ¡podría haberse convertido en un mortífago! 

—Escucha, pasó hace mucho tiempo y se te pudrirá la cabeza si sigues pensando en eso. —Dijo Mikael, poco convencido en su intento por aliviar sus preocupaciones. —Todos los magos hicieron cosas terribles en la guerra, no sabes si tu padre vive con esa culpa o no. 

—No parecía tan arrepentido. 

—¿Por qué no se lo preguntas? Nos graduaremos, eres mayor de edad, los secretos se terminaron. 

—Sí, supongo... 

—¿Y el polvo blanco? —Preguntó Mikael. —¿Qué se supone que significa y cómo está relacionado con lo que me acabas de comentar? 

Barnaby resopló, aquí es cuando las cosas se ponen incómodas. 

—Tuve una recaída, ver todo eso fue... Me puse nervioso, busqué un par de pastillas, las trituré y... Ya sabes, pero no lo he vuelto a hacer y estoy demasiado arrepentido. 

—Barnaby, sé que vas a odiarme, pero tengo que decírselo a tu papá. 

—¿Qué? ¡No! Sólo fue una vez, te lo juro por mi vida, y desde entonces me mantuve completamente limpio. —Insistió Barnaby con una mirada llena de súplica. —Si quieres puedes hacerme beber un litro de Veritaserum, torturarme o lanzarme imperius, te juro que te estoy diciendo la verdad y si te lo conté fue porque... Escucha, me aterra que mi padre se entere y vuelva a decepcionarse de mí, necesito que lo mantengas en secreto. 

—Júrame por Charlotte y por tu vida junto a Theodosia que me estás diciendo la verdad. 

—Lo juro por la vida de mi hermana menor y que todos mis sueños con el amor de mi vida ardan en el infierno si te estoy mintiendo. 

Mikael abrazó a su mejor amigo con fuerza, sentía el corazón latiéndole de forma desenfrenada y sin control, temía dejarlo ir o darle el voto de confianza que podría acabar con su existencial como la conoce. Se mantuvieron en esa posición hasta que sintió la seguridad necesaria para alejarse, no podía perderlo otra vez. 

—Es tu turno de explicar tu boggart. —Dijo Barnaby. 

—Oh, vamos... 

—Nunca me dijiste que eso todavía te perseguía, ¿por qué no hablaste conmigo? Sabes que puedes contar con mi amistad. 

—Es complicado, Barny. —Murmuró Mikael, luciendo avergonzado. —Sé quieres ayudar, pero ya estoy tomando las medidas para resolver ese recuerdo y te aseguro que estoy bien. 

—¿Medidas? 

—Ya sabes, ayuda profesional y todo el paquete. 

—Pienso que es injusto, acaparé la atención de nuestras amigas y tú... Estabas solo, ni siquiera pude hacer algo en aquel entonces y ahora... De algún modo, sólo quiero compensar lo que has hecho por mí desde que me conociste. 

—Tú y tu corazón de oro. —Bromeó Mikael con cariño, dándole un golpe suave en la nariz con su dedo índice. —Salgamos de aquí y vayamos a comer nuestros últimos sándwiches de Hogwarts. 

Barnaby planeaba seguir en su ambiente de juegos, pero algo llamó su atención. Teddy Lupin pasó con un pergamino enrollado bajo su brazo, mirando a los lados como si temiera que alguien lo siguiera. El gesto fue suficiente para encender la curiosidad del Slytherin, se disculpó con su mejor amigo y prometió que lo alcanzaría después de haber resuelto ciertos asuntos. 

Siguió a su enemigo con todo el sigilo que podía, escondiéndose cada vez que él miraba hacia atrás. Oculto detrás de una columna, lo vio entrar a una habitación que siempre ignoró, cerca de los invernaderos y el salón de historia de la magia, ¿qué estaba ocultando allí? 

—¿A quién espías? 

El chico saltó escandalizado, soltando un grito y poniéndose una mano en el pecho para tranquilizar los latidos de su corazón. Rezó para que Teddy, todavía encerrado en esa misteriosa habitación, no lo hubiese escuchado. Theodosia dejó escapar una risa divertida, dándole un beso en la mejilla a manera de consolación. 

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Preguntó Barnaby. 

—Sólo recorro los pasillos por última vez, ¿y tú? 

—No lo sé, pensé que Teddy podría estar planeando una de sus estupideces. 

—Está saliendo, ve y pregúntale. 

Barnaby empujó a su novia contra la columna, ayudándola a esconderse del chico Gryffindor. No se alejó hasta que Teddy se perdió entre una multitud de estudiantes que pasaban, quizás ahora era consciente de la repentina cercanía entre su cuerpo y el de su novia lo que lo llevó a sonreír provocativa. 

—¿Qué tanto me miras? —Preguntó Theodosia, jugueteando con la corbata del chico. 

—Te salió un grano horrible en medio de la nariz. 

—Espera, ¿qué? 

—Es broma, es sólo que eres muy bonita. —Barnaby se inclinó, dispuesto a robarle un beso rápido. 

—Eres un pésimo novio, ¿te lo he dicho alguna vez? —Theodosia sonrió, pasando una mano suave por el cabello del chico. —¿Quieres ir a comer algo? Si vamos a participar en una fiesta alocada entonces tendremos que tener el estómago lleno. 

—Prefiero tener el estómago lleno de alcohol. 

—Ten cuidado, recuerda que nuestros padres vendrán para nuestra entrega de diplomas y nos recogerán cuando la fiesta haya terminado. 

—Es poco práctico y preferiría que ellos estén aquí al día siguiente para poder emborracharme en paz, ¿quién organizó todo esto? Además será triste, la fiesta se hará cada vez más pequeña hasta que todos los padres y madres se hayan llevado a sus hijos. 

—Se supone que será una celebración pequeña, no como las que hacemos en secreto. 

—Extrañaré la sala de menesteres. 

Theodosia sostuvo su rostro para besarlo lentamente, disfrutando la sensación y estirando cada segundo a su lado. ¿Qué haría sus vidas se verían inevitablemente separadas? Ella se convertiría en un Auror y Barnaby pensaba en estudiar a los dragones en Rumania. Intentarían una relación a distancia, claro está. Aun así, los temores del futuro incierto nublaban su buen juicio. 

—Primero quiero asegurarme de que Teddy no planea ninguna tontería, te veré luego. —Dijo Barnaby, después de compartir un último beso e infiltrándose en la habitación misteriosa de Teddy. 

El cuarto no era totalmente de su estilo, la mayoría de las cosas que estaban allí parecían viejas. Había un sillón polvoriento, pizarras con hilos y papeles, incluso un escritorio de buen tamaño. ¿Acaso todo era una especie de investigación? ¿En su último año? No parece muy coherente, ¿qué intenta encontrar? Al menos sabe que Teddy no planea una broma infantil, sería el colmo de lo soportable. 

Revisa el pergamino extendido sobre la mesa, Teddy parece haber cubierto cada parte del bosque prohibido. A lo largo de los años nunca ha demostrado cierto interés por las criaturas tenebrosas que allí habitan, por lo que deduce que está buscando algo más. La respuesta está anotada en papeles sueltos con indicaciones, una bitácora del día a día: 

“La piedra de la resurrección”. 

Es... Una locura con una locura con un sustento estable. Se está basando en un rumor, en la vieja historia de Harry Potter. El Niño Que Vivió estuvo paseando en el bosque prohibido cuando fue a presentarte ante Voldemort para que lo matara, él mismo dijo que dejó la piedra allí, entre ramas, tierra y hojas secas. ¿Eso es lo que busca Teddy? Una piedra que traiga a seres amados desde la muerte. 

¿Cuánto tiempo lleva su investigación? No recuerda haber visto esa clase de interés en él antes, o quizás nunca le ha prestado la suficiente atención. Analiza el mapa, cada ruta y camino señalado. Teddy ha disminuido las opciones y parece haber tachado una recientemente, ¿es allí a donde va ahora? Puede escabullirse antes o después de la fiesta, ¿por qué piensa tanto en sus acciones? Claro, porque también desea esa piedra. 

Tal vez este sea su primer rasgo malévolo como Slytherin, pero Teddy ha marcado la ubicación ideal y está tentado en ir a buscar la piedra sin importarle lo que pueda sentir cuando descubra que ahí no hay nada. Podrá traer a su padre, aunque sea sólo unos segundos. ¿Qué hay de Amelie? Podrá verla, intercambiar un par de palabras que sanen su corazón. 

Está mal, ¿no es así? Lupin también perdió a sus padres, es cuidado por su abuela y no tiene a nadie más. Todos perdieron a un familiar en la guerra, ¿por qué insistir en falsa preocupación? Debió esconder mejor sus secretos, si tanto interés tiene entonces tuvo que ser más precavido en sus intenciones. La idea se le ha metido a la cabeza igual que un insecto parasitario, excepto que no quiere quitárselo. 

Memoriza cada ruta, el último camino hacia un encuentro esperado. Pasando los nidos de acromántulas, un poco antes de la colonia de los centauros, tiene que estar allí. No es gran cosa, puede ir antes de la fiesta o cuando Teddy muestre sus intenciones de entrar al bosque. En tanto el tiempo transcurra, fingirá inocencia e ignorancia. 

Después de todo, estos siguen siendo sus últimos momentos en Hogwarts... Hoggy Warty Hogwarts. Fue complicado adaptarse, luchó contra la soledad y los prejuicios, pero el dolor valió la pena al estar rodeado de las personas correctas. Un claro ejemplo es Theodosia, quien está acurrucada contra su pecho mientras los dos disfrutan de su último atardecer a la orilla del lago negro. 

—Te voy a extrañar. —Murmuró Theodosia. 

—Todavía podemos vernos los fines de semana, para eso existe la red flu. 

—A escondidas, ¿verdad? 

Barnaby apretó los labios, quizás todavía no había oficializado su relación ante sus padres. Es imposible encontrar el momento correcto, es consciente de que su madre estará feliz y los apoyará, pero Félix... Su reacción ante la noticia le provoca inseguridad, ¿qué decir al respecto? Aunque él haya dicho que no planea intervenir en sus decisiones quedó claro que la perspectiva lo incomodará. 

Todo con él es incómodo desde que vio ese recuerdo. 

—Se los diré, en algún momento. —Prometió Barnaby. 

—Está bien si no quieres. 

—No es eso, sólo estoy un poco asustado. 

—Bebé llorón. —Dijo Theodosia con una sonrisa, acomodándose contra su pecho. 

Entonces un pensamiento fugaz cruzó su cerebro, Theodosia también había perdido a alguien especial en el campo de batalla, igual que Teddy. Podría decirle lo que ha descubierto, proponerle que vayan juntos al bosque prohibido para encontrar la piedra. Es una buena idea, ¿por qué no está diciendo nada al respecto? ¿Por qué decide callar su anuncio? 

—Deberíamos ir a prepararnos, la ceremonia iniciará pronto. 

La culpa lo carcome aun cuando se está preparando para la entrega de diploma, haciendo fila detrás de los alborotados estudiantes, mirando a Lupin cada vez que puede. Debió decirle a su novia lo que se traía entre manos, ¿todavía hay tiempo? No puede interceptarla mientras avanzan hacia el Gran Comedor y con todo el mundo viéndolos, es una mala idea. Tiene que seguir vigilando a Teddy, él puede escabullirse en cualquier momento. 

Sonríe falsamente ante los aplausos de la multitud en cuanto el grupo toma sus lugares frente al escenario, ¿qué tan complicado es perder de vista a un chico con el cabello azul? No mucho, tiene que concentrarse. Es sólo un insignificante secreto, tomará la piedra, hablará con su padre mientras el efecto dure y luego se la dará a Theodosia. 

La directora da un discurso inspirador sobre el futuro y las nuevas aventuras que les esperan, hay un par de padres que ya están soltando lágrimas y MC es uno de ellos. Félix está abrazándola para consolarla, Charlotte balancea sus piernas en la silla y presta atención al Gran Comedor, por poco olvida que su hermanita tiene 10 años y que pronto deberá iniciar sus estudios. 

Uno a uno, los estudiantes suben junto a McGonagall para recibir su diploma y una medalla, es un procedimiento sencillo. Pero no puede disfrutarlo, su mente está en el bosque prohibido, rebuscando entre ramas y hojas secas. Barnaby quiere salir de allí en ese mismo instante, necesita hablar con su padre y... Le urge esa pequeña oportunidad. 

Él sigue pensando en qué podría decirle cuando sube las escaleras hacia el escenario, sonriéndole a McGonagall y dándole un abrazo antes de bajar nuevamente. Está perdiendo tiempo, ¿por qué esperar a Teddy? Puede adelantarse en la búsqueda y encontrarla él mismo. 

El corazón del chico se acelera cuando la ceremonia termina, quiere huir hacia el bosque, pero sus padres acaparan toda su atención. Está bien, a él le gusta el cariño excesivo y sus palabras de orgullo, aunque siga pensando en su verdadero padre. Santo Merlín, ¿qué dirá él cuando se enteré que terminó sus estudios en Hogwarts? ¿Se pondrá feliz cuando sepa que es un Slytherin igual que él? ¿Será capaz de confesar la razón de sus horribles crímenes? Demasiadas preguntas cuya curiosidad estaba lejos de ser saciada. 

—De acuerdo, eres mayor de edad y has aprobado tus materias con éxito. —Dijo Félix con una enorme sonrisa de orgullo antes de abrazarlo otra vez. —Estoy tan feliz, ¿ya te lo dije? Espero que sí, en serio me alegra ver todo lo que has logrado. 

—Félix, lo estás asfixiando. —Dijo MC entre risas. —¿Quieres algún premio especial, Barny? Quizás una escoba nueva o... No lo sé, te daremos lo que quieras. 

—No había pensado en nada especial. —Respondió Barnaby, desviando la mirada un segundo para seguir localizando a Teddy. —¿Vendrán después de la fiesta? 

—Te dejaremos unas cuatro horas de libertad, intenta no emborracharte ni hacer nada tonto. —Ordenó Félix. —Yo vendré a recogerte para ir a casa, luego nos tomaremos nuestro tiempo para encontrarte un puesto de trabajo en la reserva de Rumania, lo que será sencillo porque tengo mis contactos. 

Teddy sale por la puerta, sin compañía y mirando a su alrededor para evitar ser seguido. La respiración de Barnaby se corta, ha llegado el momento. Tiene que escaparse lo antes posible si desea acompañarlo secretamente en su búsqueda. 

—Tengo que hacer algo, los veré en la noche y todo eso. 

Barnaby sale disparado del Gran Comedor, ya no le importa nadie más. ¿Cuáles son las probabilidades de que Teddy conserve la piedra para él solo? Va a estar detrás de ese chico igual que una sombra, no dejará que la oportunidad se le sea arrebatada. Para su fortuna, afuera ya está oscureciendo y aquello facilitará la persecución. 

De todos modos, él recuerda el camino. Pasando los nidos de las acromántulas, poco antes de la colonia de los centauros. El bosque se hace cada vez más oscuro, iluminar el camino con su varita le parece una mala idea, aunque ya haya perdido de vista a Teddy. No tiene conocimiento de cuánto tiempo lleva caminando, está cansado y quiere detenerse, lo que significa que Lupin podrá encontrar antes la piedra. 

Después de mentalizarse y darse unas propias palabras de aliento, Barnaby llega al lugar que marcaba el mapa. Hay una sensación extraña en el aire, se supone que Teddy estaría allí, ¿en dónde se metió? Teme haber tomado un camino incorrecto, ¿qué hará si está perdido? No, recuerda bien los señalamientos. Quizás Teddy es quien se equivocó, sigue siendo un ser humano con sus fallas. 

Bien, ¿por dónde debería empezar? El chico se inclina para comenzar a mover la tierra, es un perímetro amplio y teme que le lleve toda la noche. No está mal hacer el esfuerzo, pero será una decepción si termina con las manos vacías. 

—Quédate quieto. 

Barnaby percibe la punta de una varita acariciando su nuca, levanta sus manos en señal de rendición y lentamente se puso de pie. No recordaba cuando fue la última vez que sintió temor ante la presencia de Teddy, ¿qué planea hacerle? Se necesita una excusa, una muy buena. 

—Es curioso encontrarnos aquí, sólo estaba caminando. —Dijo Barnaby. 

—Ahórrate tus tonterías, dime por qué me estabas siguiendo. 

—¿Por qué piensas que te seguiría? No eres tan interesante. 

Edward Lupin agita su varita y Barnaby se balancea levemente hacia atrás, siendo consumido por una sensación de placer y calma. Escucha la voz lejana de Teddy, un eco que resuena en su cerebro. Algo anda mal, nunca se siente tan bien consigo mismo, necesita despertar y confrontar al chico. 

—Dime por qué estás aquí, niño mortífago. 

—Vine a buscar la piedra de la resurrección, leí toda tu investigación. 

—Imbécil de mierda. 

Teddy le lanzó un puñetazo directo a la nariz, el golpe fue suficiente para hacer que Barnaby recobrara la cordura. Él gruñó adolorido, tocándose el rostro y sin poner objeciones, su plan tenía muchas fallas y ésta era una de ellas. 

—Disfruta rebuscando entre la tierra, yo tengo la piedra. —Declara Teddy, dándose media vuelta. 

—De acuerdo, escucha, esto empezó mal y... 

—¿Eso crees? 

—Podemos compartirla, sólo quiero hablar con mis padres una vez y luego... 

—¡Jódete, Barnaby! —Exclamó Teddy, dándole un empujón. —¿Crees que te daré la maldita oportunidad? Tú ya tienes una estúpida familia, yo he vivido sin padres toda mi vida. 

—No es lo mismo, se supone que lo entenderías. 

—Vete a la mierda. 

De un segundo a otro, están forcejeando en el piso y la suciedad cubre sus ropas. Una charla podría haber solucionado las inquietudes que ambos comparten, pero es más sencillo golpearse entre sí hasta el cansancio. La noche es larga, todavía tiene unas cuatro o tres horas antes de que Félix regrese a Hogwarts para llevarlo a casa. Seguirá luchando, sin importarle quien salga herido. 

—¿Qué están haciendo? ¡Deténganse! 

La voz de Theodosia no para la pelea, pero sí los brazos de Mikael y Victoire. A pesar de los impedimentos, los chicos siguen intentando darse puñetazos o patadas. 

—¿Qué demonios sucede aquí? —Cuestiona Theodosia, una vez que el ambiente se ha calmado y sólo se lanzan miradas desdeñosas. 

—No les interesa. —Contesta Teddy entre dientes. 

—Edward Lupin es un bastardo egoísta. 

—Eso ya lo sabemos. —Responde Mikael. —Pero, ¿por qué están peleando en medio del bosque? 

—¿Cómo nos encontraron? —Preguntó Barnaby. 

—Theodosia te siguió, pero no fue fácil. —Dijo Victoire. —Está horriblemente oscuro, cualquier criatura pudo haberlos visto y atacarlos. 

—Nos habría hecho un favor. —Dijo Teddy. —Yo me voy de aquí. 

—¡Regresa aquí y dame la maldita piedra! —Gritó Barnaby. 

Otro forcejeo, sus amigos suspiran y están dispuestos a separarlos cuando un objeto pequeño sale volando hasta rodar en la tierra. Todos se quedan quietos, distinguiendo la piedra entre el polvo y dispuesta a ser tomada por cualquiera. Reconocen su forma y el signo de las reliquias de la muerte grabado en ella, lo que pensaron que era un mito ahora está frente a sus ojos. 

—¡Es mía! —Exclamó Theodosia, lanzándose hacia adelante para tomar la reliquia. 

Barnaby y Teddy se le suman, Victoire se une poco después y todo el grupo termina en el piso del bosque. La piedra viaja de mano en mano, se ha iniciado una guerra dirigida por el egoísmo y la codicia, ya no existe el buen juicio o los pensamientos razonables. La pelea aumenta de nivel, Barnaby se abre paso entre los cuerpos que lo aplastan para estirar su mano e intentar alcanzar la piedra, está tan cerca, sólo un poco más... 

—¡Quietos todo el mundo o la romperé en miles de pedazos! 

Mikael toma la piedra y apunta el objeto con su varita. Da un par de pasos hacia atrás, forzando a que sus amigos se levanten y se comporten, ninguno muestra deseos de querer atacarlo porque saben que está hablando en serio. El chico Hufflepuff demuestra gran fortaleza, eso no impide que no se sienta atemorizado por el creciente poder en la palma de su mano. 

—Yo conseguí esa piedra primero. —Dijo Teddy con odio. —Ninguno de ustedes estaría aquí si no fuera por mí. 

—Lo sabemos, por eso te la daré. —Confesó Mikael. —Es tuya, habla con tus padres. 

—¿Qué? ¡No puedes dársela! —Exclamó Barnaby. —Yo también tengo padres con quienes necesito hablar, estás siendo injusto. 

—¿Qué hay de mí? —Preguntó Theodosia. —Es mi oportunidad para hablar con mi padre, jamás me pude despedir. 

—La compartirán. —Sentenció Victoire. —Yo no necesito la piedra, sólo quiero terminar con esta locura. 

—Hablarán con sus familias y luego esconderemos la piedra para que ya nadie más pueda usarla, ¿quedó claro? —Dijo Mikael. 

Todos asintieron, debían conformarse con esa opción o quedarse sin nada. Ese fue un contrato meramente verbal, era hora de confiar en la palabra del otro si deseaban cumplir su cometido. Teddy fue el primero, todos estarían presentes por si alguno tenía intenciones de escapar, aunque fuera incómodo guardarían una cierta distancia para brindar cierta privacidad. 

Edward Lupin apretó los labios y una lágrima rodó por su mejilla, giró la piedra tres veces en su mano y dos figuras parecidas a fantasmas aparecieron frente a él. Barnaby observó desde su prudencial distancia, evitando mirar demasiado, Teddy parecía estar llorando, aunque sus padres estaban consolándolos. Era extraño, ellos se veían fríos y son mostrar muchas emociones, contrario a lo que alguna vez pensó. 

El encuentro duró casi veinte minutos, se sintió como toda una vida. La paciencia no era su virtud y esperar lo estaba matando, se imagina mil veces lo que dirán sus padres y lo que puede decirles con tan poco tiempo. ¿Cómo llenar el hueco de su ausencia? ¿Debe comentarles acerca de Theodosia y su relación? 

Teddy se acerca con la cabeza baja y sorbiendo por la nariz, le arroja con cuidado la piedra a Theodosia y luego se sienta junto a Mikael. No le sorprende que él le ofrezca cierto consuelo, pero ninguno de ellos esperaba que Mika lo abrazara como si fueran amigos. Parece que el corazón de Mikael es demasiado blando, lo suficiente como para permitir que una persona nueva entre en él. 

Ella no se mueve, se queda mirando la piedra en su mano. Se ve aterrada, su oportunidad está allí y no podría estar más nerviosa al respecto. Mira a Barnaby con lágrimas en los ojos, él toma su mano y la aprieta con ligereza, un poco de apoyo es todo lo que necesita para avanzar. Theodosia traga saliva, apartándose de su toque para enfrentarse a su destino. 

Con sus rodillas temblando, se aleja los metros suficientes para charlar con su padre. Mira hacia atrás una última vez, sabe que ellos siguen allí y que todo estará bien. Gira la piedra tres veces en su mano y cierra los ojos con fuerza, ¿con qué sentido? ¿teme que algo malo ocurra? Tal vez, cuando los abra, no vea a nadie allí. 

—¿Theodosia? 

Abre sus ojos y tapa su boca para reprimir un sollozo, ahora entiende por qué Teddy estaba llorando tanto. La visión es suficiente para romper su corazón, él está allí y es real. Es todo lo que alguna vez soñó, manifestándose sólo para ella. 

—Sí, soy yo. —Dijo Theodosia con dificultad. —Hola, papá. 

—Siempre supe lo inteligente que eres, encontraste la piedra de la resurrección tú sola. 

—No me llevaré el crédito esta vez. —Dijo la chica con una risa suave. —Hay mucho que quiero decirte, te extraño tanto y... Pienso en ti todo el tiempo. 

—No llores, ya estoy aquí. —Talbott extiende su mano hacia ella, pero su forma física impide el contacto. —Hablas como si tuvieras poco tiempo. 

—Es tal como lo dices, no soy la única que quiere ver a su familia. 

—Sí, veo que has traído compañía... 

La mirada de Talbott se enfoca detrás de ella, analizando a los chicos que esperan su turno y que evitan a toda costa mirar en su dirección. Su mirada se oscurece, más de lo que Theodosia creía posible, ahora es consciente de que su padre ha reconocido al tímido chico de rizos negros que está sentado sobre un tronco caído. 

—¿Por qué está él aquí? 

—Tu hija está aquí, ¿podemos concentrarnos en eso? 

—Conozco a ese muchacho, sus padres son... 

—Es una buena persona. —La voz de Theodosia tembló, temía mostrarse vulnerable en el peor momento. 

—¿Cómo lo sabes? 

—¡Eso no importa! ¿En serio hablaremos de esto? No me has visto en años, estás muerto, esta es tu única oportunidad para... Es decepcionante, realmente lo es. 

La expresión de Talbott se suaviza, parece comprender sus palabras y el mensaje simple que intenta transmitir. Él estira su mano para intentar tomar la barbilla de su hija, aunque obviamente no puede tocarla, el toque falso persiste. Analiza cada detalle de su rostro, su piel sin daños y sus ojos oscuros. 

—Naciste para ser todo lo que quieras ser, cuando te tuve en mis brazos supe que lograrías cualquier cosa que te propusieras. —Murmuró Talbott. —Eres fuerte, inteligente, eres una Winger... Tu destino está en tus manos, muéstrame de lo que eres capaz. 

Theodosia no comprendía aun el significado de sus palabras, tal vez lo descubriría con el pasar de los años. A pesar de todo, estaba satisfecha. Las cosas nunca salen como uno las imagina, debe aprender a adaptarse a los rumbos inesperados de su propio destino. 

—Al menos ahora podemos despedirnos. —Dijo Theodosia con una sonrisa triste. 

—Es cierto, la última vez no tuvimos esa oportunidad. 

—Adiós, papá. —Susurra Theodosia. —Seguiré pensando en ti. 

—Adiós, Theodosia. 

Theodosia regresa con su grupo de amigos, pero se lanza a los brazos de Barnaby para besarlo con urgencia. Su novio se muestra muy sorprendido ante el arrebato de cariño, claro que no hace nada para apartarla o impedir que siga besándolo. Ella le entrega la reliquia y se sienta junto a Victoire, sin muchos ánimos para decir nada sobre su experiencia. 

Barnaby cree que podría desmayarse o vomitar, ¿puede hacer ambas cosas al mismo tiempo? No, no es una opción. Todos se han mantenido fuertes, lo máximo que sus almas humanas se lo permiten. Será una charla breve, podrá compartir... El miedo se disipará, ese tonto boggart no ganará en los temores de su mente. 

Su respiración está acelerada, ¿así es cómo debe sentirse? Gira la piedra tres veces, sus manos tiemblan tanto que le sorprende que le reliquia no se le haya caído. En frente de él, como el espejismo de una materia gris, hay una mujer de increíble belleza. El cabello corto con ondas que conoce muy bien, la nariz pequeña y los labios tienen una forma especial, como si sonriera aun en completa seriedad. A su lado está él, el hombre a quien ha tratado de vincularse toda su vida. 

—¿Barny? —Dice Amelie. 

—Hola, sí, mami... —Barnaby Junior comienza a llorar; intenta abrazar a su madre, pero sus brazos atrapan la nada y sólo le queda una sensación fría. —Soy yo, soy Barnaby Junior. 

—Eres tan guapo, cuando te vi eras sólo un bebé de piel rosada. —Amelie habla con suavidad, en su estado, las emociones son un lujo que ninguno puede proporcionarse. Su voz transmite todo el sentimentalismo necesario, su hijo no puede quejarse. —Mi Barnaby Junior, lo que daría por poder llenarte de besos... 

—Yo... Te amo mucho, ¿lo sabes? Mucho, de verdad, sé que casi no nos conocemos, pero... —Barny se limpia las lágrimas, luchando para que su hipo no impida su comunicación. —Estoy bien, acabo de terminar mis estudios en Hogwarts, iré a Rumania para estudiar dragones y... Y... Soy de Slytherin, saqué buenas notas y... Siempre quise hablar contigo. 

—Tranquilo, no te aceleres. —Dijo Amelie con cariño. Ella mira a su esposo, quien se ha mantenido en silencio hasta entonces, pero no hace falta que lo incentive a conversar con su hijo puesto que él toma la palabra. 

—Cuando te vi, creí que eras Félix. —Murmuró Barnaby. —Él está contigo, ¿verdad? Félix tiene tu custodia. 

—Sí, él me cuida, me ha cuidado siempre. 

—¿Cómo está? Lamento si... Sé que estás esperando que te llene de preguntas sobre ti, pero esto es... 

—No, no, lo entiendo. —Dijo Barny rápidamente. —Félix está bien, en lo que cabe, tuvo un período malo porque... Quizás mi novia no le agrada del todo, pero se ha recuperado bastante bien y lleva una vida normal con mamá... Quiero decir, con MC. 

—Siguen juntos, es bueno escucharlo. —Dijo Barnaby con una sonrisa ligera. —¿Quién es tu novia? 

—Theodosia Winger, sé que es malo y no debería... 

—Está bien. 

—¿Qué? Pero su padre es... 

—Sé quién es, tal vez sea una cucharada de su propia medicina que demuestre que no sólo puede existir el odio. —Bromea Barnaby, recibiendo un golpe suave de su acompañante femenina. —¿En serio estudiarás a los dragones en Rumania? 

—Ese es el plan. 

—Yo... Tenía un amigo a quien le encantaban los dragones, también trabajó en Rumania. 

—Esa reserva es fantástica, Rumania siempre será Rumania. 

Se quedan en silencio, cada uno busca estirar el momento a su manera. 

—De verdad, desearía poder abrazarte. —Dijo Amelie con tristeza. —Has crecido tanto, eres tal y como lo soñaba. 

—Y me porto bien, sé francés, ayudó en las tareas de la casa y... Sólo quiero que sientan orgullosos... 

—Lo estamos. —Afirmó Barnaby. 

—Y jamás los olvidaré, nunca podría hacerlo, siempre intento mantener su memoria viva... 

—Cariño, sabemos lo mucho que te has esforzado. —Dijo Amelie. —Nos iremos con tranquilidad, siempre estaremos contigo para cuando lo necesites. 

—¿Ya tienen que irse? 

—Nuestro tiempo en la tierra de los vivos es limitado. 

Las dudas atacan a Barny, ¿ha dicho lo suficiente? ¿qué más puede decir? Maldice sus nervios, su imposibilidad para comunicarse correctamente. Le hubiese gustado abrazarlos, quizás el contacto podría resolver las dudas que florecen en su corazón. Ellos se irán, volverán a desaparecer de su vida, pero ahora el recuerdo será sólo suyo. 

—De acuerdo, supongo que es el adiós... —Dijo Barnaby Junior, usando la manga de su túnica para limpiar los restos de lágrimas en sus ojos. —Yo... Me gustó conocerte, hablar contigo y... Te amo, mamá. 

—También te amo, Barnaby Junior. 

La figura de Amelie se perdió en el aire, como un polvo fino que se une a la propia existencia del bosque. Sólo quedó allí la presencia de su padre, todavía sin emociones aparentes, pero transmitiendo lo necesario con su mirada gris. El llanto sigue atacando a Barnaby Junior cuando libera las preocupaciones que cargaba en un silencio secreto: 

—Vi uno de los recuerdos de Félix, ustedes estaban juntos y riéndose porque asesinar les parecía divertido o incluso terapéutico... ¿Realmente eres...? Quiero decir, ¿eras lo que todos dicen de ti? Un homicida sin compasión. 

Su padre tarda en contestar, el cuestionamiento de su hijo es lo último que esperaba. 

—En un principio sí, el poder cambia a las personas y nosotros... Hicimos muchas estupideces, nunca voy a justificar el daño que causé. —Respondió Barnaby. —Yo cambié, sé que Félix también. 

Barny usó la manga de su camisa para borrar las lágrimas que adornaban su rostro, esa era la respuesta que temía y aun así... Debía confiar en el cambio y en el crecimiento personal de quienes lo criaron, no había más opción que esa. 

—Lamento haberte borrado la memoria, pero era necesario. 

—Está bien, no te culpo. —Admitió Barny, jugueteando con sus manos. —Hiciste lo que tenías que hacer. 

—Muy maduro de tu parte, a tu edad sólo pensaba en mí mismo y en las criaturas de la reserva. 

—Podemos adjudicarlo a la intensa educación que Félix me dio. 

—Supongo que ahora podré... ¿Descansar en paz? Ya sabes, a pesar de lo que te hice, todo salió como me hubiese gustado que fuera. 

—Habría sido mejor que estuvieras vivo. 

—Sí, lo sé, pero Félix no estaría aquí si no fuera por mí. 

Barny no cuestionó su decisión, lo entendía y quería seguir mostrándose maduro ante su padre. Por supuesto, una diminuta parte de él seguía insistiendo que la vida fue demasiado injusta con ellos, merecía que Barnaby estuviera vivo y acompañándolo. 

—Ya me tengo que ir, Barny. 

—Lo sé, lo sé. 

—Prométeme que estarás bien y que jamás olvidarás lo importante que eres para mí. 

—Lo prometo. 

—¿Puedes darle un mensaje a Félix? Será breve. 

Barnaby Lee se acercó para susurrar un par de palabras en la oreja de su hijo; cuando su mensaje terminó, en un parpadeo ya se había ido. Parecía que nunca hubiese estado allí, que sólo caminó al bosque oscuro para nada. La única señal de su verdadera realidad era la piedra en su mano, que apretaba con todas sus fuerzas hasta que la marca quedó grabada en su piel. 

Regresó con el grupo, todos parecían agotados mentalmente como él. Le dieron la espalda a Mikael, quién tomó la piedra y se encargó de hacerle desaparecer, utilizando un hechizo para hacerla volar al otro lado de la arboleda. Con un poco de suerte, un centauro la pisaría y la reliquia quedaría enterrada para siempre en lo desconocido. 

—Demasiadas emociones por hoy. —Dijo Teddy. —Vamos a emborracharnos. 

Regresar al Gran Comedor resulta surreal, con todos divirtiéndose y siendo felices. El grupo de Barnaby roba botellas de whisky de la mesa cercana y se sientan en el rincón más apartado del salón, apoyando sus traseros en la piedra fría para hacer un círculo y conversar sobre lo sucedido en el bosque. 

Pierden la noción del tiempo, están en silencio y demasiado borrachos. Cada uno repite la experiencia en sus mentes, en un buble que no tiene fin, las imágenes y palabras grabadas como un tatuaje hasta el día de sus muertes. De algún modo, es más fácil pasar por el dolor cuando tienes a todo un grupo que entiende cómo te sientes. 

—Mi madre era como yo. —Dijo Teddy con la mirada perdida. —Podía cambiar cualquier parte de su cuerpo a voluntad. 

—Eso es genial. —Murmuró Mikael. 

—Y era torpe, muy torpe, tropezaba con lo mismo cientos de veces. 

—Suena agradable. —Comentó Barnaby. —Mi madre era la persona más inocente que jamás haya visto, estaba llena de alegría y siempre miraba lo bueno de las personas, era fantástica. 

Todos les dan un trago a sus botellas, como si creyeran que era el indicativo perfecto para seguir viviendo. 

—Mi padre trabajó aquí, como profesor de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras. —Dijo Teddy. 

—Mi padre era terrible en casi todas las materias. —Dijo Barnaby con una sonrisa. 

—Mi padre no, era muy inteligente. —Añadió Theodosia; enunciando una mueca alegre, como si quisiera competir. 

—¿Era lo que esperaban? La charla con ellos, conocerlos y... No lo sé, ¿esperaban algo más? —Preguntó Victoire. 

Barnaby, Teddy y Theodosia levantaron sus hombros, un gesto que claramente indicaba que carecían de respuestas sobre el tema. Preferían dejarlo así, pensarlo por demás sería perjudicial, es mejor sólo apreciar la oportunidad y ya. 

—Estoy agradecido de tener la familia que tengo. —Balbuceó Barnaby, dándole otro trago a la botella. 

—Yo igual, mi abuela me cuida bien. —Afirmó Teddy. 

—Diré lo mismo, mi madre es todo lo que necesito y necesitaré. —Dijo Theodosia. 

Mikael recostó su cabeza en el granito de la pared, cerró sus ojos un momento para sumergirse en los sonidos resonantes de la música alta y para escapar de las luces de colores. Cuando los volvió a abrir, se encontró con una melena rubia lisa, unos ojos adormilados que conoce bien y unos labios que desearía besar toda su vida. 

—Victoire. —Murmuró Mikael, tomando su mano y balanceándose por el efecto del alcohol, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de la chica. 

—¿Qué sucede, Mikael? 

—¿Te casas conmigo? 

—Tenemos diecisiete años. 

—Mejor ahora que nunca. —Dijo Mikael con una sonrisa, sintiéndose con deseos de dormir. —Viaja conmigo por el mundo, será divertido. 

—Está bien, pero tendrás que conseguirme un anillo. —Respondió Victoire de igual manera. 

—Dalo por hecho. 

A Barnaby le hubiera gustado hacerle esa misma pregunta a Theodosia, pero no sentía las suficientes fuerzas para hacerlo. Estaba bien, así como estaba, con ella descansando contra su pecho y tarareando la melodía de una canción famosa. Barny le tendió su botella de whisky a Teddy, dado que la suya ya se había acabado. 

—Lamento haber querido robar tu piedra, Lupin. 

—Está bien, lamento el acoso escolar y todo eso. 

—Ya lo superé. —Aseguró Barnaby, quien apenas podía mantener sus ojos abiertos. —Teddy... Me gusta tu nombre. 

—Gracias, me lo dieron en mi cumpleaños. 

—Sólo queda una botella. —Anunció Theodosia. —Podemos dividir lo que queda en partes iguales. 

—O puedes dármela a mí, yo soy el único digno para tan fino alcohol. —Dijo Barnaby con gracia. 

—Beban ustedes, yo paso. —Dijo Mikael. 

—Podemos tener un duelo y el ganador se llevará la botella. —Propuso Victoire. 

—Qué lindo espectáculo han montado aquí. —Dijo Félix de brazos cruzados. 

Cuando Rosier arribó a Hogwarts para buscar a su hijo, esperaba encontrarlo levemente alcoholizado, pero Barny había cruzado los límites. ¿En qué estaban pensando? Se veían extraños, haciendo un círculo de adolescentes ebrios acompañados de botellas vacías y con todos luciendo emocionalmente destruidos. 

—¡Hola, papá! Bienvenido a la zona emocional; Mikael, haz lo tuyo. 

—Los dragones no pueden soplar sus velas de cumpleaños. —Lloriqueó Mikael. 

—Barnaby, levántate, tenemos que ir a casa. —Ordenó Félix, estirando sus manos para que su hijo pueda reincorporarse. 

—Espera, aún no ha terminado. 

—Las serpientes no tienen brazos. —Sollozó Mikael. 

—Adiós, los extrañaré. —Canturreó Barnaby, apoyándose en su padre para caminar. —Escríbanme, les responderé... ¡Incluso a ti, Teddy! 

A pesar de que Félix estaba molesto por tener que cargar a su hijo borracho, se sentía levemente nostálgico y quería sonreír. Tal vez había crecido, lo que implicaría que su corazón se ablandó, ¿puede ser más obvio? No todos los padres se cargan al hombro el cuerpo de su hijo de diecisiete años, sujetándolo de sus piernas para mantenerlo en su lugar. 

—En mi defensa, no quise beber tanto. —Se excusó Barnaby. 

—Apestas a vodka. 

—Es whisky, cerdo ignorante. 

—No me provoques. 

—Theodosia es mi novia, no se lo digas a Félix. 

—Claro, no se lo diré. —Respondió Félix, poniendo en sus ojos en blanco. —¿Algo más que él no deba saber? Guardaré el secreto. 

—Le diré a Theodosia que viva conmigo, ella puede pedir un traslado de su trabajo a Rumania y vivir conmigo. 

—Suena bien, si eso te hace feliz. 

—Luego nos casaremos, tendremos dos hijos que se llamarán Félix Mikael y Victoire Charlotte. 

—Eres un idiota. —Susurró su padre con una sonrisa incrédula. 

—Nuestra boda será tan bonita, ¡conocerás a mi padre! ¿Conoces a mi padre? Se llama Félix, claro que conoces a mi padre... Tenemos que escondernos, él vendrá a recogerme y no puede verme así, si me porto bien me regalará una escoba nueva, eso es lo que hacen los mejores padres del mundo... 

—MC es quien se ofreció a comprarte una escoba. —Corrigió Félix. 

—Oh Merlín, amo tanto a mi papá. —Barnaby soltó con fuerza cada palabra, envuelto en un llanto patético y descontrolado, soltando lágrimas sin sentido. —Vayamos a buscarlo, le diré que lo amo. 

Barnaby no sintió el momento en el que atravesó la chimenea y las llamas verdes, pero -de un segundo a otro- estaba en su cómoda casa. Félix arrojó su cuerpo en el sillón, buscando mantas para cubrirlo (subir a su hijo borracho por las escaleras no estaba entre sus planes de esa noche). Aunque el adolescente se resistió, apartando la frazada con patadas débiles. 

—Quiero ir a la habitación, para dormir con mamá y contigo. 

—Tienes diecisiete años. 

—Lloraré, ¿quieres que llore? Puedo hacerlo. 

—Barnaby... 

—Encontramos la piedra de la resurrección, ¿lo sabías? Hablé con Barnaby y Amelie. —Murmuró Barny, luchando por no dejarse vencer por el cansancio. 

—Suena a una historia fascinante. 

—Es cierto, realmente encontramos la reliquia. 

—Obvio que te creo, niño borracho. 

—Barnaby me dijo que te diera un mensaje... 

—¿De verdad? Cuéntame más. 

—Dijo que te extraña y también a MC, que todo está bien y que Amelie lo está acompañando... También sabe que no me vas a creer, así que me una frase rara con un significado que no entiendo. 

—Soy todo oídos. 

Barnaby Junior se removió adormilado, apretando su mejilla contra el almohadón. Había otras palabras que querían salir de su boca, tal vez deba dejarse llevar, darle rienda suelta a las memorias prohibidas que se supone deben mantenerse secretas. 

—¿Es cierto? Eso que dicen sobre que la sangre es buena para la piel... —Murmuró Barnaby. 

Félix sonrió y negó suavemente con la cabeza. 

—Esa es una pregunta peculiar, ¿ese es el gran mensaje de Barnaby Lee? 

—Claro que no, es más confuso que esa pregunta. —Se quejó Barnaby, moviendo su mano para acallarlo. 

—De acuerdo, continúa. 

—Él dijo que, cuando mueras y al fin se reúnan, será tu turno de ser el de abajo... En serio, parece un maldito acertijo. 

Si Barnaby Junior no hubiese estado tan ocupado luchando contra los efectos del alcohol, habría notado las expresiones faciales de su padre. Hubo un momento en el que la respiración de su padre se hizo más lenta, como si estuviera en un mundo con una velocidad diferente al suyo. Cada vez que respiraba, todo el aire alojado en sus pulmones se iba para ya nunca volver, soltaba todo el oxígeno necesario para su existencia. 

En Félix, todo se detiene. Los pálpitos de su corazón, sus pulmones inflándose y desinflándose, hasta que la actividad de su cerebro también desaparece. Todo lo que creía que podía sentir en un momento así, lo que tanto deseó y quiso reprimir, se desvanece en una nube de polvo gris. Hasta que, inevitablemente, su sistema vuelve a funcionar. 

Recuerda una sensación parecida, no en él, sino en su amigo Barnaby. Quien parecía arrojarse en alcohol y drogas que hundieran los malestares de sus malas decisiones. Una memoria vuelve a su mente, todas las veces que lo ha visto congelarse como si estuviera a punto de morir, pero regresar a la vida en cuando sus pulmones vuelven a trabajar. Es momentáneo, sólo unos segundos. Con el paso del tiempo, es todo lo que Félix quisiera experimentar: unos segundos sin sufrimiento. 

Es igual en ese momento, mientras acaricia la cabeza de su hijo y despierta de su transe. Cree en su historia, en sus palabras, en el consuelo que le ofrecen. Por muchos años, aquella señal divina es lo único que ha anhelado egoístamente, con todas sus fuerzas y en secreto. Sólo Barnaby Lee puede ser tan idiota como para bromear sobre el trío que tuvieron con MC, ese es el Barnaby Lee que Félix conoce. 

A él no le gusta llorar frente a sus hijos, ¿qué clase de figura autoritaria hace eso? Pero está en paz consigo mismo, recibiendo lo que ansiaba desde que vio morir a su hermano y mejor amigo en el bosque. 

—Está bien, puedes dormir con nosotros. —Dijo Félix. 

—¿De verdad? 

—Sí, pero intenta no despertar a tu madre. 

—Te amo, papá; de verdad, por favor nunca lo olvides. 

Barnaby estira sus brazos y se aferra al cuello de su padre, abrazándolo sin decir nada más. Félix corresponde el gesto, supone que ya se han dicho lo suficiente por una noche y que una charla absurda sólo lo arruinaría. Permanecen en esa posición unos minutos hasta que deciden que ya es tarde y necesitan dormir, no tardan mucho en conciliar el sueño. Padre e hijo permanecen juntos, permitiendo que su cansancio los arrastre hacia la calma que requerían y conciliando un vínculo secreto que se refugia en el silencio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merlín, llegamos al final 😭😭😭 ¿Es lo que había planeado? Por supuesto que sí, es hermoso leer el resultado final.  
> Traje a Barnaby Lee del mundo de los muertos (literalmente) para una verdadera despedida 💕  
> Me faltan las palabras para dar más agradecimientos, pero espero recibir más inspiración cuando publique los siguientes capítulos particulares (Llegó tu hora, Charlotte!)  
> Gracias por leer, espero que lo hayan disfrutado!


	15. Charlotte Rosier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La búsqueda de Charlotte por ser notada y su encuentro con el quisquilloso Edward Snyde.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estoy ofendida con todo aquel que olvidó la existencia del hijo de Mérula (?) Es broma, les perdono que lo hayan olvidado 😂 Edward es mencionado muy levemente en el capítulo "El secreto de Barnaby Lee" en "The visions that I had", así que pasaron demasiadas cosas como para recordarlo hahaha Pero él siguió fresco en mi memoria, así que se convirtió en el pequeño secreto que guardé en mi bolsillo 💕  
> Todo esto de Charlotte será divido en dos partes (por eso son dieciséis capítulos), así que pónganse cómodas y disfruten un punto de vista bastante diferentes.  
> Por cierto, comenzaremos con un narrador en primera persona y luego regresaremos al tipo de narración con el que escribo siempre.  
> Disfruten la lectura!

—¿Té? 

—Por favor. 

—¿Azúcar? 

—Hoy me siento osada, ¿qué tal una cucharada? 

—Eso es una novedad, Charlie. 

Mi nombre es Charlotte Rosier, supongo que el nombre es suficiente para saber quién soy. Intenten no sacar conclusiones apresuradas, la gente suele llevarse una impresión muy diferente de mi persona cuando logran tener un contacto de cinco segundos conmigo. 

Lo primero que deben saber sobre mí es que amo a mi padre, mucho, es una de las personas más especiales de mi vida. Me conoce más que mi madre o mi hermano, cada momento con él está lleno de risas y una profunda conexión sin la cual no me imagino vivir. Sé que esto puede llegar a ser confuso más adelante, pero les prometo que mis intenciones son buenas. 

Lo segundo que deben saber, probablemente lo más importante, es que soy una caja de sorpresas. 

Ahora mismo estoy disfrutando el té de la tarde junto a mi padre antes de que tenga que presentarme en Beauxbatons mañana, sólo otro año más en mi libreta estudiantil, exámenes más complicados, amistades ya conocidas, probablemente tenga que conseguirme un novio dado que estoy en la edad que se considera “adecuada” en términos de romance. 

Casi dieciocho años, la edad de la adultez y la toma de decisiones que definen el futuro. 

—No lo sé, pensé que podríamos alocarnos dado que estaremos separados un tiempo. —Contesté, tomando mi té con azúcar. 

Es impropio de mí agregar tanto dulzor a un líquido que no lo necesita, lo tomaré como una ley implícita de las buenas costumbres y el decoro personal. Por supuesto, ese día lo dejé pasar, se avecinaba un evento importante así que me pareció correcto darle un gusto personal a mi querido padre. 

—Tu último año en Beauxbatons, no puedo evitar preguntarme cuándo has crecido tanto. —Dijo Félix. 

Me gusta la sonrisa de mi padre, me recuerda a cuando me leía cuentos para dormir. 

—El crecimiento es inevitable, las grandes mentes requieren de... Una posibilidad, de expandirse tanto como sea necesario. —Respondí, girando mi cuchara en la taza de porcelana. 

—Interesante, ¿qué posibilidad estás buscando? 

—¿Has escuchado algo sobre Barnaby? —Pregunté para cambiar de tema. —El verano ha pasado y todavía no ha venido a verme. 

—La reserva lo mantiene terriblemente ocupado. 

—Ni siquiera me ha escrito. 

—Lo sé, hablaré con él, tienes que entender que ya es un hombre adulto. 

Soy observadora, tengo mis habilidades desarrolladas y esa es una cualidad que obtuve gracias a mi padre. Desde mi infancia él se ha encargado de ayudarme a perfeccionarme, comprendo que puede sonar un tanto peculiar (estoy acostumbrada a ser un bicho raro), aunque nadie tiene en cuenta que me he convertido en una mejor versión de lo que alguna vez soñé. 

Idiomas, ciencia, matemáticas, física, duelos, puedo hacer lo que sea. Fue la mejor educación que pude recibir, un regalo, lo que me marcó. Claro que, hay un pequeño detalle insignificante, mi padre apenas es consciente de mis habilidades. Quiero decir, por supuesto que ha sido él quien me lo enseñó todo, sólo pienso que me subestimó todos estos años. 

Por eso, cuando digo que soy observadora, hablo en serio. Él está arrugando su frente y la comisura de su labio se ha movido en un gesto de preocupación, teme lo que siempre temió: Barnaby alejándose de esta familia para hacer la suya, con Theodosia, muy lejos de aquí. Así que seguramente se encerrará en su estudio o en el invernadero, escribiendo cartas y cartas, tratando de recordarle a su hijo que todavía tiene a gente esperándolo para cenar los fines de semana. 

¿Comprenden hacia dónde va esto? Espero que sí. 

No tengo preferencias, si es que se lo preguntan. Mi madre es la compañera más fiel que una hija pudiera pedir, Barnaby sigue siendo mi alma gemela, pero la balanza cambia cuando se trata de Félix Rosier. Es la figura que está allí y luego desaparece, siempre por la misma causa, dejando todo lo que está haciendo para solucionar un problema que ya debería haberlo cansado. 

Dejó todo por Barnaby, incluso me dejó a mí. 

Estoy bien, dentro de lo que cabe. Papá regresa después de solucionar el inconveniente del mes, lo disfruto hasta que mi hermano vuelve a hacer el más mínimo cambio en la estabilidad de nuestras vidas y el ciclo se repite como un círculo infernal. Es así desde que tengo memoria, suelo preguntarte si existen otras familias con el mismo problema. 

Inevitablemente, recuerdo un día especial hace muchos años: La gran revelación de secretos, uno de los eventos que provocaron la partida de Barnaby y la separación con esta familia. MC y Félix le contaron todo, cada detalle acerca de su padre biológico, respondieron cada una de sus preguntas hasta que llegó el momento de mostrárselo. 

Mi hermano no lo resistió. 

Una reacción esperable, vio cosas que se niega a repetir en voz alta y -en un principio- se negó a querer pertenecer a esta familia. Yo lo entendí, Barny necesitaba un tiempo a solas para analizar cada detalle del pasado y procesarlo a su manera, pero mis padres hicieron todo lo posible para recuperarlo incluso si eso lo empeoraba. 

Por obvio que pueda sonar actualmente, la relación se salvó y todos vivimos felices. El punto al que quiero llegar es que ese tiempo sin Barnaby no significó que mis padres estrecharan su relación conmigo, estaban tan ocupados con él que me pasaron por alto la mayor parte de los días. Insisto en que estoy bien con eso, soy comprensiva. 

Esa tarde, sólo me concentro en tomar té y divertirme todo lo que pueda. 

Ya me despedí de mi madre, organicé cada paso decidido con antelación, mi idea seguía siendo atemorizante y tal vez eso es lo que me animaba a continuar. Ahora, la velada en el jardín con mi padre se siente tan lejana, un recuerdo que pertenece a otra chica de otro mundo. ¿Por qué pienso en eso mientras el carruaje hacia mi último año en Beauxbatons reside ante mí? Miro hacia atrás, entre la multitud, mi padre levanta su mano para saludarme. 

No tiene ni idea. 

Miro hacia adelante, esta vez estoy sonriendo enormemente. Mis compañeras se arremolinan con entusiasmo para subirse al carruaje, pero yo tengo otros planes. Sé que tengo los minutos contados, un lapso de dos minutos hasta que mi padre meta su mano en el abrigo y descubra la carta que dejé para él, así que comienzo a caminar lejos del grupo de chicas y chicos con uniformes azules. 

Para quienes no lo sepan, para llegar a Beauxbatons, primero deben atravesar el castillo Real de Colliure. Colliure es un encantador pueblo mediterráneo, con casas cuyas fachadas muestran colores pastel y una especial ubicación costera que atrae a turistas de todos los rincones del mundo. Su castillo es una fortaleza que se encuentra muy por sobre el pueblo, entre los árboles salvajes que cuidan lo que los muggles definen como una “reliquia”. La gente del lugar cree que los estudiantes de uniforme azul son un grupo de monjas y obispos que se quedan en el castillo para cuidarlo con un par de plegarias todos los años. Es gracioso decirlo así, son ignorantes de que nos escabullimos por un muro especial para acabar en nuestra pista de despegue. 

Doy marcha atrás por ese muro, mi uniforme impecable fue arrojado lo más lejos posible y ahora me veo como una simple muggle con mis nuevas prendas. Lo que más lamento fue haber cortado mi cabello, adiós maravillosa melena que me vuelve fácilmente reconocible ante los demás, espero que mi nuevo corte masculino me ayude a perderme entre las personas. 

No tardo en salir del castillo, estoy corriendo con más entusiasmo del que debería tener en esta situación al borde del desastre. Estoy a unos pasos del pueblo cuando escucho la voz inconfundible de mi padre, mi madre también está haciendo un escándalo mientras intenta detenerme. Soy joven, soy rápida, soy un huracán incontrolable. 

—¡Charlotte Rosier, no te atrevas! 

Ignoro sus llamados, estoy riendo en tanto me mezclo con los pueblerinos franceses y me acerco a la costa con los barcos a punto de zarpar. No pueden usar magia, los descubrirán, están atados de manos y yo tengo todas mis fichas en una apuesta arriesgada. 

Estoy en el muelle, ya los perdí de vista, pero sus voces pueden oírse si afino mi oído. Uno de los barcos ya comenzó a moverse, supongo que esa es toda la señal e impulso que necesito, corro detrás de mi transporte y me lanzó sin pensar. Quedo colgando de la barandilla, apenas logré subirme completamente. Me sentía libre, alejándome de la isla y siendo tomada por el ancho mar. 

Con la cabeza baja busco un compartimiento vacío, encontrarlo sólo me indica que mi viaje está bien encaminado. Finalmente puedo descansar, tiro mi cabeza hacia atrás y cierro mis ojos. Pienso que mi padre ya leyó la carta que le dejé, así que entono cada palabra en mi cabeza: 

“Me voy, tu forma de enterarte es con esta carta. Una vez me dijiste que las personas que se marchan dando un aviso es porque no quieren alejarse realmente, desean que una persona las retenga a su lado, una señal que les permita confirmar su importancia en las vidas que la rodean. Así que me voy, con un aviso a medias. 

Esto puede ser un juego, como cuando era una niña y yo me escondía para que tú me encontraras. Papá, llevo mucho tiempo siguiendo tus pasos para descubrir que prefieres jugar esto con Barnaby. Pero ya crecí, también quiero que me encuentren. 

Por eso me voy, soy buena jugando a las escondidas y puedo demostrarlo. Búscame para divertirte un poco, si me conoces entonces podrás anticipar mi próximo paso. Sólo promete que no estarás detrás de mí porque es tu obligación, hazlo según tu corazón te lo ordene. 

Te quiero, Charlotte.” 

Así que lo hice, realmente lo hice. 

El séptimo año en Beauxbatons no es tan importante, ni siquiera aspiro a una carrera especialmente dotada de méritos académicos. Prefiero vivir el presente, el futuro sigue en mis manos y es una fuerza maleable, siempre y cuando mantenga mi rumbo podré crear un... 

Alguien entra a mi compartimiento, un hombre elegante y con la respiración agitada que baja la persiana de la ventana. Me incorporo en el lugar, entrar sin tocar es grosero, también debería haber preguntado antes de tocar la cortina tan fina como el papel. 

—Disculpa, está ocupado. —Dije con molestia, una invitación suficiente para que se marchara. 

—Sí, está ocupado por mí. 

Mi observación ataca otra vez: El pecho que sube y baja, la mirada inquieta con esos peculiares ojos violetas, el ir y venir por el estrecho espacio con la mandíbula tensa. Es un fugitivo, igual que yo, pero no conozco los términos de su escape. Quizás alguien en este barco lo ha localizado, ¿esto me meterá en problemas? 

—Alguien te sigue. —Comento casualmente. 

—No, quédate callada. 

—Entonces no tienes problema si me pongo a gritar a todo pulmón. 

—Escucha, no quieres meterte conmigo porque tengo habilidades que podrían hacer callar esa insoportable boca que cargas. 

Eso es grosero, miró el contorno de su bolsillo y distingo el largo de una varita. Claro, debe pensar que sólo soy una muggle común, ¿por qué me interesa tanto? Yo misma me respondo: detesto que piensen menos de mí. Soy mejor hechicera de lo que él alguna vez podría soñar, mi viaje lo demostrará. 

Cualquier intento de conversación es interrumpido por las chispas características de la magia, ese hombre se ve asustado y siento el impulso de protegerlo. Avanzo hasta él, empujándolo para que su alto cuerpo quede a mis espaldas. No hay duda alguna corriendo por mis venas cuando abro la puerta unos centímetros y el pasillo termina envuelto en una nube oscura. 

Tomo la mano de mi acompañante, jalando de él para escabullirnos en los interminables pasadizos del humilde barco turístico. Me detengo trastabillando, no tuve en cuenta que hay más de una persona siguiéndolo, ¿hacia dónde puedo huir? Ni siquiera consideré que pudiera tratarse de un peligroso criminal. 

—Por aquí. 

Es mi acompañante quien toma el liderazgo que perdí hace unos segundos, he de suponer que no me deja ir porque compartimos el mismo sentimiento: “Ahora formamos parte de un problema". No tuve obligación alguna de intentar rescatarlo, él no debería ayudarme a que esos perseguidores no me alcancen, pero debe sentirse en deuda por mi pequeño aporte de escape. 

Estamos rodeados, ¿así termina mi aventura? Capturada igual que un ratón, mostrándome vulnerable en tanto me quedo enganchada a la manga del abrigo de aquel desconocido. La empatía hacia el hombre que atraviesa una situación similar a la mía se convirtió en la piedra en mi camino. Estoy a punto de levantar mis manos en señal de rendición cuando siento que el piso bajo mis pies desaparece. 

Aterrizo en tierra firme, el mar ha desaparecido. De acuerdo, este cambio de los acontecimientos puede considerarse como una alteración a mis planes originales. El rumbo será fácil de recobrar una vez que averigüe en dónde estoy, pero ese extraño muchacho se aleja caminando. 

—¡Espera! ¿A dónde vas? 

—No lo sé, lejos. 

—¿Al menos podrías decirme en dónde estoy? 

El chico sin nombre suelta un suspiro, finalmente voltea a verme. 

—Escucha, agradezco que hayas intentando ayudarme y por eso seré claro contigo: La única razón por la que terminaste arrastrada hasta aquí es porque estabas sujetando la manga de mi chaqueta cuando quise desaparecer. —Dijo ese joven hombre con cierto desprecio. —No eres mi problema, yo tengo mis propios asuntos a resolver como para tener que cargar con la presencia de una niña. 

—¿Niña? Cumpliré 18 años en un mes y te aseguro que no me importan las situaciones que rodeen tu ser fugitivo, sólo dime en dónde estoy porque yo sí tengo un plan de escape. 

—Espera, ¿tienes un plan de escape? 

—Por supuesto, así que intenta ser claro respecto a nuestra ubicación actual. 

Mi extraña compañía guarda silencio, parece estar pensando debidamente mis palabras. 

—Seguimos en Francia, ¿a dónde planeas ir? 

—No es tu asunto, buenas tardes. 

Ahora soy yo quien sigue de largo, caminando con decisión por esa pradera de césped tan verde que roza lo fantasioso. No quiero voltear, siento sus pasos siguiendo los míos con una temblorosa desesperación. Mi nuevo interés es encontrar algún camino, uno que me permita cruzarme con un transporte adecuado para llegar a París. 

—Déjame ir contigo, necesito un lugar donde esconderme. 

—¿Por qué te ayudaría? —Espeté, cruzándome de brazos. 

—¿Por compasión? También huyes de algo, ¿no es así? 

—Puedo asegurarte que no tienes la menor idea de mis verdaderos planes. 

—Pero necesitas un compañero, las calles para una chica joven son peligrosas, ¿siquiera tienes dinero? Yo tengo el suficiente para sobrevivir. 

Claro, dinero. Tomé un poco de la bóveda de mi padre sin su autorización (ahora escondido en mi escote), una hazaña que ni siquiera mi hermano sería capaz de hacer. Creí que sería suficiente, ahora la propuesta de ese hombre me llena de dudas monetarias que él nota. 

—¿Por qué te siguen? Si vas a acompañarme entonces merezco saber si eres una especie de criminal. —Repliqué, entrecerrando mis ojos. 

—Yo… No lo sé, me ahogaba con mi vida y sólo perdí la cabeza. —El chico hizo un gesto de derrota, parecía decirme la verdad. —Debe haber más en el mundo que un trabajo aburrido y un casamiento por conveniencia, pensé que sería divertido huir de mi padre y mi prometida para buscarme a mí mismo en un viaje de último momento. 

Admito que fue sencillo empatizar con él, suelo tener sentimientos humanos y la lástima hacia los problemas ajenos puede considerarse uno de ellos. Ese hombre, elegante y joven, parece completamente fuera de lugar en el ambiente que lo rodea. Luce perdido, necesita una brújula tanto como yo necesito una barrera protectora en caso de que el viaje me debilite o mi padre esté más cerca de encontrarme de lo que había planeado. 

—Primera pregunta: ¿Cuántos años tienes? —Pregunté con interés. 

—24, ¿eso es importante? 

—Tienes la misma edad que mi hermano, será útil si necesitamos infiltrarnos en algún bar o pub de mala calidad. —Mis palabras llaman su atención, parece fascinado por la idea de involucrarse en los barrios de la más baja calumnia. —¿Cómo te llamas? 

—Edward, Edward Snyde. 

—Un placer, soy Charlie. —Estiré mi mano hacia él, esperando que la tomara. —Y ya que dejamos los términos claros: soy fugitiva igual que tú, ¿Te gustaría una compañera de aventuras? 

Nos damos la mano, sellando nuestro trato. 

Al final, resulta que estábamos muy lejos de cualquier tipo de camino aparente, lo único bueno es que logramos encontrar una especie de carretera de barro en donde puse todas mis esperanzas de parar cualquier tipo de transporte que nos llevara hacia París. Por supuesto que, Edward parecía disconforme respecto a mis decisiones, decía que sería mucho más fácil si nos hacía aparecernos allá. 

—La magia se rastrea fácilmente, Edward; ese fue tu primer error al huir. —Expliqué, mi respiración cansada dificultaba la salida de palabras firmes. —Además, detesto aparecer y desaparecer desde que lo intenté y se me desgarró el tobillo. 

—Entonces es personal, que conveniente. —Dijo Edward entre dientes. —Pues yo te veo en perfecto estado, ¿aprobaste el examen obligatorio? 

—Claro que sí, pero no por eso debo aplicarlo en mi vida diaria. 

—¿Algo más que deba saber? Si voy a tener que fingir ser tu hermano en cierto momento de esta travesía, me hará bien tener un par de conocimientos básicos para sostener la mentira. 

—¿Por dónde empiezo? Mi mamá me nombró Charlotte porque es el femenino de “Charles”, en conmemoración a su mejor amigo fallecido en la guerra, ignorando lo lúgubre que puede sonar me atrevo a decir que regularmente soy una chica llena de vida. —Afirmo con una sonrisa orgullosa, me gusta que me esté escuchando atentamente. —Papá sólo me llama por mi nombre completo cuando el asunto es serio, así que él será lo segundo más importante que debes saber sobre mí. 

¿O lo tercero? Debí decirle que soy una caja de sorpresas, ese comentario suele facilitar las conversaciones y el contacto estrecho conmigo. Ya dejé pasar la oportunidad, será mejor que continúe con mi historia. 

—Tengo un hermano mayor, Barnaby, y es la clase de hombre que suele meterse en problemas por mucho que intente evitarlo. 

—Oh, yo tenía un amigo de la infancia llamado así. —Dijo Edward. —Bueno, no éramos tan cercanos, pero solíamos pasar tiempo juntos cuando mi madre se reunía con su padre. 

—¿Esa es información valiosa que debo recordar? 

—Creo que no. 

—Entonces no me interrumpas. 

Me aclaro la garganta, ¿por dónde iba? Oh cierto, lo segundo más importante que Edward debe saber de mí. 

—Con Barnaby siendo el centro de atención, descubrí que quiero ser notada, tomada en cuenta, que me vean por lo que soy y mi importancia, deseo reafirmar mi posición en la familia. —Agité mis manos mientras enunciaba las características de mi planteo. —Así que comencé un juego de caza: Dejaré pistas en los lugares que me representan, los que me unen con mi padre y esperaré a que él sea capaz de atraparme. 

—Una especie de juego del gato y el ratón. 

—En efecto. 

—¿Debería preocuparme? Si tu idea es que te atrapen... No sé si me siento seguro contigo. 

—Sé jugar mis cartas, he planeado cada detalle. —Aseguré con confianza. —¿Has jugado a las escondidas? Pueden verte, pero ganarás si eres más rápida que tu contrincante al correr. 

—Suena a que una familia de salvajes ha criado a una niña salvaje. 

—No soy una niña, en un mes seré considerada una mujer. —Le recordé, ¿en serio es lo único que le interesa? Él ni siquiera es tan adulto, la diferencia de edad es menos que impresionante. —Esto es más grande que tú y seguramente te enseñará una lección: Hay dos caminos para ti en la vida, el tuyo y el que los demás te obligarán a tomar. 

—Gracias por el sermón, lo tendré en consideración. 

—Te será útil recordarlo, ¿no estás aquí porque quieres encontrar tu propio camino? 

Edward, finalmente, cierra la boca. Aunque sólo es momentáneo, supongo que su silencio fue para pensar en su siguiente respuesta. 

—¿Hacia dónde vamos, Charlotte? 

—Charlie. —Corregí. —Iremos a París, al Ópera Garnier. 

—Nos llevará horas llegar, sujeta mi brazo y... 

—¡No quiero usar la aparición! —Le grité, odiaba que mis inquietudes fueran ignoradas. —Lo digo en serio, no me gusta. 

Nuestra conversación es interrumpida por un hombre en una carreta, quien aceptó llevarnos al pueblo cercano donde vivía. A pesar de los quejidos de un señor ricachón como Edward, nos adaptamos a la parte de atrás, entre el heno y una cabra que dormitaba. Mientras me balanceo de un lado a otro por el tumultuoso camino lleno de piedras, tengo que sostenerme del brazo de mi acompañante para mantener el equilibrio. 

—Supongo que no estás acostumbrado al hedor de los animales de granja. —Comento para hacer conversación. 

—Contrario a lo que piensas, he convivido con muchas criaturas a lo largo de mi vida. —Su expresión llena de orgullo titubeó ante su siguiente verdad. —Pero sí, mis animales estaban limpios y libres de este agrio olor. 

Contra mi voluntad, dejo escapar una risa suave. Mi estado de alegría dura poco, pues recuerdo que me he dirigido cruelmente hacia él hace tan sólo unos momentos. Maldigo los sentimientos de empatía y buen corazón, temo que mi viaje se verá afectado por el sentimentalismo innecesario. 

—Lamento haberte gritado, Edward. 

—Está bien, no debí insistir. —Dijo Edward con calma. —Pareces ser una persona intrigante. 

—Lo soy. 

—¿En qué escuela estudias? Por tu edad, deduzco que debías terminar tus estudios este año. 

—Beauxbatons. 

—¿Beauxbatons? ¿De verdad? —Él sonrió, como si la idea le pareciera una locura. 

—¿Por qué la sorpresa? 

—No encajas en sus estándares. —Respondió Edward con obviedad. —Tu corte de cabello, tu ropa, tu ausencia de caracteres femeninos... 

—¿Intentas decirme fea o...? 

—¡Para nada! Eres muy hermosa, sólo digo que... También eres diferente. 

—Como sea. —Respondo, quitándole importancia al asunto. —¿Tú a qué colegio ibas? 

—Durmstrang, una excelente academia. 

—Conocida por enseñar magia oscura. 

—No necesito ir a Durmstrang para saber magia oscura. 

Su respuesta me impacta, intento entrever el significado en sus palabras y temo conocer la respuesta. Mis sospechas podrían resultar ciertas, el apellido Snyde ha tenido sus apariciones en el diario que mi madre suele leer cuando toma el té. Esa familia solía ser conocida por su excesivo dinero y poder gracias a sus lazos con los mortífagos, pero la caída del Señor Tenebroso les arrancó todo lo que poseían. 

Tal vez es por eso que obligarían a Edward a casarse, un clásico casamiento para recuperar su fortuna. 

Llegamos a Épernay en poco tiempo, estamos a unas dos horas de París. Podríamos coger un tren en la estación Paris-Est, pero mi nuevo compañero de aventuras parece muy entusiasmado con la nueva ambientación. 

—¡Es la tierra del champán y el vino! Deberíamos quedarnos un poco, para disfrutar. 

—Tengo una misión, ¿recuerdas? 

—Serán unos minutos. 

—Compraremos una botella en París, camina y deja de hablar. 

—Eres mandona para ser tan pequeña. 

A pesar de todo, descubrí que me agrada su compañía... Y eso es malo. 

Cuando era una niña, solía confiar mucho en las personas, magos y no-magos, me daba igual si es que existía la posibilidad de ganar un nuevo amigo. Una vez, quise impresionar a unos niños y escalé un árbol muy alto sólo porque ellos cuestionaron mi valentía. Ya saben que detesto ser subestimada, así que subí para demostrarles mi verdadero valor. 

Una rama me traicionó, realmente me lastimé. No me hizo sentir mejor que mi padre se hubiera molestado conmigo, dándome un sermón a la vez que se encargaba de sanar la herida sangrante. Sus pociones picaban, así que él intentaba ser benevolente cuando las gotas hacían contacto con mi piel. 

—Charlotte, no quieres ser amiga de esa clase de niños. —Decía mi padre. —Tienes que saber distinguir entre la gente buena y mala, te lo digo por tu bien. 

El punto es que yo no entendía lo que sentía respecto a Edward Snyde, mis observaciones parecían inútiles en mis intentos por encontrar la bondad o maldad en su ser, ¿estoy subiéndome a un árbol con ramas frágiles? ¿Por qué cargo con este pálpito de conexión? Quizás porque alguien quiere arrastrarlo a una vida en la que sería infeliz y él no sabe defenderse de esos golpes, pero yo tengo la fuerza que podría defenderlo. 

Mi padre diría que es una tontería, ¿poner en peligro mis planes por la presencia de un muchacho misterioso? Muy poco propio de mí, más teniendo en cuenta que Edward Snyde es un ricachón sin dinero, un tanto irritante y... Está desprotegido. Así que, quiera o no, tomé mi decisión de continuar este viaje con él. 

En casa, digamos que las cosas no se han calmado del todo. MC está en el borde de un sentimiento confuso; por un lado, la presunta desaparición de Charlotte provocó que Barnaby regresara a casa y eso llena su corazón de alegría, por el otro lado... Una hija desaparecida, es realmente grave. 

—Charlotte oficialmente se ha convertido en mi persona favorita. —Comentó Barnaby entre risas. 

—No es gracioso, ¡estamos hablando de tu hermana! Es joven y está completamente desamparada en un mundo cruel que la lastimará. —Se quejó MC. —Ella es... Demasiado inocente, piensa que el mundo se adaptará a sus deseos. 

—Por favor, sabemos que si planeó esto con anticipación entonces no es una señorita inocente y pura como una paloma blanca. —Dijo Barnaby, poniendo sus ojos en blanco. —¿En dónde se metió papá? Creí que estaría gritando y llamando a una brigada de agentes. 

—Tu amado padre le está siguiendo el juego, está en la habitación de Charlie. 

—Bromeas, ¿verdad? —Preguntó su hijo entusiasmado. 

El hombre de ojos verdes subió las escaleras con apremio, siendo perseguido por su madre. Efectivamente, Félix Rosier estaba en el medio de la habitación de su hija, sólo observando cada detalle en silencio. 

—¿Así buscas pistas? Yo abriría cada cajón y escarbaría en las líneas del piso hasta encontrar algo útil. 

—Barny, esa clase de comentario denota que no conoces en lo más mínimo a tu única hermana. —Respondió Félix, soltando un suspiro. —Charlotte es exclusivamente ordenada, meticulosa, nunca deja nada al azar. 

—Sí, lo demostró muy bien cuando sacó dinero de nuestras bóvedas sin que nos hayamos enterado. —Dijo MC entre dientes. 

—Oh por Merlín, ¿Charlotte hizo eso? Carajo, nunca creí que tuviera tantas agallas. —Barnaby soltó una carcajada, recibiendo un golpe suave de su madre. 

—Estamos perdiendo el tiempo, tenemos que pedir ayuda para localizarla. —Dijo MC. —¿Acaso es...? ¿Acaso es tan complicado tener hijos que no se metan en tantos problemas? ¿Es un castigo del universo? Lo lamento por ti Barny, pero tenía todas mis esperanzas en Charlie. 

—Eso dolió, mamá. 

—Ella siempre ha sido tan... Normal, inteligente, dulce, amigable y esto es... ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ahora? La amamos por igual, Charlotte debería saber lo importante que es para nosotros. —MC tomó una de las fotografías que su hija había colgado a un lado de la cama. —No soporto pensar que huyó porque se considera inferior, aunque... ¿Hicimos algo mal? Quiero decir, sé que tuvimos nuestras bajas y que hubo un tiempo en el que no pasábamos tanto tiempo con ella como cuando la llevábamos a esos conciertos de ballet. 

Félix giró sobre sus talones, mirando a su esposa con una enorme sonrisa entusiasta. 

—¡Definitivamente eres una Ravenclaw! 

—Genial, siento que me perdí algo de la historia. —Murmuró Barnaby. 

—Está en París, por supuesto. —Afirmó Félix. —En el Ópera Garnier, sus presentaciones favoritas fueron allí y es un claro inicio del tiempo que pasábamos juntos. 

—Pero eso es una suposición. —Se quejó Barnaby. —¿Qué pasa si vas allí y no encuentras nada? O peor, puede que ella siga moviéndose y te haga viajar por todo el globo terráqueo. 

—Es un riesgo que me atrevo a correr. —Respondió Félix con ligereza, bajando las escaleras del primer piso para buscar su abrigo. —Si ella tiene un punto que demostrar entonces seguiré cada migaja que me arroje. 

—¿Y crees que irás sólo? —Preguntó MC, quitándole el abrigo. 

—Es entre ella y yo. 

—Lo entiendo, pero igual necesitarás de mi compañía y ella sigue siendo mi hija. —Sentenció su esposa, devolviéndole la prenda. —Así que iremos juntos. 

—Supongo que este será un amigable viaje familiar, Theodosia me matará. 

—Nadie te invitó, Barny. 

—Cállate, papá. 

En París, una pareja cruzaba de la mano la avenida para llegar al cerrado Ópera Garnier. El edificio suele cerrar por la tarde, así que no les sorprendió ver imposibilitada la puerta de entrada cuando arribaron al anochecer. Charlie parecía encargarse bastante bien de esos minúsculos detalles, habiendo planeado cada bache con anticipación. 

Como la primera experiencia de Edward Snyde respecto a enfrentar el mundo exterior, podía decirse que era más divertido de lo que alguna vez soñó y no se habían cruzado con ningún auror que quisiera regresarlo junto a su padre. Es ahora cuando Edward se pregunta si su prometida habrá decidido abandonar el campo de juego, eso sería agradable. 

—¿Y ahora qué? 

—Paciencia, Edward. —Dijo Charlotte, caminando por los alrededores de la estructura. —Conozco este edificio como la palma de mi mano, sé que puerta nos conducirá al éxito. 

Edward se mordió el labio para evitar proponer el uso de la aparición como un método más sencillo de espionaje, entrar por el conducto de la basura estaba entre sus actividades menos favoritas y esperadas cuando huyó de su hogar. Para su fortuna, el interior era menos apestoso que el recóndito basurero por donde se metieron. 

—Es... Impresionante. —Admitió Edward. 

—¡Lo sé! Sólo mira los dibujos en el techo, ¿no son fantásticos? No sé cuánto tiempo tenemos, pero puedo llevarte a la biblioteca que tienen aquí o podemos ir al escenario para que pueda dejar mi siguiente pista. 

—Tu extraña aventura es la prioridad aquí, yo te sigo. 

A pesar de sentir la adrenalina de ser atrapada en cualquier momento, Charlotte se tomó su tiempo para mostrarle a su acompañante lo más importante del edificio. Tanta cultura e historia no podían ser desaprovechadas en un paseo rápido y le encantaba que Edward le prestara atención, ¿acaso vivió tan poco como para sorprenderse por los sutiles datos que ella soltaba? 

—Merlín, mira esto. —Dijo Charlotte, acercándose a las vitrinas que contenían famosos vestidos usados por las mejores bailarinas. —No es por presumir, pero yo interpreté a la reina cisne. 

—Fascinante. 

—¿Detecto un deje de sarcasmo? 

—Oh, así sueno cuando estoy impresionado. 

—Muy gracioso. 

Edward tuvo que abandonar sus bromas cuando Charlotte lo condujo a la entrada del escenario, era lo más increíble que había visto en mucho tiempo... Por decir que en toda su vida jamás atestiguó belleza semejante. Las luces, el silencio mayúsculo, el candelabro que colgaba sus cabezas y los detalles dorados por donde la vista alcanzara. 

—Bienvenido a mi segundo hogar. —Presentó Charlotte, estirando sus brazos y girando en el lugar. 

—Puede que no seas una niña salvaje después de todo, ¿bailabas aquí? 

—Hace tiempo, tuve que abandonarlo cuando comencé con mi extravagante plan. —Explicó Charlotte, usando la fuerza de sus brazos para subir al escenario vacío. Edward la observaba sentado en la primera fila de sillas rojas. —Me encanta bailar, debe ser por eso que soy tan genial haciéndolo. 

—En serio, esperaría esto de cualquier chica menos de ti. 

—¿Acaso tu diminuto cerebro deja de funcionar cuando una chica no entra en tus estándares llenos de estereotipos? —Preguntó Charlotte con diversión, apuntando su varita hacia el suelo del escenario para comenzar a dibujar. 

—¿Qué estás haciendo? 

—Dibujo el símbolo de las reliquias de la muerte, es nuestro próximo destino; adoraba esa historia cuando era niña, siempre le pedía a mi padre que me la leyera antes de dormir. 

—¿Buscaremos las reliquias? Lamento informarte que una de ellas está perdida hace años. 

—Iremos a la tumba de los Peverell, en el valle de Godric. 

—Ellos son los dueños originales de las reliquias, entiendo. 

Charlotte se bajó del escenario, sentándose junto al chico y estirando sus piernas en una posición de descanso. Todavía le parecía irreal estar allí, sin hacer nada, lejos de Beauxbatons como de su familia, junto a un chico que apenas conoce. 

—Si me lo preguntas, todo esto es ridículo. —Comentó Edward. 

—Genial, no recuerdo haberte preguntado. 

—¿Qué esperas obtener? Sólo recibirás quince minutos de fama, luego tu hermano mayor pasará a ser el centro de atención y tu aventura habrá sido para nada. 

—Eso es lo que tú crees. 

—Es sentido común. 

—¿Por qué te interesa tanto el resultado de mi plan? Al menos tengo una familia que me está esperando. 

—Yo también la tengo. 

—¿Un padre enojado y una prometida desinteresada? Suena fantástico, me encantaría estar en tu lugar. 

Ambos guardaron silencio, evitando mirarse el uno al otro y concentrándose en los dibujos bien pintados del techo. 

—Tengo hambre. —Murmuró Edward. 

—Podemos ir a comer pizza. 

—¿Puedo ser sincero otra vez? 

—Lánzalo. 

—Jamás comí pizza. 

Los ánimos se calmaron una vez que caminaron fuera de la sala, la comida resultó ser un buen tema de conversación y les servía para conocerse más. Charlotte no podía creer que un falso miembro de la alta sociedad se hubiese negado los exquisitos manjares de la comida rápida, ¡incluso Félix había caído después de duros intentos por convencerlo! Ahora que su pista fue dejada en el lugar correspondiente, podían darse un tiempo para descansar y llenar sus estómagos. 

—¡Charlotte Rosier! 

Charlie volteó espantada, su madre estaba bajo las escaleras triples y parecía enojada; la chica tomó la mano de su compañero, obligándolo a correr despavorido. 

—¿Quién es esa mujer? —Preguntó Edward sin dejar de correr. 

—Mi madre, es muy linda cuando la conoces. 

—¿No se suponía que tu padre vendría a buscarte? 

—Si ella está aquí entonces él también, pero eso podría significar que... 

Un cuerpo chocó contra la pareja que huía, las tres personas terminaron en el suelo por el golpe. La varita de Barnaby se soltó de su mano y fue a parar a los pies de su hermana menor, quien todavía sujetaba la mano de Edward, necesitaron unos pocos segundos para recuperarse y la visión del reconocimiento les quitó las palabras de la boca. 

Los hombres jóvenes no dejaban de mirarse, demasiado estupefactos como para reaccionar de cualquier otra manera. 

—¿Edward? ¿Edward Snyde? —Preguntó Barnaby incrédulo. 

—¿Barnaby? ¿Barnaby Junior Lee? 

Charlotte no esperó a que la extraña conversación escalara, tomó la varita de su hermano mayor y la arrojó lo más lejos posible, cerrando sus ojos con fuerza cuando obligó a Edward a desaparecer con ella. Experimentó el tirón en su estómago y la peculiar pareja apareció en el asfalto húmedo de la calle parisina. 

—Carajo, eso fue extraño. —Murmuró Edward. 

El chico guardó silencio cuando percibió que su joven acompañante estaba de rodillas y abrazándose a sí misma mientras lloraba, ¿acaso se lastimó? Ella se veía en perfecto estado. La incógnita rondó por su cabeza hasta que recordó el temor que Charlie cargaba respecto a aparecer y desaparecer. 

—Charlotte... Charlie, no estás herida. —Dijo Edward con la voz más suave que pudo conjurar, estirando su mano para tocar el hombro de la chica. —Mírame, estás en una pieza. 

—¿No hay sangre? 

—Ni un poco, lo juro. —Con cuidado Edward la ayudó a ponerse de pie, parecían estar lejos del Ópera Garnier. —Todavía estamos a tiempo de comer pizza, ¿eso te haría sentir mejor? 

—Quizás, podría intentar comer una rebanada. 

Charlotte sorbió por la nariz, sonriendo levemente mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas causadas por un temor que ya debería haber superado. Lo último que quería en ese viaje era tener que usar esa magia caprichosa, pero estuvo tan cerca de ser atrapada... Es bastante deprimente, parece que no calculó las posibilidades de ser perseguida por cada miembro de la familia y el margen de captura. 

—¿Por qué el hijo de Barnaby Lee te estaba buscando? —Preguntó Edward confundido. 

—Él es mi hermano mayor. 

Edward se detuvo en seco, la información no era fácil de procesar. 

—Eso es imposible, hay una diferencia de edad entre tú y él... Barnaby Lee no tuvo más hijos, eso sin contar que está muerto. 

—Es mi hermano adoptivo, obviamente. 

—¿Obviamente? Eso sigue siendo impensable, la única persona a cargo de él es Félix Rosier. 

—Mi padre. 

—Tu padre no es Félix Rosier, ¿estás loca? —Edward comenzó a reír, aplaudiendo ocasionalmente como si ella le hubiera contado un chiste graciosísimo. Su alegría se vio interrumpida al ver la seriedad en el rostro de la chica. —Maldita sea, tu padre es Félix Rosier. 

—¿Y eso es malo? 

—Por Merlín, tu maldito padre es Félix Rosier. 

—De acuerdo, esto no va hacia ninguna parte... 

—¿Qué demonios? ¿¡Qué demonios!? Estoy siendo perseguido por el maldito Félix Rosier y... Espera, espera, me voy a desmayar. 

—¿Es una broma? Estás exagerando, él no te va a matar si le explico que te arrastré conmigo. 

No, eso no es lo que temía Edward Snyde. Hay un único pensamiento en su inteligente mente, la familia Rosier está llena de dinero y su fortuna es una locura, un botín con el que cualquiera soñaría. ¿Qué hay de Barnaby Junior? Su padre debió dejarle todo lo que tenía, debe ser una herencia compartida con Félix porque está a su cargo, esa chica carga una maldita fortuna sobre sus hombros. 

Si tuviera la oportunidad de hacer suya a Charlotte podría quedarse con parte del dinero, devolverle un poco de valor al apellido Snyde. Es simplemente perfecto, ¿acaso no es París la tierra del amor? Los vientos comenzaron a soplar a su favor, preparándolo para su regreso a una vida llena de lujos. Si su viaje continúa entonces tendrá más oportunidades para enamorarla, el verdadero juego acaba de comenzar. 

—¡Yo la vi! Vi a ese desgraciado a los ojos, Edward Snyde está con Charlotte y no entiendo cómo demonios pasó eso. —Protestó Barnaby. 

En el Ópera Garnier, Barnaby caminaba de un lado a otro mientras su padre analizaba el dibujo en el suelo del escenario. MC estaba sentada exactamente donde Charlie había estado con Edward, simplemente frustrada por no haber logrado alcanzarla. 

—¿Cómo es posible que siga vivo? Era un imbécil cuando éramos niños, apuesto lo que sea a que sigue comportándose como un idiota. —Dijo Barnaby. —¿Por qué nadie me está escuchando? Estamos hablando de una mujer joven que viaja con ese... Ese sujeto, ¡un hombre! ¡un hombre con deseos masculinos! Tenemos que encontrar a Charlotte. 

—De nuevo, demuestras que no conoces a tu hermana en lo más mínimo. —Dijo Félix con un suspiro. —Charlie le bajaría los dientes de un puñetazo si cualquiera intenta propasarse con ella. 

—¿Ya descifraste el mensaje? —Preguntó MC. 

—Sin duda alguna, está en camino a la tumba de los hermanos Peverell. —Afirmó Félix, bajando del escenario con un salto. —El asunto es cuánto tiempo le tomará llegar hasta allá. 

—Serán días, detesta la aparición. —Murmuró Barnaby pensativo. 

—¡Felicidades! Conoces a tu hermana. —Festejó MC, aplaudiendo con sarcasmo. —Vámonos de aquí, tenemos que buscar alguna línea de tren o el transporte más rápido y barato para ella. 

No salieron inmediatamente del edificio, Félix sintió la necesidad de quedarse un tiempo extra para hacer una última parada. Intenta no perderse entre los variados pasillos, pero suele tomarle el ritmo a medida que los recuerdos con su hija lo conducen hacia una habitación especial. No es como si tal cuarto tuviera algo extravagante, sólo vestuario antiguo y una especie de árbol de navidad hecho exclusivamente con zapatillas de ballet. 

Se queda frente al árbol, los pasos suaves a sus espaldas denotan la presencia de su esposa. 

—La tercera fila a la izquierda, esos son los zapatos de Charlie. —Dijo Félix. 

—Lo recuerdo, ella tenía 16 años. 

—Incluso entonces la sostuve para que ella pudiera llegar hacia arriba, como si todavía fuera una niña pequeña. —Recordó Félix con una sonrisa nostálgica. —Excepto que ya no lo es, es una mujer adulta que sabe lo que quiere. 

—Sabe el mensaje que nos está mandando. —Confirmó MC. 

—“Me siento menospreciada por ustedes, tengo que hacer esto para llamar su atención”. 

—No digas eso. 

—Es lo que Charlie piensa. 

—Hablaremos con ella cuando llegue el momento. 

MC abrazó a su esposo, hundiendo la cabeza en su pecho. De algún modo, quería evitar mirar las zapatillas de su hija, quizás eso apartaría los pensamientos sobre la ausencia de los dos en la vida de Charlotte. Además, ya era suficientemente malo saber que ella está por ahí con Edward Snyde, ¿cómo es que llegaron a conocerse? Le trae una mala sensación, después de todo, MC fue quien asesinó a la madre de ese chico. 

—Ahora toma la pizza desde la punta y trata de enrollarla. 

—¿Enrollarla? 

—Como si fuera una tortilla. 

Edward intentó imitar el movimiento de Charlie, mordiéndose la lengua en un intento por concentrarse en la manualidad. No había quedado igual al de ella, pero la forma básica seguía allí. 

—Ahora tienes un cigarrillo de pizza. —Bromeó Charlotte, dándole un mordisco a su creación. 

—Muy interesante, ¿pero no deberíamos estar en algún tren o barco que nos lleve hasta el valle de Godric? 

—Eso es lo que harán mis padres, pero yo soy más inteligente. —Respondió Charlie con una sonrisa orgullosa. —Mi amiga Dominique Weasley me prestó su auto, lo estacioné cerca de aquí. 

—¿Weasley? Como esa familia de pelirrojos sin dinero... 

—Son más que eso, cuidado con tus palabras. 

—¿Cómo es posible que una Rosier sea amiga de una Weasley? Es una locura. 

—¿Vives en este siglo o tu cerebro se quedó en el pasado? 

—Grosera. —Murmuró Edward, recordando que su plan principal es conquistarla. —Por cierto, tu pizza muggle no es tan mala. 

—¿Lo ves? Hay que darles una oportunidad a las cosas nuevas. 

—Y... ¿Cuánto tiempo te llevará toda esta aventura? Sólo por curiosidad. —Preguntó Edward, jugueteando con su plato. 

—Depende de si me atrapan, pero planeo que sea más de un mes. 

—¿Esperabas pasar tu cumpleaños en soledad? Dijiste que cumplirás dieciocho años en un mes. 

—No le doy tanta importancia a esas cosas, los cumpleaños son sólo un día más en el calendario y no lo digo porque soy la típica chica asocial que no tiene amigos, mis fiestas siempre fueron excesivamente grandes al igual que llamativas. 

—Por primera vez veo tu personalidad de Beauxbatons, la mayoría de las estudiantes de esa academia suelen ser populares y excéntricas. 

—No me enorgullece, pero es inevitable. 

Charlotte no podía entender el tipo de relación que la vinculaba con Edward, él podía llegar a ser irritante y maleducado, pero también posee una personalidad inteligente y sabe hacer buena conversación cuando se lo propone. ¿Son más las ventajas que las desventajas? Esa pregunta salta de un lado a otro dentro de su cabeza mientras camina al lado del hombre joven en busca del auto de Dominique. 

—Entra, yo conduciré. —Dijo Charlotte, abriendo la puerta del auto escondido en un callejón y que parecía en un completo estado de abandono. 

—Será lo mejor, apenas tengo idea sobre manejar automóviles. 

—¿No cursaste estudios muggles? 

—¿Por qué lo haría? Hay cientos de asignaturas más interesantes. 

El auto reaccionó con un rugido alegre cuando Charlotte lo encendió, había estado esperado mucho tiempo por un paseo en la ciudad. Luego de que se activara el escudo de invisibilidad, el coche comenzó a flotar hasta elevarse a una distancia segura, pero Edward gritó espantado a medida que subían cada vez más. 

—¡Está flotando! ¿Qué clase de auto es este? —Exclamó Edward, colocándose el cinturón de seguridad. 

—Un auto volador, creí que era obvio. 

—Merlín no, no, no, no. —Edward se cubrió el rostro con las manos, temblando como una hoja de papel al viento. —Esto es horrible e ilegal, tenemos que aterrizar. 

—Relájate y disfruta la vista, llegaremos a el valle de Godric en poco tiempo... Si no morimos en el intento. 

Charlotte se sentía relajada, dentro de todo, seguía los pasos establecidos de su elaborada fantasía. Edward continuaba siendo una adquisición nueva e inesperada, pero es sencillo acostumbrarse a su presencia. Inevitablemente los viajes en auto le recuerdan a Barnaby, se pregunta si él está bien o si está acaparando la atención de su aventura para poder... No, eso es estúpido. 

Aprendió a conducir gracias a Barnaby, en el viejo auto de William Weasley. La curiosidad acabó con los dos hermanos, pasaron tardes enteras detrás de un volante y pedales hasta que cada mecanismo quedó claro en sus cabezas. Luego de un tiempo, los viajes casuales se hicieron habituales entre ellos, tomaban cualquier excusa para conducir a donde sea y poner música muy fuerte. 

Ella todavía puede escuchar la voz de su hermano. 

De repente, Charlie siente deseos de llorar. Porque el recuerdo es feliz, pero ese en específico tiene un trasfondo triste. Todo lo que involucra a Barnaby es triste, su inestabilidad emocional, su sensibilidad innecesaria... Necesitó de una miserable pelea con Theodosia para casi recaer en las drogas, Charlotte fue a buscarlo y lo detuvo antes de que sea demasiado tarde, regresaban a casa de sus padres cantando esa canción. 

—Charlie, ¿puedes venir por mí? 

—¿Barnaby? ¿En dónde estás? 

—En el callejón Knockturn, por favor, ven y no le digas a papá. 

Es un bucle secreto que a veces desgarra su alma cuando tiene tiempo para tomar en consideración la clase de evento que evitó, la vez en la que salvó a Barnaby de tener una recaída. Nunca había caminado tan rápido en su vida, ignorando a los magos oscuros del callejón, buscando la más mínima señal de vida de su hermano. Fue algo desagradable encontrarlo llorando en unas escaleras, haciéndose pequeño contra la pared de piedra, él abrazaba una diminuta bolsa que parecía estar llena. 

—Barny, estoy aquí. —Llamó Charlotte, inclinándose para que su hermano pudiera verla. —Habla conmigo, ¿consumiste otra vez? ¿Estás drogado? 

—No... No estoy drogado. 

—Bien, eso está bien; no llores, todo está bien. —Ella le quitó la bolsa de las manos, lentamente y con una suavidad precisa para no alterarlo. —¿Qué te pasó? ¿Quieres contarme? 

—Tuve una pelea con Theodosia, no lo sé, estábamos estresados por el trabajo y... Ni siquiera fue importante y aun así le grité, ella se fue y no sé si querrá hablar conmigo otra vez. 

—Claro que sí, Theo te ama. —Aseguró la chica con dulzura. —¿Puedes ponerte de pie? Traje el auto del tío Bill, ven a casa conmigo y te prepararé el chocolate caliente que tanto te gusta. 

Ella sostiene su brazo cuando lo lleva hacia el auto, él parece realmente destrozado cuando se acomoda en el asiento del acompañante. Charlotte lo deja allí mientras va a una tienda cercana para comprar malvaviscos, pero sólo lo dejó en el auto porque necesitaba unos segundos de soledad para tranquilizarse. Dentro de la tienda, Charlie respiró a bocanadas; no quería ver a Barnaby en un coma y a su madre llorando por cada día que pasa sin despertar, no quiere que su padre olvide su propia vida por cuidarlo. No es justo, no es culpa de Barnaby, ella lo sabe. 

Regresa al auto con un paquete grande de los dulces esponjosos, Barnaby le sonríe y ella siente que puede respirar sin ahogarse. ¿Cómo es posible que él pueda esforzarse por sentirse bien cuando acaba de sufrir una crisis? Ella nunca lo entenderá, los hombres son criaturas extrañas. 

—Esa es nuestra canción, Charlie. —Dijo Barnaby, señalando el radio encendido con la cabeza. 

Charlotte negó con la cabeza, sonriendo cansada, prefería concentrarse en el camino de regreso. 

—¡Canta, Charlie! Tienes que ser mi corista. 

—¿Corista? Bastardo, tengo mejor voz que tú. 

—¿Entonces qué estás esperando? Quiero escucharte. 

Es él, Barnaby tiene esa habilidad especial e inexplicable. ¿Por qué se esfuerza en negarlo? Quiere que su hermano se sienta bien, lo acompañará en cada paso si hace falta, así que canta. Canta a todo pulmón, deja que las cosquillas invadan su estómago y comparte una mirada de ojos brillantes. 

—En otras palabras, toma mi mano... 

—En otras palabras, cariño, te amo. 

Parece que su viaje por el mundo está marcado por la presencia invisible de su hermano, no se suponía que fuera así. Lo ideal de estar lejos de casa es disfrutar estar lejos de los problemas, de los recuerdos que la lastiman y los secretos de hermanos. 

—¿En qué estás pensando? —Preguntó Edward. 

—En que falta poco para llegar, ¿cómo te sientes? 

—Mejor, no tan aterrado como antes. 

—A esta velocidad llegaremos en una hora y media, si mis padres están tomando un tren entonces es posible que tarden cinco o seis horas más en llegar hasta aquí. 

—Nos deja suficiente tiempo para descansar, podemos intentar dormir. 

—Una siesta suena bien. 

Edward miró por la ventana, las luces de la gran ciudad se habían alejado hace tiempo y estaban rodeados de oscuras nubes. ¿No es ese un buen momento para conocer a Charlotte? En un sentido profundo, para crear un vínculo sentimental. 

—Háblame más de ti. —Pidió Edward. 

—Ya te dije todo lo importante. —Respondió Charlotte, sin apartar la vista del camino. 

—Me refiero a que quiero conocerte de verdad, no sólo lo básico que es conveniente para los dos. 

—No lo sé, ¿qué te gustaría saber? 

—¿Tienes novio? 

—¿Por qué quieres tener conocimiento sobre mi vida amorosa? —Preguntó Charlotte con una risa. 

—Tú sabes que estoy comprometido, lo considero justo. 

—No, no tengo novio. —Contestó Charlotte. —Quiero decir, podría tenerlo si me lo propusiera, es sólo que nunca fue mi prioridad. 

—¿Ningún hombre está a tu altura? 

—¡Edward! Es sólo que… Maldición, nunca hablo de estas cosas… Los chicos en mi academia son todos iguales, papel cortado con la misma tijera. 

—Está bien, no te juzgo. 

—¿Por qué no me hablas de tu prometida? Si el amor es un tema de conversación entonces me niego a ser el punto de atención. 

—¿Mi prometida? Se llama Isabel Murk, es la hija de una amiga de mi madre. —Confesó Edward, haciendo una mueca. —Es… Joven y tiene dinero. 

—Fabulosa descripción; ¿ella es bonita? Su rostro, su personalidad… 

—Casi no la conozco, sólo la vi una vez y es aceptable físicamente. 

—Debe ser horrible casarte con alguien que apenas conoces… 

—Lo es; todavía guardaba las esperanzas de conocer a una chica especial que me acepte tal cual soy, que no le importe mi escasez de recursos económicos o los lazos de mi familia con los magos tenebrosos… Es una tontería, ¿quién podría ver algo más en mí? 

Edward reprimió una sonrisa, sus últimas palabras habían sido más que precisas y seguramente provocó ciertas emociones en Charlotte. La mirada de esa chica la delataba, tan empática, sensible, con un corazón grande del que él se aprovecharía sin dudar. 

—Si tanto te preocupa el dinero, podrías trabajar. —Propuso Charlotte. 

—¿Trabajar? 

—Cuando haces una actividad fructífera por un determinado período de tiempo y te pagan por ello. 

—Sé lo que es trabajar. —Masculló Edward con leve molestia. —No puedo trabajar, soy Edward Snyde, pertenezco a una clase alta de la sociedad. 

—¿Y a dónde te ha llevado eso? Sólo digo que un empleo no es el fin del mundo, serás independiente y vas a saborear una especie de libertad que es… No sé cómo explicarlo, pero es especial. 

—¿Tú trabajas? 

—Antes, cuidaba niños. 

—Suena infernal. 

—Al contrario, aprendes mucho y puedes gastar el dinero en tus caprichos. —Aseguró Charlie con calma. —Me gusta trabajar con niños, tener una responsabilidad es lo que me hace sentir útil. 

—Es una tontería. —Murmuró Edward. 

Guardaron silencio unos instantes, sólo se escuchaba la brisa suave golpeando contra el coche en movimiento. 

—También creo que encontrarás a una chica bonita que te amará así como eres, con tus muchos defectos. 

—¿Defectos? 

—Ya sabes, eres un ególatra, un niño mimado, un maleducado… 

—Entendí. 

—Irrespetuoso, desconsiderado, malagradecido… 

—Ya entendí, gracias. 

—Lo lamento, me dejé llevar. 

El Valle de Godric es una comunidad pequeña, localizada en un humilde pueblo con sólo una iglesia con un cementerio, una oficina de correos, un pub, y otros pocos negocios. En este famoso pueblo conviven magos ocultos con muggles por lo que Edward tenía un mal presentimiento, cualquiera podría reconocerlos y su padre llegaría en un parpadeo. 

El hombre joven se detuvo en la entrada del cementerio, entrar ahí es peor que cualquier otra opción. 

—No me gustan los cementerios. —Confesó Edward, dando un paso hacia atrás. 

—Oh, de acuerdo... Puedes pasear por ahí en tanto yo dejo mi pista, podemos reunirnos en el pub dentro de un rato. 

—Bien, te veo allá. 

Edward caminó por el pueblo con las manos en los bolsillos, se sentía fuera de lugar con su vestimenta elegante y desarreglada por el calor de la huida. Con un poco de suerte, la mayoría ignorarían su aspecto al estar concentrados en sus propios asuntos. Hace tiempo que pasó el pub, prefiere tomarse un tiempo solitario antes de reunirse con Charlotte, necesita pensar su siguiente movimiento con ella. 

Una mano lo arrastra hacia un callejón de poca iluminación, la varita apretada contra su cuello lo obliga a inmovilizarse y tiene que hacer su mejor esfuerzo para mostrarse valiente hacia su padre. 

—Hola, papá. 

—Se acabó, Edward, regresarás a casa y concretarás ese matrimonio. 

—Espera, ¡escúchame! Hay otra chica, Charlotte Rosier, la maldita hija de Félix Rosier... Si yo... Si yo me casara con ella... 

—Imposible, ¿de qué estás hablando? 

—Estoy viajando con ella, dame un mes y haré que se enamore de mí, piensa en todo el dinero de esa familia. 

Oliver Zabini alejó la varita del cuello de su hijo, reflexionando acerca de su idea. Sabía bien que Rosier tuvo una hija, que parte de la fortuna de Barnaby Lee estaba a su nombre, era una solución más que perfecta para recuperar su dinero y alzar su nombre. El Ministerio les arrebató hasta su última moneda por los juicios de los mortífagos, los sobornos, la mayoría se perdió sin manera de revertir esa situación. Hasta ahora, la niña Charlotte se convirtió en esperanza. 

—Te daré un mes, Edward. 

—¡Sí! 

—Sólo tendrás un mes para enamorarla y que su riqueza sea nuestra, basta de tonterías. 

—Dile a Isabel Murk que se pudra en el infierno. 

—No hables antes de tiempo, te casarás con ella si no consigues a Charlotte Rosier. —Amenazó Oliver. —Mantendrás contacto conmigo, quiero saber en dónde están y todo lo que hacen. 

Edward suspiró aliviado cuando su padre se marchó, ¡libertad! ¡ansiada libertad! Ya no tendría que sufrir un matrimonio que poco tenía para ofrecerle, de sólo imaginar las infinitas ganancias de una unión con Charlotte Rosier... Se convertiría en el cielo, salvaría su apellido y compartiría otro igual de valioso, eso sin contar con el dinero que lo mantendría en una cómoda vida sin preocupaciones. 

Porque lo que más ansiaba en el mundo era volver a su vida con comodidades. 

—Ahí estás, creí que te habías perdido. —Dijo Charlotte, invitando a su compañero a sentarse junto a ella en un puesto apartado del pub. —Nos pedí un par de tragos para celebrar que todo está saliendo bien; el dueño del lugar me dijo que hay habitaciones arriba para dormir. 

—Suena genial, te vendrá bien descansar. 

—¿Acaso estoy escuchando un pensamiento de preocupación hacia alguien más? Es impresionante, esperaba escuchar cómo te quejas de lo agotado que estás. 

—No soy tan egoísta cuando te tomas la oportunidad de conocerme. 

—¿Y te conozco? —Preguntó Charlotte con interés, acercando la bebida con alcohol a sus labios. 

—Diría que sí, en unas pocas horas averiguaste una parte interesante de mi vida. 

—Sólo sobre tu matrimonio arreglado, sé que tienes más para ofrecerle a mi curiosidad. 

—¿Hay algo en específico que sea de tu interés? 

—¿Por qué no te gustan los cementerios? 

—La muerte en general, el entierro de mi madre... Era un niño de cuatro años cuando ella falleció, una consecuencia esperable e inevitable de cualquier guerra. —Comentó Edward, levantando sus hombros. 

—Lamento escucharlo. 

—No me obsesiona el pasado, vivo libre de todo lo que hicieron mis padres porque no me involucro en sus historias. 

—¿Cómo se llama tu padre? Apenas sé nada sobre tu madre y tú conoces a toda mi familia, aunque no estaba en mis planes que eso pasara. 

—Oliver Zabini, también se casó con mi madre por cuestiones económicas. 

—Eso es tierno, ¿todos en tu familia buscan mujeres que los mantengan? 

—Simplemente pasó, ¿tú no te buscarás un esposo de un nivel similar al tuyo? 

—¿Por qué lo haría? No me interesan esas cosas, soy joven como para unirme a alguien eternamente. 

—Bueno, eso es lo que pasa cuando te enamoras. 

—Quizás cuando termine mi travesura y regrese a Beauxbatons, el amor puede esperar. 

Edward no contaba con la terquedad de Charlotte, pero se doblegaría tarde o temprano. Quizás podría disfrutar carnalmente el proceso, ¿esa no es la manera rápida? Un encuentro de una noche haría estragos en la cabeza de esa señorita rebelde; agradecía que estuviesen bebiendo, volvería más sencillas ciertas cuestiones. 

—¿Eso significa que eres virgen? —Preguntó Edward casualmente. 

El rostro de Charlotte se tornó de una tonalidad rojiza y tuvo un ataque de tos, golpeándose el pecho para digerir el vibrante alcohol. 

—Vas directo al grano, Edward. 

—¿Es una pregunta comprometedora? 

—Fingiré que no dijiste nada, ¿qué te parece si lo dejamos así? 

Resultó complicado deshacerse de ese tema de conversación cuando compartieron una estrecha cama, ambos estaban cansados y sólo disponían de unas pocas horas antes de volver a huir por el temor de que Félix los encontrara. Charlie se removió incómoda, el gran cuerpo de Edward le impedía relajarse adecuadamente. 

—Es imposible dormir contigo ocupando todo el espacio. —Protestó Charlotte. 

—Debiste pedir una habitación con dos camas. 

—Son más costosas, creí que esto sería más fácil. 

—Pero te equivocaste, dilo en voz alta para que pueda deleitarme con el sonido de tu voz. 

—Jódete. 

Edward se dio media vuelta, estirando sus brazos para sujetar el cuerpo de la chica contra el suyo. Era una estrategia arriesgada, pudo sentir la resistencia de Charlotte al principio hasta que se rindió y su cansancio no le permitió seguir quejándose. El hombre joven sonrió complacido, quizás sería una tarea sencilla y en un par de días la tendría rendida a sus pies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estos dos capítulos de Charlotte realmente me encantan, es una pena no haber podido extenderlo mucho más pero sé que ustedes tienen un límite para leer todo esto 😂💖 Debe ser que estoy encantada con el punto de vista de nuestra niña, ella ha vivido en primera persona todas las desgracias de Barnaby y tuvo que seguir a su lado cuando ambos ya eran adultos.  
> Gracias por leer!


	16. Edward Snyde

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edward Snyde jamás admite una derrota, jamás, eso es impensable. Quizás ocurrió por accidente, Charlotte tiene una especie de... Aura espiritual, es sugerente, hipnótica, es un torbellino de energía que lo arrastra lejos de todo lo que conoce y lo obliga a replantearse sus principios. Así que es culpa de Charlotte o los momentos que compartió con ella.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No voy a llorar, no voy a llorar 😭😭  
> Oficialmente me despido de este pequeño mundo, ¡extrañaré tanto este camino turbulento! ¿Será éste mi descanso de las emociones fuertes? Lo dudo, pero agradezco a este universo literario por permitirme explotar cada escenario 💖  
> Muchísimas gracias a todos los lectores que apoyaron este humilde proyecto, ¡no saben lo importante que es para mí!  
> Disfruten la lectura 💕

—Cada vez vienes menos aquí. 

Charlotte recuerda, igual que siempre. Ve a su padre frente a la tumba de Barnaby Lee, quitando la molesta maleza que crece sin control. Él la observa con tranquilidad, intentando concentrarse en su trabajo y responder al comentario de su hija. 

—Sí, lo sé. —Dijo Félix. —Creo que es una buena señal, algún día voy a desprenderme del dolor. 

—¿Barnaby era tan bueno contigo? Nadie es un amigo tan perfecto. 

—No, era un idiota. —Respondió Félix con una sonrisa, sentándose en la hierba para admirar la piedra pulida. —Todos éramos idiotas, Evan definitivamente era un imbécil y yo pienso en él constantemente. 

—Eso quiere decir que nos gusta sufrir, encontramos cierto placer en amar a los idiotas. —Dedujo Charlotte. —Pero tú no eres un idiota, me agradas. 

—¿Te agrado? Vaya, gracias. —Agradeció Félix con sarcasmo, sintiendo la cabeza de su hija apoyarse en su hombro para posteriormente engancharse a su brazo. —Tú me agradas muy poco, no me importa que seas mi hija. 

—¡Mentiroso! —Exclamó Charlotte entre risas. 

La mano de su hija bajó hasta el antebrazo de su padre, quitando la manga de la camisa para acariciar la marca tenebrosa. Félix le permitía ver o tocar sus cicatrices, nunca renegó el contacto y aceptó cualquier pregunta al respecto. Charlotte es diferente, ella escucha sin juzgar y sus ojos desprenden sinceridad. 

Mientras ella acaricia la marca tenebrosa, Félix comienza a perderse en los recuerdos. Tal vez ya no sea necesario seguir asistiendo a esa tumba para derramar lágrimas silenciosas, Barnaby le dijo que detesta el melodrama y se siente un poco culpable por no cumplir una petición tan simple. Así que se fuerza a recordar, esa es la mejor manera de sanar. 

—Barnaby, ¿a ti cómo te gustaría que te recordaran? 

Barnaby Lee suspiró, echándole una mirada rápida a Félix. Ambos estaban recostados en el jardín de la mansión Rosier, en este punto de la historia MC no existe en sus vidas y el futuro es incierto. Últimamente muchos mortífagos mueren, pero también los magos del equipo contrario. El joven de ojos verdes teme ser el siguiente, sabe que tiene un hijo que cuidar. 

—¿Por qué lo preguntas? —Dijo Barnaby, mirando el cielo. —¿Le tienes miedo a la muerte? Se siente raro preguntar si tenemos en cuenta que somos unos asesinos. 

—No pienso en mi muerte, sólo me veo vivo. —Respondió Félix con sinceridad. 

—¿Entonces le temes a lo que hay más allá? 

—¿A qué te refieres? 

—No lo sé, todo esto de la muerte trae muchas cuestiones existencialistas. —Dijo Barnaby, haciendo una mueca. 

—El miedo es una pérdida de tiempo, yo no lo conozco... Supongo que se lo puedo agradecer a Evan, ni siquiera moriré con miedo. 

Hay un silencio entre los hombres, Barnaby cierra los ojos y aspira el aire del bosque. Félix sólo espera, sabe que su amigo está a punto de decir algo. 

—Si me muero, por alguna tontería de la guerra, quiero que mi funeral sea sin lágrimas. —Pidió Barnaby con seriedad, dándole un golpe al compañero recostado a su lado para que le prestara atención. —No quiero un funeral como el de Amelie, tanto llanto y todo ese melodrama... 

—¿Y qué harás si yo me muero antes? 

—Por favor, hay más probabilidades de que un cerdo vuele. 

—¿Cómo estás tan seguro? 

—Es mi quinto sentido. —Aseguró Barnaby, ignorando el por qué Félix reía ante su comentario inocente. —¿Qué? ¿Qué es tan gracioso? 

—Nada, olvídalo. —Dijo Félix, todavía con una sonrisa. —¿Qué más te dice tu quinto sentido? 

—Pues que estoy justo donde debería estar, contigo, mirando el cielo. 

—Bastardo sentimental. —Se carcajeó Félix. 

Otro silencio, uno más amigable. 

—Así que, si te quedó la duda, quiero que me recuerden con ánimo. —Dijo Barnaby, sentándose para comenzar un palmeo rítmico en sus piernas. —Al ritmo de la música, con gente bailando y recordando los buenos tiempos llenos de felicidad, ¿sabes? Con una tonada así... Tap... Tap tap... Tap... Tap tap tap... 

Félix Rosier observa la tumba de su mejor amigo fallecido, el hombre toma una bocada de aire, sus manos tiemblan y los ojos le arden cuando inicia una serie de palmadas en sus muslos. Tal vez no sirva para nada, pero es lo menos que puede hacer. Es cumplir una deuda, una de las muchas que Félix acarrea en su espalda con el dolor de la ausencia y el ardor del vacío en el pecho. 

Tap... Tap tap... Tap... Tap tap tap... 

Cierto, se suponía que esta parte de la historia estaría enfocada en Edward. Haremos esto, volveremos al rumbo original y dejaremos entre nosotros este recuerdo. Después de todo, a veces hay que dejar ciertas cosas en el pasado para disfrutar de su alocado presente. 

Ahora sí, comencemos: 

No, no se rían. 

No se atrevan a reírse. 

Fue... ¿Cómo explicarlo? ¿Quién tiene la culpa? Edward Snyde jamás admite una derrota, jamás, eso es impensable. Quizás ocurrió por accidente, Charlotte tiene una especie de... Aura espiritual, es sugerente, hipnótica, es un torbellino de energía que lo arrastra lejos de todo lo que conoce y lo obliga a replantearse sus principios. Así que es culpa de Charlotte o los momentos que compartió con ella. 

Como aquella vez en Venecia, ella estaba disfrutando el sol en el Puente de Rialto y una leve brisa agitó su corto cabello. Edward estiró su mano para acariciar la escasa cabellera de la chica, a lo que ella respondió el gesto con una sonrisa y mirándolo por unos breves segundos. A partir de ese momento, Edward podría haber dicho que todos sus planes estaban jodidos por culpa de las sensaciones que le provocó esa sonrisa llena de picardía. 

Ella tomó su mano cuando bajaron hacia el Mercado de Rialto, bromeando con las típicas máscaras venecianas, insistiendo en comprar un souvenir de cristal de Murano y probar las deliciosas frutas que ofrecían los comerciantes. A lo único que accedió Edward, en secreto, fue en comprar un souvenir de cristal. Un collar con forma de corazón que se guardó en el bolsillo, planeaba entregárselo después de su tarde siendo turistas encubiertos. 

—¿Quién lo diría? Es nuestra tercera semana viajando y todavía no estamos mendigando comida por los rincones. —Bromeó Charlie, clavando su tenedor en el plato de pasta frente a ella. 

—Sólo una semana más y celebraremos tu cumpleaños, además de que te reunirás con tu familia. 

—Será triste terminar nuestra travesía. 

Edward hizo una mueca, hay un pensamiento intrusivo que no lo deja en paz. 

—¿Por qué tiene que acabar? Podemos seguir viajando... 

—¿No tienes que volver con tu prometida y tu padre enojado? —Preguntó Charlotte, frunciendo el ceño. 

—Sí, digo no, quiero decir... Creo que prefiero viajar contigo. 

—¿Lo dices en serio? 

—Este viaje fue para huir de mi vida, pero contigo es... Me encontré a mí mismo, me gusta pasar esta aventura contigo, sé que puede sonar extraño... 

—No, tiene mucho sentido. —Aseguró Charlotte, estirando su mano para tomar la del chico. 

Ojalá fuera tan fácil. Edward tenía a su padre pisándole los talones, exigiendo pruebas de avances, esperaba ver los frutos de su esfuerzo y su hijo había perdido la voluntad para continuar con su retorcido plan. ¿Cómo podía escapar de él? ¿Cuál es la solución mágica para hacer realidad su deseo de viajar con Charlotte por el mundo? No es tan malo casarse si lo hace por amor, no quiere aprovecharse de su dinero o algo parecido, sólo quiere estar con ella. 

¿Fue su viaje por el Gran Canal de Venecia lo que terminó por sellar sus sentimientos? Era una noche tranquila, con otros turistas en los diferentes barcos, disfrutando las luces y la energía de la ciudad turística. Charlotte se veía relajada, como si el ajetreo familiar no la afectara en lo más mínimo. Edward metió la mano en el bolsillo, sacando el collar que “compró” para ella en aquel puesto del mercado. 

—¿Puedo darte tu regalo adelantado de cumpleaños? Nunca se sabe cuándo nos atraparán. 

—¡Edward! No bromees, ¿en serio lo compraste? —Preguntó Charlotte encantada, acercándose más a él. 

—Lo robé, en realidad. —Confesó el hombre sin pudor. —Nuestro dinero sigue siendo para alimentarnos y hospedarnos, lamento si es una decepción. 

—¿Robaste por mí? Chico malo. 

—No lamentarán la pérdida de un simple cristal. —Edward elevó los lazos del collar, pasándolo por el delgado cuello de la chica para amarrarlo. —Si me lo preguntas, fue hecho para ti. 

Ese momento, en el que ambos se miran y saben lo que podría pasar si son lo suficientemente valientes, impulsó los diferentes eventos del futuro. Excepto que Edward no se inclinó hacia adelante y la besó con toda la necesidad que contenía su cuerpo, sólo se quedó allí, acariciando la piel de su mejilla hasta que su propia valentía lo animó a tomar su mano por el resto del viaje en bote. 

No, quizás Venecia no tiene la culpa. 

Fue Irlanda, Irlanda lo causó todo. Maldito Dublín y todo lo que representa, lo volverá loco en unos segundos. La última semana de su viaje, el cumpleaños de Charlotte, la respiración del padre de Edward en su nuca... 

—¿Qué sentido tiene construir un monumento tan grande? —Preguntó Edward. 

—El objetivo al erigir el monumento era revitalizar esta zona que decayó desde los años 70. 

—¿Cómo es que esto te conecta con tu padre? 

—Aquí hacen excelentes escobas, mi papá me trajo hasta el maldito Dublín para que pudiera escoger la escoba que yo quisiera. 

—Maldición, tu padre te ama. 

—Supongo, no negaré tu afirmación. 

Continúan caminando hasta que Charlotte deja escapar una risa suave, Edward sonríe sin poder evitarlo, ¿cómo es posible que la alegría de esa chica sea tan contagiosa? Vuelve a perderse en la belleza de su compañera, la blusa ceñida al cuerpo, los baratos lentes de sol que compraron en una feria de la calle, el collar que brilla por los rayos del sol... 

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? —Preguntó Edward. 

—Tú y tu ropa informal. 

—No podía usar un traje elegante por siempre. 

—Lo sé, merecíamos ropa limpia. —Afirmó Charlotte, levantando sus hombros. —Es sólo que te queda bien, me gusta verte sin esa facha de niño ricachón. 

—Nunca fui un niño ricachón. 

—Cierto, pero te comportabas como uno. 

—Sé que te gusta mi excéntrica personalidad. 

—A veces, ¿para qué mentir? —Admitió Charlie avergonzada. —¿Quieres ir al parque Saint Stephen’s Green? Mis padres deben llegar mañana y tenemos tiempo para relajarnos. 

El parque público tiene una forma rectangular y en el centro un lago enorme con algunos patos. Igual que en cada destino, Edward termina impresionado por la imagen de belleza natural, el césped de un color verde potente y las réplicas de edificios de la alta sociedad dublinesa que los rodean. 

Charlotte se arrojó sobre el pasto, estirando sus brazos y piernas como si quisiera formar un ángel de nieve. Cuando la chica se quedó quieta, decidida a descansar, Edward se acostó a su lado. Podría decirse que ya era una costumbre que uno tome la mano del otro, pero el significado cambiaba a medida que se volvían una pareja más cercana. Ese era el máximo contacto que habían logrado, nada de besos o roces indecorosos. 

—Hay que seguir viajando. —Murmuró Edward. 

—¿Otra vez con eso? 

—Sé que tú también lo piensas, no quieres volver a Beauxbatons ni a tu vida rutinaria. 

—¿Y cuál es tu plan? El dinero se acabará en cualquier momento... 

—Este es nuestro último destino, ¿no es así? Nos quedaremos un tiempo aquí, trabajaremos para reunir dinero y luego seguimos viajando, la historia se repite. 

—¿Cómo les explicaré a mis padres que mi viaje de un mes se extendió por tiempo indefinido? No te conocen, para ellos estoy viajando con un completo desconocido. 

—Pero nos conocemos, duermes a mi lado, despiertas conmigo, desayunas y cenas frente a mí, sin miedo a presumir puedo decir que te presto más atención de lo que ellos imaginan y que te protegí desde el primer día. 

—¿Seguro de que no fue al revés? 

—Completamente seguro. 

Edward suelta un suspiro, su padre seguirá enviando cartas, si desaparece igual que lo intentó en un principio... No es imposible, sólo es borrarse del mapa con la mujer que ama. Si es necesario se cambiará el maldito apellido, ¿quién necesita ser un Snyde? ¿por qué fingir tener el poder del que carecen hace mucho tiempo? Su madre ni siquiera era tan importante en la guerra, no dejará que el pasado siga decidiendo sobre su futuro. 

—Hay que hacer algo especial para tu cumpleaños, serás mayor de edad en varios países. 

—Quiero comprar una revista para adultos, una caja de cigarrillos y también me gustaría emborracharme. 

—¿Fumas? 

—No... 

—¿Y por qué quieres cigarrillos? 

—Seré mayor de edad, me los puedo permitir. 

Como una especie de conexión espiritual, Félix también pensaba en el cumpleaños de su hija. Sería una pena pasar ese día especial sin ella, ¿Charlie estará bien? ¿Se está divirtiendo con ese tal Edward? Como padre, la presencia de ese hombre le pone los pelos de punta y le hace dudar. Aunque confía en Charlie y en el poder de sus puños. 

—Charlie debe estar preparándose para celebrar su cumpleaños. —Comentó MC. —Lo único que nos falta es que ella decida emborracharse por primera vez a kilómetros de nuestra protección. 

—Oh, Charlotte ya se embriagó. —Dijo Barnaby, pasando la página de una revista. 

Félix y MC abrieron los ojos como platos, cuestionando a su hijo con la mirada. El chico apretó los labios, dándose cuenta de que habló de más y reveló cierto secreto privado. 

—No dije nada…—Murmuró Barnaby. 

—Me da igual que seas un adulto, estarás castigado si no me das una explicación. —Amenazó MC. 

—¡Ustedes se habían ido! Dejaron la casa sola, ¿qué esperaban de nosotros? Una casa tan grande merece una fiesta, ¡ni siquiera fue mi idea! Quiero decir, tal vez sí, pero ella estuvo de acuerdo. 

Félix sonrió y miró por la ventana, ignorando los regaños de su esposa. Él está mirando la misma luna que Charlie, un consuelo reconfortante a pesar de la distancia. Este viaje sólo confirmó lo mucho que necesita de su hija en momentos así, no existen disculpas suficientes para excusar la ausencia que él dejó en la vida de Charlie. 

El cumpleaños de Charlotte fue bien recibido por el par de viajeros, en la noche levantaron sus shots de whisky al cielo y brindaron por sus respectivas familias ausentes. Quedaba una última parada en un lugar que Edward no entendió muy bien, pero su acompañante dijo algo sobre una mansión quemada en medio de un bosque en las montañas. Así que era el momento de disfrutar su noche, exprimirla hasta el último segundo, soñar con que pueden cambiar su futuro. 

—El alcohol es difícil de digerir. —Balbuceó Charlotte. 

—Cuando eres adulto dejas de percibir el sabor amargo y comienza a parecerte dulce. 

—¿Entonces debo beber más? 

—Sólo si yo puedo acompañarte. 

¿Está mal desperdiciar la mayor parte del dinero en tragos? Sigue siendo una ocasión especial, con la incertidumbre del porvenir y los miedos que Edward esconde en su interior. Con el alcohol en sus venas era sencillo ignorar las preocupaciones, vivir el presente, quedarse hipnotizado con la belleza de la chica frente a él y sus locas ideas. 

Ellos terminan en una ruidosa discoteca, ¿no es eso lo que hacen los adultos? Charlotte estaba tan entusiasmada, casi tropezando por el licor que nubla sus sentidos, se las ingenia para bailar al ritmo de la música ensordecedora y cada curva de su cuerpo resalta entre las luces parpadeantes. Edward no podría dejar de verla por mucho que así lo quisiera, las caderas que se balancean, los brazos que suben y bajan para acariciar su propio cuerpo, sus ojos cerrados dan la impresión de que ella siente la música con cada célula en su sistema. 

¿Es una provocación? Ojalá lo sea, el alcohol lleva a Edward a querer hacer cosas que pueden ser improbables. Si se acerca un poco más corre el riesgo de que Charlotte lo rechace sin dudar, él la ha visto reaccionar al toqueteo innecesario de hombres vulgares y es aterrador de ver. Pero allí está, acercándose de espaldas a ella, sosteniendo esa cadera huesuda entre sus manos que ahora tiemblan imperceptiblemente ante la maravillosa cercanía. 

Ella sigue bailando, se está frotando en una zona peligrosa y no parece tener intenciones de detenerse. Es arriesgado, hay una probabilidad de desastre, ¿por qué Edward está bajando sus labios por la piel sedosa del cuello femenino? Aspirando con suavidad el perfume intoxicante que lo persigue en sueños, deseando hundirse en ese reino prohibido. 

Charlotte se aleja, quita las manos que rodean su cadera y Edward siente que el mundo se le cae a los pies, está pensando en una excusa para cubrir sus acciones cuando ella lo empuja contra la pared. Entre los parpadeos de las luces puede verla acercarse, pero no distingue sus expresiones faciales. ¿Ella está enojada? ¿está llorando? ¿Qué puede hacer para remediarlo? Las respuestas no tardan en llegar cuando ella lo atrae a un beso único, apasionado, una mezcla de sabores. 

Ahora no puede dejarla ir, apretando el cuerpo de esa chica contra el suyo, devorando sus labios como si fueran su última cena. Sujeta a Charlotte para que ella sea quien está contra la pared, ese control impulsa a Edward a tomar todo lo que puede de esa musa inspiradora, agitando su alma para capturar retazos de valor que le permitan recorrer el cuerpo femenino. 

Pero es Charlotte Rosier, ella es quien toma la iniciativa y mueve sus manos por cada centímetro del hombre joven. Las yemas de sus dedos se filtran bajo la camiseta, acariciando el pecho de Edward en una caricia provocadora que lo deja deseando más. Las peticiones mentales de Edward son cumplidas cuando ella, con cierta timidez, baja el contacto hacia la zona erógena del hombre y su palma abierta se mueve contra el miembro despierto. 

Fue en ese momento que Edward Snyde perdió cualquier gramo de buen juicio. Arrastrándola de regreso a la habitación de la posada donde se alojan, arrojándola con fuerza hacia la cama y rindiéndose ante el deseo carnal. 

Ella es intoxicante, está mal, debería detenerse y comenzar por ser sincero con Charlotte. Compartir sus preocupaciones respecto a su padre, las cartas que él le envía pidiendo los avances de su vulgar misión, disculparse con ella por utilizarla y huir lo más lejos posible. Quisiera hacerlo, pero no puede concentrarse si Charlie lo besa de esa manera, si ella deja su cuerpo desnudo al descubierto y permite que él la toque con la desesperación de un hombre hambriento. 

Un maldito mes, ¿por qué él la deseaba tanto si se conocieron en un maldito mes? ¿Acaso la situación los obligó? Los desayunos, los paseos, las historias y los chistes de Charlotte, su sonrisa, su carácter rebelde sin paciencia. Él anhela conservarla en su vida, es el aire que respira, y le da igual si un mes no es suficiente para declarar su amor hacia ella. 

Edward baja dos dedos para penetrarla, su otra mano ahueca el seno de la chica en un intento por tomar todo lo que pueda de ella. Está empapada, tan apretada, ¿ella realmente es virgen? Todavía recuerda lo avergonzada que estaba cuando se lo preguntó. Charlotte gime y sus caderas tartamudean, Edward aprieta su mandíbula y comienza a frotar su clítoris sólo para verla retorcerse ante el placer. 

Charlie gimió ante el repentino vacío cuando su amante quitó sus dedos, sin tener en cuenta que él lo hizo para acomodar su cabeza entre sus delgadas piernas. Edward se quedó momentáneamente sin habla cuando su compañera abrió sus piernas de más para dejarle espacio suficiente, nunca había conocido a una mujer que se estirase de esa manera. 

—Merlín, eres impresionante. —Murmuró Edward. 

—Son los beneficios de ser una bailarina profesional. —Respondió Charlotte con una risa avergonzada. 

Edward deslizó su lengua a lo largo del coño mojado, sus dedos volvieron a deslizarse en la entrada y los retorció en búsqueda del punto g. Con sus labios comenzó a aplicar presión en el clítoris palpitante, podía sentir cómo ella se apretaba y las piernas que temblaban por el maremoto de sensaciones. Puede decir que en su viaje por el mundo probó incontables manjares, pero Charlotte Rosier es un fruto al que podría volverse adicto. 

La lengua se abre camino entre las terminaciones nerviosas de la chica y un gemido es arrancado de su garganta cuando tira su cabeza hacia atrás. No puede contener esos sucios sonidos, sacudiéndose sin control cuando él sujeta sus muslos y juguetea con su lengua, igual que un niño con su dulce favorito. 

Son besos, Edward Snyde la está besando sin pudor entre las piernas. Son besos amplios, húmedos, abre su boca para succionar hasta la última gota de sus fluidos, creando una marea de energía pecaminosa que la arrastra a las puertas del infierno. La lengua se burla de su agujero virgen que suplica por una intervención más grande, cumple su petición a medias cuando los dedos del hombre comienzan a follarla sin sentido. 

Charlotte no sabe qué la golpeó cuando palpita su primer orgasmo, tiene una sonrisa en los labios y sus manos sujetan la cabeza del chico entre sus piernas. Lucha por recuperar el aliento, no puede permitir que sea solo ella quien tome todo el placer de esa noche, incluso si... Incluso si ese encuentro se vuelve a repetir, esa sigue siendo su primera vez y espera que sea tan importante como especial para los dos. 

Las piernas de Edward temblaron cuando unas manos delicadas se envolvieron alrededor de su polla, ahora era Charlotte quien ocupaba el lugar entre sus piernas con una mirada indiscreta. Ella dio un suave apretón, la lengua húmeda lamió la punta de su polla. El hombre joven echó su cabeza hacia atrás cuando sintió que una boca cálida tragaba su polla, iniciando un meneo en tanto chupaba el miembro. 

—Carajo, lo estás haciendo tan bien... Charlotte, no te detengas... 

Snyde enredó sus dedos en los cortos mechones castaños de la chica, apretando su agarre para incentivarla a tomar más de su longitud. Dejó que su polla entrara y saliera de su boca caliente, estaba jadeando por aire mientras sentía que toda la sangre de su cuerpo fue a parar directamente en su miembro. Merlín, él quería follarla en serio. 

Y por supuesto que lo haría. 

—Ed, ¿es un mal momento para decirte que soy virgen? —Susurró Charlotte. 

Demasiado obvio, pero sólo servía para incentivar la hoguera en su interior. Tenerla a ella así, debajo de él con sus piernas abiertas y tan deseosa, ¿los límites de la virginidad femenina lo detendrían? Tal vez no era un encuentro predilecto con rosas y velas, él sabe que tiene la vida entera para compensárselo. Le trasmite calma con un par de besos suaves, una forma de distraerla antes de que el dolor se haga presente. 

Le tomó menos de un segundo hundirse en ese agujero virgen, un apretado calor lo cubrió por completo y abrazaba su polla de una forma deliciosa. Le brindó un momento de recuperación a Charlotte, quien se aferró a él con fuerza ante la intromisión. Cuando Edward comenzó a moverse, cualquier queja desapareció en una nube de placer, los amantes se encontraron sin aliento, gimiendo ruidosamente sin temor a ser escuchados por los asistentes de la posada. 

El placer dominó a Edward, inevitablemente se perdió en la imagen de su polla entrando y saliendo de Charlotte, podría verlo todo el día. Su piel golpeaba furiosamente contra la de ella, el éxtasis en ambos escaló cuando el hombre concentró sus dientes en los sensibles pezones de la chica. No se trataba de hacer el amor, ¿o sí? ¿un concepto tan banal puede ser válido para ella? Su diosa, la única Charlotte, la dueña de sus sueños. Ella casi gritó de placer cuando su amante encontró un punto especial entre las embestidas y los movimientos circulares en su clítoris. 

—Eso es lo que te gusta; ¿no es así, amor? Te gusta que me encargue de ti, te encanta que sepa cómo cuidarte. 

—Merlín, Edward... Por favor, sigue así. 

—Maldición, es que eres tan perfecta... —Murmuró Edward, haciéndola chillar cuando aumentó la estimulación en sus partes bajas. —Me fascina ver la manera en la que mi polla entra y sale. 

Estaba tan cerca, no podría aguantar más tiempo con ella apretándolo de esa manera. Besó a Charlotte con urgencia, cabalgando su placer con ella, cada movimiento sólo lo acercaba más a su ansiada liberación. El orgasmo de la chica estaba siendo influenciado por las respiraciones besados y los resonantes golpes de piel contra piel. 

Edward cerró sus ojos y gimió cuando descargó su semilla en el pequeño cuerpo bajo el suyo. Sus caderas continuaron con un movimiento contundente hasta que Charlotte también se deshizo ante el éxtasis. Ella lo atacó con un beso prolongado antes de que el chico se apartase para acostarse a su lado con su respiración regresando a un ritmo regular. 

Sujetó a la chica contra él, acariciando su mejilla y haciéndole saber que no iría a ninguna parte. 

—El sexo en estado de ebriedad también es algo que puedo hacer ahora que soy adulta. —Murmuró Charlotte. 

—Por favor no me digas que te acostaste conmigo porque era lo que faltaba en tu lista de deseos, me sentiré usado. 

—No, yo... Realmente quería hacer esto. 

Las últimas palabras salen con pudor, Charlotte intenta esconder su rostro acalorado en el cuerpo de su amante. 

—Quizás sí podríamos seguir viajando, Ed... Sólo si tú quieres, es una tontería que esté diciendo esto, pero... No lo sé, te quiero. 

—¿Me amas? 

—Dije que te quiero, hay una diferencia. —Protestó Charlotte con una sonrisa de gracia y sus ojos cerrados. —Si te digo que te amo entonces estoy asumiendo que estoy terriblemente enamorada de ti, y eso es ridículo porque te conozco hace un maldito mes... Estoy balbuceando incoherencias, bebí demasiado. 

—Noticia de último momento: Yo, Edward Snyde, te amo y estoy locamente enamorado de ti. 

Charlotte abrió sus ojos, mirándolo como si nunca hubiese esperado que él fuera capaz de decir tal cosa. Ella tomó impulso para besarlo, sintiéndose segura al saber que sus peculiares sentimientos eran correspondidos. Tal vez era su imaginación, pero todavía podía saborear el licor de menta en sus labios. 

—Está bien, Edward Snyde, tú ganas. 

—Ah, ¿sí? ¿Qué gané? 

—Te amo, pero no te creas tan importante por eso. 

En la mañana, Edward despertó sin ánimo de abrir sus ojos para atestiguar que su fantástica noche pudo tratarse de un sueño húmedo. Excepto que, cuando la respiración tranquila de Charlotte chocó contra su pecho, supo que la realidad había cambiado para los dos. Ella estaba allí, desnuda, dormida, siempre tan hermosa. 

Aunque las cosas buenas no suelen ser eternas. Una lechuza picoteó el cristal de la ventana, Edward reconoció al instante la lechuza de su padre y reprimió un gruñido agresivo. Con cuidado de no despertar a su acompañante es que se acercó al animal volador para tomar el pergamino atado a su pata, el mensaje era breve y ordenada un encuentro. 

>> Te vi besarte con Charlotte Rosier, parece que lograste tu propósito. Estoy en el callejón que se encuentra en diagonal a tu posada, baja para que podamos charlar <<

Claro que bajaría, terminaría con esa tontería de una vez por todas. Llegó la hora de mandar todo al diablo, ¿a quién le importa la reacción de su padre? Incluso si pierde la cabeza y amenaza con quitarle todo lo que conoce, puede soportarlo con tal de proteger a Charlotte. 

—No fue un sueño. —Susurró Charlie. 

—No, no lo fue. —Respondió Edward, acostándose a su lado para darle un beso rápido. —¿Te sientes bien? Puedo bajar y pedirnos el desayuno. 

—Eso suena genial, te veré allí en un rato. 

Edward recogió su ropa y bajó hacia el salón con las manos en los bolsillos, luego de pedir un desayuno para la mesa cercana a la salida es que se escapó con la cabeza baja para reunirse con su padre. Tenía su varita cerca, sólo por si la situación se salía de control. ¿Acaso estaba cometiendo error? Podía sólo ignorarlo, dejar de responder sus cartas, desaparecer como lo hizo la primera vez. 

No es propio de él titubear tanto antes de lanzarse hacia una decisión que podría cambiarlo todo, sus pies no reaccionan y está perdiendo tiempo valioso. ¿A qué le teme? ¿por qué la incertidumbre le provoca tanto pavor? Es tonto, su padre está esperándolo y tiene que portarse como un hombre. 

Entra al oscuro pasadizo, mostrándose fuerte ante su progenitor. 

—Te tomaste tu tiempo, Edward. 

—¿Por qué estás aquí? 

—Ya pasó un mes, ¿cuánto tiempo tengo que seguir esperando? Los estuve siguiendo, está claro que ya lograste conquistarla. 

—Sí, pero eso no es... 

—¿Te acostaste con ella? 

—Sí, pero... 

—Una chica tan joven, seguramente virgen. 

—Lo era, pero no es importante porque... 

—Entonces podemos asumir que todo salió de acuerdo a tu plan, tenemos que acelerar el proceso, invítala a casa para que pueda conocerme y luego hazle la propuesta. 

—Ella no se va a casar conmigo, apenas nos conocemos de hace un mes. 

—¿Eso te importa ahora? Tú pusiste el tiempo límite; ella sigue siendo una jovencita manipulable, un poco de amor y sexo le nublarán los sentidos y aceptará al instante. —Interrumpió su padre, agitando su mano para callarlo. —Es el único modo para conseguir su dinero, sabes que lo necesitamos. 

No, no podía escucharlo hablar así de ella. Charlotte Rosier es más que una bolsa de monedas de oro, decidió que defendería lo único que le ha ofrecido verdadera felicidad. ¿Es arriesgado? Sí. ¿Tiene sentido? Es discutible, pero puede replantearse la problemática cuando se haya marchado muy lejos de allí. 

—No, no seguiré con esto. 

—¿De qué hablas? 

—Me niego a participar en esta estupidez, me da igual si tengo que vivir de la basura o si el apellido de madre pierde su importancia. —Declaró Edward. —Ódiame si quieres, pero busca a otra persona que quiera sacrificar los sentimientos de una chica inocente por unas miserables monedas. 

Huye sin mirar hacia atrás, sabe que las consecuencias no se harán esperar y que su padre lo seguirá hasta el fin del mundo por la traición. Regresa a la posada tan rápido que siente que sus pies jamás han tocado el suelo, sube las escaleras hacia su habitación, tiene que decirle a Charlotte que deben huir lo antes posible y adelantar la fecha de su viaje. 

Excepto que ella ya está empacando. 

—¿Charlie? 

—Cuando bajé a desayunar me sorprendió no verte, el hombre detrás del mostrador me dijo que te vio salir nervioso y que te perdiste en un callejón. —Explicó Charlotte sin mirarlo, colocando la poca ropa que había recolectado en el viaje dentro una mochila. —Obviamente me preocupé, ¿qué tal si viste a tu padre y peleaste con él? Así que fui a ese pasadizo, dispuesta a defenderte... 

—Charlie... 

—Pero parecías estar bastante bien, ¿o me equivocó? De hecho, ¡estás más que bien! Porque tu plan salió a la perfección, sólo soy una jovencita manipulable que tiene los sentidos lógicos nublados por culpa del sexo y el amor. 

—No, eso no es lo que pasó... 

—¡Vete a la mierda! No te atrevas a negarlo cuando escuché cada maldita palabra. —Charlotte se dio la vuelta para enfrentarlo, empujándolo con brusquedad. —Eres un pedazo de mierda egoísta, me mentiste y yo... Carajo, ¿cómo pude ser tan estúpida? 

—Sé que suena mal, pero necesito que me dejes explicarte... 

—¿Qué quieres explicar? Ya quedó claro, cada maldita palabra, regresa con tu padre y dile que este juego tonto se terminó. 

Charlotte Rosier ignoró las súplicas, los llamados desesperados, sabía que si le daba una oportunidad entonces caería en sus redes. Realmente quería perdonarlo, pero esas acciones despreciables estaban libres de merecer la más mínima disculpa. Así que se alejó, mezclándose entre la gente y perdiéndose entre los laberintos de Dublín para llegar hacia donde colocó la pista que dejó para su padre. 

Frente a la tienda de bicicletas (que era una simple fachada para ocultar la venta de escobas voladoras) hay una banqueta de madera, un asiento especial que te da una vista perfecta del Río Liffey. Se quedó allí, envuelta en lágrimas, simplemente esperando a que su familia apareciera. ¿Por qué se siente tan sucia? Si se lanza al río, ¿el agua desaparecerá el dolor que azota en el interior? 

Es su culpa, sabía de primera mano que Edward Snyde era un idiota del que debía mantenerse alejada. ¿Por qué se preocupó por él? Ni siquiera era su problema, él sólo era un pretencioso bebé llorón sin dinero en los bolsillos. Dejó que se aprovechara de ella, permitió que la enamorase con sus tonterías y esa falsa inocencia ante el mundo exterior. Porque Edward solía sorprenderse hasta de los diminutos detalles, pidiendo aprender nuevas culturas y halagándola por su confianza ante las situaciones nuevas. 

¿Todo eso fue falso? ¿Qué era real y qué era una invención conveniente? Aun cargaba con el impulso de volver a sus brazos, de pedirle todas las explicaciones posibles y de golpearlo tan fuerte que su mejilla tardaría una semana en perder el color. Por favor, ni que él fuera tan importante. Fue un compañero de viaje y nada más que eso, ¿por qué debe sufrir por un hombre que conoce hace un mes? Un mes en el que día tras día compartió cosas personales, tomó una rutina y cariño hacia quien le ofrecía lo que tanto buscaba. 

—¿Quieres un pañuelo? 

Charlotte elevó su mirada llorosa hacia su hermano, él extendía un pañuelo de tela verde y le sonreía con cariño. Ella no esperó más tiempo para abrazarlo con fuerza, sollozando libremente cuando Barnaby correspondió el gesto. Ciertamente su hermano mayor era la última persona que esperaba, pero -al mirar más allá de él- vio que sus padres se acercaban con sorpresa. Al diablo las pistas, la aventura, los viajes que no deberían tener fin, quiere volver a casa. 

Se aleja de Barnaby para correr hacia su padre, una vez envuelta en sus brazos es que su existencia cobra sentido. ¿Cómo pudo sobrevivir un mes sin abrazarlo? Su perfume, su calidez, él era lo que hacía falta para eliminar la agonía de un amor carece de sentido. ¿Cuál era el punto de huir? ¿Ser reconocida? ¿Ser vista? ¿Para qué? Prefiere ser invisible, esconderse en una oscuridad impenetrable. 

La peor parte es que, aun en casa, seguía pensando en Edward. Algo malo pudo pasarle cuando se marchó, ¿y si su padre descarga su ira en él? Sería terrible, ese idiota apenas sabe defenderse y no duraría una semana sin ayuda. No, ¡al carajo! Edward merece sufrir tanto como ella, quien apenas ha salido de la cama desde que llegó a su hogar. 

Charlotte pasa mucho tiempo en casa, aun a sabiendas de que debe regresar al colegio y terminar sus estudios. La joven se encierra en su habitación, repeliendo los libros de amor para hundirse en una lectura llena de muerte y destrucción. Esa técnica funciona bastante bien hasta que está llorando bajo las sábanas, engullendo un bombón de chocolate tras otro y con su madre cerca para consolarla. 

—Mami…—Lloriqueó Charlotte. 

—Te escucho, cariño. 

—Odio a los hombres. 

—Si fuera así entonces despreciarías a tu hermano y a tu padre. —Recordó MC, quitándole la sábana de encima a su hija para que pudiese verla. —Está bien, mi amor, sólo fue una mala experiencia amorosa. 

—¿Tú también tuviste malas experiencias amorosas? 

MC desvió la mirada, reaccionando con una sonrisa tensa. Oh sí, ahí vienen los recuerdos de Vietnam. Tantos hombres y mujeres en su juventud, esos mismos hombres cuando ya era adulta, sus amantes muertos… 

—No, tuve romances muy comunes y aburridos. —Respondió MC rápidamente. 

—Excepto por Barnaby Lee. 

—Excepto por Barnaby Lee, sí, supongo. 

—Y Bill Weasley. 

—Eso fue… Una relación que no habría funcionado. 

—También lo tuyo con Murphy McNully… 

—¿No estábamos hablando de ti, Charlie? 

—Estoy bien, espero que Edward Snyde se pudra en el infierno. 

Golpes suaves en la puerta, parece que Félix ha llegado para ser el relevo de MC. Aunque a Charlie le gusta hablar con él, no está muy segura sobre si su padre será bueno escuchando sobre su amor hacia otro hombre. Ya sea que ella quiera o no, su madre toma la decisión de irse para que su esposo acompañe a su hija. 

—Puedes contarme, no te juzgaré. —Animó Félix. 

Charlotte le sonrió a su padre, las lágrimas amenazaban con salir. Ella dio un par de palmadas en la cama, incentivándolo a recostarse a su lado, una petición que fue bien recibida. 

—Yo no quería a Edward Snyde en mi vida, pero se veía como un corderito asustado. —Recordó Charlotte. —No sé por qué lo ayudé, antes de que me diera cuenta... Él es un idiota y me divertía tanto a su lado, ¿por qué los hombres son cerdos traidores? 

—Lo tomaré personal. 

—Lo lamento. 

—Yo soy quien debería disculparse, hiciste todo esto porque te sentías excluida. 

—Es una tontería infantil, sé que me amas... 

—¿Más que a Barnaby? Dalo por hecho. 

—Iba a decir que era un amor en términos igualitarios. 

—Tú eres única, Charlie. —Susurró Félix. —Siempre lo he dicho. 

—Di que soy tu hija favorita. 

—Eres mi hija favorita. 

—Sí, definitivamente se siente bien... 

—Y serás mi prioridad cuando necesites de mí, ¿eso quedó claro? 

—Claro como el agua. 

Félix estiró su mano para acariciar los mechones cortos de su hija, haciéndole cosquillas con la punta de sus dedos. Ella dejó escapar una risa suave y apartó la mano de su cabeza, él estaba combatiendo su tristeza con felicidad momentánea. 

—Me gusta tu nuevo estilo, resalta tu personalidad. 

—Extraño a Edward. 

El padre de Charlotte se quedó sin habla ante la declaración, ¿por qué le sorprende tanto? No es como si no hubiese sabido de antemano que la depresión de su hija fue causada por ese muchacho. 

—¿Está mal? Sé que es un desgraciado cerdo manipulador, pero realmente creí que existía algo bueno en él. 

—Es parte de tu personalidad ver lo bueno en las personas. —Comentó Félix con cariño. —Además, ¿quieres escuchar algo curioso? Conocí a la madre de Edward, mi amigo Barnaby la odiaba, decía que ella intentaba coquetearme para quedarse con mi apellido. 

—¿Bromeas? 

—Una historia real, pero intenta no comentárselo a tu madre porque se pone de mal humor cuando lo recuerda. 

—Guardaré el secreto. —Prometió Charlotte. —¿Es tan importante preservar la dignidad de los apellidos? Quiero decir, nosotros nunca nos hemos preocupado por eso. 

—Es una cuestión de honor, hace años habría hecho lo imposible para que todos siguieran respetando a mi familia y lo que representa, con el tiempo te das cuenta de que no vale la pena y comienzas a preocuparte por otras cosas. 

—Espero que Edward entre en razón. 

Los meses siguientes se encargó de poner su vida en orden, regresar a sus clases, ponerse al día con sus amigos. El problema llegó cuando, después de un año, Charlotte Rosier se dio cuenta de que no podía dejar de pensar en Edward y cada noche acababa preguntándose si él estaba en una situación similar. Quizás no, probablemente estaba con su nueva esposa y ocupaba su tiempo en contar su reciente riqueza. 

Ni siquiera podía divertirse adecuadamente en la maldita fiesta de sus amigas, las vacaciones de verano nunca le habían resultado tan amargas. Sentada lejos de todos, bebiendo sin importarle cómo se divertían los demás, maldito sentimiento de vacío y anhelo inútil. Su amiga Christine se sienta al lado, Charlie la ignora en un intento por concentrarse en su vaso vacío. 

—¿Puedo decirte algo sin que te enojes? —Preguntó Christine. —Ya sabes, soy tu mejor amiga y sé que me adoras. 

—Escúpelo. 

—Esta es una fiesta grande, hay tantos magos y brujas de diferentes escuelas... —Balbuceó Christine con nerviosismo. 

—¿Y qué? 

—Isabel Murk está aquí, bebiendo con unos chicos de Dumstrang. 

Charlotte se puso de pie, ignorando los llamados de su amiga y buscando a esa chica con la mirada. La localizó en segundos, ella parecía estar divirtiéndose con cierto grupo y bebía con ánimos. Charlie también puede jugar así, por lo que toma una botella y se olvida de respirar hasta que ve el fondo vacío. Entre tambaleos se acerca al grupo de estudiantes graduados, sentándose sobre las piernas de un chico desconocido que no se quejó ante la cercanía. 

—¡Me encanta conocer gente nueva! —Exclamó Charlotte. —¿Por qué no nos presentamos? Mi nombre es Charlotte Rosier. 

—Sé quién eres, Charlotte, también sé que me conoces. —Respondió Isabel. 

—¡Eso es tan curioso! Como sea, ¿por qué no jugamos a algo? Estoy cansada de beber y bailar, deberíamos relajarnos con un juego divertido... 

—Por favor, dime que no vas a proponer “verdad o reto” —Dijo uno de los chicos. 

—Tú acabas de proponerlo y yo sólo lo acepto; Isabel, ¿verdad o reto? 

—Nunca dije que aceptaba jugar. 

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Le temes a un juego inofensivo? No creo que seas una cobarde. 

—Elijo verdad, terminemos con esto. —Animó Isabel con seriedad. 

—¿Es cierto que te comprometiste para que un hombre succione toda tu riqueza? Eso es muy poco feminista, si me lo preguntas. 

—No, no hice nada de eso. 

—¡Eso es mentir, querida Isabel! —Se quejó Charlotte. —Pero está bien, no me sorprendería, ¿Edward no es un hipócrita también? 

—Bien, Charlotte, ¿verdad o reto? 

—Verdad, amo la honestidad. 

—¿Eres virgen? Oh, espera un segundo... Claro, se supone que debes preguntar algo menos obvio en este juego. —Dijo Isabel, dándose un golpe suave en la cabeza. —Quiero decir, por supuesto que no eres virgen porque Edward te folló y luego te abandonó. 

—Eres tan graciosa, ¿por qué no seguimos jugando? ¿Escogerás verdad o reto? 

—Verdad, otra vez. 

—¿Edward todavía hace esa deliciosa cosa con la lengua? Aunque no sé si tú lo sepas, necesitas ser muy flexible para intentarlo. —Charlotte se mordió el labio, notando que encendió la chispa de la pólvora. —A Edward le encantaba cómo me abría de piernas, ¿siente lo mismo ahora que folla contigo o se nota el aburrimiento? 

—¡Tú no tienes idea de mi situación con Edward! Él ya no... 

—¡Porque me importa un carajo tu vida! —Gritó Charlotte. 

Los invitados de la fiesta quedaron fascinados ante la pelea a golpes que se desató entre las dos chicas, eso no era muy feminista viniendo de Charlie. De cualquier manera, sólo quería descargar su frustración, el odio acumulado en sus venas por no haber sido lo que Edward necesitaba para despertar de ese sueño de dinero y una vida acomodada. Estaba mal golpear a Isabel, quizás lo mejor era hablar sobre sus respectivos dolores. 

A la mierda, están borrachas y esto es catártico. 

—¿¡Qué te pareció eso, maldita niña mimada!? —Gritó Charlotte, dándole un puñetazo a su contrincante. —¿En dónde está tu dinero e influencias para protegerte? 

—¡Quítenme a esta loca ignorante de encima! 

Tiempo después, habiéndose recuperado de los golpes, Charlotte ve pasar a uno de sus compañeros hombres en el pasillo, ¿cómo se llama? ¿Michael? ¿Robert? Carajo, da igual porque ella se levantará de esa maldita silla y lo besará con ganas. 

Es diferente, tan diferente a Edward. Está claro, los chicos de su edad no saben cómo tratarla. Aun así, es un distractor aceptable, si cierra sus ojos puede perderse en el roce sensual y el calor de una piel ajena. 

Charlie recuerda Ámsterdam. 

—No sé cómo usar una bicicleta, Charlotte. 

—Tonterías, todo el mundo sabe usar una. 

—¿Por qué tendría interés en subirme a ese horrible artefacto muggle? 

—Merlín, deja de llorar y sube. 

Edward pasó su pierna sobre la bicicleta, sus manos se sostenían con apremio al manubrio y Charlotte tuvo que colocar pequeñas ruedas de entrenamiento para que el chico dejase de balancearse de un lado a otro. No hace falta que él sepa que las pequeñas ruedas son para niños, a veces es mejor omitir cierta información. 

—Ahora pon tus pies en los pedales y empuja. 

—¿Empujar cómo? 

—Ya sabes, haz fuerza y déjate llevar por el movimiento... No tan rápido, caminaré detrás de ti. 

—Si me abandonas te aseguro que te lo haré pagar. 

Por aquel entonces no lo abandonó, ¿por qué lo haría? Eran amigos, se querían, la estaban pasando bien y... Esa memoria se palpita lejana, como si fueran recuerdos de una persona diferente. ¿Ese hombre que aprendía a andar en bicicleta era Edward Snyde? ¿Quién era él en realidad? ¿Acaso lo conoció de verdad en algún momento? 

También recuerda su salida de Venecia, estaban de buen humor y cantando en el auto volador. Después de tantos kilómetros recorridos es que Edward perdió el miedo a las alturas y se dejaba llevar por las nubes, relajarse de esa manera es lo que les permitía. 

—Ed, esa es mi canción con Barnaby y te la estás robando descaradamente. 

—Porque soy mejor cantante, lamento que tu hermano quede eclipsado por mi voz. 

—Bien, ¿sabes qué? Lo permitiré esta vez, sólo porque tienes un punto estable. 

Amar a Edward Snyde es una condena, no la libera, la ata a la peor clase de dolor. 

Otro día más en casa, despertar y sentirse estúpida por no aprender a olvidar. Sólo que esta vez su seguidilla de pensamientos negativos es interrumpida por el cuerpo de su hermano arrojándose sobre el suyo, no trae puesta su habitual ropa de dragonologista y eso parecía una novedad de la cual valía la pena hacer tema de conversación. 

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Preguntó Charlotte. 

—Visitando a la familia, igual que casi todos los días en este último año. 

—Vete de aquí. 

—Siempre tan predispuesta a hablar conmigo... 

Charlotte se sentó en la cama, Barnaby traía una mirada peculiar y esos ojos verdes se desviaron para admirar el vacío. Ella esperó, conoce a su hermano, por lo que no se apresura al esperar una respuesta veloz o sin rodeos. 

—Perdóname. —Murmuró Barnaby. —Debe ser una mierda vivir bajo mis desastres, eres muy joven como para soportar mis estupideces. 

—Ya me acostumbré, Barny. 

—Hablo en serio, no quiero ser el maldito centro de atención y que tú estés peleando por ser notada. 

—Tengo mi propio brillo, ya te opaqué. —Bromeó Charlotte, dándole un golpe suave a su hermano para consolarlo. —Acepto tus disculpas, no te pongas sentimental. 

A pesar de su indicación, Barnaby la abrazó. Si hay alguna pieza encajando en ese rompecabezas, Charlotte no puede decirlo con certeza. Sólo se deja fundir por el calor y el cariño, ella no necesita crucificar a Barny ni nada parecido. Así son los hermanos, es inútil darle tantas vueltas al asunto. 

—Te traje algo. —Anunció Barnaby. 

El chico trae un sobre de color arena en sus manos. Charlotte estira su mano para tomarlo, pero él se aleja antes de que sus dedos puedan rozar la cubierta. 

—En realidad, este sobre no es un regalo. 

—¿Y qué es? 

—Una venta, obviamente. —Respondió Barnaby con una sonrisa. —Te daré un par de fotos con información valiosa si me pagas cinco galeones, también te regalaré un consejo gratuito. 

La chica puso sus ojos en blanco, rebuscando en su cajón el dinero que su hermano le pidió. Barnaby puede ser un poco infantil, pero sabe por experiencia que sus sorpresas suelen ser grandes. Puede sacrificar cinco galeones de su reserva por un intercambio de información. 

—Listo, ahora dame el consejo. 

Barnaby extendió el sobre hacia ella, acercándose para susurrar: 

—No lo abras. 

Luego de sus incoherentes palabras, se marchó con una sonrisa como si nada hubiera pasado. Charlie abrió el delgado paquete, adentro venía una nota y diferentes fotografías. La caligrafía era de su hermano, él le dejó un mensaje escrito con tinta negra: “Investigué esto para ti”. Lo cual podía sonar un tanto acosador, hasta que vio las imágenes. 

Honeydukes, la tienda de caramelos ubicada en Hogsmade. Hay un hombre joven ordenando cajas y haciendo un trabajo relativamente normal, tiene un delantal verde con el logo de la tienda, las mangas de su camisa blanca fueron subidas hasta sus codos. Es algo que Charlotte nunca creyó que vería, a Edward Snyde trabajando con una sonrisa en el rostro. 

La chica arroja la información a los pies de la cama, saltando para buscar ropa y arreglarse en el baño. ¿Qué tal se ve? ¿Aceptable? No va a maquillarse, carajo, no se esforzará tanto. Siquiera salir de la casa ya supone un esfuerzo, así que sus padres terminan sorprendidos cuando ella corre a la chimenea para desaparecer posteriormente. El único que parecía esperar esa reacción era Barnaby, quien se llevó una taza de café a los labios para ocultar su sonrisa. Edward podía ser un idiota, pero su hermana lo quería. 

Charlotte recorre el pueblo con prisa, no se detiene a observar nada que vería habitualmente. Los escaparates son aburridos, la gente es común, la magia sólo existe dentro de su corazón y se pondrá a funcionar en cuánto vea a Edward otra vez. 

Él no está en la tienda, aunque podría estar atendiendo a otros clientes, hay varios niños dando vueltas por ahí. Se escabulle entre los estantes, fingiendo que está interesada en las plumas de azúcar, ¿qué demonios está haciendo? ¿qué planea encontrar? Él es Edward Snyde, el mismo idiota que la traicionó, el desgraciado que quería enamorarla para quedarse con su dinero. Si sabe todo eso, ¿por qué quiere verlo? ¿acaso espera que él le brinde una explicación lógica de sus acciones? 

La tienda ya está vacía cuando decide que lo mejor es irse y no mirar hacia atrás. 

—Disculpa, ¿puedo ayudarte? 

Es él. 

Mierda, debió irse cuando tuvo la oportunidad. 

Voltea hacia su voz, él parece tan afectado como ella. Ha pasado un año, ¿espera que Edward declare su amor eterno y ambos sean felices por siempre? Es impensable, la posibilidad es... Podrían intentarlo, tal vez si... Tal vez si ella es capaz de decirle cuánto lo ha extrañado. 

Las palabras dejan de existir, ¿en qué clase de idioma se comunican? Uno físico, uno que involucra un choque de labios con ella apretada contra la estantería llena de cajas de caramelos. Charlotte intenta tocar y sujetar todo lo que puede, recordándose a sí misma que nada de eso forma parte de un sueño. 

—Espera... —Murmura Edward contra sus labios. —Aquí no. 

Él la arrastra hacia el sótano, están rodeados de cajas y envoltorios, ella sabe que está mal porque está irrumpiendo en su lugar de trabajo. Por alguna razón, la simple idea de Edward con un empleo es lo que la impulsa a continuar y dejarse llevar por una fantasía que jamás había atravesado su mente solitaria. 

Ella tiene los brazos cruzados alrededor del cuello del hombre joven, separando sus muslos para enganchar sus piernas alrededor de la cintura masculina. Le fascina sentirse atrapada de esa manera con él, la leve altura que los separa. Jadea ante la intrusión y es que... Se siente bien, ¿es el ángulo? ¿es la necesidad? No esperaba que resultara así, lo máximo que planeó es una charla con lágrimas y ahora se está dejando penetrar en el sótano de una dulcería. 

Ella se sacude y gime, el ritmo subió, el empuje es más profundo, las embestidas son fuertes. Devora sus labios como si no hubiera pasado un año, como si apenas ayer hubiesen compartido un encuentro igual de íntimo, es mejor dejarse llevar por lo que siente. Él está ejerciendo la presión perfecta, el punto que anhelaba ser tocado desde la última vez. 

Su interior se aprieta alrededor de su polla, Edward lo siente y aquello provoca una reacción desmedida en él. Edward está balbuceando múltiples frases contra su cuello, esforzándose por darle hasta la última gota de energía sexual que su cuerpo almacenó desde el abandono: “Te extrañé tanto”, “no vuelvas a dejarme”, “sólo podía pensar en ti”. Ella corresponde sin dudar, abriéndose ante la sinceridad en medio del doloroso placer. 

—Y esa es la historia completa, supongo. 

Una vez que se permitieron recuperarse, decidieron que hablarían como adultos sobre lo ocurrido. Edward parecía dispuesto a cooperar, Charlotte lo escuchaba sentada en el mostrador y balanceando sus piernas. 

Tal parece que, después del fallo en el plan, Edward tuvo que enfrentarse a su padre y al plan original. Pero, siendo el hombre terco que es, él se negó y dijo que preferiría vivir en la calle. Demasiadas amenazas y peleas con su prometida más tarde, Edward se escapó y se encargó de cortar cualquier vínculo que pudiese atarlo a esa vida sin sentido. 

Quizás eso es lo que intentaba decir Isabel en la fiesta, Charlotte se muerde el labio para evitar soltar un insulto. Ese ataque fue impulsivo y poco feminista, ¡ella estaba atravesando emociones fuertes! Un corazón roto es difícil de manejar. 

—Eso quiere decir que sí te aprovechaste de mí. 

—¿Tengo que contarte la historia otra vez? Tuve sexo contigo porque que realmente te amo y quería estar a tu lado, por aquel tiempo estaba pensando en huir de mi padre otra vez. —Dijo Edward con un suspiro. —Es por eso que insistía en que continuáramos nuestro viaje, quería librarnos de él y... Supongo que no funcionó. 

—Aun así, al principio, todo fue mentira. 

—Sí, lo lamento. —Edward bajó su mirada, avergonzándose de sí mismo. —Digamos que recibí mi castigo, amarte y no poder hacer nada al respecto más que lamentarme por ser un idiota. 

Ambos guardaron silencio, Charlotte experimentó una calidez nueva al escucharlo decir que la ama. 

—Ahora trabajas aquí. —Murmuró ella. 

—Dijiste que tener un empleo no era el fin del mundo así que puse en prueba tus dichos, claro que eso no evitó que sufriera en el proceso. —Comentó Edward, su humor se elevó ante su explicación y los recuerdos. —Vivo aquí arriba, le alquilo un departamento a los dueños de la tienda. 

—Es lindo oírlo. 

—¿Y tú? ¿Qué has estado haciendo? 

—Regresé al ballet, es lo único que me mantiene activa y decidí que esa será mi profesión de toda la vida. —Confesó Charlotte. —Porque no hay nada, nada en todo este maldito mundo, que me haga olvidarme de ti. 

Edward estiró su mano para tomar la de la chica, sus dedos se entrelazaron y la transmisión de una calidez esperada les brindó todas las repuestas que necesitaban para lanzar sus dados en una apuesta riesgosa. Se amaban, de una manera extraña e inesperada, era más que suficiente para los dos. 

—Lamento arruinar el ambiente, pero Barnaby quiere saber si serán novios o no. —Mikael McNully irrumpió en la tienda, recostándose sobre el marco de la puerta como si nada pasara. 

—¿Mikael? 

—Victoire y Theodosia también quieren saber, será mejor que les des una respuesta rápida; Teddy apostó cinco galones por un final triste. 

—Pero tú... ¿Qué haces aquí? 

—Dile que sí. —Dijo Edward con una sonrisa. —Charlotte es mi novia, bueno, sólo si ella me acepta otra vez en su vida. 

—Claro que te acepto, tonto. —Aceptó Charlotte, tirando de su mano para atraerlo hacia ella y robarle un beso. 

—¡Alto ahí! —Chilló Barnaby. —No puedes besar a mi hermana de esa manera, sólo permitiré besos con la nariz y nada de contacto con lengua. 

Charlotte estaba a punto de replicar hasta que un objeto brillante en el dedo de su hermano mayor llamó su atención, un anillo dorado envolvía su dedo anular y eso sólo podía significar una cosa. 

—Oh por Merlín, ¿¡Te vas a casar!? 

—Papá todavía no lo sabe, ayer se lo propuse a Theodosia. 

¿Acaso ese era su final feliz? Edward fue bien recibido en la familia (aunque su madre tardó un poco en aceptarlo completamente), se veían seguido, se estaban preparando para un viaje largo alrededor del mundo y no tenían planes de volver a excepción de fechas importantes. 

Claro, no podía ser un final feliz a causa de la maldad en Barnaby. Charlotte y Edward estaban reunidos en el invernadero, sólo otra agradable tarde tomando el té con su familia y amigos, pero Barnaby Junior traía una sonrisa cruel y los ojos le brillaban como cuando hacía travesuras de niño. 

—Así que, Edward Snyde... —Dijo Barnaby, exagerando las sílabas del nombre. —Sólo quiero que sepas que soy el único hombre en la vida de mi hermana y el más importante, eso dijo ella. 

—Eres un idiota rencoroso, ¿lo sabes? —Protestó Charlotte. 

—Así que, Edward Snyde... 

—Barnaby, cállate. 

—Eres guapo. 

—Y tú eres muy raro. —Respondió Edward. 

—¿Entonces lo sabes? —Preguntó Barnaby. 

—¿Saber qué? 

—Sabes que eres guapo. 

—Barnaby, te voy a matar. —Amenazó Charlotte. 

—Dijiste que tu futuro esposo es guapo, sólo lo estoy corroborando. 

—¿Cuánto te pagó papá para que me avergüences? Puedo pagarte más que él. 

—No, no puedes. —Respondió Barnaby con una sonrisa. —Además, él va a costear mi boda y me gusta tenerlo de mi lado ahora que tiene buena relación con Theodosia. 

—Veremos cuánto dura, cuando me case voy a vengarme por esto. 

—Espera, ¿en serio tienes planes de casamiento conmigo? —Preguntó Edward con alegría. 

—No te ilusiones, nos casaremos por bienes separados. 

—¿Ya están peleando? —Cuestionó Félix, Theodosia venía detrás de él con una bandeja de bocadillos. 

—Por tu culpa. —Resopló Charlotte. 

Theodosia se sentó junto a su prometido, los demás amigos de Barnaby se acomodaron en cuestión de minutos y la mesa pronto se llenó de una conversación amigable. Era agradable ver que todos podían llegar a llevarse bien, ciertos lazos que parecían rotos ahora relucían por su fortaleza. 

Algo llama la atención de Charlotte, Theodosia le da un codazo suave a Barnaby y la pareja comienza a mover sus labios sin emitir palabra. Barnaby parece nervioso, apretando los labios y mordiéndose las uñas en tanto mira a sus padres. 

—Necesito leche. —Dijo MC. 

—Yo te la alcanzaré. —Respondió Félix. 

—¡Oh no! ¡La abuela necesita leche! —Exclamó Barnaby. 

La mesa se quedó en silencio, MC traía el ceño fruncido. Theodosia cubre su avergonzado rostro, rogando por desaparecer. 

—¿Me acabas de decir vieja? 

—No, eso es… Lo que intento decir es… ¿Sabes quién más necesita leche? Los bebés. 

—Aquí no hay bebés. —Dijo Teddy. 

—Oh Merlín, ya entendí lo que intenta decirnos. —Se lamentó Félix, agarrándose la cabeza. 

Así que, ya lo saben, regresaré a narrar mi historia: Mi nombre es Charlotte Rosier. 

Lo primero que deben saber sobre mí es que amo a mi padre, mucho, es una de las personas más especiales de mi vida. Me conoce más que mi madre o mi hermano, cada momento con él está lleno de risas y una profunda conexión sin la cual no me imagino vivir. 

Amo a mi familia, a pesar de todo. 

Lo segundo que deben saber, probablemente lo más importante, es que cada célula de mi cuerpo está enamorada de Edward Snyde.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No quiero emocionarme tanto por el cierre de esta historia, pero es inevitable 😭  
> Me faltan las palabras para expresar la emoción de darle un cierre a este universo   
> ¡Muchas gracias a todos! ¡Espero que volvamos a encontrarnos en otra historia!


End file.
